Historias de Po
by Mecherazo
Summary: Mantis tras volver de su experiencia como cuentacuentos, ve que a Po también le gustaría hacerlo, ¿Cómo continuara esta historia? Continuación no oficial de la impostora.
1. Chapter 1

**Mechero: Buenas gente, aquí os traigo una historia basada en el fic La impostora, sino lo habéis leído, leedlo porque es un fic muy entretenido, muy bien escrito pero además porque sino, no comprenderéis mi historia y de paso me gustaría agradecer a LightResurrection, creador de La impostora, el consejo que me dio a la hora de escribir.  
Machetazo: Mechero y Light juntitos en un árbol, besándose… **  
**Mech: No, en realidad estamos viendo desde el árbol, el ridículo que haces cuando las tías te dan calabazas. **  
**Mach: Eso ha sido muy cruel de tu parte (entonces se va corriendo de la habitación, llorando) **  
**Mech: Espera (Mach pega un portazo al salir) creo que me he pasado con él, bueno os dejo la historia mientras voy a hablar con él. Casi se me olvida decir que kung fu panda no nos pertenece y etc.**

Mantis, tras acabar de contarle a la recepcionista aquella historia, volvió al palacio de jade justo a tiempo para cenar porque ya tenía un hambre de muerte pero al llegar a la cocina, sólo vio a Po que estaban ya cocinando sus archiconocidos rollitos de primavera (no era una broma, XD. Estaba cocinando fideos).

–Buenas noches, Po. –Buenas noches Mantis.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo Mantis.

-A ver, bueno, tras acabar el entrenamiento, por cierto tuve que pelear con Tigresa y digamos que he salido escaldado del combate jejeje, me fui a ver cómo le iba a mi padre en el restaurante y la verdad es que el restaurante le va muy bien, tan bien, qué cuando llegué me pidió que le ayudará a repartir los platos de fideos por la gran cantidad de clientes que tenía y acabamos casi al atardecer y justo cuando iba a volver, recordé que tenía que comprar ingredientes para hacer los fideos y fui corriendo hasta la tienda y llegué por los pelos para comprar lo que necesitaba ya que estaban a punto de cerrar la tienda y llegué aquí hace unos 5 minutos y empecé a cocinar. Y tú que Mantis ¿cómo te ha ido el día?- preguntó Po.

- Al acabar el entrenamiento, recibí un mensaje del cuenta cuentos de una escuela del valle, al parecer se había puesto enfermo y me pidió que le sustituyera y como no tenía nada que hacer pues lo hice- dijo Mantis.

-¿Y qué tal la experiencia? -preguntó Po con curiosidad.

–La verdad es que me ha gustado el contar cuentos a los niños, esa curiosidad por saber cómo continúa el cuento, esas caritas que te dicen: "sigue no pares" y lo mejor de todo, ¿sabes que ha sido?.

-¿El qué has enseñado algo a los niños que les servirá para toda la vida? -preguntó Po con una cara de confianza en el futuro.

– ¡NO!- negó Mantis con ímpetu- sino que gracias a esto he podido flirtear con la recepcionista de la escuela- dijo Mantis.

Ambos se rieron del comentario de Mantis pero entonces Po recordó de golpe que estaba cocinando y había dejado la olla en el fuego y a toda prisa la apartó del fuego porque sabía que para hacer una buena sopa no tenía que quemarla (obvio).

–Casi se me quema la sopa- dijo Po para sí mismo- ojala supiera lo que es esa sensación de que la gente toma cada una de tus palabras como si fuera agua y estuvieran a punto morir en el desierto- dijo Po un poco decaído.

Mantis sabía a lo que se refería, la verdad era que normalmente no le hacían caso a lo que decía y se sintió un poco mal por esto.

–Oye Po, el cuentacuentos aún se encuentra enfermo así que si te gustaría, mañana podrías ir a la escuela a contarles un cuento- dijo Mantis.

-¿En serio? Eso es BÁRBARO, muchas gracias Mantis-dijo Po- oye voy a ir a llamar a los demás ¿vale? Así que ve poniendo platos de sopa que no tardaremos y estaremos muertos de hambre- en ese momento rugió el estómago de Po- ¿lo ves?- dijo Po y se fue a llamar al maestro y a los furiosos restantes.

Tras eso, Mantis buscó los platos para ir sirviendo la sopa. Lo cierto es que le costó mucho hacerlo debido a su tamaño pero aún así le dio tiempo a servirlos antes de que todos llegaran. A los dos minutos de que se fuera Po, volvió con el maestro Shifu y con los 4 furiosos restantes.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre charlas y alguna que otra risa. Al final de la cena, Po y Tigresa se quedaron limpiando los cacharros (en realidad la tarea le tocaba a Po pero Tigresa se ofreció a ayudarle)

-Bueno cariño (si os leísteis el relato que dije al principio sabríais que están juntos pero ojo no lo sabe nadie excepto Mantis) ¿te ha pasado algo interesante hoy? –preguntó Tigresa.

–Pues mira, al volver de comprar me puse a hacer la cena y unos pocos minutos después apareció Mantis, nos contamos nuestros días y hoy ha estado en una escuela como cuentacuentos.

–¿En serio? ¿Mantis con unos niños? - dijo Tigresa con un tono de sorpresa- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Al parecer el cuentacuentos se había puesto enfermo y le pidió que le sustituyera pero lo mejor es que está aún enfermo y Mantis me ha pedido que si podía ir mañana a contarles una historia, a lo cual acepté ya que el cuentacuentos aún está enfermo- dijo Po muy emocionado.

–Si quieres hacerlo muy bien, ya sabes que siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas- dijo Tigresa.

-Gracias, mi amor- dijo Po y le dio un beso a Tigresa, el cual no duró mucho por peligro a que alguien pudiera descubrirles.

–Bue.. bueno ya hemos fregado los platos, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir- dijo Po un poco sonrojado pero se le remarcaba debido a su pelaje.

–Sí, tienes razón, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir- dijo Tigresa un poco sonrojada pero a ella no se le notaba por su pelaje.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin percance alguno y a la mañana siguiente todo siguió su rumbo normal: sonido del gong a las ocho, gritos del maestro a Po porque no se ha levantado a la hora indicada, desayuno de fideos, rutina de entrenamiento. Pero después del entrenamiento, Mantis llevó a Po a la escuela donde contaría su cuento. Po estaba embargado por la emoción, no podía esperar para contarles su asombroso relato. Al entrar en la escuela, Mantis saludó a la recepcionista y le explicó que Po sería quién contaría el cuento de hoy. Al entrar en la clase los niños se volvieron locos al ver, no solo al maestro Mantis, sino también al Guerrero Dragón. Lo cierto es que le cogieron mucho cariño a Po muy rápido pero había tal griterío que Mantis tuvo que hacer que se callaran para que le hicieran caso.

–Bien niños, como sabréis hoy tocaba que os contará un cuento pero si no os importa, hoy os lo contará Po ¿vale? -dijo Mantis tras lograr que se calmaran.

–Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijeron todos los niños.

–Al ver que todos quieren pues os voy a dejar con Po que creo que lo tiene todo bajo control así que disfrutad –dijo Mantis mientras salía de la clase, dejando a Po con los niños.

–Guerrero Dragón ¿de qué trata el cuento? –dijo un niño que se hallaba en primera fila.

–Lo primero de todo es que lo que les voy a contar no es un cuento sino una historia de yo junto a los 5 furiosos pero créanme, esta historia es mil veces mejor que cualquier cuento.

–WOW- dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

–He llamado a esta historia.

La historia de la asombrosa moneda mística.

**Mech: ¿De qué tratará esta historia? Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que leer nuestro próximo capítulo ¿verdad Mach? **

**Mach: Puedes apostar tu culo a que el siguiente capítulo va a ser genial. **

**Mech: Si pero hasta entonces dejad vuestras reviews(que siguen siendo gratis hasta que llegué el gobierno y nos cobré por ellos también) los cuales nos ayudan a ser mejores escribiendo y perdonad si ha sido un poco largo el capítulo. **

**Mach: Tú no tienes que pedir perdón por haber hecho este capítulo así de largo y si ha alguien no le gusta que vaya a la cocina de su casa, coja un calabacín y que lo meta…(Entonces Mechero le tapa la boca) **

**Mech: En la olla, que los calabacines hervidos están muy ricos los calabacines venga hasta la próxima adiós.**

**Continuara…**


	2. La asombrosa moneda mística 1ªParte

**Mechero: Buenas, al fin os traigo la actualización de este relato el cual va a tener muchos capítulos (o eso espero)  
Machetazo: La verdad es que ya tenemos pensados los siguientes episodios para continuar esta historia.  
Mech: Sí pero por ahora centrémonos en este capítulo. Kung fu panda no nos pertenece, pertenece a mi colega Joe (no era broma XD, pertenece a DreamWorks)  
PD: Los paréntesis los uso para hacer anotaciones o decir cosas que Po no contó a los niños.**

-Bien niños nuestra historia comienza dos semanas después de mi gran victoria frente a Tai lung- dijo Po mientras empezaba a recordar. Era un día normal como otro cualquiera, nos levantamos puntualmente al oir el sonido del gong a las 8:00 para saludar al maestro (en realidad lo que paso es que todos se levantaron a la hora salvo Po, el maestro Shifu se enfadó tanto que entró en su cuarto y le levantó tirándole de las orejas), tras saludarle fuimos a desayunar unos fideos, después fuimos a entrenar a la sala: Mantis practicaba con los muñecos de madera, Tigresa estaba esquivando los rodillos con pinchos(no sabía cómo llamarlo), Víbora estaba en la zona de fuego, Grulla estaba en la tortuga de jade bloqueando flechas y mientras tanto, yo estaba peleando con Mono en la jungla de los anillos (es donde se ve a Mono entrenando en la primera peli)

-¿Y quién ganó la pelea?- preguntó uno de los niños.

–Buena pregunta –dijo Po- en nuestra pelea, Mono tenía ventaja ya que tenía mucha más soltura a la hora de moverse en los anillos mientras que yo me movía muy despacio pero, en un momento de la pelea mientras yo intentaba acostumbrarme a pelear en las alturas, Mono vino pasando por los anillos mientras hacía piruetas con los anillos y entonces me dio una patada directa al estómago pero aprovechando su impulso, le agarré de la pierna e hice que cayera conmigo y al final logré caer encima de él, aplastándole. Al levantarme, Mono estaba que no se tenía en pie y no me extraña, le había dado con toda mi grandiosidad-dijo Po alardeando. Entonces el maestro se acercó hasta nosotros, vio como estaba Mono y dijo:

-Mono se encuentra muy dolorido, ve a la enfermería a que te miren- después Mono se despidió de Shifu y se fue cojeando hacia la enfermería y yo como no tenía nada que hacer pues me iba a poner a descansar pero Shifu me detuvo:

-Po, el entrenamiento no ha acabado todavía-dijo Shifu

-Pero si es que no tengo nada que hacer ¿por qué no puede descansar?- argumenté.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no tienes nada que hacer? Dijo Shifu mientras yo me quedaba con una cara de desconcierto- ¡Tigresa, ven aquí! -grito Shifu.

Tigresa al oírle, destrozó uno de los rodillos que iban a golpearla e hizo una voltereta lateral con la que esquivó otro rodillo y dio un salto hacia delante, colocándose frente a nosotros.  
Yo me quede impresionado ante tal muestra de barbarosidad pero para el maestro Shifu le pareció una cosa normal.

–Tigresa ahora vas a luchar con Po en sustitución de Mono- dijo Shifu

-Claro maestro- dijo Tigresa inexpresivamente.

–¡QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE! - grité con un tono de gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Po? ¿No tendrás miedo?- dijo Shifu con un cierto tono de burla.

–No es eso es solo que me preguntó si no le pasará a Tigresa lo mismo que a Mono-dije intentando protegerla (recordad, es la historia de Po y quiere lucirse ante los niños pero en realidad sería intentando excusarse) mientras que Tigresa soltó un gruñido de molestia.

–Yo creo que podrá correr el riesgo- dijo Shifu sarcásticamente- así que preparados- dijo Shifu con la mano levantada para marcar el comienzo del combate mientras nos poníamos en posición de batalla pero justo cuando iba a dar comienzo, entró Zeng, en la sala y se dirigió hacia el maestro:

-¡Shifu!, ¡Shifu!- dijo Zeng con un tono un tanto alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa Zeng?¿A qué viene ese escándalo?- dijo Shifu intentando tranquilizar al ganso.

–Un… Un mensaje desde la ciudad de Kulla- dijo Zeng un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- ahora el que estaba exaltado era Shifu, tanto que le arrebató de las manos el mensaje. Lo abrió y lo leyó lo más rápido que pudo, al acabar de leerlo, bajó el mensaje, mostrando a un Shifu con un tic en su ojo derecho mientras, los 5 furiosos y yo estábamos alrededor de él pero no pudimos leer el mensaje.

–Maestro, ¿qué pone?- pregunté con curiosidad.

–Se suspende el entrenamiento- dijo Shifu rotundamente- y dentro de cinco minutos id al salón de los héroes. Tras este suceso, el maestro Shifu se fue a su habitación, seguramente a reflexionar sobre aquel mensaje, mientras tanto, me fui a comer unos dumpling (es cierto pero le falta añadir que tras la ida de su maestro, Po se fue agradecerle a Zeng que llegará justo a tiempo, aunque Zeng no entendió el porqué de su agradecimiento y entonces se fue a comer), no sé qué hicieron los furiosos pero pasados los 5 minutos, todos nos hallábamos en el salón de los héroes para saber que decía el mensaje.

–Bueno, ahora os voy a decir que dice este mensaje- dijo Shifu mientras nos mostraba el mensaje- lo primero de todo este mensaje proviene de la ciudad de Kulla.

-¿Qué es Kulla?- pregunté un poco desconcertado.

-Es una ciudad que se halla a unos 25 km al noroeste de la prisión de Chorm Gon, es conocida por ser una gran ciudad comercial pero lo que dice el mensaje es lo realmente importante- dijo Shifu- en este mensaje nos invitan como anfitriones al quincuagésimo aniversario de la creación de Kulla.

-¿Por esto estaba tan preocupado maestro?- dije con alivio al saber que decía el mensaje- No entiendo la verdad porque se ha puesto así por algo tan trivial.

–Veo que no comprendes la importancia de este mensaje así que te lo explicaré. Cada año, en Kulla, celebran el aniversario de su creación y durante las fiestas, un grupo intenta robar un antiguo amuleto de la familia real: La moneda de hatalom, perteneciente al primer rey de Kulla.

–No veo donde está el problema- le dije al maestro porque no lo comprendía.

–Cada año, invitan a grandes guerreros a su fiesta para que defiendan el amuleto y si no aparecen el día anterior del aniversario, les atacan y a la gente que aprecian.

-Pues que nos ataquen que aquí tenemos al gran y poderoso Guerrero Dragón y a los 5 furiosos que les van hacer sentir EL TRUENO! –Dije seguro de nuestras posibilidades en caso de que nos atacarán.

–Po, no sabes lo que dices- dijo Tigresa con su tono de seriedad

-¿Cómo?- dije desconcertado de lo dicho por Tigresa.

–Po, quizás no tengan la habilidad para derrotar a un grupo pequeño que actúa a gran velocidad y sigilo pero tienen el poder económico y militar para poder derrotar a cualquier nación e incluso a nosotros ya que nos superan 20 incluso más- dijo Mantis con un tono que mostraba cierta preocupación.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?- dije pensativo.

–Pues tendremos que ir a Kulla a defender su amuleto- dijo Mono.

-Sí pero tendremos que llegar antes del día anterior del aniversario- dijo Víbora, maestro ¿cuándo es ese aniversario?

-Es dentro de una semana y tardaremos en llegar alrededor de 5 días así que mañana por la mañana tendremos que salir rumbo a Kulla, hasta entonces ir a preparar las cosas que os llevaréis para el viaje- dijo Shifu.

Tras eso todos nos fuimos a preparar nuestro equipaje pero antes de que acabará el día fui a visitar a mi padre el señor Ping a su restaurante. Allí, vi a mi padre cerrando el restaurante y me ofreció unos fideos los cuales no le negué y cuando los acabé, le conté que tenía que irme del valle para cumplir una misión, la verdad es que mi padre se puso un poco triste pero lo aceptó y me deseo buena suerte en mi viaje, luego nos despedimos y me fui a descansar en mi habitación del palacio de jade porque sabía que mañana sería un día muy agotador.

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, cada uno fue a recoger sus cosas y decidimos vernos en la salida del palacio de jade. Por desgracia fui el último en salir ya que no encontraba los dumplings que había preparado hace algunos días ya que como dice mi padre: "No se puede hacer nada sin el estómago vacío" -dijo Po intentando imitar la voz de su padre.

Al salir, los 5 furiosos y el maestro Shifu estaban esperándome en la salida, un poco enfadados por haberles hecho esperar.

–Siento haberos hecho esperar pero es que no encontraba…

-No hay tiempo, solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Shifu.

–Sí, estoy listo- dije decidido- vamos allá.

** Mech:¿Qué pasará en Kulla?¿Qué grupo es ese que quiere obtener el la moneda de Hamalot? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué la quieren? Pues si quieres saberlo tendrás que leer el próximo episodio.  
Mach: No se te olvida algo estúpido.  
Mech: Ah sí,dejad reviews y demás que son muy agradecidos y contestados por PM.  
****Mach: No, lo otro pedazo de cabeza hueca.  
****Mech: El agradecer a LightResurrection y a Eliza Jiao sus alentadores reviews -dije sin estar muy seguro de que fuera eso.  
****Mach: No, el significado de Kulla y Hamalot.  
****Mech: A claro, perdona Machetazo, Kulla viene del estonio y significa oro, así que os imaginaréis como es la ciudad y Hamalot es poder en húngaro ya imaginaréis que hace y con esto ya sí que no despedimos. Hasta la próxima.  
****Mach: Adiós **


	3. La asombrosa moneda mística 2ªParte

**Mechero: Lo primero hace poco hice un relato de one-shot sobre los croods, lo siento por hacer spam pero hay que promocionar los croods que es una película que tiene muy pocos relatos en español y eso no puede ser, pero volviendo al tema, aquí está el 3er capítulo de historias de Po. Por cierto, si os preguntáis por Machetazo, está enfermo.  
Por fin un capítulo en el que no habrá insultos, ¡ALELUYA!**

Tras nuestra salida del palacio de jade, vivimos grandes sucesos: pasamos la zona muerta, atravesamos el gran puente colgante que, sí se hubiera roto, hubiéramos sufrido una terrible caída de 20 metros de altura, comimos en la montaña de la perdición, paseamos por el prado de cerezos y niños, ya sé que deberíamos haber comido allí pero no sabíamos que iba a ver allí un sitio tan agradable, y al cabo de 5 días llegamos a la ciudad de Kulla.

La verdad es que fue fácil verla ya que es una ciudad muy grande. Lo primero que vimos fue una gran muralla de unos 6 metros y con unas torres de vigilancia en cada zona de la muralla, con dos guardias lobo en cada una.

Cuando llegamos eran las 18:00 y al llegar, los guardias abrieron las puertas y allí pudimos ver la ciudad: Era asombrosa, las calles tenían zonas que estaban pavimentadas de oro, tenían un grandísimo mercado que tenían especias y comidas nunca vistas por nosotros. Pero todo esto lo vimos de lejos ya que, al entrar en la ciudad, los guardias nos reconocieron y nos llevaron inmediatamente hacia el castillo de su rey, así lo llamaban al menos los guardias.

Cuando llegamos allí, todos nos quedamos impresionados por el castillo, aunque Tigresa no lo mostró. Era más que un castillo, era un palacio. Todo por fuera estaba hecho de oro, cualquier parte a la que pudieras mirar, había oro, pero su interior era como el de otro palacio, todo muy normal con un gran jardín exterior con un estanque en el cual se podía ver a los peces.

Tras estar 2 horas recorriendo el palacio, ¡AL FIN!, con un gran cansancio, o al menos yo, llegamos a la sala del trono, y allí estaba el rey que era y es, ya que sigue siendo el rey de Kulla, un león de alrededor de los 30 años, un poco más alto que yo, con una gran melena rubia, de aspecto recio pero que aún así, inspiraba confianza. Al vernos entrar, se puso de pie.

–Guardias, podéis retiraros- dijo el rey con su potente voz y al momento, los guardias desaparecieron como si fueran fantasmas. Entonces se acercó a nosotros. -Muchas gracias por venir, mi nombre es Akira, es un placer conocer a los 5 furioso, al guerrero dragón ya maestro Shifu –dijo Akira.

–Gracias, es un placer estar en esta ciudad- dijo Shifu.

–No lo entiendo- interrumpió un niño la historia- si fuisteis a Kulla porque si no os destruirían, ¿Por qué actuó el maestro como si fuera unos invitados de verdad?- preguntó el niño.

–Técnicamente ellos no pusieron en la carta que nos atacarían si no íbamos, sino que el maestro Shifu tuvo noticias de otros lugares de China que han sido atacados por Kulla por no haberlo hecho. Es por eso que teníamos que hacer como si no supiéramos lo que nos podría pasar. Volvamos a la historia. Tras mostrarle Shifu al rey sus respetos, pregunté:

-Oye, ¿de dónde consiguieron el dinero para construir el castillo y las calles con oro?

- ¡PO!- gritó Shifu asustándome- Es de mala educación preguntar cosas que a ti no te incumben.

–No me importa, responderé a su pregunta. No necesitamos dinero para construir las cosas porque a 20 minutos de aquí, hay dos grandes vetas con minerales precioso, pero sobre todo oro y, como nos sobraba, pues lo usamos para construir y todo esto se lo debemos a nuestra reliquia familiar.

–La moneda de hamalot- dijo Mantis.

–Sí, exactamente, ¿os gustaría verla?, pues seguidme- dijo Akira.

Obviamente, le seguimos porque si nos estado en aquel gran palacio solos, nos habríamos perdido. Tras media hora de andanza, llegamos a una sala muy alta en la cual había una vitrina y alrededor de ella 6 guardias.

-Por favor, dejadnos solos- dijo Akira y los guardias se fueron- venga venid a verlo –dijo mientras se acercaba a la vitrina.

Al mirar a la vitrina, pudimos observar una moneda pero no era una moneda cualquiera: era una moneda verde, me imagino que es porque está hecha de jade pero además tenía un brillo morado especial que me extraño.

-Este es el orgullo de nuestra nación, la moneda de Hamalot. Según la leyenda, la persona que tiene esta moneda es la persona con más suerte del mundo- dijo Akira.

–Wow- dijeron los niños al unísono.

–Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dije: Wow.

Al verme Akira tan impresionado por la moneda, soltó una pequeña risa –Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir, ya es muy tarde. Les enseñaran sus respectivas habitaciones mi consejero. ¡Hui Xuan! -gritó Akira.

Entonces apareció una cabra de 50 años, de la altura de mono, con una cara llena de arrugas y con un aspecto demacrado.

– ¿Si mi alteza?- dijo Hui Xuan

-Lleva a nuestros invitados hasta las habitaciones para que puedan dormir.

–Por supuesto, venid por aquí maestros- dijo Hui Xuan.

Tras andar 15 minutos, la caminata más corta que tuvimos ese día, llegamos a las habitaciones, tras asignarnos nuestras respectivas habitaciones, todos fuimos a dormir pero antes Hui Xuan nos dijo:

-Descansad, mañana será un día muy intenso. No sé porque pero aquellas palabras fueron me dejaron muy descolocado, no sabía qué pensar ¿Hui Xuan sabría que iba a pasar? pero no podía hacer nada así que hice lo único que podía hacer: dormir. Pero creedme, la aventura que viví aquel día fue increíble.

**Mechero: ¿Qué ocurrió al siguiente día? ¿Por qué dijo Hui Xuan lo que dijo? Todas estas dudas en el siguiente episodio con el cual acabará esta historia pero no el relato porque a Po aún le quedan 1001 historias más (no es literal). Espero que os haya gustado, reviews son bien recibidos y contestados por mensaje privado y con esto nos despedimos. Hasta la próxima. Adiós. **


	4. La asombrosa moneda mística 3ªParte

**Mechero: Hoy, por fin, vuelve Machetazo de su enfermedad.  
Machetazo: Sí, al fin, he vuelto. La verdad es que lo echaba de menos.  
Mech: ¿En serio?  
Mach: Claro tengo ganas de reírme de los lectores.  
Mech: Ya me parecía a mí. Pero hoy no tenemos tiempo, así que, simplemente, di el disclaimer.  
****Mach: Kung fu panda pertenece a DreamWorks, ¿contento?.  
Mech: Sí, gracias y ahora vamos con el siguiente episodio.**

A las 8:00, fuimos levantados por el consejero con una campana.

La verdad es que prefería ser levantado por el sonido del gong ya que, era un golpe seco y ya, mientras que el sonido de una campana, es un sonido muy molesto y repetitivo, pero volvamos con la historia. Al salir todos de nuestras habitaciones, Hui Xuan dijo:

-Vamos maestros, hay que darse prisa para comenzar los preparativos de las fiestas y ustedes, como anfitriones, tendrán que ir vestidos para la ocasión.

–¡Cómo!- grito Tigresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hui Xuan confundido.

–No es nada, es solo que a Tigresa no le gusta la ropa femenina- explicó Víbora.

–Es solo eso, tranquila Maestra Tigresa, en el palacio hay sastres que están especializados en todo tipo de personas y crearán ropa acorde a su estilo, y no solo para usted, sino para todos ustedes ¡SIRVIENTAS! -dijo Hui Xuan y dio palmas.

Entonces llegaron unas 7 sirvientas las cuales, bajo las órdenes de Hui Xuan, nos llevaron hasta unas habitaciones separadas las unas de otras en las cuales había, en cada una de ellas, un sastre. El sastre estuvo tomándome las medidas, me imaginé que para hacerme una ropa diferente a la que llevaba que era tan solo mi típico pantalón y estuvimos en aquella habitación entr horas probándome ropa ya que cada vez que me ponía una camisa, se rompía.

– JAJAJAJAJAJA –se rieron los niños.

–Sí, la verdad es que era muy gracioso pero al sastre no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Todo lo que intentaba que me pusiera, acababa roto y esto le enfado muchísimo y, al final, vio que la única manera de que vistiera algo que me cubriera todo el cuerpo era que llevará una túnica, pero no una túnica cualquiera.

Era una túnica de color amarillo con un dragón rojo en la espalda en forma de espiral y con unos ojos de color verde jade como el color mis ojos que resaltaban la fiereza de ese dragón, atada (la túnica) con un cinturón de cuero negro y además unos pantalones negros con una raya dorada a los lados que me hacían recordar a los rayos.

Cuando acabe eran las 11:00 y estaba muerto de hambre porque, no había comido aún nada y pensaba que iría a comer pero Hui Xuan me dijo que ya comería cuanto quisiera después del discurso del rey, que era al mediodía y además, me dijo que este discurso siempre va acompañado de un dumpling muy grande, cosa que me animó mucho.

A las 11:30, llegue a la habitación en donde estaba la moneda ya que ahí es donde iba a ser el discurso, debido a que es lugar perfecto porque hay un balcón que da con dirección a la ciudad, pero cuando llegue, ya estaban los 5 furiosos y el maestro Shifu.

Todos estaban impresionantes, a Grulla le habían dado un sombrero parecido al que lleva siempre pero con unos retoques y además una capa roja con unos símbolos japoneses que decían "furia", Víbora llevaba unas flores de loto rosas increíbles, Mono llevaba una camiseta marrón y unos brazaletes amarillos, Mantis llevaba unos guantes diseñados para sus tenazas y unos pantaloncitos azules, Shifu no llevaba nada diferente y eso la verdad me extraño pero no sé lo pregunté ya que conocía a Shifu y no habría permitido que nadie le cambiara su forma de vestir y por último Tigresa.

Tigresa estaba con un vestido con las mangas cortas de color blanco que además tenía un dibujo de pétalos de cerezo que hacía resaltar esos ojos rojos carmín los cuales me cautivan y me atraen a ella, estaba BÁRBARAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

–Po- dijo uno de los niños al ver la expresión bobalicona que se le había quedado a Po.

-¡Qué!¡Cómo! Ah perdonad, volvamos a la historia.

Eran las 11:30 cuando estuvimos todos y, entonces, Akira, que ya estaba ahí, llamó a Hui Xuan:

-Hui Xuan, ven aquí.

–Ya voy- dijo corriendo- ¿qué quiere su alteza?

-Quiero que vayas a la cocina para ver cómo van con los dumpling para el discurso.

–Cómo usted mande su majestad, con su permiso, me retiro.

–Bien, mientras tanto, voy a explicarle a nuestros invitados lo que deben de hacer. Lo primero que quiero saber es como han dormido, ¿han estado cómodos en sus habitaciones?

-La verdad es que estuve muy cómodo en aquella habitación- dijo Shifu- ¿y ustedes alumnos?

-Sí- dijimos todos al unísono y añadí: -pero, ¿cuándo se come aquí?

Se rió el rey, no sé qué le vio de gracioso a que tuviera hambre pero al acabar de reírse se acercó a mí y dijo:

-Tranquilo, tras el discurso te hartarás a comer como nunca antes pero ahora os tengo que pedir un favor. -¿De qué se trata?- dijo Tigresa.

–Como sabréis, en nuestras fiestas siempre hemos sido atacados por un grupo terrorista, si este suceso se repitiera hoy, quiero que protejáis la piedra de Hamalot por encima de todo.

-Pero –dije un poco tenso.

–No os preocupéis, otras veces nos han atacado y no me han hecho nada ya que lo que realmente buscan es el amuleto y no podemos permitir que lo tengan, no sabemos para que lo quieren, pero si lo quieren será para hacer el mal, así que por favor protejan la moneda a toda costa: ¿lo prometen?

-Prometido- dijimos al unísono.

–Bien, ahora me gustaría que fuerais a buscar a mi consejero, ya quedan 15 minutos para que salga a recitar mi discurso y necesito que salga conmigo.

–Pero, ¿y si nos perdemos?- dijo Mono

- Tranquilos, la cocina está todo recto, a unos 7 minutos, no tiene perdida.

–Entonces, creo que podremos hacerlo-dijo Shifu-. Vamos a buscar a Hui Xuan.

Entonces salimos los 5 furiosos y Shifu de la sala hacia la cocina pero a los 5 minutos, nos encontramos a Hui Xuan tirado en el suelo, bocabajo, con unos trozos de cerámica por su cabeza y por los alrededores de dónde se encontraba Hui Xuan. Todos fuimos corriendo hacia él y le dimos la vuelta para ver como estaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Mantis.

-Sí, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada más- dijo Hui Xuan.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Grulla.

-No lo sé, simplemente volvía de ver cómo iban los dumplings en la cocina y de repente alguien me atacó por la espalda con un jarrón-dijo Hui Xuan

-Tenemos que decirle que alguien ha entrado en el castillo- dijo Tigresa.

-¡No!, si hacéis eso, el rey empezará a ponerse paranoico, empezará a desconfiar de todos y al final acabará todo degenerando en un caos absoluto, así que escuchadme atentamente- dijo Hui Xuan- lo que vamos hacer es que vosotros vais a volver a la sala, decidle que me habéis encontrado y que he tardado en volver porque he tenido que ayudar con los dumpling.

- Y mientras tanto ¿que vas a hacer?- dijo Shifu

-Iré a hablar con la guardia para que refuercen la seguridad en el castillo y en el pueblo y si les falta personal, conseguiré que soldados del ejército nos ayuden, no os preocupéis por mí, me las arreglaré que no es la primera vez que pasan estas cosas.

-Está bien, volvamos mis alumnos- dijo Shifu

-Sí, maestro.

Y volvimos a la sala de la moneda, ya que como dije antes, era donde se iba a hacer el discurso, le contamos al rey lo que nos dijo Hui Xuan que le dijéramos y Akira simplemente dijo que era muy típico de él hacer esas cosas. Tras eso se puso a hacer unos ejercicios de relajación, al parecer se hallaba muy nervioso y unos minutos más tarde preguntó el rey:

-Oye ¿dónde esta Hui Xuan? siempre salgo con él cuando digo el discurso- dijo Akira pero entonces entró en la sala Hui Xuan.

-Siento el retraso, mi señor- dijo Hui Xuan.

-No importa pero ahora salgamos. El pueblo está impaciente, mejor no hacerle esperar- dijo Akira.

Entonces, ambos salieron y desde dentro de la sala pude oír una gran ovación que provenía del pueblo, al parecer el pueblo respetaba a Akira y eso se notaba y Akira, haciendo un movimiento de manos, hizo que se tranquilizará y empezó a hablar:

-Pueblo de Kulla, es para mí un placer hacer cada año, unas fiestas para rememorar la creación de nuestra ciudad.

Cuando mi padre, Kai, creo este sitio, al principio solo era una pequeña villa pero, con el paso de los años y con el esfuerzo de todos sus aldeanos, fue creciendo y llegar hasta como la conocéis ahora, una ciudad floreciente y próspera, solo puedo decir que mi padre, que se halla en el cielo, estaría orgulloso de como ha crecido esta ciudad y como invitados de nuestras fiestas han venido: Los 5 furiosos, el maestro Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón- al decirlo el pueblo se puso como loco-. Venga, venid a saludar a la gente.

Entonces salimos a saludar al pueblo y se pusieron eufóricos pero entonces me fijé en dos cosas: la primera era que había más lobos guardias, al parecer Hui Xuan había hecho bien su parte y la segunda era que la gente tenía un dumpling cada una, y pregunte a Hui Xuan:

-Oye ¿cuándo nos dan el dumpling?

-Ahora mismo- dijo Hui Xuan y entonces llegó una persona con una bandeja llena de dumpling para repartir con cada una de las personas de las salas y Akira, alzando su dumpling, dijo:

-Ahora que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un dumpling, brindemos con él por mi padre, el rey Kai y por su gloria eterna, y por Kulla, para que siga siendo próspera- entonces todos en Kulla se comieron su dumpling- y que comience la fiesta.

-Sí- dijo el pueblo pero de repente, los habitantes empezaron a desmayarse uno por uno y no solo los habitantes sino todos.

-¿Quién?¿Quién ha hecho esto?- dijo Akira haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas cuando de repente alguien dice:

-Yo- dijo alguien.

-Tú, maldito ¿cómo has podido?- dijo Akira con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse.

**Mach: ¿Quién será el que hizo esto?¿Qué será lo que pase con el amuleto? esto y mucho más en el desenlace de esta historieta.  
****Mech: Antes de acabar este episodio, quisiera agradecer a la gente que sigue esta historia y a la gente que deja reviews con sus opiniones.  
****Mach: Ay dios mío, ya se nos ha puesto sentimental  
****Mech: Cállate y déjame acabar. Se lo agradezco porque la verdad, es que no esperaba que hubiera gente que le gustara este relato, aún menos que le entretuviera y esto me anima a seguir adelante escribiendo, así que para esa gente y también para la gente que simplemente lo lee. Gracias  
****Mach: Mira, estoy tan harto de insultarte por hoy que tan solo me voy a despedir de los petardos que están leyendo esto. Adiós  
****Mech: Este machetazo, nunca cambiará pero que se le va a hacer, tiene buenas ideas para relatos y con eso me sirve pero antes de irme quiero decir que reviews son bienvenidos y contestados por mensaje privado. Hasta la proxima****  
**


	5. La asombrosa moneda mística 4ªParte

**Mechero: Buenas gente, lo primero de todo es que lamento decir que este no es el desenlace de esta historieta  
Machetazo: Ohhhhh.  
Mech: Pero que mañana tendréis subido el desenlace de la historia  
Mach: Bieeennnn  
Mech: Se que dije en el anterior episodio que es este iba a ser el desenlace de la historieta pero a la hora de escribir me salió muy extenso así que para no aburriros leyendo, he decidido partirlo en dos episodios y con esto, y con que Kung fu panda no nos pertenece, comenzamos el siguiente episodio.**

-Tú, maldito ¿cómo has podido?- dijo Akira con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse- ¡HUI XUAN!- grito Akira mientras Hui Xuan se encontraba de pie, en frente de Akira, viendo como se retorcía en el suelo para intentar mantenerse consciente.

-Jajajaja- se rió Hui Xuan- ya que me lo has preguntado con tanta educación te lo voy a decir: la verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que me esperaba. Llevaba varios años planeando mi gran conquista. Los otros atentados que ha sufrido la ciudad de Kulla tan solo eran un calentamiento para probar la seguridad del castillo y al final, todo ha resultado tal y como estaba planeado. Primero tenía que ganarme tu confianza, cosa que logre de sobra. Después, tenía que poner en los dumpling un poco de musgo somnífero para dormir a toda la gente y lo hice aprovechando que me mandaste ver como iban las cosas por la cocina como coartada y así es como lo hice.

-No, creo que no has comprendido mi pregunta, así que te la voy a cambiar: ¿Como has podido traicionarme? A mí, que te saque de estar mendigando en las calles y te di un trabajo con el que poder vivir. Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías pudriéndote en las calles, durmiendo al raso y posiblemente ya estarías muerto. Así que dime, ¿Que te ha empujado a hacer esto?- dijo Akira con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿Qué porque lo he hecho? Pues lo he hecho por el poder- dijo Hui Xuan- porque el poder lo es todo y lo único que importa y si no tienes poder, no eres nadie y eso me lo mostraste tú. Sino hubiera sido por que me contrataste aquel día, no podría haber descubierto las maravillas que se escondían en el poder, así que por ello te doy las gracias. Quizás tu no lo usaste para conseguir todo lo que quisieras pero yo podía ver el alcance de tu poder y ahora, contigo derrotado, podre cumplir mi nuevo objetivo: derrocar al emperador de China.

-Eso es imposible, la ciudad de Kulla es muy rica y con un gran ejército pero no se puede comparar al ejército de toda la nación de China así que ¿como lo lograrás? dijo Akira mientras se intentaba arrastrar hacia Hui Xuan.

-Pues, para ello, lo lograré con la ayuda de la moneda de Hamalot- dijo mientras se acercó a la vitrina en la que estaba la moneda.

-Pero ¿cómo te ayudará la moneda?

-Para que te lo voy a explicar si te vas a dormir en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0- dijo Hui Xuan.

-Mal..di..to- dijo Akira y al momento, se durmió.

-Dulces sueños, majestad- dijo Hui Xuan sarcásticamente- JAJAJA- se rió con malicia. Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro.

Entonces se dió la vuelta, quedando en frente de la vitrina, entonces sacó una ganzúa y empezó a forzar la cerradura de la vitrina. Era impresionante la velocidad con la que se movían esas viejas y destrozadas manos para forzar la cerradura y a los 30 segundos logró forzar la cerradura. Levantó el cristal de la vitrina y sacó aquella moneda verde, la cual miró con un aire de solemnidad y de impresión.

-Al fin, con esta moneda lograré todo lo que quiera y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

-¿Seguro?- dijo alguien.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hui Xuan desconcertado y al darse la vuelta, vio como estábamos de pie los 5 furiosos, yo y el maestro Shifu (recordar que, supuestamente, todos estaban desmayados y que solo estaba Hui Xuan despierto).

-Pero ¿como es posible que estéis despiertos?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que es muy fácil mantenerse despierto, siempre y cuando no tomes nada que te haga dormir- dijo Mono.

-¿Cómo sabíais que los dumplings tenían musgo somnífero?- preguntó Hui Xuan.

-Supimos lo de los dumplings gracias a Tigresa porque, aunque es una de las cosas que menos se saben de los tigres, Tigresa posee un gran olfato que puede diferenciar los diferentes olores a los que ha estado expuesta y para tu desgracia el musgo somnífero es uno de los olores a los que ha estado expuesta y por ello, nos avisó de que los dumpling tenían musgo somnífero y decidimos hacer como si no lo supiéramos y fingir que nos los comimos para descubrir quién era el líder del grupo terrorista y al parecer: eres tú- dijo Shifu.

-Bravo- dijo Hui Xuan mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente- lo habéis descubierto pero eso no os va a servir de nada.

-Ríndete, estás en desventaja. Tú estás solo y nosotros somos 7- dije seguro de nuestra victoria.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Hui Xuan- ¡Ejército a mí! -y a los 5 segundos de decirlo se oyó un fuerte ruido de pasos como sí de un ejército se tratará y de repente, entraron en la sala cientos de guardias lobo que se incaron de rodillas al ver a Hui Xuan.

-Pero ¿cómo?- dijo Mono con un gran desconcierto, tal y como estábamos los demás aunque otros lo mostraran menos que otros (Tigresa).

-Jajaja- se rió Hui Xuan y su ejército- como le he dicho antes a Akira, ha sido fácil lograr que estos lobos se unieran a mí, tan solo tuve que prometerles que si me convertía en rey, ellos obtendrían un puesto de alto rango y cómo podéis ver me ha funcionado muy mal- dijo irónicamente.

-Espera, hay una cosa que no comprendo- dije con una gran duda.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Hui Xuan.

-Si tú eras el que estaba detrás de todo, entonces ¿por qué te encontramos inconsciente en aquel pasillo?

-Ah eso, era tan solo una estratagema: Tras salir de la cocina y haber logrado verter el musgo somnífero, tuve que alertar a mis soldados de que no comieran los dumplings, para que no se durmieran, lo cual me llevó mucho tiempo, así que para que nadie sospechará de mí, fingí que me habían atacado ya que nadie sospecharía de alguien que ha sido atacado.

-Pero ¿eso que importa?- dijo Tigresa- Lo único que importa es que no vamos a permitirte que te conviertas en rey ya que eso no sólo sería una tiranía para la ciudad de Kulla sino que supondría una guerra para China y ninguna de las dos cosas, las vamos a permitir.

-Sí- dijimos yo y los 4 furiosos restantes

-Ja, ¿creéis que podéis derrotarme en la situación en que os encontráis?, ilusos. ¡Al ataque!- y con esa orden de Hui Xuan, comenzó la batalla entre su ejército y nosotros 7.

**Mech: Bueno gente, siento este pequeño error pero creo que es lo mejor. Aún así, si hay alguien que quiera criticarme de mentiroso, lo aceptaré.  
Mach: Oh venga ya. Si hay alguien que te critique por hacer algo que les beneficia a los lectores. Juró que voy a romperle la cabeza de un batazo.  
Mech: Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca. Gracias  
Mach: No hay de qué. Ahora, esperó que os haya gustado aunque serias estúpido si no te ha gustado y dejad vuestras opiniones en el review aunque no me importa lo que pensáis, a Mechero, le anima a seguir escribiendo y eso es siempre de ayuda  
Mech: En el próximo episodio, auténtico desenlace, contestando el por que quería la moneda de Hamalot. Hasta la próxima**


	6. La asombrosa moneda mística 5ªParte

**Mechero: Bueno gente, como os prometí, aquí esta el desenlace de la 1ªhistoria que Po cuenta a los niños  
Machetazo: Es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de mi estúpido amigo: Qué cumple lo que prometé  
Mech: Gracias, supongo.  
Mach: No ahí de qué y ahora vamos con la historia pero antes hay que decir que Kung fu panda no nos pertenece.**

El ejército de Hui Xuan estaba formado exclusivamente por lobos. No había ningún miembro de otra especie: ni gorilas, ni osos... y todos ellos estaban armados hasta los dientes con espadas, mazas o arcos. Sabíamos que iba a ser muy complicado porque había muchos enemigos pero no eran tantos como dijo Mantis(más de 200 a 1), sino que eran como unos 50 a 1. Supongo que fue así porque habría soldados que no querían traicionar al rey pero bueno niños me he desviado un poco del tema hablando del ejército. Volvamos con la historia.

A la orden de Hui Xuan , los lobos se lanzaron sobre nosotros y empezó la batalla: Unos 30 lobos cargaron contra Tigresa, pero ella como si nada, los derrotó uno a uno mediante un barrido para desequilibrarlos y con una patada al pecho o a la cabeza que los dejaba K.O debido a la fuerza de la maestra. Mantis derrotó a otros 10 soldados con gran rapidez ya que aprovechó su pequeña estatura y su gran velocidad para despistarlos, Víbora y Grulla derrotaron a 20 soldados mediante una combinación suya basada en una onda de viento de las poderosas alas de Grulla que obligaba a los lobos a hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse en su sitio para no salir volando, haciendo que no se pudieran mover, y mientras tanto Víbora los derrotaba a todos ellos aprovechando el viento a favor para golpearles a toda velocidad, Mono derrotó a 7 soldados mediante una serie de acrobacias y juegos de pies que desconcertaban a los enemigos y que usaba para atacarlos. El maestro Shifu derrotó a unos 15 soldados mediante el ataque a los nervios, paralizándoles e imposibilitándoles que pudieran seguir luchando y por último, yo peleaba con un estilo más tranquilo basado en esquivar el primer ataque del enemigo y contratacar con un potente y poderoso puñetazo al estómago para que ya no se pudiera levantar y así vencí a unos 17 soldados.

Usaba ese estilo de combate ya que sabía que sino me habría cansado muy rápido porque sabía que eso era lo que quería Hui Xuan: cansarnos para que a su soldados le resultaría más fácil vencernos. Mientras esto ocurría, Hui Xuan se quedó en la retaguardia disfrutando del espectáculo pero al poco tiempo, vio que su ejército no podía detenernos así que decidió huir.

En el momento en el que iba a salir de la sala, derroté a uno de sus soldados y pude verle a punto de salir.

-¡Qué escapa!- dije al resto para avisarles pero esto tan solo alertó a Hui Xuan que aceleró su huida y salió de la sala.

-Po, ve a por él- dijo Tigresa.

-Pero... -dije preocupado.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, nos las hemos visto en peores situaciones que esta, ve a por él- dijo Mono tras vencer a otro soldado.

-Vale- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para ir tras Hui Xuan pero por el camino hubo unos cuantos soldados que me estuvieron incordiando así que tuve que dejarles K.O y aunque me llevó poco tiempo, cada segundo que le dieran los lobos a Hui Xuan significaba que una grave amenaza para China huía de mi alcance.

Al salir de la sala, no sabía hacía donde ir, no sabía que rumbo coger ya que si me equivocaba, me perdería por ese castillo y Hui Xuan podría huir aún más lejos. El único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza era:_"si yo fuera un malvado, ¿hacia donde iría?"- _pero aunque lo intentaba, no sabía que hacer pero de repente, oí un gran estruendo que no provenía de la sala sino del segundo pasillo por la izquierda y pensé:_"por ahí"_ y al llegar al final del segundo pasillo, llegue a una pared de oro con un gran agujero en él y pensé:"_Esto lo ha hecho Hui Xuan. No, imposible, si pudiera hacer estas cosas ya nos podría haber liquidado? _Pero no me entretuve nada con esto ya que vi, un poco a lo lejos, a Hui Xuan que escapaba en dirección al bosque y fui a perseguirle de forma sigilosa pero digamos que mi modo sigilo no era tan efectivo como esperaba y me descubrió (lo que pasó es que Po al seguirle por el bosque se escondió en un árbol con un tronco muy fino y Hui Xuan al oír el sonido de una rama rota, vio a Po ahí escondido. Era muy difícil no verle.) y tras un rato de correr, Hui Xuan se quedó atrapado porque delante había un barranco y no podía huir.

-Estás ahh atraaah pado ahh ahh- dije debido al cansancio de la persecución- Riiiinndeteeeeh.

Entonces de la nada, algo me golpeo con mucha fuerza, derribándome. Me costó un poco levantarme y al ponerme de pie vi que algo le había pasado a Hui Xuan: en sus manos había un extraño brillo morado, no sabía que era pero sabía que era peligroso.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- pregunté

-Eso tan solo ha sido una demostración de lo que puede hacer la moneda de Hamalot- dijo Hui Xuan.

-Pero si podías hacer algo así, ¿Por qué no lo has usado hasta ahora?- pregunté.

-No estaba seguro de que pudiera controlar este poder en pleno combate, así que por ello huí porque necesitaba tiempo para comprender este poder lo cual no me llevó tanto como esperaba y al parecer, puedo lanzar fuego- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña bola de fuego con su mano derecha- y tú vas a ser el conejillo de indias de mis nuevos poderes- y en ese momento me lanzó una bola de fuego y yo hice la rueda, esquivándola, y Hui Xuan comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego con sus manos pero ninguna de ellas lograba darme.

Mi único objetivo era acercarme hasta él para dejarlo K.O de un golpe ya que no haría falta más pero aún así, no podía acercarme. Cada vez que intentaba hacer un amago de acercarme, había una bola que me iba a golpear y tenía que retroceder. Esto era como con los lobos: una batalla de desgaste. Hui Xuan sabía que así era la única que podía ganarme.

Tras esquivar unas cuantas bolas de fuego de Hui Xuan, se me ocurrió una idea, una peligrosa idea.

La única forma que tenía de acercarme a él era dejar que me diera una de sus bolas de fuego. Si me golpeaba una de sus bolas, sabía que el ego de Hui Xuan le haría confiarse del mal estado en que me encontraría y así tendría, al menos, una oportunidad de golpearle pero este plan era jugarse la vida a una sola carta: la personalidad de Hui Xuan. Si me equivocaba en su actitud: moriría. Pero era mi única salida y así lo hice: esquive un par de bolas de fuego pero hice un movimiento erróneo, a propósito, que hizo que me golpeara una de ellas en la cara, tirándome un poco por los aires. La verdad es que me dolió mucho aquel golpe pero aún así todo fue como esperaba: Hui Xuan paró de lanzar bolas de fuego y se acercó hacia mí con un cierto aire de confianza.

-Lo ves, ya lo dije antes: nada ni nadie podrá detenerme y ahora esto es el fin- dijo Hui Xuan mientras formaba con sus dos manos una gran bola de fuego pero entonces, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, me puse de pie y me acerqué a él antes de que la lanzara y le golpeé un gancho en la barbilla con el que le dejé inconsciente.

Tras aquello, me senté y respiré un poco más tranquilo y aliviado y después, comprobé el pulso de Hui Xuan porque, aunque no le di tan fuerte como quería, era una cabra de unos 50 años y a esas edades los huesos son frágiles. Al comprobarlo, vi que todo estaba normal, es decir, tenía pulso.

Entonces agarré a Hui Xuan y le llevé hasta la ciudad porque, aunque tenía un dolor horrible, quería saber como estaban mis compañeros y al volver al castillo, y tras perderme un par de veces, encontré la sala de la moneda y al entrar, vi a todos los maestros cansados por la gran batalla que ahí había sucedido, y al ejército de Hui Xuan, vencido e inconsciente en el suelo. Tras ver aquella escena, me acerqué a los maestros y todos estaban muy emocionados de que hubiera vencido y entonces les conté el poder que tenía la moneda de Hamalot y mi gran lucha contra Hui Xuan. Pero, de repente, el rey Akira, comenzó a moverse. Al parecer ya se estaba despertando, no solo el rey, sino toda persona en Kulla que hubiera comido uno de esos dumplings endormecedores porque el efecto del musgo somnífero no era tan fuerte como Hui Xuan creía porque él estimaba que se quedarían dormidos como unas dos horas todo el que comiera un dumpling y no había llegado ni a una. Al despertarse, Akira preguntó:

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?¿Y porque hay tantos de mi soldados inconscientes?

- Yo se lo explico- dijo Shifu y empezó a contarle todos los eventos que habían ocurrido mientras estuvo dormido.

-¿Y dónde está la moneda de Hamalot?- preguntó Akira.

-La verdad no lo sé. Po- dijo Shifu, mirándome- ¿Donde está?

-Me imaginó que la tendrá Hui Xuan. Déjame que la busque- dije mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos del pantalón de Hui Xuan- aquí está- dije alzando la mano victorioso por haberla encontrado pero entonces Akira me la arrebató de la mano un poco brusco.

-Ya veo- dijo Akira mientras inspeccionaba la moneda- conque tienes el poder de lanzar fuego. Es increíble... Tenéis que llevárosla- dijo bruscamente.

-Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Mantis

-Esta moneda es muy poderosa y si vuelve a llegar a caer en malas manos, no sé que podría pasarle ni a mi reino ni a China, y prefiero que este con vosotros- dijo Akira.

-Pero no podemos aceptarla. Es una antiguedad de tu dinastía. ¿No la echarías de menos?- dijo Tigresa.

-Quizás pero como decía mi padre: "Los objetos vienen y van, lo importante es lo que representan" y este objeto representa un peligro para Kulla y para China así que, os lo entregó porque sé que podréis protegerlo. Aceptarlo como un obsequio de mi gratitud por haber protegido a la ciudad de Kulla.

-Está bien. Puede contar con nosotros- dijo Grulla.

-Gracias. Aquí la tiene maestro Shifu- dijo Akira mientras le entregaba la moneda- ahora tengo que salir al balcón a anunciar una cosa- dijo Akira mientras se iba al balcón- ¡Pueblo de Kulla, hemos sido traicionados por mí consejero Hui Xuan, el cual no solo nos ha drogado a todos sino que ha corrompido también a parte de mi ejército con un futuro lujoso y de poder!¡Sé que queréis su muerte pero eso no puede ser, porque esa no es la vía para obtener la paz pero esto no significa que no vaya a ser castigado!¡Él, por lo que ha hecho, está condenado a pasar cadena perpetua en la cárcel de Chorm Gom y los miembros del ejército que me han traicionado, serán desterrados de la ciudad! y con esto, esperó enmedar los errores que se han producido durante mi reinado. Espero pueblo que me perdonéis porque soy como vosotros. Cometo errores, pero siempre intento rectificarlos y con estos errores aprendo una lección que me servirá para ser un mejor rey, así que espero que no se vuelva a producir un error como este por mi parte y ahora me gustaría que dierais una gran ovación a los héroes que han salvado a la ciudad de Kulla:¡los 5 furiosos, el guerrero dragón y al maestro Shifu!- dijo Akira mientras nosotros salíamos al balcón.

Al salir al balcón, todo el pueblo nos ovacionaba. Era increíble ver a toda esa gente tan contenta y tan feliz. La sensación de haber ayudado a alguien es una de las sensaciones más placenteras que alguien puede tener y esa era la sensación, que yo sentía.

Tras eso, las fiestas continuaron en la ciudad en Kulla. Todo por allí fue ya como debía ser: una alegre fiesta para conmemorar la creación de la ciudad con su feria, sus fuegos artificiales y demás cosas pero a la mañana siguiente, nos tuvimos que ir al Valle de la Paz ya que no había nadie que protegiera a los aldeanos.

La verdad es que Akira quería que nos quedáramos todo el tiempo que duraban las fiestas, es decir, durante una semana pero esto no podía ser, así que como regalo de despedida nos permitió que nos lleváramos las ropas que nos habían hecho los sastres y lo último que nos dijo antes de despedirnos fue que si en algún momento necesitábamos ayuda, que contarán con la ciudad de Kulla y con él.

Tras despedirnos, no solo del rey, sino de toda Kulla, nos fuimos de vuelta al Valle de la Paz, dónde nos encontramos actualmente y donde aún seguimos para proteger a sus gentes de la maldad que pueda cernirse sobre ella pero siempre estando dispuestos a proteger a cualquier persona que tenga problemas de China.

** FIN**

**Mech: Espero que os haya gustado porque aún hay mucho más que contar de la vida de Po con los 5 furiosos.  
Mach: Bueno y como mi amigo es tan retrasadamente tonto que no se ha dado cuenta de que la diferencia horaria entre países, hace que para la gente de un país sea diferente de otra, os tengo que decir que este relato lo subimos desde España a las 23:40.  
Mech: Si es cierto se me olvidaba ponerlo. Gracias Machetazo y aprovechando, me gustaría saber que hora es en los respectivos países desde donde leáis el relato para poder saber más o menos a que hora subirlo para que lo podais leer todos. Esto me lo podéis poner en los reviews además con vuestra opinión sobre el relato. Así que un saludo muy grande desde España. Adiós**


	7. Chapter 7

**Machetazo: Bienvenidos lectores, en este episodio vamos a introducir otra nueva historia que cuenta Po a los niños llamada...  
Mechero: Pero cállate que les vas a chafar el episodio a la gente.  
Mach: Cierto, pero a mi que me importa y el nombre del episodio es- entonces Mechero le tapa la boca- ugggg ugggg.  
Mech: Y mientras yo hago que se calle mi amigo, vamos a pasar con el disclaimer para poder seguir con el fic.**

**Kung fu panda no nos pertenece**

y fin- dijo Po a los niños- Bueno niños, ¿Qué tal la historia?

-¡Ha sido emocionante!- dijeron todos los niños de la clase.

-¿En serio?- dijo Po un poco sorprendido.

- Sí, cuando descubrí que era Hui Xuan el traidor, no me lo esperaba- dijo un conejito.

-Sí, pero mi parte favorita es cuando peleáis contra el ejército de Hui Xuan- dijo la oveja mientras daba puñetazos al aire intentando imitar una pelea.

-Me alegró de que os gustará la historia pero tengo que irme porque tengo sesión de entrenamiento por la tarde y al maestro Shifu no le gusta que lleguemos tarde al entrenamiento- dijo Po mientras se levantaba para salir de la clase.

-Maestro Po, vendrá a contarnos otra historia mañana- preguntó una de las cerditas.

-¿Qué? no sé si...- dijo Po algo dudoso

-Porfiiiiiiii- dijeron todos los niños mientras le echaban a Po "la mirada" (esa mirada que todos en vuestra vida (y en la mía) habrémos usado con vuestros familiares para lograr algo que queríais: un videojuego, un juguete, una prostituta..., lo típico, ¿como? ¿qué dices Mechero?¿Qué eso no es normal? Aburridos).

-Bueno, quizás pueda- dijo Po.

-Bieeeeeen- dijeron los niños

-Pero antes voy a tener que hablar con la recepcionista para ver si puedo volver mañana ¿vale?- dijo Po antes de salir por la puerta- pero no os preocupéis- dijo al momento de salir.

Entonces al salir, Po se encontró con Mantis hablando con la recepcionista muy entretenidos y acarameladitos (PD: la recepcionista es una mariposa multicolor de colores fríos).

-Ejem- dijo Po muy fuerte para que pararan de hablar y le prestarán atención por un momento. Entonces pararon de hablar un poco sorprendidos de la presencia de Po.

-Hola Po- dijo Mantis mientras se acercaba a su amigo- ¿qué tal con los niños?

-Pues todo muy bien, han estado muy tranquilos y muy atentos mientras contaba la historia. Perdonad que os interrumpa pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo Po mientras señalaba a la recepcionista.

-¿Conmigo?- dijo mientras se señalaba- ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Me preguntaba que si podría venir mañana a contarles otra historia- dijo Po

-Pues claro que puedes, estoy seguro de que a los niños les encantaría que volvieras otra vez y por cierto, llámame Mery.

-Vale, muchas gracias Mery y ahora si no os importa voy a decírselo a los niños- dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta los niños dijeron:

-¿Y bien?

-Ha dicho que sí- dijo Po entusiasmado y cerró la puerta.

-BIEEEEEEN- dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

-Bueno Mantis, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Po a Mantis.

-Pero... dijo Mantis que quería aún seguir hablando con la recepcionista.

-Ni peros ni nada o ¿no te acuerdas de cómo se pusó el maestro Shifu la última vez que llegaste tarde?.

-Sí, aún tengo un poco de agujetas por el castigo que me pusó- dijo Mantis tocándose

-¿Qué te castigo te pusó?- dijo Mery

-Le castigo con subir y bajar 50 veces las escaleras en menos de 6 horas- dijo Po.

-¿En serio?- dijo Mery

-Sí, y además si no lo hubiera conseguido, tendría que haber hecho eso durante un mes- dijo Mantis y le dio un escalofrío al imaginarlo.

-Increíble- dijo Mery mientras miraba a Mantis con asombro y él solamente se sonrojaba un poco al ver como le miraba.

-Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde así que vámonos yendo al palacio. Despídete Romeo- dijo Po mientras salía de la escuela.

-Este Po es un despiporre- dijo Mery mientras se reía.

-Sí, es una risa- dijo Mantis con un tono enfadado por el último comentario de Po- bueno ya tengo que irme. Adiós Mery.

-Adiós Mantis, vuelve cuando quieras- dijo Mery mientras se despedía con sus antenas.

Al salir Mantis de la escuela, se fue directo a hablar con Po y le dijo:

-Serás hijo de... -dijo Mantis

-¿De quién?- dijo Po algo divertido de ver como estaba Mantis.

-Nada- dijo Mantis resignado al ver que Po estaba divirtiéndose del estado en que se encontraba- ¿Tío, porque me has hecho eso?- dijo Mantis mientras empezaban a andar en dirección al palacio de jade.

-¿Qué porque lo he hecho? Pues porque te gusta- dijo Po.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo Mantis muy impactado.

-Oh vamos, se te nota a la legua que te gusta- dijo Po.

-Oh venga ya Po, ya me conoces, no me gusta estar atado- dijo Mantis.

-Sí, eso es lo que dices pero creo que por una vez en tu vida hay alguien que te ha robado el corazón- dijo Po.

-Oh dios mío, la primera vez que tienes pareja y ya te crees que lo sabes todo- dijo Mantis picajoso.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Po desconcertado.

-Oh venga ya. Sé que estás con Tigresa así que no te hagas el loco.- dijo Mantis

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Po con un tono de curiosidad.

-Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es que lo sé pero, tranquilo, si hubiera querido desvelarlo, ya lo habría hecho- dijo Mantis.

-Gracias, tío- dijo Po.

-De nada y ahora te dejo con tu archienemigo- dijo Mantis mientras se iba al palacio de jade.

-Sí, siempre que nos encontramos, es un reto para mí- dijo Po mientras veía a su archienemigo: las escaleras del palacio de jade.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, subió las escaleras y Po se encontraba cansado pero aún así, siguió andando en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento porque no quería tener un castigo y llegó, justo a tiempo para el entrenamiento, es decir, se libro del castigo y estuvieron entrenando hasta las 20:00, que es cuando acaban el entrenamiento y tras el intenso entrenamiento, Po fue a cocinar sus fideos y cenaron todos en amor y en familia. Después, Tigresa y Po tuvieron que lavar los platos (en este caso, le tocaba a Tigresa lavar los platos pero Po fue a ayudarla) y durante esto, empezaron a hablar:

-Bueno, Po ¿como te ha ido haciendo de cuentacuentos?- dijo Tigresa

-Me ha encantado hacerlo; Ha sido flipante, los niños se portaban muy bien y además estaban muy atentos de lo que les contaba- dijo Po.

-¿Y que cuento le has contado?-dijo Tigresa

-Les he contado la historia de cuando salvamos la ciudad de Kulla- dijo Po.

-Fue una buena aventura- dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, siempre me acordaré de Akira cada vez que pase por el salón de los héroes.

-¿Porque en el salón de los héroes?- preguntó Tigresa

-Porque allí fue donde dejé la moneda- dijo Po y al instante se rieron y cuando pararon de reírse, se acordó de contarle una cosa-y se me olvidaba decirte que mañana vuelvo para contarles otra historia- dijo Po

-Bueno, pues esperó que lo pases muy bien con los niños- dijo Tigresa

-No te preocupes, lo pasaré bien- dijo Po

-Bueno, pues esto ya esta acabado, así que sino te importa me voy a dormir- dijo Tigresa mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

-Espera que te has olvidado de una cosa- dijo Po antes de que Tigresa saliera de la cocina.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Tigresa mientras Po se acercaba a ella.

-De esto- dijo Po y entonces acortó la poca distancia que quedaban entre ellos y la beso; fue un beso profundo pero muy dulce que les pareció una eternidad y el cual disfrutaron pero como todo tiene un fin, sus pulmones necesitaban de aire y tuvieron que separarse y al hacerlo se encontraron los dos con una respiración agitada y ambos un poco sonrojados, aunque a algunos se le notaba más que a otros.

-Tigresa, te amo mucho-dijo Po mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Tigresa mientras le respondía el abrazo- pero creo que es hora de irnos a dormir- dijo mientras rompía el abrazo.

-Vale, tienes razón; ya es muy tarde así que vámonos a dormir- dijo Po y se fueron a sus cuartos.

-Bueno, que descanses Tigresa- dijo Po cuando iba a entrar en su habitación

-Espera- dijo Tigresa mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Po para que no entrará en su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Po mientras se daba la vuelta para verla.

-Eeh ees queee... -dijo Tigresa un poco avergonzada un con un leve sonrojo pero por su suerte, su pelaje le salvaba de que Po lo viera.

¿Te pasa algo Tigresa? Estás un poco rara- dijo Po.

-¿Qué? ¿rara? No es nada es sólo que, se me había olvidado decirte buenas noches- mintió Tigresa; en realidad lo que quería decirle era que si quería dormir con ella pero no tuvo el valor para decírselo; le pudo más la vergüenza que el deseo.

-Buenas noches Tigresa, que descanses- dijo Po y entonces ambos se fueron a dormir, en sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Po se levantó a la hora que tenía que levantarse, lo cual sorprendió a todos y le dejo a Shifu la impresión de que Po iba a seguir haciendo esto. Tras eso fueron a comer los fideos que había hecho Po y después estuvieron haciendo su sesión de entrenamiento de por la mañana y al acabar Mantis y Po se fueron a la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela, Mantis se pusó a hablar con la recepcionista y Po entró en la clase con los niños.

-Buenas niños- dijo Po al entrar allí.

-¡Po!- dijeron todos los niños mientras se tiraban a abrazarle, haciéndole que se cayera al suelo, pero tranquilos lectores, Po cayó boca arriba así que no hay niños aplastados.

-Eh niños, tranquilizaros- dijo mientras intentaba quitarse a los niños de encima.

-Maestro Po, ¿dónde está el maestro Mantis?- preguntó uno de los niños

-Ahora mismo, el maestro Mantis está atendiendo otros asuntos pero le daré un saludo de vuestra parte y ahora ¿que tal si os cuento otra historia?- dijo Po.

-SÍ- dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

-Bueno niños, esta es historia que os voy a contar es otra de las aventuras que he vivido durante el tiempo que he estado con los 5 furiosos, pero que por ser tan solo una aventura más no quiere decir que no sea interesante y entretenida, y la titulo:

El regalo de la velocidad

**Mech: ¿De qué ira la nueva historia de Po?¿Qué pasará entre Mantis y Mery?¿Porque os hago tantas preguntas? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero para responder a estas preguntas, tan solo tenéis que seguir con este fic.  
Mach: Que cobarde Tigresa; antes molaba pero ahora no tiene ni el valor para pedirle a su novio que lo haga con ella (¿el qué?, preguntadle a vuestro padres que no quiero responsabilidades y si ya lo sabéis, bienvenidos pre-adolescentes, adolescentes y adultos)  
Mech: Tú, tú..., ah ni me voy a molestar a hablar contigo ya que no va a servir de nada así que pasemos a la despedida. Como ya sabréis, reviews son bien recibidos y muy agradecidos y esperó que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.  
Mach: Adiós portadores de todas las enfermedades del mundo. Adiós**


	8. El regalo de la velocidad 1ªParte

**Mechero: Hola gente, siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo ya que cada semana intento subir un capítulo pero es que no encontraba la inspiración para escribirlo.  
Machetazo: Qué inspiración ni que leches, que te dio flojera escribir este capítulo.  
Mech: Bueno y además estaba eso pero aquí os dejamos el siguiente capítulo con el disclaimer de Machetazo. ¿Machetazo?  
Mach: Kung fu panda nos pertenece así que ¡PAGADNOS POR COPYRIGHT!. ¿Qué dices Mechero? Ah vale. Kung fu panda no nos pertenece sino que pertenece a DreamWorks**

La siguiente historia se remonta a dos meses después de nuestro regreso al valle de la paz, tras nuestra aventura en Kulla. Era un día como otro, o al menos eso creía. Era martes y eran las 8:00 y entonces sonó el gong y salimos de nuestros cuartos para saludar al maestro Shifu y tras saludarle nos dijo:

-Alumnos, tengo una noticia que daros.

-¿De qué se trata maestro?- preguntó Mantis.

-Mañana por la mañana, me tengo que ir a una reunión del consejo de maestros en Gongmen- dijo Shifu.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Tigresa.

-No es nada importante, es tan solo una reunión que se suele hacer por estas fechas para hablar de los diferentes progresos de los alumnos, ataques de villanos... puro protocolo pero quería avisaros porque voy a estar una semana ausente, por lo tanto, desde mañana no habrá entrenamiento.

-Oh sí, pero un momento, si usted va a Gongmen, ¿por qué no le acompañamos? Allí hay una gran gastronomía que siempre he querido probar- dije al maestro Shifu.

-¡Panda!- me gritó Shifu haciéndome que me asustará- Piensa un poco... Si vamos todos, ¿quién queda para proteger al valle de la paz?.

-Nadie- respondí.

-Exactamente; por eso ustedes se quedarán aquí, para proteger el valle de la paz mientras yo voy a la reunión. ¿Ha quedado claro?- preguntó el maestro a todos sus alumnos.

-Sí- dijimos todos a la vez.

-Bien, ahora id a desayunar porque aunque mañana no hay entrenamiento, hoy sí que hay entrenamiento y espero que deis todo lo que tenéis en este entrenamiento- dijo Shifu.

-Sí, maestro- dijimos todos al unísono.

Tras eso, fuimos a desayunar unos fideos y unos dumplings hechos por mí y después, tuvimos uno de los entrenamientos más duros que he tenido en toda mi vida desde que estoy en el palacio de jade; el maestro nos obligó, aparte de hacer nuestras 10 vueltas al circuito de entrenamientos y los combates entre nosotros diarios, a subir y a bajar las escaleras del palacio durante tres horas y después de ese tan duro entrenamiento, fuimos a comer pero esta vez a la hora de comer, tardé en hacer la comida ya que estaba muy cansado debido al duro entrenamiento y al parecer, yo no era el único que estaba destrozado; todos estaban cansados, incluso Tigresa aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo, y el maestro Shifu lo notó o al menos eso creo porque dijo:

-Alumnos, cómo hoy os habéis esforzado tanto en el entrenamiento matutino, hoy no habrá entrenamiento por la tarde así que podéis descansar lo que queda de día; yo me voy a mi cuarto a meditar así que espero que no me molestéis.

-Oh genial pero esperé ¿y que hago con su bol de fideos?- pregunté al maestro.

-Conociéndote, acabarás comiéndote los fideos incluso con bol- dijo el maestro y se rieron los 5 furiosos.

-Eh, que no soy tan comilón como creéis- dije un poco enfadado por aquellas risas pero entonces me rugieron las tripas haciendo que todo lo que dije sonará vacío- bueno creo que el maestro Shifu tiene- dije haciendo que todos se rieran incluido yo, ya que no me lo tomé a mal.

A continuación, el maestro se fue de la cocina a su cuarto para hacer, como nos había dicho antes, una larga sesión de meditación y mientras tanto, yo empecé a repartir los platos de fideos y comimos. No sé si fue por el cansancio o porque le añadí alguna especia nueva pero los fideos estaban más deliciosos que de costumbre. Al acabar de comer, dejamos cada uno nuestro plato en la pila para lavarlos pero como todos estábamos cansados, decidimos que los lavaríamos más tarde y cada uno de nosotros fuimos a nuestros cuartos para poder descansar y lo primero que hice nada más entrar fue echarme sobre la cama y dormir.

No sé cuanto tiempo dormí pero mientras dormía, tuvé un sueño: En el sueño estaba yo solo, rodeado por una densa oscuridad; estaba muy asustado, nunca había sentido una sensación como la que tuve en aquel sueño; el lugar era húmedo y pesado, era como si llevará encima veinte kilos de gruesas cadenas en cada una de mis extremidades aunque el aire era frío y cortante como cuchillas de afeitar, tan afilado que podía sentir como si a cada golpe de aire me fueran a cortar por la mitad; mi corazón se aceleró por el miedo y el estrés debido al ambiente en el que me encontraba y además me encontraba muy preocupado por toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba la cual parecía que me engullía por instantes.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunté mientras daba vueltas alrededor mía para intentar ver algo: un objeto, un rastro, ALGO que me indicara donde estoy pero lo único que logre ver fue oscuridad. Por la derecha:oscuridad, por la izquierda: oscuridad, por el frente: oscuridad, por detrás: oscuridad. Era muy frustante no poder ni ver tu mano a dos palmos de distancia pero entonces oí un ruido pero más bien, era una voz, una voz que me llamaba:

-Po- dijo la voz.

-¿Quién eres?- dije mientras buscaba de donde venía la voz pero era imposible con aquella oscuridad.

-Po-dijo la voz.

Parecía que era lo única que podía decir la voz y lo repetía constantemente pero tras oírla muchas veces, pude descubrir de quién era esa voz: era la voz de Tigresa pero no era su voz normal, era su voz pero distorsionada por la tristeza y por la amargura.

-Tigresa, ¿donde estás?- dije mientras daba vueltas sobre mí mismo y me movía hacia adelante para ver si me acercaba hacia la voz de Tigresa y, por lo tanto, a Tigresa pero no la veía y aunque intentaba saber donde estaba, por su voz, lo único que lograba era perderme; su voz tenía el mismo sentimiento de pena pero su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada, era como si su voz fuera disipada cada vez más por la oscuridad.

Era horrible; cada segundo que pasaba sin saber donde estaba Tigresa, era un segundo en el que ella podía estar amenazada por un grave peligro y yo no podía hacer nada, esa es una de las peores sensaciones del mundo: Querer hacer algo pero no poder hacer nada. Me sentía impotente: ni mi título, ni mi grandiosa barbarosidad me servían para proteger a mis seres queridos y esto hizo que me sintiera embargado por la tristeza y lo único que hice fue llorar. Llorar y llorar allí, de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con mis puños y maldecía al cielo.

-Po-dijo Tigresa pero está vez su voz parecía más bien un susurro.

-Tigresa- dije con lágrimas en mi ojos.

-Po-volvió a decir Tigresa pero esta vez se cortó a mitad de decir mi nombre.

-¡TIGRESAAAA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y me desplomé sobre el suelo boca abajo y volví a golpear el suelo con mis puños pero esta vez hice un pequeño agujero en forma de cráter por cada golpe que daba mientras seguía llorando como nunca antes había llorado; eran las lágrimas de tristeza mezcladas con rabia porque no había podido hacer nada: no pude salvar a la maestra la cual había admirado desde siempre, no pude salvar a la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca y no pude salvar a mí único amor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron los niños

-He dicho eso en alto. Que gran fallo pero olvidadlo niños y ...- dijo Po intentando continuar la historia.

-¿Le gusta la maestra Tigresa, maestro Po?- dijo uno de los niños.

-La verdad es que me gusta mucho- dijo Po sonrojándose, a pesar de estaba saliendo con ella- pero chicos, tenéis que prometerme que no le contaréis a nadie que me gusta Tigresa, esto sólo lo sabe mi padre y porque confío mucho en él así que quiero que me prometan que no le hablarán a nadie de este asunto, ¿lo prometen?

-Lo prometemos- dijeron todos los niños mientras se levantaban y se llevaban la mano izquierda hacia donde estaba su corazón, o al menos donde creían que estaba su corazón, para darle más énfasis en su promesa.

-Bien y ahora niños sentaros para que pueda retomar la historia- dijo Po y al instante los niños se sentaron- bien como decía, no pude hacer nada y durante mi llanto me llegó la imagen de Tigresa y pensé en que haría ella en mi situación.

-No, no me puedo lamentar porque ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERRÍA ELLA- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo pesadamente y paraba de llorar aunque aún tenía lágrimas- ella querría que luchará, que luchará contra esta oscuridad y si ahora mismo me viera me daría un coscorrón- dije y después solté una pequeña risa al recordar la de veces que me había golpeado Tigresa por las estupideces que cometía- si, por eso debo luchar, por ella, si ahora mismo me viera se avergonzaría de mí, yo, que soy el guerrero dragón y he derrotado a Tai lung, ¡no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente! esto va por ti, ¡TIGRESA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y me cansé por el gran esfuerzo que sufrió mi garganta pero de repente, ocurrió algo.

Al gritar no se que habría hecho pero al acabar de gritar surgió una fulgurante luz que me cegó y al irse desapareciendo la luz poco a poco, vi algo que me sorprendió: esa luz, que no sabía de donde había venido, eliminó toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba y despejó el camino hasta Tigresa.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, a unos 5 metros, con las manos en las mejillas como si estuviera gritando pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido aunque para ella sería como estar gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Me acerqué a ella con tranquilidad aunque estaba muy emocionado y contento por ver que estaba bien. Pero Tigresa no estaba en la misma situación que yo: ella estaba muy tensa y alterada, además seguía en la misma pose intentando gritar y así siguió hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro: mi mano. Entonces se dio la vuelta y vi su cara: no era su cara normal de inexpresividad y seriedad habitual sino que era una cara llena de lágrimas en sus ojos y resbalando en sus mejillas, su expresión era de pura tristeza y dolor como si la desgarrarán por dentro.

-Po- dijo Tigresa dándome un fuerte abrazo el cual me sorprendió pero que al poco tiempo correspondí.

-Tranquila Tigresa, estoy aquí- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Me he sentido muy sola Po; estaba rodeada por esta densa oscuridad y no podía hallar la salida y entonces cuando estaba cayéndome en una grave depresión, tu llegaste y me diste la fuerza para poder continuar y seguir hacia adelante- dijo Tigresa mientras se aferraba aún más a mi.

-Tigresa, yo también me he sentido igual que tú: sentía que estaba sumido en la oscuridad y que no había nadie más que me comprendiera- dije mientras Tigresa retiraba su cabeza para ver que no estaba mintiendo- pero en un momento determinado, te oí y sentí tu dolor y me lleno de fuerza para poder seguir hacia adelante para protegerte y para no permitir que nadie te dañe porque... porque ¡YO TE AMO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas como si hubiera estado acumulando pólvora durante años y en ese instante explotará toda de golpe.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa mientras veía aún su cara llena de lágrimas.

-No, no llores- le dije mientras le retiraba las lágrima que habían caído por sus mejillas-. Ya sabía yo que esto no iba a funcionar, ya me imaginaba que alguien tan bárbara como tú no podría amar a un panda gordo, tonto y estúpido. Creo que fue un ensueño el que yo pudiera estar contigo- dije mientras me retiraba de su lado y me iba.

-Espera- dijo Tigresa mientras me cogía de la mano para retenerme- lo que pasa es que no me esperaba eso de ti. Para mí, me parece imposible que alguien se fije en mí tan solo, mírame: Soy masculina, más fuerte que los hombres y eso los ahuyenta y no tengo sentido del humor. Por eso me imaginaba que tú no estarías interesado en mí. Y eso me dolía mucho pero al decirme que me quieres me has aliviado de una pesada carga porque ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!- gritó Tigresa como yo había hecho antes.

En ese momento, nuestros rostros se empezaron a acercar y sentí una gran emoción porque al fin iba a poder demostrarle mi amor a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Entonces, para sentir aún mejor el cercano beso, cerré mis ojos y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de mi gran esperado beso, sentí algo que no me esperaba: un puñetazo, un puñetazo de la maestra Tigresa directo a la cara que me mandó bastante lejos.

**Mech: ¿Por qué Tigresa le ha pegado a Po?¿Cómo terminará este sueño tan inquietante de Po? las respuestas están en el próximo episodio.  
Mach: Me ha encantado el final de este capítulo. Ha sido una de BOOM! HEADSHOOT! JAJAJA.  
Mech: Si la verdad es que a mí me ha gustado mucho también. Pero ha sido difícil de escribir.  
Mach: Aún así valió la pena.  
Mech: Cierto pero vámonos despidiendo gente. Esperamos vuestro reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo ya que nos animan a seguir adelante.  
Mach: Te animarán a ti. A mí me la suda lo que la gente piense ya que yo escribo por placer y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.  
Mech: Este Machetazo, en fin, esta es la despedida pero tranquilos nos volveremos a ver.  
Mach: Hasta el próximo episodio.**

**PD: Hola, soy el creador de este fic y me gustaría revelar con vosotros que en el pasado mes llegué a lograr, gracias a vosotros, 1079 visitas de mis relatos, así que quería simplemente agradeceros el que veáis mis fics, que algunos dejen su opinión y que disfrutéis.  
Por último quiero ver si puedo superar esta marca así que me esforzaré para ver si llegó a superar las 1079 visitas y al final de cada mes os contaré la cifra para ver si he vatido esta marca aunque se que a nadie le importa esto excepto a mí, aun así, quería que lo supierais.  
Un saludo desde España  
Mecherazo**


	9. El regalo de la velocidad 2ªParte

**Mechero: Buenas gente estamos en el siguiente episodio de mi fic.  
****Machetazo: De eso ya se habían dado cuenta pedazo de cabeza hueca.  
Mech: Pues sí, tienes razón, hay ocasiones en que no me doy cuenta de estas cosas, en fin pasemos con el disclaimer.  
Mach: Kung fu panda no nos pertenece y... a la mierda, paso de decir esto.**

Debido al impacto que me causó el sueño, me desperté de golpe y con una respiración agitada como si hubiera estado durante mucho tiempo sin respirar pero, al despertar, me di cuenta de varias cosas: lo primero fue un dolor terrible en mi mejilla derecha, lo segundo fue que ya no estaba tumbado en mi cama sino que estaba estampado en la pared y mi cuerpo, había formado en la pared izquierda de mi habitación un agujero con la forma de mi cuerpo, y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Tigresa en mi cuarto, con su puño derecho estirado y con el aliento entrecortado.

Entonces comprendí lo que había pasado: Tigresa me había golpeado pero lo que no sabía era el por qué.

-Auch, Tigresa- dije mientras me frotaba la zona dolorida para que se me pasara el dolor- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Bien, pues el motivo por el cual te he golpeado ha sido por el hambre- dijo Tigresa.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté desconcertado.

-Déjame explicarte- dijo Tigresa y entonces me comenzó a contar lo que había pasado: Al parecer todo comenzó hace unos 5 minutos; ella estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera en el salón de entrenamientos cuando, de repente, le entró el hambre así que, se dirigió a la cocina para comer. Al llegar, vio a los otros furiosos en la cocina pero estaban allí como si no tuvieran nada que hacer.

-Eh ¿Qué os pasa?- dijo Tigresa a los 4 furiosos.

-Po aún está durmiendo- dijo Víbora.

-Sí y estamos muertos de hambre- dijo Mono exagerando.

A ella, como yo sabía, le daba igual que yo no estuviera porque ella no comía mis fideos. Por ese entonces, ella solía desayunar, comer y cenar tofú, por si no lo sabéis el tofú es una sustancia así como el queso pero hecho de soja y con un sabor horripilante ¡PUAJ!, no comprendo como Tigresa podía y puede comer eso pero ¿por donde íbamos? ¡Ah sí!, bueno, entonces Tigresa dijo:

-Voy a despertarle.

-No, no le despiertes. Él tiene que ser el que más cansado está por el entrenamiento y por eso se ha ido a dormir así que no les molestes- dijo Grulla.

-Pero tengo hambre- dijo Mantis.

-Sí y además son las 21:00. Ya llevará como mínimo unas 5 horas durmiendo y creo que es demasiado tiempo durmiendo así que, voy a despertarle- dijo Tigresa mientras se iba hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Espera- dijo Víbora pero Tigresa ya se había ido de la cocina.

Tras irse de la cocina, Tigresa se dirigió a mi cuarto y al entrar me vio en mi cama, tirado en la cama sin haberla desecho.

-Vaya, si que debía de estar cansado para ni siquiera haberse metido en las sábanas, ¿Quizás debería dejarle dormir? ¡Pero que digo si no le despierto ahora no va a poder dormir luego!- dijo Tigresa.

Entonces ella se acercó a mi y dijo:

-Po levántate que ya es muy tarde- pero no me desperté- vamos Po que tienes que hacerle la comida a los otros- pero aún seguía dormido- ¡PO!- gritó Tigresa y a pesar de ello, yo aún seguía dormido.

-¡Este Po es un imposible!¿Cómo voy a despertarle?- dijo Tigresa mientras pensaba en como poder despertarme pero entonces ocurrió algo: Según Tigresa, mientras ella estaba pensando, me levanté de golpe, poniéndome de pie frente a ella, dándole un pequeño susto.

-Ah Po, ya estás despierto. ¡Menudo susto que me has dado! Bueno Po, ya es muy tarde así que ¡hala! venga que tienes que cocinar tus fideos- dijo Tigresa pero yo no daba señales de respuesta- ¿Eh Po?, ¿hola?- dijo Tigresa mientras movía los brazos como saludando para ver si reaccionaba.

Entonces, al parecer, me acerqué a ella y después mi rostro se fue acercando al de ella pero Tigresa se dio cuenta de ello y se hizo a mi lado derecho y, con su gran fuerza habitual, me arreó un buen puñetazo en la cara y de la fuerza del puñetazo, me estampó contra la pared.

-¿Y qué paso tras contarte eso?- preguntó uno de los niños.

Al acabar de contarme lo que había pasado, me dijo:

-¿Pero qué se te paso por la cabeza para intentar besarme?¿Estás mal de la cabeza?- dijo Tigresa mientras se señalaba a la cabeza.

-Lo siento, ha sido sin querer- dije.

-¿Cómo que sin querer?- dijo Tigresa enfadado.

-Sí, al parecer soy sonámbulo.

-Sí claro, "sonámbulo"- dijo Tigresa sarcásticamente-. Eso es lo que me dice Mono cada vez que me hace una broma pesada: que lo siente y que lo haría "sonámbulo" y te acuerdas de lo que le pasa cada vez que me gasta una broma- dijo Tigresa como una afirmación más que como una pregunta y entonces se tronó los dedos.

¿Qué significa tronarse los dedos?- pregunto una niña del fondo, interrumpiendo así la historia.

-Tronarse los dedos es esto- entonces Po apretó su puño contra su otra mano, haciendo que surgiera un sonido parecido a un crack de sus huesos, haciendo que todos los niños quedaran asqueados.

-Es muy desagradable- dijo la niña que hizo la pregunta.

-Sí, si que lo es- dijo Po- pero cuando lo hace Tigresa es un mal presagio: es la señal de que va a matar a alguien y en este caso, era a mí.

Estaba muy atemorizado porque ya sabía lo que me iba a esperar, así que fue retrocediendo conforme avanzaba Tigresa pero al final acabé acorralado en una pequeña esquina mientras Tigresa avanzaba con una tétrica sonrisa que helaría la sangre de hasta el guerrero más veterano y aunque yo. estaba muy asustado, intenté explicarle que lo que había hecho era porque estaba sonámbulo pero ella no me creyó, es más, se enfadó aún más conmigo y empezó a soltar una risa horripilante que me hacía temerla aún más.

-¿Y entonces que pasó?- preguntó uno de los niños muy tenso porque vivía la historia que Po les estaba contando.

-Niños, siento tener que deciros esto pero esta parte me la voy a tener que saltar.

-JOOOOOO- dijeron todos los niños.

-Creédme es mejor dejarlo así, pero, omitiendo algunos detalles sin importancia (la somanta de golpes que le dio tigresa XD), lo que pasó es que Tigresa me dejo malherido y cuando se cansó de pegarme, salió de mi cuarto y oí como Tigresa se fue hacia la cocina y yo, mientras tanto, sufría grandes dolores y mientras intentaba levantarme, balbuceaba:

-¿Por qué?

Tras lograr ponerme de pie, con grandes dificultades por culpa de mis doloridos huesos y músculos, empece a andar para salir de mi cuarto ya que tenía que hacerle la comida a los demás, a pesar de que allí estaría Tigresa y aún seguiría bastante enfadada pero tenía que hacerlo por los otros furiosos, aunque me costaba andar e iba cojeando porque tenía un terrible dolor en las piernas como en el resto de mi cuerpo. Al final, salí de mi habitación y llegue hasta la puerta de la cocina apoyándome con las paredes del pasillo.

Antes de entrar en la cocina, descansé un momento por que creí que el dolor había aumentado y quizás fuera cierto ya que forcé a mi cuerpo para poder andar.

Tras descansar un poco, agarré la puerta y la arrastré para poder pasar.

-Hola Po, ya era hora de que te despertarás- dijo Mono al oír la puerta abriéndose mientras todos miraban hacia la puerta- bueno que tal si vas AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- dijo Mono mientras se echaba hacia atrás al ver el estado en el que me encontraba, lleno de moratones, chichones y algunos cortes y el resto de ellos retrocedieron un poco también, incluida Tigresa.

-Oh dios mío ¿pero qué te ha pasado? Parece que te ha pasado una carreta por encima 50 veces- dijo Mantis.

-No es nada chicos, tan solo son unos rasguños- dije intentando que no se notara cuanto me dolía.

-Pero si estás para el arrastre Po, siéntate aquí- dijo Grulla cediéndome su sitio y me senté despacio para poder evitar el dolor.

-Gracias- dije a Grulla.

-Po, aún no nos has contado como te has hecho esto- dijo Víbora haciendo que Tigresa se asustara un poco aunque lo ocultaba muy bien pero yo lo podía ver: se notaba en su mirada.

-Lo que ha pasado es que al parecer soy un poco sonámbulo y mientras dormía, empecé a dar vueltas por mi cuarto y me caí por la ventana de mi cuarto porque la había dejado abierta y, como vosotros ya sabréis, el palacio está edificado en un risco muy escarpado y digamos que las piedras han hecho muy bien su trabajo ya que me han dejado tal y como estoy, hecho una piltrafa.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a comer?- dijo Mantis- estoy hambriento.

-Sí, y en ese estado Po no va poder cocinar. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Mono.

-A ver que os parece esto: ¿Y si vamos a comer al restaurante de mi padre?- sugerí a los demás.

-Me parece una buena idea ¿y a vosotros?- dijo Mono y los demás afirmaron.

-Bueno y ahora que lo hemos decidido ¿alguien me ayuda a bajar las escaleras?- pregunté a los 5 furiosos ya que sentía que si tuviera que andar un paso más por mis propias fuerzas me iba a desmayar, entonces Tigresa se ofreció a ayudarme.

No entendí porque hizo eso, hasta que salimos del palacio de jade y nos dirigimos rumbo al restaurante ya que, durante nuestro viaje, Tigresa y yo empezamos a hablar mientras que los otros furiosos estaban bastante por delante de nosotros porque yo retrasaba a Tigresa al necesitar su ayuda para andar, de tal forma que ninguno nos pudo oír.

-Po, ¿Por qué no me delataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Es muy fácil, porque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo- dije, causándole desconcierto a Tigresa.

-Cómo puedes decir eso: te he dejado malherido, te he dado una paliza, te he maltratado y te he dejado a tu suerte, así que, ¿como puedes decirme que no tienes ningún motivo para poder haberme delatado?

-No tengo ningún motivo porque no lo hay: tu creías que lo que había hecho, lo había hecho a propósito y aunque intente explicártelo, no me hiciste caso- dije haciendo que Tigresa se sintiera aún más culpable y más miserable que antes- pero yo sabía que si no me hiciste caso fue porque te cegó la rabia, y como sabía que no eras dueña de tus actos, te perdone por todo el dolor que me habías causado y así, ya no tenía ningún sentido el que te hubiera delatado porque hubiera significado que no te habría perdonado de corazón.

-Oh Po, ¡eres una buena persona!- dijo Tigresa haciendo que me sonrojara- No sé que puedo hacer para compensarte.

-Podrías empezar por perdonarme ese pequeño incidente que ocurrió esta tarde en mi cuarto- dije.

-Tras lo que has hecho esta tarde, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- dijo Tigresa.

-Gracias, me has quitado un peso de encima- dije.

-Eh chicos, daros prisa que ya es muy tarde y a ver si el padre de Po va a cerrar el restaurante- dijo Mono desde delante.

-Ya vamos y tranquilizaros, mi padre aún no ha cerrado. Él suele cerrar a las 23:00 así que aún tenemos tiempo, tan solo son las 21:30.

-Aún así, vamos a darnos prisa ¿vale Po?- dijo Tigresa.

-Vale- dije mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

**Mech: Y aquí concluye nuestro episodio de hoy. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
Mach: Menuda pedazo de pastelada el final del capítulo.  
Mech: Machetazo, se que no te gustan los finales sentimentales pero hay gente que sí, así que déjalos en paz.  
Mach: Pasando de lo que me dices.  
****Mech: En fin, esto es la despedida, por favor escribid reviews con vuestras impresiones sobre este episodio, da igual que sean negativas o positivas mandadlas pero siempre criticando con algún motivo concreto. ¡Eso es todo! hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Adiós.**


	10. El regalo de la velocidad 3ªParte

**Mechero:Bienvenidos gente de fanfiction, este el siguiente episodio, espero que os guste. Pero antes de que empecéis a leerlo, me gustaría que cuando acabéis de leerlo, por favor leyerais el final del todo porque sé, por mi propia experiencia, que la gente suele saltarse las cosas del final y tengo que deciros algo importante.  
Machetazo:¿El qué?  
****Mech:Ya lo veras y lo veréis ahora solo me queda por decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece.**

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando yo y Tigresa empezamos a forjar nuestra amistad porque aunque ella me había aceptado como su maestro, nunca habíamos hablado nada más que del entrenamiento y de cosas de Kung Fu. La verdad es que me alegre de que hubiéramos hablado de algo más ya que yo quería acercarme más a Tigresa y ese fue el comienzo de ello.

Después, llegamos al restaurante de mi padre a las 10 de la noche porque, aunque el restaurante no estaba lejos del palacio, me costaba poder andar, por eso tardamos 30 minutos en llegar allí pero como ya les dije a los otros, mi padre cerraba tarde así que entramos a cenar.

El restaurante seguía igual que siempre, la misma cocina, las mismas mesas, los mismos taburetes pero lo único que había cambiado era la cantidad de gente que había en el restaurante: estaba abarrotado, creo que fue el día que más gente hubo en toda las historia del restaurante.

Tras entrar en el restaurante, mi padre, el señor Ping, un ganso de 47 años, bajito, con algunas arrugas en su cara y ataviado con un delantal, salió de la cocina como un rayo para ir a saludarme como él hace cada vez que me ve pasar por el restaurante.

-Hola Po, madre mía, gracias al cielo que has venido, hay un montón de cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre mientras se limpiaba las manos de restos de verduras pero estaba tan centrado en esto que no se había fijado en mi cara que parecía un poema- necesito que vayas a la cocina y que AAAAHHHHH- dijo al fijarse en mi cara tras haber acabado de limpiarse las manos- Ay dios mío ¿pero que te ha pasado? Si estás hecho unos zorros.

-Es como lo que dijo Mono y Mantis- dijo Víbora provocando una pequeña risa a Mantis, Mono y Grulla.

-No es nada papa, en serio- dije para tranquilizarle.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si parece que te ha embestido una estampida de rinocerontes- dijo el señor Ping.

-Tranquilo papa, ya se me ha pasado un poco el dolor así que ya estoy mejor- dije para ver si se relajaba un poco porque parecía un manojo de nervios.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices hijo, te creeré- dijo el señor Ping.

-Gracias papa- dije mientras le daba un abrazo pero entonces oí un ruido a mi espalda: era un carraspeo de Mono. Supe lo que significaba ese carraspeo, así que le pregunté a mi padre- oye papa, ¿te sobra algún sitio para que podamos comer?

-Creo que no pero hay unos señores que ya han comido y me han pagado pero que aún no se han ido y llevarán ahí como una hora, así que voy a echarles.

-Oh no papa, no hace falta- dije para que no lo hiciera pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ya estaba echándolos de una de las mesas del fondo del restaurante y pude entender algunas palabras que los clientes dijeron como "antro" "jamás" "volveremos" y "que lo lamentará" pero no le di mucha importancia a lo que dijeron ya que estaban irascibles y a la gente en ese estado no hay que tomar en serio lo que dicen ya que se guían por sus sentimientos y no por su cabeza.

-Bueno chicos, ya está lista la mesa- dijo mi padre mientras limpiaba la mesa con un trapo húmedo que lo había tenido guardado en un bolsillo que tiene el delantal- y ahora si no os importa podríais decirme que queréis para que lo vaya preparando porque como veis el restaurante está hasta arriba y tengo mucho que hacer.

-¡Claro!- dije-cinco platos de tu sopa misteriosa.

-¡Marchando!- dijo el señor Ping mientras corría hacia la cocina

-Espere- dijo Tigresa, parando a mi padre- pero si a mi no me gustan los fideos.

-Eso no lo puede saber si nunca los has probado, por favor, pruébalos, por mí- dije mientras le echaba la mirada de cordero degollado.

-Está bien- dijo Tigresa un poco enfadada consigo misma por haberse rendido ante mi mirada de pena pero es que era imposible que Tigresa no se rindiera ante ella porque, a parte de haberla mejorado, estaba en un estado que daba pena verme y eso me dio una gran ventaja- los probaré.

-Entonces 5 platos de sopa misteriosa , ¡marchando!- dijo mi padre y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina, mi padre se puso a cortar rábanos y otras cuantas verduras a una velocidad increíble que había dejado fascinados a mis compañeros de entrenamiento pero para mí me parecía una cosa normal porque llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con él en la cocina.

-Oiga, hace 15 minutos que llevo esperando un plato de fideos ¿cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que esperar?- dijo uno de los clientes.

-Sí, ya va, ya va- dijo mi padre atareado.

-Po, voy a ayudar a tu padre, ahora vuelvo- dijo Tigresa.

-No hace falta, yo soy su hijo, debería ser el que le ayudé- dije mientras intentaba poner de pie, apoyándome en la mesa pero al intentarlo, acabé por terminar sentado en la silla ya que mis piernas y mis brazos me fallaron ya que me faltaba la fuerza suficiente como para levantarme y además aguantar el dolor que soportaba en mi cuerpo.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedes levantarte, anda siéntate, y déjame ayudar a tu padre, además es mi culpa el estado en el que te encuentras así que déjame compensarte- dijo Tigresa pero el final no lo oyeron los demás ya que lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo oyera yo y se acerco hasta la barra donde detrás está mi padre trabajando en la cocina.

Después se distorsiona un poco lo que dicen Tigresa y mi padre porque no podía oír lo que decían ya que estaban muy lejos pero cómo me pasó con los clientes, pude oír algunas palabras sueltas: cuando Tigresa llegó a la barra, oí que decía "vengo" y "ayudarle" y mi padre decía "delantal" "pasa", "dentro" y "cocinar", después Tigresa negó con los brazos y dijo algo como "no sé cocinar" y vi que mi padre se quedó un poco decepcionado y le dijo algo como "pues ayúdame repartiendo los platos", eso fue todo lo que dijeron.

A continuación lo que vimos es a Tigresa repartiendo los platos pero no de una forma común, es decir, en vez de ir mesa por mesa dejando los platos a los diferentes comensales, lo que ella hacía era que cada vez que mi padre le daba un plato de comida y le decía a cual mesa debía ir, Tigresa veía donde estaba la mesa en cuestión y entonces lanzaba el plato.

Cuando lo hizo la primera vez, mi padre se asustó mucho al igual que los clientes porque nadie se lo esperaba, incluido yo pero el plato que volaba por encima de las cabezas de los clientes, al caer el plato llegó a la mesa indicada y se sorprendieron todos al ver que el plato estaba sin ninguna fractura ya que Tigresa hizo que el plato resbalará un poco en la mesa para que frenará delante del hambriento comensal.

Todos en el restaurante nos quedamos asombrados por lo que había hecho la maestra Tigresa y la aplaudimos por tal hazaña y ella siguió lanzando platos de comida a las diferentes mesas a las que debían llegar. Tras un rato esto se volvió normal y la gente, aunque seguía impresionada, empezaba a hablar de sus cosas.

Al acabar de repartir a todos los clientes que estaban antes que nosotros, mi padre hizo nuestro encargo y cuando acabó de hacerlo, Tigresa vino a traérnoslo y se sentó a comer.

-Venga, pruébalos, están ricos, te lo aseguro- dije a Tigresa ya que veía dudando de si comerlos o no porque estaba dándole vueltas a los fideos con los palillos chinos.

Entonces Tigresa, que aún seguía dudando porque se le veía en la cara, cogió con los palillos unos fideos de su platos y se los comió y los masticó una y otra vez para saborearlos mejor y su cara cambio de estado: ya no era de duda sino que era de sorpresa, seguramente porque no se esperaba que estuvieran tan buenos.

-No están mal- dijo Tigresa y me puse contento ya que esa es la forma de Tigresa de decir que estaban muy buenos.

Y ya, tras haber conseguido mi objetivo de hacer que Tigresa probara los fideos, cogí los palillos chinos para comer ya que yo había estado pendiente de Tigresa y no había empezado a comer y levanté los palillos para comer pero entonces, de repente, una oleada de dolor pasó por mi brazo, haciendo que soltará los palillos y que profiriera un sonoro "AUCH" que fue escuchado por mis compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasa Po?- dijo Mono que estaba con unos fideos por su cara debido a lo rápido que comía.

-Es que no puedo levantar el brazo. Cada vez que lo hago- dije mientras intentaba levantar otra vez el brazo- me duele como si clavaran cuchillos en los brazos- dije bajando el brazo a toda velocidad ya que no podía soportar ese dolor.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo vas a comer Po?- preguntaba Grulla.

-Alguno de vosotros tendrá que darme de comer- dije pero al parecer, a ninguno de ellos le gustó la idea. Sentía que a nadie iba a hacerlo pero entonces Tigresa cogió mis palillos.

-Anda, abre la boca- dijo Tigresa con resignación mientras cogía unos fideos con los palillos y los ponía en frente mío. Estaba emocionado de que Tigresa lo hiciera ya que, ni yo mismo lo esperaba. Abrí la boca y Tigresa introdujo los palillos en su boca. Tras haberlos comido, le di las gracias pero ella tan solo me respondió dándome más fideos pero no me lo tomé a mal porque yo ya sabía como es ella.

Al acabar todos de comer, Tigresa llevo los platos a la barra para que mi padre los pudiera lavar y después volvió a la mesa y se sentó para descansar un poco y hacer la digestión.

-Oid- dije haciendo que los 5 furiosos me prestarán atención- ¿qué vamos a hacer durante esta semana sin el maestro Shifu?

-Lo mismo que siempre: Entrenar y proteger a los habitantes del valle de la paz.

-Oh venga ya, esta debería ser una semana de fiesta y diversión ¿no pensáis eso?

-Sí- afirmaron todos excepto Tigresa.

-Perdonad- dijo un conejo blanco de unos 27 años que estaba sentado detrás mío- siento interrumpiros pero estaba escuchando vuestra conversación y creo que os podría ayudar.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté al conejo.

-Si yo tuviera esta semana libre, yo iría a la ciudad de Kin Jae Wan.

-¿Y qué hay allí?- preguntó Mantis.

-En esta semana van a hacer una gran fiesta en honor de Kui Xuan.

-¿Quién es Kui Xuan?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Según una leyenda, era un habitante de la ciudad de Kin Jae Wan que fue bendecido por los grandes espíritus a vivir con ellos en el cielo para que adquiriera todos sus conocimientos aunque Kui Xuan estaba triste por dejar a su familia y a sus amigos y abandonar su tierra natal, fue con ellos al cielo ya que era una oportunidad única pero los grandes espíritus al ver su estado de ánimo le dijeron que cada 20 años podría bajar durante 3 días para disfrutar de su ciudad y ver a sus amigos y familiares y eso es este año, dentro de cuatro días-nos contó el conejo.

-Oh, ¡Eso es BÁRBARO!¡Quiero verlo!- dije emocionado por la historia que nos había contado el conejo.¿A cuántos días está la ciudad de Kim Jae Wan?

-Esta a dos días andando hacia el sur, a uno 23 kilómetros, no tiene pérdida.

-¡No, Po!- dijo Tigresa enfadada, haciéndome que me asustara-¡Tenemos que proteger al valle de la paz así que no podemos irnos a un viaje de turismo, así que OLVÍDALO!- dijo Tigresa remarcando esta última palabra.

-Pero Tigresa...- dije para tranquilizarla pero fui interrumpido por ella.

-¡No es no Po!- dijo Tigresa más enfadada que antes- ¡Ya estoy harta!, me voy al palacio- dijo mientras salía del restaurante de mi padre.

-Espera- dije para detenerla pero no me escuchó y siguió su camino pero aún así, salí para hablar con ella y los furiosos restante me acompañaron por si acaso me caía por el dolor.

Al salir del restaurante pude ver que Tigresa ya había llegado hasta las puertas del palacio de jade y me quede allí de pie, en frente del restaurante junto a mis amigos, viendo como Tigresa entraba en el palacio.

-Po, ¿Cómo vas a convencerla?- pregunto Mono.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé amigo, ni yo mismo lo sé.

**Mach:¿Cómo logrará Po convencer a Tigresa?¿Cómo es la ciudad de Kin Jae Wan? Pues esto se verá en el próximo episodio.  
Mech: Bueno gente, lo que os quería contar es que hace unos días se me ocurrió otro fic de Kung Fu Panda así que me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre si queréis que empiece este fic o preferéis que acabe con esta historia y luego haga esta ****pero para esta historia necesito vuestra ayuda**.  
**Mach:¿Cómo qué necesitas su ayuda?¿A qué te refieres?  
****Mech:Eso lo explicaré si en los reviews que reciba me decís que queréis que comience este fic y cómo no tengo nada más que decir esto es la despedida. ****Tú decides: Historias de Po o nuevo fic. ** Hasta la próxima vez que escriba.  
**Mach:Adiós y dejad vuestro reviews, que no cuesta tanto escribir: "Me ha gustado este capítulo" o "este fic es increíble".  
****Mech:¡Machetazo! deja de molestar a los lectores.  
****Mach:Ahora si que de verdad, adiós**


	11. El regalo de la velocidad 4ªParte

**Mechero: Bueno gente, aquí estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de Historias de Po. Lo primero muchas gracias por vuestros reviews dando vuestras opiniones sobre que debería hacer(si acabar con este fic primero o escribir este fic y otro que tengo en mi mente al mismo tiempo) y lo segundo es que he decidido acabar primero este fic y luego hacer el otro.  
Machetazo: Eso es lo mismo que te he dicho y no me has hecho ni puto caso y van y te lo dicen unos cuantos tíos que ni siquiera conoces y vas y le haces caso,¡anda que manda huevos!...  
Mech: Mientras Machetazo sigue aquí echándome la bronca, pasamos con el capítulo añadiendo con que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece**

Tras responder a Mono, pedí a los demás que me ayudarán a llegar a casa porque si me costó bajar las escaleras, subirlas iba a ser una misión imposible pero con su ayuda logré subir las escaleras y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir porque sabía que si hubiera insistido a Tigresa con ir a Kin Yae Wan me hubiera dado otra paliza y entonces si que no hubiera podido volver a quejarme.

A la mañana siguiente, tras despertar a las 8:30, y para mi sorpresa ya no tenía mucho dolor, fui a buscar a Tigresa para poder hablar con ella. Tras estar 10 minutos buscándola la encontré en la cocina desayunando tofú, y como yo tenía hambre, me hice unos fideos y deje bastantes para los demás y al terminar de comer le dije:

-Oye Tigresa ¿Nos...

-No- me interrumpió Tigresa.

-Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado terminar la frase ¿como sabes que quieres responder no?- pregunté con un tono de voz molesto por la interrupción de Tigresa.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. Vamos, continúa- dijo mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para que continuará hablando.

-Oye Tigresa, ¿Nos vamos a Kin Jae Wan?- dije continuando la frase que iba a decir antes.

-Ah era eso, pues la respuesta sigue siendo no y ahora si no te importa me voy a entrenar- dijo Tigresa, retirándose de la cocina.

-Pero Tigresa- dije intentando detenerla pero no me hizo ni caso.

La verdad es que no sabía que hacer para poderla convencer cuando, de repente, se me ocurrió la forma para poderlo hacer: tan solo tengo que descubrir los motivos por los cuales no podemos hacer el viaje a la ciudad de Kin Yae Wan y cómo la forma más directa de conseguirla es hablar con ella, eso es lo que hice.

Me fui al salón de entrenamiento y allí, vi a Tigresa que estaba haciendo el circuito de entrenamiento, primero los rodillos de las serpientes, las cuales paso con una gran maestría y con unos movimientos ágiles y ligeros combinados con la destrucción de alguno de los rodillos, después los muñecos de madera móviles que pasó bloqueando las partes móviles de los muñecos hasta el final y por último la zona de fuego que atravesó con gran rapidez para evitar quemarse. Al terminar el recorrido, se puso a practicar algunos movimientos de batalla en medio del salón

-Tigresa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dije mientra ella continuaba haciendo los movimientos.

-No- dijo Tigresa tajantemente.

-Pero Tigresa...- insistí en hablar con ella.

-He dicho que NO- dijo mientras lanzaba una patada que me pasó rozando por la cara- Ahora me voy a meditar- dijo mientras se iba del salón de entrenamiento.

Sabía que esto era muy arriesgado pero era la única forma que tenía para descubrir porque no podíamos ir allí, así que me fui otra vez a buscarla pero esta vez tarde mucho menos en encontrarla ya que sabía donde le gustaba ir a meditar: el durazno de la sabiduría.

-Allí es donde estará- pensé mientras me dirigía a allí y al llegar pude ver que mi instinto era acertado ya que ella se encontraba debajo del durazno, en la posición del loto. Estaba muy tranquila y relajada, era cómo si ese árbol le diera una mayor tranquilidad y mayor paz.

-Tigresa ¿puedo hablar con...- pregunté a Tigresa.

-No- dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a otro lado.

Y así siguió el día: cada vez que ella estaba en un lugar, yo estaba a su lado para preguntarle sobre ir a Kin Yae Wan pero la respuesta de ella siempre era un rotundo "no" y entonces se marchaba a otro lado porque tenía que hacer algo o para darme esquinazo pero daba igual todo lo que ella hiciera o donde se hallará, yo estaba allí para incordiarla y al final esto dio frutos.

Esto fue a las 10:30, Tigresa estaba en el valle de la paz ya que tenía que ir a comprar alimentos y yo iba a su lado, molestándola con ir a Kin Yae Wan y dando vueltas por su alrededor y en un momento en concreto, Tigresa se quedó parada en medio de la calle y con el puño cerrado como si tuviera ganas de golpearme y entonces paré un poco asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener Tigresa porque, como sabía, estaba jugando con fuego y si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar.

-¡Escúchame atentamente Po porque esto solo te lo voy a decir UNA VEZ!- dijo Tigresa remarcando las dos últimas palabras haciendo que centrará toda mi atención en lo que tenía que decir- ¡el motivo por el que no podemos irnos es porque tenemos la responsabilidad de proteger el valle de la paz y eso es mucho más importante que irse a un estúpido viaje a algún lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, así que no vamos a ir!

-Así que, resumiendo, el motivo por el que no podemos irnos es porque tenemos que proteger el valle de la paz.

-Exactamente, por eso no podemos irnos- dijo Tigresa.

-Así que si logrará, de alguna forma, que no atacarán el valle de la paz durante esta semana, ¿podríamos irnos?- pregunté a Tigresa.

-Claro Po- dijo Tigresa sarcásticamente porque pensaba que era imposible- si puedes demostrarme que puedes hacer que los villano no ataquen a los habitantes del valle de la paz, entonces nos iremos a esa ciudad.

-Sólo tengo que hacer eso- dije, desconcertando a Tigresa- pues vale. A las 11:15, en las afueras del valle y te enseñaré como lo voy a hacer- dije y me fui corriendo al palacio de jade, dejando a Tigresa plantada en medio de la calle, para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Sabía que no podía proteger el valle de la paz si nos íbamos pero ¿qué pasaría si no hubiera ningún peligro en el valle de la paz?, en ese pensamiento se centraba mi idea. Tan sólo tenía que ahuyentar a cualquier persona que pudiera atacar el valle de la paz pero ¿cómo?. Eso era lo que me fallaba pero en el camino de vuelta al palacio de jade se me ocurrió la idea con la cual logré convencer a Tigresa.

Eran las 11:20, estaba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad y cuando llegué allí, Tigresa estaba dando golpe a los bambús que al ser golpeados, se movían como intentando golpear a Tigresa. Era como si fueran los muñecos de madera del salón de entrenamientos pero los bambús se movían de forma irregular pero eso no sorprendía a Tigresa que los esquivaba agachándose o apartándose hacia los lados.

-Tigresa- dije mientras me acercaba y se dio la vuelta para verme pero entonces los bambús se seguían moviendo e iban a golpearla- ¡Tigresa cuidado!- grité para avísarla de los bambús.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio los bambús que se movían con una velocidad demasiado rápida pero Tigresa, que ya había estado en estas situaciones de peligro, actúo como esperaba de ella: Tigresa al ver los bambús acercándose a ella, junto sus pies e hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás esquivando los bambús, dejándome impresionado.

-Hola Po, llegas tarde- dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba- ¿Por qué llevas ese cartel?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Esto, es la solución a nuestros problemas con los villanos- dije y clavé el cartel en el suelo- vamos, léelo- dije mientras me apartaba para que Tigresa pudiera leerlo.

-Vale- dijo mientras se acercó para poder leerlo- "Nueva ley instaurada en el valle de la paz"- leía Tigresa en alto- "Toda persona que se hallé cometiendo algún crimen, será apaleado, torturado y luego será decapitado".

-¿Cómo?- dijo uno de los niños sorprendido- no sabía que hubiera una regla así, ahora estoy seguro de que me portaré bien.

-Jajaja- dijo Po- tranquilos niños, no existen en el valle de la paz ninguna ley por el estilo, así que no os preocupéis y volvamos con la historia.

Tras leer lo que decía el cartel, Tigresa se volvió hacia mí y me dijo: Po, esto es falso, ¿cómo se te ocurrió esto?.

-Lo sé- le contesté- se me ocurrió al recordar el cartel que aparecía en las tierras de Jong (Para comprender esto hay que ver el episodio de cocodrilo bueno, cocodrilo malo de Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po),con esto podremos ahuyentar a cualquiera que tengas ganas de atacar el valle de la paz.

-Ah, ¿sí?- dije al ver a Fung, el líder de los crocobandidos- Porque no hacemos la prueba.¡Eh Fung!- dije para llamar la atención del cocodrilo.

-¿Qué quieres?¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo Fung mientras se acercaba.

-Perdona- dije a Fung- tan solo quería que leyeras esto.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver- dijo Fung y me hice a un lado para que leyera- Aha aha - decía mientras lo leía- AAAAHHHH- dijo Fung al acabar de leer el cartel- ¿Esto es cierto?- preguntó.

-Sí, es tan cierto como la vida misma así que si haces algo malo en el valle de la paz ya sabes lo que te espera- dije mientras me pasaba el pulgar por el cuello para referirme a la decapitación.

Entonces Fung salió corriendo hacia el bosque gritando "AAAAHHHH" y ante esto solo pude reírme y añadir: "No te olvides de decírselo a tus compañeros", haciendo que mi risa aumentará pero tras unos segundo ya paré de reírme y me quité las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos debido a la risa y me di la vuelta para ver a Tigresa que estaba con una impresión de incredulidad.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunté a Tigresa- si con este ha funcionado y casi todos los villanos que nos han atacado tienen la misma inteligencia mental, es decir, ninguna. Así que, ¿que me dices?¿Nos podemos ir a Kin Yae Wan?

-Pero es que ... no sé...- dijo Tigresa dudando.

-Por favor Tigresa, confía en mi, tan solo por esta vez- dije con toda la seguridad y tranquilidad que podía transmitir mi voz- si nos vamos a esa ciudad, te prometo que volveremos antes de que Shifu regrese y que esta será la última vez que te pido algo así.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Te lo prometo- dije mientras alzaba mi mano izquierda.

-Está bien- dijo Tigresa e hizo que eso me animará- pero SOLO POR ESTA VEZ- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

-Oh que bien, ¿y cuando nos vamos?. pregunté a Tigresa.

-Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, a las 9:00 pero antes vamos a avisar a los otros de que nos vamos a ir- dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, tienes razón, vámonos- dije y nos fuimos rumbo al palacio de jade para hablar con los otros.

Llegamos a las 12:00 al palacio ya que tardamos por la distancia en la que estábamos y por las escaleras del palacio que nos retrasaron a la hora de llegar al palacio (en realidad retrasaron a Po porque Tigresa ya estaba en la cima de las escaleras cuando Po estaba medio muerto intentando subirlas), fuimos a buscarlos primero en el salón de entrenamientos, pensando que estarían entrenando pero no estaban, así que fuimos a buscarles en la cocina y por último a sus habitaciones pero allí tampoco estaban, así que fui a reunirme con Tigresa en el pasillo de las habitaciones para ver que íbamos a hacer.

-Tigresa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no están por ningún lado.

-No vamos a hacer nada, seguramente estarán por el valle de la paz de compras, así que tan solo tenemos que esperar a que vengas a comer. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a meditar al durazno de la sabiduría hasta la hora de comer?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Me parece bien y además mi estómago se encargará de decirnos cuando es la hora de comer- dije intentado hacer reír a Tigresa pero no logré nada más que sacar una mirada de extrañeza por parte de ella. Tigresa seguía siendo Tigresa y sabía que me iba a ser muy difícil hacerla reír pero aún así, no me rendiría y seguiría intentando.

-Venga Po, vámonos- dijo Tigresa mientras se íba y yo la seguí.

Al llegar al durazno, nos pusimos a la sombra y nos pusimos en la postura del loto para empezar a meditar y dejamos nuestras mentes en blanco para relajarnos y poder sentir la energía de todo lo que había en nuestro alrededor: las piedras, el viento, las hojas, el árbol... Los segundos que pasamos meditando se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos se hicieron horas hasta que mi estómago gruño, avisándonos de que era la hora de comer. Entonces nos levantamos ya que Tigresa también tenía hambre y nos fuimos a la cocina del palacio.

Esta vez, a diferencia de antes, Mono, Víbora, Mantis y Grulla estaban allí, esperando a que hiciera la comida y mientras hacía la comida, cada uno nos fue explicando lo que hicieron: Mono y Mantis al parecer se fueron a comprar unos materiales para... la verdad es que no sé para que ya que no nos lo dijeron, tan sólo se hicieron los locos y por último, Víbora y Grulla se fueron a un monte, Víbora a buscar unas cuantas rosas para poder ponérselas en la cabeza y Grulla a dibujar el bello paisaje que daba el monte y nosotros después les contamos que nos podríamos ir a la ciudad de Kin Yae Wan tras mi impresionante estratagema del cartel.

Los demás se pusieron muy contentos y saltaron de alegría al saber que mañana nos iríamos de viaje y me felicitaron por haber logrado encontrar un modo para poder irnos de viaje. Tras comer, me fui a guardar las cosas que necesitaría para nuestro viaje, sobre todo comida pero deje la suficiente como para poder cenar y fui a despedirme de mi padre que siempre se pone un poco triste con mi partida a cualquier lugar que esté lejos del valle de la paz pero que siempre me anima a seguir adelante.

Al volver al palacio de jade, tras despedirme de mi padre, fui directo a la cocina porque ya casi era la hora de cenar, más o menos las 9:30 y los demás estarían al caer y me puse a cocinar unos fideos mientras cortaba unas verduras para darle sabor al caldo. A los 10 minutos, todos estábamos en la cocina, cenando y hablando de como sería la ciudad y su gente.

Tras comer, cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos a dormir excepto yo que tenía que lavar todos los platos que se habían acumulado en la cocina ya que no había querido limpiarlos antes por el cansancio y por el dolor de mi cuerpo así que me estuve hasta las 22:30 para acabar de lavarlos y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir con la sensación de que mañana iba a ser un gran día, no sé porque pero sabía que mañana algo importante iba a pasar.

**Mech: Este el fin de este capítulo pero pronto habrá más y mejor.  
Mach: Por favor Mechero es imposible que sea más y mejor porque esto lo he escrito yo.  
Mach: Sí claro (Sarcasmo mode on) Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, dad vuestras opiniones del capítulo en los reviews pero siempre con tacto y con esto nos despedimos.  
Mach: A aaa aaa aleyuya XD. No en serio, adiós. Hasta la próxima.**


	12. El regalo de la velocidad 5ªParte

**Machetazo: Este es otro capítulo de mi grandiosa, excitante y trepidante historia  
****Mechero: Ejem ejem.  
****Mach: Tómate un caramelo haber si se te pasa ese carraspeo.  
Mech: Sí claro (sarcasmo mode on) en fin, aquí esta al fin el siguiente capítulo que habéis esperado y por eso, sin más espera, os dejamos leerlo tras decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece**

A la mañana siguiente, día jueves, me desperté a las 8:30 y tras vestirme, fui a la cocina para ir a, como siempre, hacer los fideos a desayunar y al llegar todos ya estaban sentados en la cocina esperando mis fideos para comer excepto Tigresa que estaba comiendo tofú. Al parecer, la cena que habíamos tenido hace dos días no la había hecho cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Esto la verdad es que no me gustó pero por lo menos, ya los había probado.

Tras desayunar, cada uno fuimos a nuestros cuartos a coger las mochilas con las cuales marcharíamos a Kin Yae Wan y quedamos en que cuando todos hubiéramos cogido todo lo que íbamos a llevar en nuestro viaje a una misteriosa ciudad de la cual solo sabíamos que estaba hacia el sur, a dos días andando.

Cuando acabé de recoger mis mochilas salí al pasillo y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el palacio, yo estaba esperando a los demás para poder irnos. Era una extraña sensación pero me gustaba, no sé porque pero me gustaba.

Durante mi espera, me imaginaba como sería el lugar al que íbamos a ir: quizás sería un puerto comercial o quizás un pequeño pero acogedor pueblo en el cual la gente es muy amable y generosa o quizás no sería como yo pensaba y sería una gran ciudad con grandes edificios que sobresalieran de todos los que he visto. ¡No podía esperar a llegar a Kin Yae Wan y disfrutar de sus maravillas! y mientras yo me imaginaba como sería la ciudad, fueron llegando mis amigos uno a uno con su equipaje y tras hacerme salir de mis ensoñaciones, salimos del palacio para comenzar nuestro viaje.

El camino desde el valle de la paz hasta nuestro destino fue uno de lo más tranquilos que he tenido hasta la fecha ya que no hubo ni villanos, ni puentes colgantes, ni pueblos pequeños donde la gente necesitará nuestro ayuda, ni el terreno que había que recorrer era montañoso. Lo único que se puede remarcar como un pequeño engorro fue el hecho de que llovía bastante en nuestro camino pero la lluvía duraba muy poco. Era más bien como una pequeña tormenta de verano pero sin rayos.

A las 17:00 de la tarde del sábado vimos en nuestro camino un destello de luz y fuimos como abejas atraídas por el dulce aroma de la miel, entonces, ante nuestro ojos, se extendía una gran ciudad, no tan grande como la ciudad de Kulla pero si como para superar en tamaño a nuestro querido valle de la paz. Esta ciudad tenía montada, en muchas de sus zonas, pequeños puestos en los que podías comprar caramelos y juguetes para los niños pero lo que realmente destacaba de esa ciudad era uno de sus edificios que tenía un altura de 7 pisos.

-Wow- dijeron los niños.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé niños- dijo Po-. Pero además de su altura, cada piso hacía el dibujo de una pequeña pirámide pero sin pico, dándole una imagen al edificio antes nunca vista por mis ojos. La fachada del edificio estaba hecho de tejas de ladrillo que, a pesar de ser antiguas, le daba un aspecto de elegancia al edificio pero la estructura estaba hecha de madera y tenía unas ventanas en forma de círculo que tenían el símbolo del yin y el yang. Era simplemente impresionante.

-Perdone- dije a un campesino que pasaba por ahí- esta es la ciudad de Kin Yae Wan, ¿verdad?- pregunté al campesino porque necesitaba saber si de verdad esa bella ciudad era Kin Yae Wan o tan solo era un sueño de mi loca mente.

-Sí, es aquí- dijo el campesino- y déjenme decirles que no podrían llegar en una situación más acertada posible porque estamos de fiestas así que coman, bailen y disfruten de nuestra ciudad.

-Gracias por la información pero me gustaría saber ¿donde hay algún lugar en el que podamos hospedarnos?- preguntó Tigresa al campesino.

-Claro que sí- dijo el campesino y nos dio la vuelta para señalarnos el lugar- en aquel edificio podéis ir a pedir habitaciones- dijo señalando el edificio que antes os he descrito- es un hotel y aunque parezca viejo, es muy sólido y resistente a terremotos, tormentas y demás cosas de la naturaleza.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tigresa al campesino- Vamos- nos dijo Tigresa- tenemos que preguntar si nos podemos quedar antes de que se nos haga de noche o tendremos que pasar otra noche durmiendo al aire libre.

Todos, que ya estábamos hartos de dormir al raso, corríamos a toda velocidad para poder llegar al hotel antes de que llegara la noche y lo logramos porque llegamos al hotel por las 18:30 porque entre que estaba lejos el hotel desde nuestra posición y que teníamos que preguntar a la gente con la que nos encontrábamos para saber como seguir hacia el hotel pero eso ya dio igual porque llegamos a las 18:30 así que si en este hotel no podíamos quedarnos, por lo menos podríamos irnos a buscar habitación en otro hotel u hostal con tiempo.

Al entrar en el hotel vimos que aunque su fachada parecía vieja, su interior no lo era, al revés, era muy moderno: tenía una pequeña fuente que daba una paz y tranquilidad al sitio y tenían un lugar para recibir a los clientes que llamaban recepción. Era un despliegue nunca visto de modernidades pero no lo pude admirar durante mucho tiempo ya que teníamos un poco de prisa, así que fuimos a la recepción y entonces un amable señor cabra, empleado del hotel nos atendió.

-Buenas señores ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- preguntó el recepcionista o así lo llamaban los otros empleados.

-Eh sí, nos gustaría un par de habitaciones con un par de camas en cada una- dijo Tigresa.

-¿Cómo que dos camas, si ustedes son seis?- preguntó desconcertado el recepcionista.

-Sí, pero Grulla sólo puede dormir de pie y Mantis puede dormir en el sombrero de Grulla así que solo necesitamos esas camas- dijo Tigresa.

-Esta bien- dijo el recepcionista mientras buscaba algo en unos cajones que tenía a la espalda- ¡aquí esta!- dijo dándose la vuelta- tengan, aquí están las llaves de las habitaciones 107 y 108, están en el primer piso y si queréis os podemos llevar vuestro equipaje- dijo mientras nos entregaba las llaves.

-Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta. Lo llevaremos nosotros mismos- dijo Tigresa.

-¡Qué! Pero si tan solo están haciendo su trabajo, ¿por qué no...- dije intentando quejarme.

-¡Po! ¡No te quejes y vamos!- dijo Tigresa mientras subía las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones y los otros furiosos también la seguían.

-Eh, esperad- dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Al subir las escaleras, dimos con un largo pasillo donde había habitaciones a cada lado, todas iguales salvo porque en cada una de ellas, había un pedazo de madera pegado a la pared que ponía un número, en la primera habitación ponía 101 y en la habitación que estaba de la habitación 101 estaba la 102 y así sucesivamente.

Íbamos puerta por puerta del piso para ver donde estaba nuestras habitaciones, hasta que dimos con ellas, y al encontrarlas, todos (Tigresa) decidimos en que las chicas dormirían en la habitación 108 y los chicos en la 107 y entonces cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a ver nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Perdone, maestro Po- interrumpió uno de los niños- ¿Qué significa respectivo?

-Respectivo significa, en este caso, acordado. Y si no hay ninguna duda más, volvamos con la historia.

Al entrar Mono, Mantis, Grulla y yo vimos una habitación de un tamaño bastante aceptable, con un armario para guardar la ropa o cualquier otra cosa y un pequeño cuarto de baño y en el fondo de la habitación una ventana que daba al exterior del hotel, a la cual me lancé como loco para ver la ciudad y lo que primero que vi fue, justo en frente, una plaza llena de atracciones para todas las edades desde un pequeño tiovivo formado por caballitos y tazas de té, hasta una gran montaña rusa para las personas más atrevidas y pasando por una noria desde la cual creía que podría ver la ciudad entera y además, había algún que otro puesto para entretenerse como el juego de tirar dardos o lanzamiento de anillas y otros puestos que eran de comida.

Al verlo esto, no pude hacer nada más que emocionarme y saltar de alegría al ver la gran feria que había montada en la ciudad y tras dejar mis cosas, les enseñé a mis compañeros de cuarto que era lo que me había hecho saltar de alegría y al parecer a ellos también les impresionó ya que no emitieron ninguna palabra y tan solo pude oír a Mono diciendo algo como "increíble" o algo así porque no lo pude oír bien ya que lo dije con un tono de voz muy bajo. Pero tras habérseles pasado el impacto de ver tan gran feria se dieron la vuelta y me dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Po, esto hay que enseñárselo a las chicas.

-Sí, tenéis razón- respondí- Vamos- dije mientras les hice un gesto para que me siguieran.

Entonces salimos de nuestro cuarto y tocamos la puerta de la habitación 108 para que salieran a abrir la puerta y salió a abrir Víbora qué nos preguntó:

-Eh,¿Qué os pasa?¿Por qué estáis así?- dijo Víbora al ver que nosotros intentábamos explicarle lo que habíamos visto pero ella lo único que entendía era un montón de ruidos que salían de nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo hasta que salió Tigresa.

-Eh,eh eh, ¿A qué viene tanto barullo?- preguntó Tigresa pero al igual que nos pasó con Víbora, lo único que entendió fueron un montón de ruidos que salían de nuestras bocas al unísono y a los 5 segundos de esto, Tigresa fue y le cerró el pico a Grulla con su mano derecha para que dejara de hablar e hizo que nos calláramos por miedo a que nos pasará algo- ahora todos os vais a tranquilizar y entonces le soltaré el pico a Grulla y él me contará porque estáis así, ¿entendido?- preguntó Tigresa y nosotros asentimos con la cabeza y fue en ese momento en el que Tigresa soltó el pico de Grulla.

-Auch!- dijo Grulla por la fuerza que usó Tigresa para cerrarle el pico y se frotó el pico para que se le pasará un poco el dolor- ¡Chicas, tenéis que ver esto!- dijo mientras les hacía un gesto para que le siguieran a nuestra habitación y entramos todos en la habitación.

Entonces Grulla tan sólo señalo la ventana y Tigresa y Víbora fueron hasta ella y miraron por la ventana. A Víbora se que le impactó lo que veía porque se quedó un buen rato mirando por la ventana mientras que Tigresa tan sólo asomó la cabeza y a los 30 segundos o así, se apartó de la ventana y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y esto era lo que nos queríais enseñar?¿Por qué?- preguntó Tigresa.

-¿Podemos ir, por favor?- pregunté como cuando les pedís a vuestros padres un juguete.

-Pues claro Po, ya qué estamos aquí tendremos que aprovechar el poco tiempo que estaremos- dijo Tigresa.

-¡BIEN!- gritamos todos los demás incluida Víbora que ya había salido de la ventana para oír la respuesta de Tigresa

-Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?- añadí- vámonos- dije logrando sacar de mis compañeros excepto de Tigresa un sonoro "sí".

-Esperad- dijo Tigresa pero nosotros nos había ido- estos chicos- pude oír que añadió Tigresa pero dio igual porque nosotros seguimos hacia adelante.

Al salir de las puertas del hotel, apareció Tigresa por delante nuestra ya que había saltado por la ventana ya que para Tigresa saltar desde un piso no es nada y nos detuvo con la mano izquierda y entonces mostró en su mano derecha la llave de la habitación 107.

-Se os olvidó cerrar la puerta de vuestra habitación y la llave- dijo Tigresa y me tiró la llave, la cual cogí al vuelo (si, al vuelo tras haberle dado unos cinco golpes para mantenerla en el aire y poder cogerla)- cuídala bien, es muy importante.

-Tranquila, la guardaré en el bolsillo para no perderla- dije mientras la guardaba en mi bolsillo y nos dirigimos a la entrada del recinto ferial.

Al llegar al recinto ferial que fue más o menos a las 20:00, vimos un arco de piedra de unos 3 metros de altura que tenía lámparas con velas a su alrededor, al igual que había más de estas lámparas por toda la feria, para que cuando oscureciera, la gente que estaba en la feria viera por donde iba. Esta era la entrada principal de la feria de Kin Yae Wan por la cual pasamos mirando por los alrededores para admirarla o por lo menos fui yo pero mi admiración del arco no duró mucho ya que oí a una multitud que se arremolinaba en una parte de la feria que más bien parecía una plaza y nos acercamos a la multitud.

-Eh ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Mantis.

-Mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos- dijo uno de los miembros de la multitud mientras se apartaba y nosotros nos hicimos un pequeño hueco entre la multitud y lo que vi me dejo impresionado: era un grupo de leopardos de las nieves bailando con una sombrilla vestidas con máscaras de festival al ritmo de la música que dejaba hipnotizado al público de semejante espectáculo. Era increíble ver como se movían aquellas mujeres: parecía que las sombrillas eran una extensión de su cuerpo debido a la maestría con la que movían y además acompañaban el movimiento de sus sombrillas con dulces movimientos de su cuerpo que le daban un toque sen... ejem quiero decir diferente.

Al acabar de bailar, un león ataviado con un traje de gala, salió del público y apareció aplaudiendo a las chicas.

-Bueno gente, espero que os haya gustado porque esta es la última actuación de las damas de las sombras y su líder...- dijo el que al parecer era su representante mientras la leopardo de las nieves del medio se quitaba su máscara.

-¡SONG!- dije acercándome al lugar en el que habían bailado las chicas al ver la cara de la líder de las bailarinas.

-¡PO!- dijo Song.

**Mech: Aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo de haberlo escrito.  
Mach: Maldita Song ¿pero que hace ahí? ¡Será maldita!¡Púdrete en el infierno Song!  
Mech: Tranquilízate vale, que aún no ha hecho nada malo.  
Mach: Sí, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará.  
Mech: Bueno pero hasta ese entonces, adiós queridos lectores y dejad vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo.  
Mach: Hasta la próxima pedazos de...  
Mech: Ejem ejem...  
Mach: Grandes y con esto se acabó este capítulo.**


	13. El regalo de la velocidad 6ªParte

**Mechero: Bienvenidos, estamos aquí de nuevo, en otro episodio de mi fic, el cual va gustando cada vez a más y más gente.  
Machetazo: Mechero no te has fijado en que cada vez que haces una introducción siempre empiezas con un "bienvenidos" o "buenas" y luego continuas conque estamos con otro episodio.  
Mech: Ahora que lo dices, es cierto pero como dice Homer Simpson: "Teniendo hamburguesa ¿para que comer pollo?" y ya no os aburrimos más con nuestras cosillas.  
Mach: Pero antes hay que decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece y bla bla bla.**

Me quedé impresionado de ver a mi vieja amiga Song, ya que realmente no me esperaba eso, es decir, con lo grande que es China, estaba en ese preciso lugar y en ese preciso momento. Ese es uno de los grandes misterio de la vida: las increíbles coincidencias que ocurren durante ella.

Pero no me estuve allí parado como un pasmarote, sino que en cuanto la multitud se retiró de la plaza o por lo menos se dispersó un poco, me acerque a saludar a Song.

-Eh, Song ¿Qué tal estas?- dije acercándome a ella.

-Todo muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que quería verte- dijo Song.

-Sí, yo también quería saber que es de ti. Es un asco que no podamos estar en contacto tanto como quisiera- dije, dando mi opinión.

-Es verdad pero es lo malo de ser una de las damas de las sombras que somos viajeras y vivimos de ello, por eso es muy difícil mantener una relación con cualquier otra persona- dijo Song un poco triste- pero eso no significa que no me alegre verte Po- añadió con alegría.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte- dije a Song.

-Ejem, ejem- oí ese molesto ruido a mí espalda y al darme la vuelta vi que ese sonido procedía de Tigresa- ¿Quién es ella Po?- preguntó con un tono bastante duro.

-Tigresa, esta es Song, la leopardo de las nieves que vino a bailar para nosotros en el palacio de jade- dije presentándola ya que al parecer, la había olvidado.

-¡Ah!¡Ya me acuerdo!¡Tú eres la ladrona que nos robó!- dijo Tigresa exaltada mientras se ponía en postura de batalla y todos mis compañeros también.

-¡Yo no quería robarles, era Su quién me obligó!- gritó Song-¡Cuando les robamos, me sentí terriblemente mal de haberos hecho eso!¡Sé que lo que les hice es imperdonable pero tan solo puedo pedirles perdón!- dijo Song mientras se inclinaba como muestra de respeto a los maestros- ¡Perdón por haberlos engañado, haberlos robado y aprovecharnos de su buena fe!- dijo mientras seguía inclinada pero pude ver que de sus ojos, empezaban a salir lágrimas, lágrimas de puro arrepentimiento por las cosas malas que había hecho.

-Song, por favor- dije mientras levantaba su rostro para ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- para de llorar- dije mientras le quitaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- ya sabes que yo te he perdonado y estoy seguro, de que ellos también te perdonarán.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Song mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Sí, yo creo que si no lo sintieras de corazón no habrías llorado tal y como lo has hecho, así que te perdonó- dijo Víbora.

-Sí, yo también pienso igual que Víbora así que no tienes que pedirme perdón porque ya lo tienes- dijo Mantis.

-Es cierto, además, no podías haber hecho nada frente a Su aunque hubieras querido porque estabas tu sola contra ella y sus damas de la sombra y como comprendo esto, también te perdono- dijo Grulla.

-Lo pasado, pasado esta- dijo Mono.

-¿Lo ves?- dije a Song- todos te han perdonando. Ya solo falta Tigresa- añadí pero sabía que a Tigresa le costaría mucho darle su perdón ya que ella es muy difícil de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Mis compañeros te han perdonado muy fácilmente pero yo no- dijo Tigresa- no me fío ni una pizca de ti Song pero ¿sabes que? Siempre me dicen que tengo ser más comprensiva con los demás, por ello, tan sólo te concederé una oportunidad para demostrarme que has cambiado y si al acabar el día no he visto un signo de mejoría en ti, no te daré mi perdón.

-No sé que decir aparte de gracias- dijo Song con lágrimas en sus ojos pero esta vez de felicidad- me habéis hecho muy feliz.

-No te emociones demasiado, recuerda que te estaré observando- dijo Tigresa y se fue sola, a ver la feria.

-Oid, ya que Tigresa se ha ido, ¿que os parece si nos separamos para ver la feria?- dijo Víbora.

-Me parece una buena idea, así podremos verla entera ya que es muy grande- dije.

-Pues yo quiero irme con Po y así nos podremos poner al día- dijo Song acercándose.

-¿A qué esperamos?- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme con Song a darme una vuelta por la feria- bueno chicos ya nos veremos en el hotel.

-Po ¿y que hay de la cocina?- preguntó Mono.

-Pues cenad algo por ahí, hay muchos puestos de comida así que no tendréis problema- dije mientras me iba con Song a ver la feria.

Tras despedirme de mis amigos, me fui con Song y durante el camino empezamos a hablar y me contó las cosas que le habían ocurrido desde nuestro último encuentro: me contó que tras convertirse en la líder de las damas de las sombras, prohibió la ejecución de delitos para todo miembro de las damas de las sombras y que se empezaron a ganar el pan mediante actuaciones callejeras hasta que conocieron a Lío, el león que salió del público aplaudiendo a las bailarinas, que es un cazatalentos que buscaba a unas bailarinas espectaculares para sus actuaciones, es decir, a ellas y las demás las contrató para que bailarán en su cabaret.

-¿Qué es un cabaret?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Estoooo...- dijo Po mientras pensaba:_ bien hecho Po, tenías que hablar de más ¿no?, si no lo haces revientas-_ es un lugar, ¡sí!, un lugar donde los hombres van a ver cómo bailan las mujeres. Y ahora volvamos a con la historia- dijo Po echando un pequeño suspiro al final por haberse librado de aquella embarazosa situación.

Song me dijo que aunque estaban ocupadas trabajando en el cabaret, Lío les había permitido dos semanas de vacaciones pero como ellas nunca les había gustado eso de irse de vacaciones, le dijeron a su jefe que fuera con ellas de viaje para promocionar su cabaret mediante sus bailes callejeros, cosa que le encantó a Lío y eso fue todo lo que me contó Song y yo le conté todo lo que me había ocurrido en los últimos meses: cómo le iba a mi padre en el restaurante, mis experiencias en el palacio de jade y otras cuantas cosas sin importancia pero interrumpí esta charla al ver que en medio de la conversación, Song no estaba prestando atención.

-Eh Song ¿te pasa algo?- pregunté por lo ausente que estaba.

-¡Qué! Ah no es nada es tan solo que- dijo Song como pensando cómo continuar la frase- me gustaría montarme en el tiovivo- dijo Song señalando al cercano tiovivo.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? Vamos- dije mientras le agarraba la mano como tirando un poco de ella para que viniera al tiovivo y al llegar a la taquilla de los tickets, dije al conejo que estaba en la taquiilla- Perdone, dos entradas para el tiovivo.

-Claro, aquí tenéis- dijo el conejo dándonos las entradas- ¡Qué disfrutéis parejita!

-Nosotros no somos pareja porque cree...- dije y en ese momento me acordé de que en ningún momento le había soltado la mano a Song y lo confirmé viendo que estábamos agarrados de las manos y grité- AAAHHH- de la impresión y un poco de la vergüenza y Song tan solo se reía de mi reacción.

-Venga Po, vamos- dijo Song al acabar de reír y me llevó de la mano hasta un caballo del tiovivo de color blanco y Song se montó en otro caballo pero de color negro juntó a mí y entonces comenzó a dar vueltas el tiovivo tras la señal del taquillero.

Ese tiovivo aunque era muy pequeño, era muy bello y agradable de estar en él; mientras me montaba en él, puede ver a Song que me miraba y me sonría: al parecer se lo pasaba bien; y lo único que hice, fue devolverle la sonrisa aunque con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas y después vi que Song apartó su mirada de golpe y la volvió enfrente. No sé que le habría pasado pero no le di mucha importancia ya que se puso normal en unos segundos.

Al acabar de dar vueltas el tiovivo, me baje del caballo aunque un poco mareado ya que iba un poco rápido para ser un pequeño tiovivo y al salir del tiovivo, debido al mareo, me choque con Song que ya estaba afuera del tiovivo, esperándome, y me caí, sin querer, encima de ella (**Sí claro, sin querer. Machetazo deja de meterte en la historia**) pero no me di cuenta de la caída ya que aún estaba mareado.

-Po, ¿te podrías quitar de encima?- dijo Song que estaba aplastada debajo mío.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?- dije girando la cabeza para ver si se me pasaba el mareo y al desaparecer el mareo, comprendí la situación: estaba encima de Song enfrente de la salida del tiovivo, en una posición muy comprometedora, es decir, emm, ¿cómo os lo puedo explicar? que dábamos a entender que estábamos haciendoooo eeeeem, cosas de pareja (**si claro, cosas de pareja. ¡Qué te largues Machetazo!**) y me dio tal vergüenza que mi cara se me puso roja como un tomate y me eché hacia atrás de golpe mientras decía "AAAAHHHH" y Song que se que echó hacia atrás, apartaba la mirada por la vergüenza y estaba con su rostro casi igual de rojo que el mío.

-Oye- dije intentando volver a la normalidad-¿te has divertido?-pregunté a Song.

-Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo Song mirando al suelo seguramente porque aún estaría avergonzada.

-Pues ahora- dije mientras me levantaba- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-No sé adonde podríamos ir es que- dijo Song mientras se levantaba y de repente su cara cambió de una expresión de vergüenza a una de emoción- ¡oh!¡mira allí!- dijo Song mientras señalaba algo a mi espalda, así que me giré y lo que vi me dejo con mal sabor de boca- ¡Es una montaña rusa!- exactamente, era una montaña rusa lo que había visto-¡Me encantan las montañas rusas! Venga vamos-dijo Song mientras casi me arrastraba como yo antes con el tiovivo.

-Pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarlo para el final ya que es lo que más te gusta Song?- dije intentando escaquearme de montar en la montaña, ¿por qué? os lo contaré más adelante, pero era inútil.

-No, me apetece ahora, ya verás. ¡Es muy divertido!- dijo Song mientras me arrastraba hacia la taquilla de las entradas y al llegar allí, me soltó y se dirigió al taquillero, y le dijo: Hola, dos entradas para la montaña rusa, por favor.

-Claro, aquí tienes- dijo el taquillero- que disfruten del viaje.

-Gracias, lo haremos- dijo Song contestando por los dos aunque yo estaba en contra- Vamos Po- dijo arrastrándome, otra vez, a la entrada de la montaña rusa.

Al llegar a la entrada, tuvimos que esperar unos 10 minutos para poder montarnos en la atracción ya que había mucha gente haciendo cola y cuando llegamos al principio de la cola, un cerdo nos explicó las reglas de seguridad de la montaña rusa. Tras explicárnoslas, nos subimos a un carro con una barra de seguridad para mantenernos en el sitio, debido a la velocidad que toman los carros en las bajadas y el mismo cerdo que nos explicó las reglas de seguridad, nos bajo las barras de seguridad al instante en el que nos subimos al carro.

Unos segundos más tarde, empezamos a subir por un carril al que estaba sujeto el carro y así es cómo comenzó mi tortura: yo estaba hiperventilando y con unos terribles nervios mientras que Song estaba tan tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba la feria.

-Eh- dijo Song al volver la cabeza- ¿Te pasa algo Po?- dijo al ver el estado en el que estaba.

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada- dije intentando parecer lo más convincente posible pero no se lo creyó.

-Espera un momento... ¡Tú tienes miedo a las alturas!- dijo Song dando en el clavo porque eso era lo que me pasaba: Tenía y tengo miedo a las alturas y tan solo la respondí asintiendo con la cabeza- Dame la mano y ya verás como se pasa rápido- dijo mientras extendía su mano y lo único que pude hacer fue agarrar su mano y esperar a que subiéramos del todo y cuando llegamos a la cima, vi una superbajada que me puso los pelos de punta pero lo peor de todo fue la bajada.

Durante la bajada, cerré los ojos continuar para no asustarme con el recorrido aunque recuerdo varias cosas de él: tras la bajada, hubo una curva cerrada a la izquierda, luego otra curva a la derecha y lo peor de todo fue un rizo para terminarlo todo pero a pesar de que había acabado, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados del miedo.

-Po, ya acabado todo, puedes soltarme- dijo Song.

-¿Qué?- dije algo sorprendido y entonces abrí los ojos y vi que ya todo había terminado y además que aún tenía su mano sujeta- ah jejeje perdón- dije un poco avergonzado y le solté la mano.

Al parar de moverse del todo el carro, el cerdo nos subió las barras de seguridad y nos bajamos del carro y salimos de la montaña rusa pero yo con un dolor de cabeza y una mala sensación en las tripas, como si se me revolvieran pero no me duraron mucho ambas.

-Oye Po- dijo Song- siento haberte hecho subir a esa atracción.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, además ha sido culpa mía por no contarte que tenía miedo a las alturas pero es que me daba vergüenza- dije un poco avergonzado.

-Po, tener miedo es normal pero lo importante es superar ese miedo- dijo Song- además el miedo puede ser un gran motivador si está en riesgo algo importante, te lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Cómo que por experiencia?- pregunté.

-Oh, nada nada. Pero aunque me hayas dicho que no me preocupe, me gustaría hacer algo por ti para compensarte.

-Pues, no sé- dije sin saber que pedirle (**Yo si que sabría que pedirle XD. Machetazo que te pires de la historia**) cuando de repente, me rugió la tripa- Creo que conque me invites a unos fideos es suficiente.

-Claro Po, ahora mismo, además yo también tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Song tras echar una pequeña risa y nos fuimos a un puesto cercano de comida.

-Por favor, ¿nos podría poner un par de boles de fideos?- dije al dependiente del puesto de comida.

-Po, tu y tus fideos- dijo Song.

-Claro, en unos minutos los tendrán listos- dijo el dependiente del puesto de comida.

-¡Qué!Pero tengo hambre ahora- dije hambriento.

-Creo que puedes esperar un poco- dijo Song.

-Sí, así podemos hablar un rato más. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Kin Yae Wan?- pregunté a Song.

-Siento no poder estar más tiempo contigo pero las chicas y yo nos iremos mañana por la mañana, para seguir promocionando el cabaret en otros lugares de China- dijo Song un poco triste.

-Pero no podrás ver el regreso de Kui Xuan a su ciudad- dije un poco decepcionado.

-Ah, ¡sí!. Me contaron cuando llegamos a la ciudad la historia de Kui Xuan que sería mañana al mediodía en la plaza donde he bailado con las chicas.

-Pues muchas gracias porque quería ir a verlo y no sabía ni cuando ni donde sería.

-No hay de que Po. Es un placer serte de ayuda.

-Oye, ¿cuando van a estar esos fideos?- pregunté al dependiente.

-Ya están hechos, aquí tienen- dijo el dependiente dándonos los fideos.

-Gracias, aquí tenga su dinero- dijo Song dejándole el dinero en la barra, cogiendo los boles. Yo cogí unos palillos chinos y nos fuimos del puesto de comida.

-Ten- dijo Song dándome uno de los boles.

-Gracias- dije al coger el bol- toma- dije dándole unos palillos chinos y entonces comenzamos a comer.

-Estos fideos no están tan bueno como los que probé en el restaurante de tu padre- dijo Song tras probar los fideos.

-Cierto. Un día que vengas al valle de la paz, tenemos que ir a comer al restaurante de mi padre- dije tras comerme los fideos.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas cuando comiendo allí, casi me comes?- preguntó Song.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Y recuerdo que para salir de mi boca me diste un golpe con tu sombrilla- dije intentando aguantarme la risa al recordarlo.

-Fue muy gracioso- dijo Song riéndose y yo me empecé a morir de la risa.

Pero mientras me reía, tuve un mal presentimiento: un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda, de repente me vino la extraña sensación de que alguien nos vigilaba y que ese "alguien" estaba a mi lado derecho, así que me paré de reír y me giré hacia la derecha pero al girarme no vi nada extraño: todo era normal, la gente estaba charlando, hablando y riéndose y lo único que me causó un poco de impresión es que al levantarse el viento, vi unos pelos de color naranja y negros, igualitos como los de Tigresa.

-¿Sería que Tigresa nos estaba... espiando?- se me pasó este pensamiento por la cabeza pero lo deseché al instante porque Tigresa no tenía ningún motivo para estar vigilándonos aunque dijo lo de que estaría vigilando a Song para saber si ha cambiado de verdad pero sabía que no ella no era tan paranoica y desconfiada cómo para hacer eso.

-Po, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo Song al ver como me había girado tan bruscamente.

-¿Qué?- dije girándome hacia Song- Oh nada, es tan solo- dije dejando nuestros boles vacíos en un banco cercano- que estoy cansado porque he estado viajando durante 2 días casi sin parar para poder llegar aquí y me gustaría irme dormir- dije, sin mentirla ya que en parte era cierto: estaba que no me tenía en pie.

-Oh claro, te entiendo pero, ¿te importa si te acompaño?- dijo Song mientras me agarraba del brazo y se acercaba a mí.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- dije un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Song y ella tan solo me respondí con una sonrisa y así comenzó el viaje de vuelta al hotel.

Durante el camino de vuelta, no nos dijimos nada, tan sólo nos mirábamos el uno al otro pero, atesorábamos cada segundo que pasábamos juntos ya que no nos veríamos durante mucho tiempo y ambos lo sabíamos.

Al llegar a la entrada del hotel, más o menos, Song decidió acompañarme hasta mi cuarto para asegurarse de que llegaba bien (**sí claro, llegar bien. Machetazo, esta es la última vez que escribes conmigo**), a pesar de que podía defenderme de cualquier atacante que intentará hacerme algo y tras subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso, llegamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con la intención de irme a dormir.

-Bueno Song, ha sido un placer y una suerte haberte encontrado contigo en este lugar- dije.

-También ha sido una suerte para mí haberte encontrado en un sitio como este Po- dijo Song- me has alegrado el día.

-Gracias, tú a mi también- dije y Song mostró una amplia sonrisa de felicidad y yo también le sonreí, entonces un pensamiento se me pasó por la cabeza- Song, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?.

-Sí claro. ¿De qué favor se trata?- dijo Song.

-Si no te es molestia- dije.

-Sí- dijo Song con un poco de ilusión

-¿Te importaría...

-Sí- dijo Song con el mismo tono de voz.

- si tu...

-Sí- dijo Song más emocionada.

- pudieras...

- Sí- dijo Song aún más fuerte.

- dejarle la llave al recepcionista.

-SÍ- dijo Song aún más emocionada y más fuerte que antes- espera, ¿qué?- dijo algo desconcertada.

-Es que si no le dejo la llave al recepcionista, mis amigos no podrán entrar más tarde a la habitación para dormir.

-Vale Po, lo haré- dijo Song.

-¡Qué grande eres Song!¡Eres la mejor! Qué pases buena noche Song- dije mientras me giraba para entrar a mi cuarto.

-Igualmente- dijo Song y pude notar un toque de tristeza en su voz pero cómo creía que eran imaginaciones, me dispuse a entrar en la habitación cuando de repente, noté la mano de Song en mi hombro- ¡Espera!- dijo deteniéndome.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté dándome la vuelta.

-Tan solo quería decirte que hoy ha sido el día más feliz y que te doy las gracias por ello- dijo Song.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, además yo también me lo he pasado muy bien- dije y Song sonrió.

-Buenas noches Po- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me puse colorado.

-Buenas noches- dije tartamudeando por la vergüenza y tras despedirnos, vi como Song bajaba las escaleras y me metí en mi cuarto muy despacio porque aún seguía un poco afectado por el beso que me había dado.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue que me tiré encima y reflexioné sobre todo lo que había hecho y pensar en Song y lo buena que es siempre conmigo.

-¡Nunca podría haber pedido una mejor amida que ella! -era lo que pensaba ese momento y también pensaba en lo bien que lo había pasado ese día y esperaba que el día siguiente fuera por lo menos la mitad de divertido que este y con ese pensamiento, fue con el que me fui a dormir.

**Mech: Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.  
Mach: No sé si te has fijado pero este capítulo es larguísimo.  
Mech: Sí, ya lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción que escribir un episodio tan largo porque no tenía ningún momento en el poder cortarlo y créeme esto me ha tocado la moral y para no alargarlo más me despido diciendo que espero que os haya gustado y que espero vuestros reviews.  
Por otro lado, Machetazo tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria sobre meterte en medio de la historia.  
Mach: Glu (ruido de tragar saliva) pues yo también me marcho de aquí. Adiós.**


	14. El regalo de la velocidad 7ªParte

**Mechero: Aquí llega, aquí viene, ya se presenta... el siguiente capítulo de historias de Po  
****Machetazo: Ya era hora de que actualizarás el fic, ¿no crees?  
Mech: ¡Qué va! Si hace poco subí el anterior capítulo así que no te quejes.  
Mach: Y damos paso al capítulo conque Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece.**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté a las 9:00 y vi que en mi habitación, no estaban mis compañeros de cuarto pero de lo que sí me fije es que las camas de mis amigos estaban desechas, por lo tanto, mis amigos habían dormido aquí y cómo era temprano, no estarían muy lejos, así que me puse mis pantalones y salí a buscarlos.

Al salir de la habitación, cerré la puerta con la llave de la habitación que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi cama; seguramente me la habían dejado allí para que cerrara la puerta ya que sabían que iba a ser último en despertarme, y fui a llamar a la habitación de las chicas para ver si sabían adonde se habían ido los chicos pero estuve esperando en la puerta como unos 30 segundos y no me abrieron y aunque llamé un par de veces más, no me abrieron, y me imaginé que también se habrían marchado, así que bajé las escaleras para ir a buscarlos a todos.

Bajando las escaleras, me pregunté que les habría pasado: me imaginé que se habrían ido a desayunar o quizás habrían sido secuestrados o quizás los alienígenas les abdujeron... Bueno, quizás mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada pero aún así me preguntaba donde estaban y después de tanto pensamiento, llegue al final de las escaleras, dispuesto a salir por la puerta a ver donde estaban mis amigos.

-Hola señor Po- dijo el recepcionista que nos recibió el día anterior.

-No hace falta que me llames señor, tan solo dime Po- dije.

-Esta bien Po- dijo el recepcionista.

-Perdona, ¿has visto a mis amigos?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto, ellos bajaron aquí a las 8:45 y me dijeron que iban a desayunar y que si sabía donde podían hacerlo y les conté que el hotel cuenta con servicio de desayuno para sus clientes que está incluido en el precio y ahora mismo estarán terminando de desayunar en el comedor.

-¿Y donde está el comedor?- pregunté al recepcionista.

-Allí, en esa puerta- dijo el recepcionista señalando una puerta que estaba junto a la recepción.

-Gracias- dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-No hay de que- dijo el recepcionista antes de que entrara por la puerta.

Y al atravesar la puerta, vi una sala de un tamaño considerable con dos puertas por las cuales salían y entraban empleados para recoger los platos sucios que dejaba la gente y limpiarlos después en la cocina, y también había unas mesas en las que había diferentes alimentos como pasteles, leche fresca, naranjas para hacer zumo de naranja y demás alimentos y aparte, otras mesas para que la gente tomará su desayuno y lo disfrutará tranquilamente, y en una de esas mesas estaban mis amigos a la cual me acerque.

-Hola Po, tío, ya era hora de que te despertarás mira todo lo que tenemos para comer- dijo Mono por la comida que había en el comedor.

-Sí, hay un montón de comida- dije.

-Pues date prisa porque solo tienes 45 minutos para comer porque a las 10:00 cierran el comedor- dijo Víbora.

-45 minutos, con eso me da tiempo a comerme toda la comida del comedor dos veces- dije y me fui de la mesa de mis amigos y cogí un plato y empecé a coger tanta comida como podía, haciendo una torre hecha por pasteles, dumpling, tostadas y mucha más bollería. Después, volví a mi mesa pero solo para dejar el plato con comida y me fui a buscar un bol de leche y tras conseguirlo, me volví a mi mesa para desayunar.

-Eh Po, ¿no piensas que has cogido demasiado comida?- preguntó Mantis.

-No, creo que es suficiente y ahora a comer- dije comiéndome la comida con tal velocidad que parecía que había estado un mes sin probar bocado.

-Po, ayer me encontré a Song que salía de nuestro hotel a las 23:15 y me preguntaba: ¿Qué hacía aquí?- me preguntó Tigresa mientras comía un par de bollos.

-Ella vino a acompañarme al hotel porque estaba cansado. Por cierto, ¿hablaste con ella sobre lo de perdonarla?- pregunté mientras terminaba de comerme una tostada.

-Sí- dijo Tigresa.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté tras haberme bebido la leche.

-Digamos que todo está zanjado- dijo Tigresa con su típica expresión de seriedad.

-¡Eso es genial¡Oh chicos se me olvidaba!Ayer Song me contó ayer que la aparición de Kui Xuan sería hoy, en la plaza donde bailaron las chicas, al mediodía- pregunté.

-Pues deberíamos irnos porque luego se va a llenar y no vamos a tener un buen sitio para verlo- dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba y todos se levantaban salvo yo.

-Pero si aún no he terminado de comer- dije quejándome.

-Vamos Po, ya has comido demasiado- dijo Tigresa mientras me arrastraba a la salida del comedor y aunque me quejaba y me agarré a la puerta del comedor para oponer algo de resistencia pero Tigresa logró sacarme del comedor de un tirón de sus potentes extremidades a mis piernas, tirándome al suelo, y mi respuesta fue rodar sobre mi mismo y quejarme del golpe que había recibido en la cara.

-Po, deja de quejarte y levántate o si no llegaremos a ver a Kui Xuan.

-Vale, pero si aún tenemos tiempo, ¿por qué no...- pregunté pero fui interrumpido por Tigresa que me levantó de golpe.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos a la plaza- dijo Tigresa mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a andar en dirección a la salida y la seguimos para ver a que se refería o al menos yo la seguía porque quería saberlo.

Andando y andando durante una hora, llegamos al arco de piedra por el que pasamos ayer para ir a la feria pero esta vez íbamos a la plaza para ver el regreso de Kui Xuan pero al pasar por el arco de piedra, comprendí a que se refería Tigresa: la plaza estaba hasta arriba de gente y no se podía ver nada más que gente a medio metro de distancia y lo peor de todo es que nosotros estábamos al final de todo el tumulto y así nos sería más difícil ver a Kui Xuan cuando apareciera o al menos, eso creía.

Tras una larga espera de una hora y media o quizás algo más, ocurrió algo: El cielo, que estaba nublado ese día, se abrió en dos, como si un huracán hubiera apartado las nubes con su poderoso viento, y después vi algo en el cielo azul pero estaba muy lejos para poder verlo bien, y fuera lo que fuera eso, iba bajando hacía la tierra y tras un par de minutos pude ver de que se trataba: Eran unos escalones de un color amarillo brillante que hacían una escalera en el aire, desde el cielo hasta el mismísimo centro de la plaza.

Todos en la plaza nos quedamos asombrados incluso Tigresa, y normalmente, lo más difícil era ver que estaba asombrada pero esta vez su cara mostraba todas sus emociones por primera vez en su vida y nuestra primera impresión, fue retroceder al ver tal hazaña que superaba las leyes de la lógica. Pero tras haberse formado la escalera, se levantó un fuerte viento que hizo una gran polvareda y todos tuvimos que volvernos para protegernos de los trozos de polvo y piedra que volaban por el viento.

Al despejarse la polvareda, todos nos volvimos muy despacio a mirar hacia el centro de la plaza, y allí estaba alguien que nunca antes había visto: era un elefante de unos 2 metros de alto, con un cinta de color azul marino en su pelo, haciéndole un peinado como el de un antiguo samurai, también tenía cintas del mismo color en su frente y en sus colmillos, iba vestido con una camiseta y pantalones de color rojo un cinturón amarillo y azul que representaba un rayo en el cielo y en ese cinturón colgaba una pequeña bolsa y también llevaba unas muñequeras del mismo color que sus cintas pero lo que más me llamó la atención en su forma de vestir fueron sus zapatos.

Eran unos zapatos que nunca pensé que pudieran existir: eran unos zapatos hechos de, no bañados en, sino hechos de oro y además porque estos tenían a los lados, unos extremos con formas de ala que también estaban hechos de oro.

-Es un placer haber vuelto al hogar- dijo el elefante.

-Perdone- dijo un conejo de entre la multitud que se había acercado al elefante- ¿quién es usted?

-¿No me estabais esperando vosotros? Oh que lástima- dijo el elefante.

-Entonces, ¿tu eres...- preguntó el conejo con emoción.

-Exactamente, soy Kui Xuan.

Todos en la plaza nos quedamos en un absoluto silencio, un silencio de sorpresa e incredulidad por estar ante la presencia de Kui Xuan, un ser que es una leyenda por haber logrado ver el lugar en el que viven los grandes espíritus pero ese silencio se vio ensombrecido por el gran ruido que formó la gente de la plaza al comprobar que la leyenda de Kui Xuan era cierta y tras tranquilizarse los ánimos, la gente empezó a atosigarle a preguntas sobre los grandes espíritus y el lugar en el que había estado durante esos años mientras se acercaban cada vez más y más a él.

El elefante no lo soportó más y alzó su trompa y barritó (el sonido de los elefantes) para que todos se callaran y lo logró pero aparte hizo que se apartarán un poco de él.

-¡Callaros ya!- gritó Kui Xuan- Sabéis que, eso es una de las cosas que no soportó de la gente, lo ruidosa que puede ser- dijo Kui Xuan y golpeó el suelo con su trompa haciendo un boquete en el suelo y asustando a la multitud- y ese es uno de los motivos por el que destruiré esta asquerosa ciudad.

-¡QUÉEEEE!- gritó toda la multitud con temor.

-Pero, no tiene sentido que nos maté por tal nimiedad- dijo una oveja.

-¡No es solo por eso!- gritó Kui Xuan- En mi estancia con los grandes espíritus, descubrí las libertades y la auténtica felicidad que se obtienen al ser un dios y además, me di cuenta de que la vida para nosotros la gente profana, que es como nos llaman allí arriba, es una vida plagada de dolor y tristeza y sin poder alcanzar la tan ansiada felicidad que siempre andamos buscando y por eso he venido yo aquí, porque yo soy, ¡el salvador de la gente! y he venido para libraros del dolor de la vida con el dulce placer de la muerte- dijo Kui Xuan con la mirada de un loco que hizo que todos en la plaza se apartarán casi hasta salir de ella excepto nosotros que nos íbamos acercando para ver que estaba pasando en el centro de la plaza.

-¡Esta chiflado!- dijo un conejo y recibió una mirada fulminante de Kui Xuan que hizo que el conejo se callará y huyera del miedo y la multitud también empezaba a huir pero nosotros todo lo contrario: nosotros seguíamos hacia delante a pesar de que la gente nos empujaba hacia atrás y al final llegamos a primera fila.

-Los locos sois vosotros por huir de vuestra salvación. ¡Volved aquí!, sabéis que os encontraré y será peor- dijo Kui Xuan y soltó una risa como si de la risa del mismo demonio se tratará.

-¡Alto!- dijo alguien a la espalda de Kui Xuan y se giró Kui Xuan a ver quién era el que le había hablado así.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?- dijo Kui Xuan al ver a un pequeño grupo formado por 6 rinocerontes armados con espadas y con mazas y el rinoceronte del medio era el que antes había hablado.

-Nosotros somos la guardia de la ciudad de Kin Yae Wan y nuestra misión es detener a los malvados que intentan dañar a las buenas gentes que viven en esta ciudad- dijo el rinoceronte del medio, reforzando el agarre de su espada.

-Vosotros, ¿creéis que podréis detenerme?- dijo Kui Xuan como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratara.

-No nos menosprecies- dijo el rinoceronte del medio mientras el grupo se dividía y rodeaban a Kui Xuan.

-Adelante- dijo Kui Xuan como si eso fuera un juego.

-Al ataque- dijo el rinoceronte del medio y todos los rinocerontes saltaron hacia Kui Xuan con sus armas por encima de sus cabeza para atacarle pero lo único que hizo Kui Xuan como respuesta a su ataque fue ponerse con los brazos doblados hacia atrás y mirar hacia arriba para ver a sus atacantes y de repente, salió una pequeña corriente de aire alrededor de los pies de Kui Xuan y los rinocerontes salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, acabando estampados en casas y barriles que había por los alrededores y esto, motivó a que saliera la gente aún más rápido de la plaza.

-No lo entiendo, esa corriente de aire no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerles, ¿así que cómo lo ha hecho?- pregunté a Tigresa.

-No lo sé pero ya lo descubriremos- respondió Tigresa a mi pregunta aunque de forma muy ambigua.

-¿Quién el siguiente?, vamos ¿quién quiere sentir la ira del salvador de la gente de esta ciudad?- preguntó Kui Xuan bajando los brazos y mirando hacia la gran multitud que iba saliendo de la plaza.

-Nosotros, somos los siguientes- dijo Tigresa mientras dábamos un paso al frente de entre toda la multitud para rebelar quienes éramos sus enemigos.

-Esto se va a poner divertido- dijo Kui Xuan mientras nos mostraba una siniestra sonrisa y en ese momento, comenzó el combate.

**Mech: Y aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.  
****Mach: Oh venga Mechero, no me dejes en ascuas. ¿Cómo acaba la pelea?¿Cómo Kui Xuan mandó volando a los rinocerontes sin moverse?  
****Mech: Eso lo sabrás en el próximo episodio y hasta ese entonces tendrás que esperar y vosotros igual, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.  
Mach: Jo que rabia. Pero que se le va a hacer. Esto es el fin y me voy ya. Adiós.**

**PD: Hola gente, soy el creador de Historia de Po y como os dije en el capítulo 8, cada mes os diría, aunque no os importe, el número de reproducciones que obtengo cada mes, intentado batir las visitas del mes pasado que en este caso fueron 1079 visitas, y durante este mes he logrado llegar a 1242 visitas, por lo tanto, ¡HE LOGRADO BATIR MI RECORD!  
Y para despedirme, me gustaría dar gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y en especial a KRIIIS por el ánimo que me da, a LightResurrection por, primero haber hecho el fic de la impostora porque sino no lo hubiera hecho, yo no hubiera tenido la idea para hacer este fic y además por darme el apoyo para continuar escribiendo desde el principio, a DannyNeko por su más sincera crítica sobre mis episodios, a Miguel el romántico por la buena onda que me transmite, a Ani Lawliet por el apoyo que siempre me ha dado desde el principio de mi fic y que últimamente no ha podido escribirme muchos review por motivos familiares, a Dennef-Ronnell, a RedfooPartyRock y a Fa, al cual, no sé porque, no le puedo responder sus reviews.**


	15. El regalo de la velocidad 8ª Parte

**Mechero: Bienvienidos gente, aquí esta la gran batalla final que decidira el destino final de la ciudad de Kin Yae Wan.  
Machetazo: Oh sí. Tenía ganas de ver el combate entre Kui Xuan y los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón.  
Mech: Pues sin más preámbulos, damos comienzo al siguiente episodio pero antes Machetazo dira el disclaimer.  
Mach: ¿Qué? Ah claro. Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece y ahora que siga la lucha.**

En ese momento, los 5 furiosos y yo nos pusimos en pose de batalla, esperando el ataque de Kui Xuan.

-Se nota que sois más fuerte que los guardias que he despachado hace un momento- dijo Kui Xuan mientras se giraba para ver a los guardias que estaban esparcidos por el suelo- pero al parecer sois igual de estúpidos que ellos.

-Te crees muy fuerte, pero nos estás subestimando y eso te puede ser fatal- dijo Tigresa un poco enfadada, mientras mantenía su postura.

-Ya veo, conque no lo habéis visto, ¿A qué no?- dijo Kui Xuan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Mono.

-Con esa pregunta me acabas de afirmar mi pregunta: no lo habéis visto. Si lo hubierais visto no estarías tan confiados. Muy bien, esta vez lo haré más tranquilamente. ¡Preparaos!- dijo Kui Xuan doblando sus brazos y echando su peso hacia adelante y nosotros reafirmamos nuestras posturas de batalla por la tensión de no saber que iba a hacer Kui Xuan.

Y como antes con los guardias, de los pies de Kui Xuan surgió una corriente de aire pero esta vez, era más pequeña que la que usó con los guardias. Era más bien cómo si se tratará de una brisa y lo siguiente que recuerdo es salir volando y chocarme contra una casa y se me cayó una piedra de la casa en la tripa pero esta rebotó y se cayó a mi lado.

Nunca hasta el momento había sentido algo así: Tenía miedo, no, miedo no es la palabra para definirlo, sentía terror, terror a no saber a que o a quién me estaba enfrentado pero eso no me iba a detener porque ya había estado en muchas situaciones de peligro y no podía dejar que eso me bloqueará sino acabaría muerto y además sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cara.

Lo siguiente que vi, tras el polvo del yeso de la casa, fue a los 5 furiosos mirándome y a Kui Xuan que estaba un poco antes del sitio en el que estaba yo, con el puño extendido a la altura en la que había estado mi cara y los 5 furiosos se giraron y entonces se dieron cuenta de que Kui Xuan estaba justo a su lado.

-Maldito- dijo Tigresa alzando su puño y, aprovechando que estaba a su lado, le golpeó un derechazo en toda la cara o eso parecía porque de repente, Kui Xuan ya no estaba en el sitio: era como si de una ilusión se tratará; y me puse de pie para volver a la formación con los 5 furiosos.

-¿Donde está?- preguntó Grulla y empezaron a girar la cabeza hacia los lados para ver si Kui Xuan estaba por los alrededores pero no estaba por ningún lado, parecía que se había desvanecido como un fantasma.

-¿Adónde estáis mirando exactamente si se puede saber?- dijo Kui Xuan con un tono de voz burlesco y nos giramos en la dirección de donde procedía su voz: a nuestra espalda.

Nuestras caras no podían ser de más desconcierto y extrañeza al ver que Kui Xuan estaba realmente a nuestra espalda, en su cara se veía una expresión burlesca; era como si nosotros, los 5 furiosos y el guerrero del dragón, fuéramos una broma para él, y adoptó una pose más tranquila y relajada.

-¿Cómo ha llegado a ahí?- preguntó Víbora.

-Ya veo, aún no lo habéis podido ver, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kui Xuan aunque parecía más bien una pregunta para sí mismo- entiendo, entonces tendré que repetirlo otra vez pero esta vez lo haré al mínimo- dijo, doblando sus brazos y echando el peso su cuerpo hacia delante.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- dije asustado porque ya sabía lo que me iba a esperar- ¡Ah no!¡Ah no!¡Ya he probado eso antes y no me ha gustado!

Pero tras decir eso, recibí otro golpe directo en la cara de Kui Xuan que me mandó volando pero esta vez no me choque contra la casa porque el golpe no iba tan fuerte como el anterior pero aún así, me dolió.

-¡Auch!¡Auch!- dije mientras me levantaba y me quejaba por el dolor- ¿Qué vamos a hacer para vencerle si ni siquiera podemos verle, Tigresa?- dije pero Tigresa no me respondió- ¿Tigresa?- dije mientras me acercaba para ver que le pasaba y al estar a su lado, pude ver su cara: Su cara estaba mostrando una muestra de asombro y de desconcierto.

-Lo... lo... lo he visto- dijo Tigresa tartamudeando.

-¡QUÉ!- exclamamos los otros furiosos y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, conque lo has visto- dijo Kui Xuan- muy bien, explícaselo a tus amigos.

-No he podido verlo del todo pero, lo que he visto me ha dejado de piedra- dijo Tigresa muy tensa.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto Tigresa?- dijo Grulla.

-Mirad el suelo de nuestro alrededor- dijo Tigresa y todos miramos el suelo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dije al ver el suelo- Pero... Pero si está lleno de marcas negras- dije, remarcando lo obvio.

En el suelo se veían unas marcas negras que se extendían desde la zona que estaba Kui Xuan y por nuestros alrededores pero las marcas que estaban a nuestro alrededor aparecían menos marcadas que las que estaban alrededor de Kui Xuan.

-Vaya, te has dado cuenta de las marcas que he dejado por el suelo- dijo Kui Xuan.

-Me di cuenta de ellas tras verte- dijo Tigresa- ¡Chicos! Lo que he visto fue... a Kui Xuan avanzando hacia donde estaba Po y golpearle un derechazo en toda la cara.

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Mantis incrédulo- Ninguno de nosotros le hemos visto acercarse y golpear a Po, tan solo le hemos visto ya ahí y a Po que salía despedido por los aires.

-¡Has acertado Tigresa!¡Enhorabuena!- dijo Kui Xuan mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente- Eso es lo que ha ocurrido: me he acercado a Po y simplemente le he golpeado y no lo habéis podido ver porque soy SUPERVELOZ- dijo Kui Xuan.

-Pero si eres un elefante y los elefantes son animales lentos así que, ¿Cómo puedes tener esa velocidad?- dijo Mono.

-Veinte años en un lugar con los grandes espíritus te permiten saber muchas como por ejemplo, una aleación más ligera que el propio aire pero más fuerte que el propio acero y además esto zapatos han sido bendecido por ellos, concediéndome el don de la supervelocidad, un don imposible de creer para los seres profanos.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo vamos a vencerle?- pregunte a Tigresa.

-No lo sé- dijo Tigresa.

Durante un momento, tanto Kui Xuan como nosotros nos quedamos en silencio y esperamos a que alguno hiciera algún movimiento en falso para contraatacar y entonces, Kui Xuan metió su mano en su bolso y nosotros, creyendo que iba a sacar un arma para atacarnos, saltamos a atacarle y al golpear a Kui Xuan, vimos que en realidad no estaba ahí y que lo que habíamos golpeado era su sombra.

-Qué pasa, ¿no me podéis dejar ni comer tranquilo?- dijo Kui Xuan a nuestra espalda y al girarnos vimos que se estaba comiendo un sandwich. Lo que había sacado de su bolso: era un sandwich.

Eso me sentó como una patada en mi orgullo y no solo a mí, sino a los 5 furiosos les sentó también fatal porque, para él, representábamos tan poco que hasta podía comer durante una batalla.

-No nos subestimes- dijo Víbora mientras reptaba para acercarse a Kui Xuan y atacarle.

-No lo hagas Víbora- dijo Tigresa y alargó la mano para detenerla pero no llegó a tiempo.

Víbora, un poco antes de llegar a donde estaba Kui Xuan, saltó, girando sobre si misma, y le dio un golpe con su cola en toda la cara pero, al igual que las otras veces, tan solo le dio a su sombra aunque Kui Xuan no estaba muy lejos de donde había golpeado, sino que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de Víbora, que en ese instante, estaba en el aire, y él estaba mirándonos de frente, con su pierna diestra alzada encima del cuerpo de Víbora.

-Superpisotón de sumo- dijo Kui Xuan y bajo su pierna diestra de golpe, aplastando a Víbora contra el suelo y creando un pequeño agujero, con la forma de Víbora, bajo sus pies.

-¡Víbora!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Mal... Maldito- dijo Víbora lentamente debido al daño que había recibido.

-Oh, aún sigues consciente- dijo Kui Xuan mientras apartaba su pie pero tan solo para echarlo hacia atrás como si fuera a patear un balón- permíteme que te ayude- exclamó y le dio una patada a Víbora que la lanzó contra la casa que yo había agujereado pero la lanzó con tanta fuerza que destruyó toda la casa pero por suerte para Víbora, Tigresa la cogió cuando salió volando por la patada, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de todo el daño de los escombros de la casa.

-Esto ya es el colmo- dijo Mantis enfadado por el ataque tan sucio de Kui Xuan y fue avanzando, dando saltos en dirección a Kui Xuan- ¡te vas a enterar!- dijo Mantis y lanzó una patada voladora a Kui Xuan.

-No Mantis, eso es lo que quiere que hagas, detente- dije intentando pararle pero fue imposible.

-Toma esto- dijo Mantis, a punto de darle con su patada pero solo le golpeó a su sombra.

-No, toma tu- dijo Kui Xuan, que estaba a su lado izquierdo y le golpeó un derechazo que le lanzó rodando contra al suelo y Mantis se chocó contra mi pierna, parando de moverse.

-Mantis, ¿estás bien?- pregunté mientras le levantaba del suelo.

-Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Mantis.

-Creo que ha recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza- dijo Mono.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Tigresa que volvía de los restos de la casa.

-Tigresa, ¿Qué tal está Víbora?- preguntó Grulla.

-Víbora está inconsciente y la he dejado descansando detrás de las ruinas de la casa- dijo Tigresa- y por lo que veo, Mantis tampoco puede pelear.

-Sí, voy a llevarle con Víbora- dijo Grulla y se fue, con Mantis en su ala, a dejarle junto a Víbora.

-Dos fuera. Tan sólo quedan cuatro- dijo Kui Xuan.

-Te vas a enterar- dijo Mono enfadado por la chulería de Kui Xuan.

-Espera- dijo Tigresa, deteniendo a Mono con su mano izquierda- Eso es exactamente lo que quiere: enfadarnos para que ataquemos sin pensar y así hacer que le sea más fácil vencernos.

-Y que quieres que haga, ¿qué me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?- preguntó Mono y Grulla volvió con nosotros aunque fui el único que se dio cuenta de su regreso.

-No, lo que digo es que hay que pensar de forma fría porque solamente así podremos vencerle- dijo Tigresa.

-Tigresa, no solo has descubierto mi habilidad, sino que has descubierto también mi nota que eres la más lista de todos tus compañeros y por ello, serás a la que derroté ahora- dijo Kui Xuan adoptando su pose de batalla (brazos doblados y el peso hacia delante) y desapareció.

-¿Dónde está?- dije mientras giraba la cabeza para buscarle, al igual que mis compañeros excepto Tigresa que se quedo quieta en el sitio.

-Ahora- dijo Tigresa, girándose hacia la izquierda, dando casi una vuelta completa, y con su puño derecho golpeó al aire pero, en realidad, había logrado golpear a Kui Xuan en toda la cara y debido a la gran fuerza del golpe de Tigresa, le mandó volando contra otra casa, agujereándola.

Creíamos que aquel golpe le había dejado K.O por la fuerza de Tigresa pero además porque el golpe lo había recibido a toda velocidad, sumándole aún más daño pero tras oír un pequeño gemido que provenía de la casa que había atravesado Kui Xuan reafirmamos nuestra pose de batalla y entonces salió Kui Xuan, tambaleante y su cara, con la marca del puño de Tigresa en toda su mejilla derecha que estaba roja, y sangrando por la nariz pero aún en ese estado, estaba de pie y parecía que seguiría luchando.

-¿Qué tal te ha sentado Kui Xuan?- dijo Tigresa burlándose de él.

-¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba?- dijo Kui Xuan furioso mientras se ponía la mano en la zona que había sido golpeada por Tigresa.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes: subestimar a tus enemigos, te puede ser fatal. Y tu lo has hecho: tu has estado usando esos zapatos al nivel mínimo porque creías que te sería fácil derrotarnos pero tras un tiempo viéndote correr a tu velocidad mínima, mis ojos se han acostumbrado y por ello he podido verte cuando venías hacía mí y he podido propinarte un poderoso puñetazo- dijo Tigresa, mirándose la mano con la que había golpeado a Kui Xuan.

-Me estoy enfadando y créeme, cuando me enfadan, no hay gente que salga para contarlo- dijo Kui Xuan a punto de estallar por la ira.

-Ven aquí, paquidermo- dijo Tigresa y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Kui Xuan y barritó tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que se oyó por toda China y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tigresa.

Entonces volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez, Tigresa tampoco podía verle y lo sabía porque ella, al igual que nosotros, estaba buscándole y mientras le buscaba, le vi justo enfrente de ella como el que lanza una pelota, es decir, con la pierna izquierda hacia arriba y el puño derecho hacia atrás y además sus ojos mostraba una mirada, más que una mirada asesina, la mirada de un loco que haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quisiera.

-Tigresa cuidado- dije ya que Tigresa estaba mirando para otro lado y no se había dado cuenta de que Kui Xuan estaba enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa y se giró, viendo a Kui Xuan enfrente suya pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Toma esto. Puño bala- dijo Kui Xuan y bajo su pierna izquierda con tal fuerza que hizo una marca en el suelo y echó todo su pesó hacia delante, haciendo que el puñetazo tuviera aún más fuerza y le dio un puñetazo en todo el estómago a Tigresa.

El golpe era tan fuerte que Tigresa se puso a sangrar por la boca al instante en el que recibió el golpe y hubiera atravesado toda la plaza sino hubiera sido porque Mono, Grulla y yo nos pusimos un poco detrás de ella para frenar el impulso que llevaba y, aunque salimos un poco arrastrados, logramos detenerla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté mientras me giraba, ya que estaba a su espalda.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Tigresa pero se cayó por el dolor después y escupió un poco más de sangre.

-Querías que luchará en serio, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kui Xuan a Tigresa con mala leche- Pues aquí lo tienes: esta es mi velocidad al máximo, luego no te arrepientas de ello.

-No, tu serás el que se arrepienta de haberte topado con nosotros porque, vas a caer en esta batalla- dije apartándome de Tigresa.

-Oh ¿Y quién es el pequeño panda?

-Soy Po, y yo seré el que te derroté- dije mientras me movía hacia adelante.

-Pues buena suerte, porque la necesitarás- dijo Kui Xuan maliciosamente y de repente, desapareció.

**Mech: ¿Cómo Po logrará derrotar a Kui Xuan?¿Llegarán los furiosos al palacio de jade antes de que el maestro Shifu regrese? Pues esto se verá en el próximo capítulo.  
****Mach: Increíble, tan solo puedo decir increíble. ****Po, al final, le ha echado un par de huevos con el diálogo final con Kui Xuan y que malvado Kui Xuan dándole una patada a Víbora mientras estaba en el suelo. ¡Eso no es ser un guerrero de verdad!**  
Mech: Me alegró de que te haya gustado y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado. Y con esto nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós.  
Mach: Y no olvidéis de dejar vuestro reviews con vuestras opiniones que no es tan difícil ni tan duro escribir algo. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo así que esto es, un hasta la próxima.


	16. El regalo de la velocidad 9ªParte

**Machetazo: Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a un fantabuloso nuevo capítulo de Historias de Po.  
Mechero: Y ahora, ¿que sigue?  
Mach: Por favor, ahora toca el disclaimer.  
Mech: Exacto y es así: Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks.**

Cuando desapareció, retrocedí y fui a ayudar a Tigresa, que aún seguía postrada en el suelo, a levantarse, al igual que hicieron Mono y Grulla y al levantarla, Tigresa nos hecho hacía los lados y nos dijo que formáramos un círculo nosotros cuatro, espalda con espalda, de tal forma que, aunque el fuera tan rápido, pudiéramos verle a tiempo para crear una respuesta a uno de sus posibles ataques.

Formado el círculo defensivo, cada uno de nosotros mirábamos al frente y así no pillaría a ninguno de nosotros de sorpresa pero, unos segundos más tarde de haber hecho la formación, noté algo: era el viento pero no era un viento normal, parecía un viento provocado como cuando te abanicas en verano para refrescarte un poco.

-No notáis eso- pregunté.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mono.

-El viento, hay un viento muy extraño aquí- dije.

-Sí, es cierto, hay viento pero ¿no sé que tiene de extraño este viento?- dijo Grulla.

-No lo sé, tan solo notó que no es un viento normal- dije.

De repente, un círculo de viento surgió a nuestro alrededor que al principio era pequeño pero pasando los segundos se volvió más y más grande y empezó a haber un viento más fuerte a nuestro alrededor hasta llegar a convertirse en un remolino.

-¿Os gusta esto?- dijo Kui Xuan mientras corría a alta velocidad.

-Lo has hecho tú- dije intentando aguantar la fuerza del viento- ¿Pero cómo?

-El viento es el aire en movimiento, por lo tanto, si me muevo a gran velocidad puedo generar una gran corriente de aire a mi alrededor y si este movimiento es continuo, puedo llegar a crear un gran tornado como el que estoy haciendo- dijo Kui Xuan.

-No podremos aguantar mucho tiempo más- dijo Tigresa mientras se ponía los brazos delante de la cabeza para poder resistir la fuerza del viento.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí- dije y me aproximé a una zona del remolino pero salí despedido por la fuerza del viento- Es imposible salir de aquí, el viento es muy fuerte- añadí.

-Entonces, estamos atrapados- dijo Mono.

-Exacto, esto es la trampa tornado y aquí llega su auténtico poder- dijo Kui Xuan y de repente, una gran corriente de aire surgió desde el suelo y salimos volando por los aires.

Mientras volaba por el tornado, intenté mantenerme cerca de mis amigos para estar más seguros pero era muy difícil hacerlo, no sólo porque estábamos muy dispersados, sino que moverse por voluntad propia dentro del tornado era imposible porque estábamos a merced del viento y además, las casas, puestos de feria y demás cosas que había alrededor del tornado, eran absorbidas por él y eran usados para dañarnos y recuerdo que un escombro, en concreto, de una casa me dio con tal fuerza en la cara que me hizo rodar en el aire y ponerme con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y con mi cuerpo en vertical.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que el tornado se disipó y pensé que lo peor había pasado pero al mirar al suelo, vi que estábamos como a unos 5 metros de altura y empezamos a caer y me puse a gritar lo más fuerte que podía mientras intentaba estabilizarme pero no pude ni girarme para poder caer con la tripa para amortiguar el impacto, y cuando estaba a dos metros de chocar contra el suelo de cabeza, de repente, vi a Kui Xuan enfrente mío con la misma pose que cuando usó el puño bala con Tigresa (Pierna izquierda levantada, peso echado hacia atrás y puño derecho hacia atrás)

-Puño bala- dijo Kui Xuan y bajo su pierna izquierda con tal fuerza que hizo una marca en el suelo y echó todo su pesó hacia delante, haciendo que el puñetazo tuviera aún más fuerza, lanzó su puño hacía mí y cerré los ojos para no ver el terrible golpe que se me acercaba a toda velocidad.

Pero algo me extraño: ya debería haberme llegado el golpe pero no había pasado nada, entonces abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba en el aire; estaba volando pero notaba que algo me estaba agarrando el pie: era Grulla que estaba volando y me había agarrado el pie con sus garras.

-Grulla, ¿qué haces?- pregunté.

-Salvarte- dijo Grulla mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en vuelo- sino te hubiera cogido y te hubiera apartado del puñetazo de Kui Xuan estarías escupiendo sangre como Tigresa- dijo Grulla, señalando el lugar en el que estaba Tigresa, que estaba con sangre en su boca, y a Mono.

-Gracias- dije.

-No hay de que y si no te importa, ahí te dejo- dijo Grulla y soltó el agarre pero di una vuelta y caí de pie aunque estaba de espaldas a todos y cuando me giré, me acerque a mis amigos y Grulla bajó del cielo a formar una línea para ver a Kui Xuan.

-Panda, has tenido suerte de que tu amigo te ayudará a esquivar mi ataque sino estarías inconsciente, pero eso no volverá a pasar- dijo Kui Xuan.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Mono y fue avanzando a toda velocidad.

-Pero que haces Mono- dijo Tigresa.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan- dijo Mono mientras corría.

-Conque tienes un plan, veamos que tal- dijo Kui Xuan y adoptó su pose de batalla(Brazos doblados y su peso echado un poco hacia delante).

Entonces Mono, que se había acercado lo suficiente a él, dio un saltó y golpeó a Kui Xuan con una patada voladora pero en realidad fue a su sombra y Kui Xuan estaba a su lado izquierdo, a punto de ejecutar el superpisotón de sumo aunque, lo que ninguno de nosotros nos esperamos, fue que Mono, aún en el aire, se girará y apoyando su mano derecha, cambió la trayectoria de su ataque y le hizo un barrido a la pierna izquierda que le desequilibró y Kui Xuan cayó al suelo.

La trampa de Mono había funcionado: había atacado a Kui Xuan para fingir que estaba atacando a lo loco, suponiendo que Kui Xuan haría el superpisotón y cuando adoptará la postura del superpisotón (al lado izquierdo del rival y con la pierna derecha levantada), estaría desprotegido de un barrido por sorpresa, derribándole y haciendo así una lucha en el suelo, así evitando que pudiera usar su supervelocidad (Pero que grande es Mono. Machetazo que no te metas en la historia).

Mono, que había terminado de hacer el barrido, dio un salto para que cuando él cayera no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y retrocedió su puño derecho para golpear a Kui Xuan, en toda su cara, nada más caer. Pero Kui Xuan, al caer, en vez de intentar revolverse para volver a ponerse de pie, vi que ponía una risa siniestra pero ¿por qué?.

Mono estaba a punto de caer sobre Kui Xuan aunque él seguía aún quieto en el suelo y, de repente, surgió una corriente de aire del cuerpo de Kui Xuan y Mono salió despedido por el aire.

-¿Cómo has logrado detener el ataque de Mono?- pregunté.

-Tan solo he puesto las piernas dobladas, le he dado unas patadas en la tripa y ha salido volando- dijo Kui Xuan.

-¿Pero como has podido darle a esa velocidad?- pregunté.

-He dicho que tengo supervelocidad pero nunca he dicho que solo me sirviera para correr y ahora veréis otro de sus usos- dijo Kui Xuan.

Al terminar de hablar, empezó a hacer girar su trompa en círculos, al principio lento pero fue adquiriendo velocidad y al final iba a una velocidad impresionante. Pero, ¿para qué? y entonces me di cuenta de que Mono estaba cayendo y la respuesta me llegó como un relámpago: iba a usar su trompa para destrozar a Mono de un golpe.

-Mono, protégete- dije para alertar a Mono.

-Es inútil- dijo Kui Xuan- ya es demasiado tarde.

Y tenía razón: Mono ya estaba a punto de llegar a la altura de Kui Xuan y no le daría tiempo para esquivar el ataque pero gracias a mi alerta se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse del impacto.

-No te servirá de nada protegerte. Megatrompazo- dijo Kui Xuan, parando su trompa de golpe hacia atrás y movió su trompa hacia adelante, golpeando con mucha fuerza a Mono que salió despedido, chocándose contra el suelo y deteniéndose cuando se estampó contra un muro de una de las casas destruidas por el tornado.

-Mono- dije y me dirigí hacia él pero fui detenido por Tigresa -¿Por qué me detienes Tigresa? No ves que Mono está mal herido- dije.

-Escúchame Po, no tienes porque preocuparte: Mono está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se vea afectado por el combate, además, si hubieras ido a ayudarle, estoy segura de que Kui Xuan te habría atacado.

-Haz caso a tu amiga panda, has vuelto a acertar pero eso ya da igual-dijo Kui Xuan y volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Creéis que volverá a hacer la trampa tornado?- pregunté.

-No, no creo que sea el tipo de persona que repite los mismos trucos-dijo Tigresa.

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a detenerle?- pregunté.

-Yo tengo un plan- dijo Grulla.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es obligarle a detenerse.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Si le lanzo una ráfaga continua de viento muy fuerte, tendrá que detenerse para poder soportar la fuerza el viento y si puede soportar la fuerza del viento, al menos le frenaré lo suficiente como para que Tigresa pueda golpearlo- dijo Grulla y empezó a volar.

-Vamos Grulla, tú puedes- dije.

-Sí- dijo Grulla tras haber llegado a una altura de unos 5 metros- prepárate Kui Xuan para las alas de...- dijo Grulla pero entonces vi que Kui Xuan justo enfrente suya.

-Pensabas que te iba a dejarte a tus anchas. Ahora verás- dijo Kui Xuan y le agarró del cuello con su trompa y Kui Xuan empezó a caer por su peso, arrastrando a Grulla con él.

A la altura de unos 3 metros, más o menos, Kui Xuan lanzó a Grulla hacia abajo con su trompa, y no le dio tiempo Grulla a reaccionar y se chocó contra el suelo y Kui Xuan se giró, tomando una posición de plancha y con sus brazos doblados.

-¡Grulla, cuidado!- grité con tensión, avisando a Grulla del peligro que se le acercaba y Grulla se recostó hacia adelante- Intenta huir de ahí, Kui Xuan te va a atacar- dije señalando a Kui Xuan que ya estaba muy cerca de él.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para escapar- dijo Kui Xuan mientras caía sobre Grulla- Prueba esto: ametralladora letal- dijo Kui Xuan y soltó un barrito y empezó a caer una lluvia de poderosos puñetazos sobre Grulla y por sus alrededores, a tal velocidad que parecía que Kui Xuan tenía 5 brazos y con cada golpe que daba, creaba un pequeño agujero y después de un montón de golpes, una nube de polvo apareció en el campo de batalla como resto del suelo y al despejarse la nube de polvo, vi un gran cráter, creo que de un cuarto de metro de diámetro al menos.

Del cráter, salió Grulla, lanzado por Kui Xuan, y pude, al fin, ver como estaba. Parecía que le había pasado por encima una estampida de rinocerontes a Grulla: estaba con el pico torcido en varias partes y estaba sangrando por el mismo. Su sombrero estaba descosido y medio roto, y vi que a Grulla se le habían caído, por los golpes que le había dado Kui Xuan, un montón de plumas y algunas de ellas estaban manchadas de su sangre.

Kui Xuan saltó, saliendo del cráter, y se puso juntó a Grulla y tras echarnos una mirada fría y desafiante, cogió a Grulla del cuello, le levantó, lo giro y observó como había quedado tras su destructor ataque y después soltó una risa malévola al ver el estado de Grulla, disfrutando de su dolor.

Nunca había sentido, por ese entonces, tantas ganas de matar a alguien. La sangre me ardía de furia al ver como trataba tan cruelmente a la gente y la forma tan retorcida que tiene de disfrutar del dolor que provoca en los demás. Me daba asco ver que Kui Xuan era una persona tan sádica, tan peligrosa y destructiva.

-Me las pagarás por lo que le has hecho a Grulla- dije señalando a Grulla.

-Tal vez pero hasta ese momento, toma esto- dijo Kui Xuan y me lanzó a Grulla pero apareció Tigresa y me ayudó a detenerle.

-Está inconsciente- dijo Tigresa- lo llevaré a un lugar apartado de aquí para que podamos pelear sin preocuparme, tu mientras distrae al elefante.

-Está bien- dije y Tigresa se fue con Grulla.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa?¿Han huido tus amigos y te han dejado solo?- dijo Kui Xuan mofándose de mi.

-Tranquilo, Tigresa volverá en un momento y te vamos a dar la paliza de tu vida- dije con furia justiciera.

-Eso, ya lo veremos- dijo el paquidermo lentamente para crear un momento dramático.

-Me echabais de menos- dijo Tigresa que había vuelto tras dejar a Grulla en un lugar seguro.

-Sí, pero tranquila, no te has perdido nada importante- dije aunque no demostré la impresión que me dio la velocidad con la que había hecho todo.

-Oh, que bella historia de amor, me hacen llorar- dijo Kui Xuan, burlándose de nosotros y se pasó la trompa por los ojos fingiendo que se estaba secando unas lágrimas.

-Búrlate si quieres pero nosotros seremos los que te demos tu merecido- dijo Tigresa señalándole.

-Veamos si tenéis tanta suerte con mi siguiente ataque. Esto es la tortura veloz- dijo Kui Xuan y tras barritar, volvió a desaparecer en una corriente de aire y nosotros nos pusimos en pose de batalla.

**Mech: Y con esto acabamos el episodio, ¿Qué será la tortura veloz?¿Cómo derrotarán a Kui Xuan? Las respuestas se hallan en el próximo capítulo.  
Mach: ¿Oye Mechero?  
Mech: Sí, Mach.  
Mach: Yo pensaba que este iba a ser el último episodio de esta historia o al menos eso me dijistes.  
Mech: Cierto que te lo dije pero al final vi que escribí demasiado así que decidí partirlo en dos partes y el próximo, será el último de esta historia.  
y yo creo que con esto acabamos todo. Esperamos que...  
Mach: Esperas...  
Mech: Vale, espero que os haya gustado, y con esto nos despedimos. Adiós.**

**PD: El próximo capítulo creo que será un poco más corto de lo normal, lo digo para que en él siguiente nadie me diga que ha quedado cortó el cap o algo por el estilo porque eso me toca la zona baja y juró que si alguien me lo dice en el siguiente cap. Cuando acabe este fic, voy a hacer este fic remasterizado para que se junten todos los capítulos de una misma historia y que así no os podáis quejar de longitud. ¿Vale?  
Esto es todo por ahora pero tranquilos, no tardaréis en tener noticias de mí.  
Mecherazo**


	17. Final de El regalo de la velocidad

**Machetazo: Hola gente, hoy damos paso a un nuevo capítulo de Historias de Po.  
Mechero: Al final, el capítulo me quedó más largo de lo usual así que el final que hay en el anterior episodio no tiene sentido.  
Mach: JA, que cagada XD.  
Mech: Bueno, no nos enrollemos y demos paso al siguiente capítulo diciendo que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece**

-Po- dijo Tigresa, haciendo que la mirara- ponte detrás mío, así nos podremos proteger mutuamente- dijo y me puse espalda contra espalda con ella-¿Donde estás maldito?- preguntó Tigresa mientras giraba la cabeza para intentar ver donde estaba.

-No intentes descubrirme por donde viene el sonido de mi voz porque ahora mismo soy más rápido que el sonido así que mi voz hace un efecto rebote que engaña al sentido del oído- dijo el elefante.

-Será asqueroso- susurró Tigresa.

-¡Y ahora comienza la tortura veloz!- gritó Kui Xuan.

Y todo parecía como antes pero un golpe por el lado izquierdo, cómo si Kui Xuan pasará por en medio nuestro a toda velocidad, rompió nuestra formación e hizo que nos separáramos y yo intenté juntarme otra vez con Tigresa, a pesar de que no sabía que estaba pasando, sin embargo cuando me iba acercando a Tigresa, vi que salió lanzada hacia la derecha pero ella pudo frenar la velocidad con sus pies y detenerse aunque se había alejado aún más de mí.

-Tigresa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dije mientras corría hacia ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Tigresa y giro su cabeza de golpe hacia la izquierda- Siento como si- torció su cara hacia la derecha- me estuvieran- hecho su tripa hacia atrás y se tocó la tripa como si le doliera- dando una paliza- y saltó hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiera metido un gancho y cayó en el suelo.

-Tigresa- dije y corrí aún más rápido para ver que le pasaba.

Por el camino para ver como estaba Tigresa ya supe a que se refería: Kui Xuan nos estaba atacando usando toda la velocidad que tiene para no darnos ni una sola oportunidad de contraatacar, y lo supe porque noté ese ataque en mis propias carnes: primero un puñetazo en la tripa, luego un derechazo en la cara, un puñetazo por la izquierda a las costillas y una patada en la cara que me mandó, rodando, a donde estaba Tigresa.

-Tigresa- dije mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo y me puse de pie aunque algo adolorido- ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

-Sí- dijo Tigresa y se puso de pie, apoyándose en sus puños.

-Os habéis puesto de pie y aún podéis seguir luchando pues ¡Que siga la diversión!- gritó Kui Xuan con emoción porque podía continuar peleando.

Entonces sentí como si una lluvia de golpes hubiera llegado a mi cuerpo por todos lados; nunca había sentido algo como eso: sentía mucho dolor en tantos lugares de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, que casi me hace perder el conocimiento pero no podía rendirme ahora que había llegado tan lejos y no podía, también rendirme por mis amigos que habían luchado dándolo todo.

Durante la dolorosa paliza que estaba sufriendo, giré mi cabeza y pude ver que Tigresa también estaba siendo golpeada y yo sabía como se sentía porque estaba compartiendo su mismo dolor y aún así, Tigresa seguía luchando y ese fue otro motivo por el que seguí luchando: no podía decepcionarla tras ver cuanto se estaba esforzando Tigresa para aguantar la paliza que estaba sufriendo.

Y entre todo aquel sufrimiento, ocurrió un suceso inesperado: tras mucho tiempo de recibir tantos golpes, que ya ni me acordaba del número, el dolor desapareció. Era como que al haber estado siendo presionado por un dolor continuo es como si ya no lo notará y pude, por un momento, concentrarme lo suficiente como para pensar en como poder derrotarle y entonces me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, no un escalofrío producido por el miedo sino un escalofrío provocado por un cambio brusco en la temperatura.

Pero ¿qué es lo que produjo ese cambio en la temperatura? No sabía porque pero empecé a pensar que eso podría ser la clave para vencer al paquidermo. No lo sabía, tan solo tuve el presentimiento de que era así y, por suerte, me di cuenta de que lo hizo. Fue el viento, el mismo tipo que el del tornado, o sea, un viento que no es natural.

Al parecer, Kui Xuan al moverse a tal velocidad producía, debido a su peso, una gran onda de viento pero tan solo al principio y mientras corría esa onda de viento se reducía y parecía más bien una brisa y por lo tanto, si sabía la dirección que hacía esa pequeña brisa, entonces podría saber la posición exacta de Kui Xuan y con esto, se me ocurrió una idea. Una loca y arriesgada idea que si fallaba, perderíamos.

De pronto, los golpes cesaron y no solo para mí sino que para Tigresa también y me caí al suelo, muestra del cansancio y del dolor que sufría porque, aunque antes no sentía el dolor era por el hecho de que los golpes eran continuos y tras parar de recibir esos golpes, pude sentir todo el dolor que tenía acumulado en mis huesos y en mis músculos.

Era increíble el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para poder ponerme de pie y aún así estaba tambaleándome y a Tigresa también le pasaba lo mismo.

-Vaya, aún podéis poneros de pie- dijo el elefante- sois más fuerte de lo que parecéis pero aún así no podréis vencerme.

-Tigresa, ¿podrías hacer un agujero en el suelo, uno muy grande?- susurré a Tigresa para que solo me pudiera oír ella.

-Para que quieres...- dijo Tigresa en bajo.

-Tan solo responde a mi pregunta- interrumpí a Tigresa pero aún así, seguía susurrando.

-Creo que podría hacerlo si diera un salto, aprovechando la fuerza de la gravedad para golpear con más fuerza- dijo Tigresa.

-Bien, escúchame atentamente: en cuando diga "ahora", salta y cuando caigas golpea con toda la fuerza que puedas el suelo- dije.

-Pero ¿para que- dijo Tigresa.

-Tan solo confía en mí- dije.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?- preguntó Kui Xuan- ¡Bah! Da igual lo que hagan es imposible que me venzan- dijo y soltó una risa maliciosa.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Tigresa tras soltar un gruñido.

Con esa frase, comprendí que Tigresa confiaba totalmente en mí y decidí hacer todo lo posible para que funcionará mi plan, así que cerré los ojos para poder sentir mejor el suave viento que hacía el elefante al correr.

Era muy difícil localizar de donde venía el viento pero aún así centré toda mi atención en sentirlo y, a pesar de que era muy rápido, pude localizarlo y vi que estaba haciéndose el remolón, corriendo sin sentido a nuestro alrededor. Como si quisiera ponernos en una tensión constante por no saber donde estaba, y lo habría logrado conmigo si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo del viento.

-Ahora- dije cuando calcule que estaba a una distancia un tanto alejada de nosotros y Tigresa dio un gran salto.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- dijo Kui Xuan y noté un cambió en la dirección del viento.

-Oh no, va a por Tigresa- me dije a mi mismo al darme cuenta de la trayectoria del viento- he de hacer algo. ¡Eh tu paquidermo- dije intentando llamar la atención de Kui Xuan- ven a por mí!- dije y bien que logré llamar su atención ya que se detuvo de golpe quedando expuesto a mi vista pero mi plan aún seguía igual.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme paquidermo?Te vas a enterar- dijo Kui Xuan y desapareció de nuevo pero gracias al descubrimiento del movimiento del viento, le localice cómo a unos 3 metros de mí- Vas a probar mi último y más demoledor ataque: la cornada destructora- dijo Kui Xuan y se puso como si fuera a embestir contra alguien con sus colmillos, e imaginaros contra quién iba: exactamente, iba a por mí.

Y Kui Xuan volvió a desaparecer pero sabía hacia donde iba, iba directo a por mí; no tardaría mucho en llegar para embestirme pero no debía moverme para que mi plan funcionará, si tan solo me apartaba, mi plan no volvería a poder ponerlo en práctica pero, por suerte, antes de que llegará a embestirme el elefante con sus cuernos, a Tigresa le dio tiempo a caer y dio un poderoso puñetazo contra el suelo que creo un agujero a mi alrededor muy grande, mayor incluso que el de Kui Xuan.

Gracias a eso, me salvé ya que yo estaba en un postura para prevenirme, no de un golpe, sino de un posible caída y yo no me caí al hacerse el agujero, sin embargo, Kui Xuan estaba corriendo hacia mí y no se esperaba algo como eso así que no pudo frenar a tiempo y se cayó, quedándose un momento en el aire. Ese momento lo usé para agarrar a Tigresa del brazo izquierdo y lanzarla con todas mis fuerzas contra Kui Xuan y, ella reaccionó como si hubiera leído mis intenciones porque al ser lanzada se puso en posición para ejecutar su golpe más poderoso.

-Esto es por todo el daño que me has hecho- dijo Tigresa mientras mantenía sus manos juntas detrás suya- Toma el golpe del Tigre- dijo cuando estuvo justo enfrente de Kui Xuan e impulso sus manos hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándole en toda la cara y mandándole hacia atrás por el golpe, haciendo que saliera del agujero.

-Ah no, no te voy a permitir que ni siquiera toques el suelo- dije y corrí todo lo que pude, salí del agujero y logré agarrar a Kui Xuan antes de que tocará el suelo, manteniéndole sobre mi espalda, usando toda mi fuerza ya que pesaba muchísimo pero aún así lo logré- Tigresa, es hora del golpe de gracia- dije y lo lance de vuelta al agujero.

-Esto es el fin- dijo Tigresa mientras se preparaba para rematarle- Esto es por asustar a los habitantes de esta ciudad- dijo ella y golpeó a Kui Xuan con un gancho en toda la barbilla, haciéndole volar como un par de metros y aprovechando que aún estaba en el aire salté para darle otro.

-Ahora es el momento del golpe final- dije mientras aún seguía en el aire, encima de él y daba vueltas para ejecutar un golpe que había estado practicando durante las pasadas semanas- y esto es por todo lo que le has hecho a mis amigos- dije mientras me detuve en el aire de golpe- Martillazo del oso furioso- dije juntando mis brazos mientras daba vueltas hacia delante y le di en toda la cara, la cual estaba ya destrozada, llena de sangre y con las marcas de los golpes que había recibido de Tigresa, con ambos puños en conjunto y le lancé hacia abajo, haciendo que se chocará contra el suelo y reafirmando aún más el agujero que había hecho Tigresa.

Al terminar de caer, vi cómo estaba las pulsaciones vitales del paquidermo; estaba bien, tan solo estaba inconsciente y después, fui a recoger a mis amigos con la ayuda de Tigresa, a pesar del cansancio y del dolor que llevaba, cargando a Mono y a Víbora en mis brazos, y Tigresa cargando a Grulla y Mantis en los suyos y salimos de la plaza.

En la salida de la plaza, se veía a un montón de gente arremolinada entorno a ella. La gente había visto nuestro combate y estaban celebrando la derrota de Kui Xuan y al ver que salíamos con nuestros compañeros inconscientes, fuimos rodeado por una inmensa multitud pero un rugido de Tigresa, hizo que la gente se asustará y pararon de hablar.

-Necesitamos a un médico- dije.

-Yo soy médico- dijo alguien de por el fondo- ¡Apartad!¡Hacer paso!- dijo mientras se hacía camino en medio de la multitud para llegar hasta nosotros- Bien, contadme que ha pasado- dijo el médico cuando llegó hasta nosotros, pude ver que se trataba de un conejo, vestido de calle y de aspecto joven pero con una barba que le hacía parecer un poco más viejo y nos hizo que dejáramos a nuestros amigos en el suelo lentamente.

-Han sufrido varios duros golpes durante la batalla: Víbora fue aplastada y pateada, Mono recibió un montón de patadas en la tripa y un fuerte trompazo en toda la cara, Mantis recibió un poderoso puñetazo y Grulla fue estampado contra el suelo y recibió una lluvia destructora de puñetazos- dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba al médico que se encontraba arrodillado, inspeccionando a mis amigos.

-Tenemos que llevarlos a algún lugar en el que pueda tratarles debidamente- dijo el médico.

-Tigresa, vámonos al hotel, allí no habrá tanto ruido ni tanta gente y los chicos podrán descansar tranquilamente- dije.

-Sí, es un buen lugar, además estará más cerca de la feria que mi casa que está en las afueras y seguramente allí habrá un botiquín de primeros auxilios y no necesito nada más para darles el tratamiento. No tenemos tiempo que perder así que coger a vuestros amigos y vayamos al hotel- dijo el médico y cargamos con nuestros amigos para ir rumbo hacia el hotel.

Llegamos al hotel alrededor de las 14:30 y al entrar, el recepcionista cabra se acercó, al ver el estado en el que estaban nuestros compañeros y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el médico le mandó que trajera el botiquín y que lo trajera rápido y el recepcionista se fue corriendo como un rayo a por el botiquín y mientras tanto, el médico nos dijo que los subiéramos a un cuarto y que después, él llegaría cuando el recepcionista le diera el botiquín y haciendo caso omiso de lo que nos había dicho el médico, Tigresa y yo empezamos a subir escalones hasta que llegamos al primer piso, nos fuimos a la habitación de los chicos y los dejamos descansando en las camas.

Unos minutos más tarde, el médico llegó al pasillo, portando un gran botiquín y salí de la habitación para que supiera donde estaban nuestros cuarto. El médico, entró con un aire de decisión y de seguridad al cuarto, abrió el maletín, empezó a sacar, vendas, agujas y unos recipientes con analgésicos líquidos y empezó a tratarlos a cada uno de ellos.

Primero Grulla porque el estaba en peor estado, después Mono, Víbora y por último Mantis pero el proceso era siempre el mismo: primero les inyectaba los analgésicos mediante la aguja en sus brazos y después les vendaba las zonas afectadas durante el combate y al acabar de tratar a todos, recogió los frascos, los vendajes que sobraban y las agujas que había usado y cerró el botiquín.

-He hecho todo lo que he podido hacer por ellos. Les he puesto una fuerte dosis de morfina para que no tengan dolor, así que estarán durmiendo durante varias horas y les he hecho unos vendajes muy fuertes para inmovilizarles los miembros heridos y que así no se empeoren. Decidles que tendrán que llevar esos vendajes durante un par de semanas. Y ahora me retiro; tengo que irme a mi casa a ayudar a mi mujer con las tareas domesticas, así que si no les importa, me voy- dijo el médico y salió de la habitación.

Ahí, en la habitación 107, estuvimos muchas horas, muuuuchas horas esperando a que nuestros amigos se despertarán, tanto tiempo, que hasta me quede dormido y no fui el único que se quedo dormido, Tigresa también pero era normal que nos quedáramos dormidos ya que habíamos estado esperando a que se despertarán durante toda la tarde pero mientras dormía, oí un ruido y me desperté.

Era Mono. Se estaba despertando y no era él solo: todos mis amigos que habían estado descansando se estaban despertando salvo Tigresa pero la desperté para que viera a nuestros amigos despertándose ya que para eso habíamos estado allí durante varias horas.

Todos se despertaron muy despacio y al intentar levantarse, se tocaron las heridas y se notaron los vendajes y todos nos preguntaron que es lo que había pasado y Tigresa les explicó lo que nos había dicho el médico.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer mañana?- pregunté.

-Mañana, tenemos que volver al valle de la paz- dijo Tigresa.

-¿QUÉ?- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si hemos estado muy poco tiempo para ver la ciudad- dijo Mantis.

-Lo sé pero no tenemos tiempo- dijo Tigresa- Si tardamos casi tres días en llegar a aquí, ahora que estamos heridos casi no tendremos tiempo para llegar antes de que vuelva Shifu, así que mañana tendremos que irnos a las 7:00 para poder llegar a tiempo, ¿entendido?

-Entendido- respondimos todos de mala gana.

-Bien, ahora vámonos a dormir que ya es tarde- dijo Tigresa y abrió la ventana del cuarto para que viéramos que era de noche.

Después, Víbora y Tigresa se fueron a su habitación, me imaginó que para ordenar su equipaje y dormir, y yo, mientras tanto, me puse a recoger mi equipaje que estaba disperso por el cuarto, al igual que mis compañeros de cuarto y al terminar de recoger, me dispuse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, fui despertado bruscamente por mis compañeros de cuarto porque ya casi eran las ocho y tenía que darme prisa para lavarme, vestirme y coger el equipaje. Pero, por suerte, me dio tiempo para poder hacer todo lo que debía y salí del cuarto con un poco de prisa.

Tras salir del cuarto, todos ya estábamos en el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras y hablamos con el recepcionista para ver cuanto le debíamos por dormir en el hotel y nos contestó que era gratis. Resultó que el recepcionista era el dueño del hotel y que como agradecimiento por haber salvado a la ciudad, se lo agradecimos de corazón y comenzó nuestro viaje de vuelta.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo pero teníamos que hacer muchas paradas por el dolor y el cansancio. Y el día de la que la llegada del maestro Shifu, a las 7:15 solo habíamos recorrido la mitad del camino para volver al valle de la paz y todos sabíamos que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

-No vamos a llegar a tiempo- dijo Tigresa, remarcando lo evidente.

-AAAGGGH, no pensaba que tendría que usar esto- dije mientras rebuscaba en mi mochila lo que sería la clave para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Qué dices Po?- pregunto Grulla.

-¡Aquí está!- dije, sacando lo que necesitábamos.

-Pero cómo pero si son...- dijo Víbora

-Exacto, son los zapatos de Kui Xuan, se los quité mientras tu no mirabas porque pensaba que si Kui Xuan los tuviera, representarían un peligro para la seguridad de China y el mejor lugar para protegerlos, sería en el palacio de jade pero ahora, creo que podríamos usarlos para llegar a tiempo- dije.

-Pero esos zapatos son malvados- dijo Tigresa.

-No, el malvado es Kui Xuan, no los zapatos y además, no tenemos otra opción o ¿preferís recibir una bronca y un castigo del maestro Shifu?- pregunté a los 5 furiosos.

-Está bien, pero ¿como vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Los cargaré a todos encima mío- dije mientras me ponía los zapatos- y con la supervelocidad estaremos allí en un momento. Ahora, Tigresa, súbete a mi espalda- dije y Tigresa se subió encima mío, a caballito- bien ahora Víbora ponte envolviendo el cuerpo de Grulla- dije y Víbora se enrolló en el cuerpo de Grulla- y ahora Grulla súbete a mi brazo derecho- dije, extendiendo mi brazo y se subió a él, agarrándose con sus alas y con sus garras- y por último Mantis agárrate en Mono- dije y Mantis saltó a la cabeza de Mono- y tu Mono súbete a mi brazo izquierdo- dije extendiendo mi brazo izquierdo y Mono se subió a mi brazo y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Estáis todos listos?- pregunté y ellos me afirmaron con la cabeza y comencé a correr.

Cuando empecé a correr, parecía que iba como un rayo. Sentía el viento, soplando contra mí con una fuerza inesperada. Tal fuerza, que mis compañeros tuvieron que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a mi espalda y a mis brazos, y aún así estaban casi volando. Todo parecía que se movía a toda velocidad y se veía un poco borroso todo pero aún así se distinguía lo que había a mi alrededor, así que sabía que estaba yendo bien.

En unos minutos, creo que 7:20 ya casi estábamos en la entrada del valle de la paz cuando me acordé de una cosa que tenía que hacer así que cambié el rumbo y casi salimos de la ciudad y tras recoger algo que necesitaba quitar, volvimos a la entrada del valle de la paz y fui disminuyendo la velocidad y logré ir frenar sin que nos matáramos y sin estrellarnos con nada.

-Oh, por fin- dijo Grulla y se bajo de uno de mis brazos.

-Sí, ha sido horrible- dijo Tigresa y se bajo de mi espalda.

-"Nueva ley instaurada en el valle de la paz" ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Mono tras leer el principio del cartel que yo había puesto para que los villanos no causarán problemas.

-Ya te lo contaré por el camino- dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los guardaba en mi mochila- Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, no nos podemos rendir, tenemos que llegar antes de las 8:00 al palacio de jade- dije y empezamos a correr rumbo al palacio de jade.

30 minutos más tarde, a las 7:55, llegamos a la entrada del palacio de jade porque estábamos un poco-bastante alejados y durante el camino, destruí el cartel, lo tire a la basura para eliminar pruebas, y además porque teníamos que descansar (Po).

Y sin esperar ni un momento, entramos a toda velocidad al salón de los héroes y al entrar, pensé en dejar los zapatos allí y estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-Pero ¿qué haces?- dijo Tigresa que me estaba viendo como ponía los zapatos en una vitrina que no tenía nada expuesto.

-Dejar los zapatos, ¿tú que crees?- pregunté, sarcásticamente a Tigresa.

-Pero escóndelos. Si los ve Shifu nos va a preguntar que de donde aparecieron. Él sabe perfectamente cuales son los objetos que hay en el salón de los héroes- dijo Tigresa.

-¿Y dónde los escondo?- pregunté.

-En el baúl que hay en tu cuarto, ahí nunca mirará aunque entré en tu cuarto- dijo Tigresa.

-Buena idea- dije y corrí hacia mi cuarto como si me estuvieran persiguiendo.

Llegué a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude, entré y guardé los zapatos en el baúl como si la vida me fuera en ello y tras dejarlos, oí la voz del maestro Shifu en el pasillo y salí deprisa por la tensión de que el maestro pudiera pillarme y vi allí a Shifu hablando con Mono.

-Hola Po- dijo Shifu mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-Hola- dije intentando parecer lo más calmado posible.

-¿Qué tal está semana?

-La semana pues, ha estado muy tranquila. No ha habido ataques de villanos y hemos podido descansar un poco- dije, inventándome todo lo que decía.

-Ah, que bien. Por cierto, ¿Por qué, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora llevan puestos vendajes?- me preguntó Shifu.

-Durante esta semana, aunque usted no estaba, estuvimos entrenando y durante esos entrenamientos, sufrieron varios golpes y cortes serios pero, no hay porque preocuparse por nada, en un par de semanas estarán como nuevos- dije y Shifu me mostró una mirada de duda, como si dudará de mi historia.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir. Llevo muchos días, casi sin dormir por culpa de algunos problemillas que hubo en la reunión y por ellos tuvimos que estar hasta altas horas para resolverlos- dijo y se metió en su cuarto para dormir.

El peligro, había pasado. Habíamos logrado disfrutar unos días de estar de viaje en otra ciudad, salvar a una ciudad de un gran peligro y llegar, antes de que el maestro Shifu nos pillará.

Todo había salido redondo y siempre tendría un hermoso recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

**FIN**

**Mech: Y este es el desenlace de la segunda historia que Po ha contado a los niños. Espero que os haya gustado leerla, tanto como a mí escribirla y tranquilos, aún queda muchas más historias que tiene que contar Po y todas ellas increíbles y trepidantes.  
Mach: Venga, venga no me hagas dormirme Y DATE PRISA.  
Mech: Oh, con el prisas este. En fin, solo tengo que decir adiós y por favor, escribid si en algún lugar del capítulos hay errores de escritura porque he escrito con un poco de prisa para que podáis leerlo en pocos días del anterior capítulo. Así que por favor, si no os es molestia, decídmelo para que después los pueda resolver. Gracias.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mechero: Este es el siguiente episodio tras la grandiosa historia de Po en la ciudad de Kin Yae Wan  
Machetazo: No creo que haya, nunca, otra historia aún mejor que la anterior.  
Mech: Nunca digas nunca porque sino te puedes equivocar. Y ahora damos paso al siguiente capítulo con el disclaimer, ofrecido por Machetazo.  
Mach: Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece y ahora, dale al fic.  
**  
-y fin- dijo Po al terminar de contar la historia- ¿Qué tal os ha parecido esta historia niños?

-Ha sido alucinante- dijo un niño conejo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Po emocionado- ¿Y qué es lo que más te ha gustado?

-Lo mejor ha sido la batalla entre vosotros y el elefante, Kui Xuan- dijo el niño.

-Pues, yo creo que lo mejor ha sido cuando tu pasaste el día en la feria con Song- dijo una niña cerdo.

-No, lo mejor fue la batalla- dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-No, la feria- dijo la niña, acercándose a él y quedándose frente contra frente, literalmente hablando, estaban frente contra frente.

-¡LA BATALLA!- gritó el niño, haciendo fuerza contra la frente de la niña.

-¡LA FERIA!- gritó la niña, gritando mientras hacía fuerza contra la frente del niño.

-¡BATALLA!- gritó el niño, haciendo aún más fuerza para intentar ganar a la niña.

-¡FERIA!- gritó la niña, haciendo aún más fuerza para oponer resistencia.

-Bueno, basta ya- dijo Po, apartándolos con los brazos- Ambas partes son muy buenas y cada persona tiene derecho a dar su opinión, a pesar de que sea diferente, así que no os peleéis por ello ¿Vale?- pregunté.

-Vale- dijeron los niños desganados.

-Y ahora haced las paces- dije.

-Pero...- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo, en contra de hacer las paces.

-Haced las paces, venga, daros la mano- dijo Po y los niños hicieron las paces, dándose las manos aunque no se miraron a las caras- Ahora, antes de irme, alguno de vosotros podría decirme, ¿cuanto tiempo va a estar el cuentacuentos sin poder venir a clases?- preguntó Po a los niños.

-Creo que Mery dijo que estaría como una o dos semanas en cama- dijo un niño que estaba cerca de Po.

-Una o dos semanas. Pero, ¿que le ocurre?- preguntó Po, otra vez a los niños.

-Mery dijo que él tenía una enfermedad llamada neuma... neumo...- dijo una niña del fondo que intentaba recordar lo que le pasaba al cuentacuentos.

-Neumonia- dijo Po.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Mery- dijo la niña del fondo de antes.

-En fin, yo me tengo que ir a entrenar. Volveré mañana para contaros otra historia, así que hasta mañana niños- dijo Po.

-Hasta mañana maestro Po- dijeron todos los niños al unísono y Po salió de la sala en la que estaban los niños.

Cuando salió de la sala, Po volvió a ver a Mary y a Mantis hablando muy juntitos, en amor y compañía.

-Hola chicos- dijo Po, fingiendo que no había visto nada entre ellos.

-Hola Po- dijo Mery intentando actuar con normalidad.

-Sí, hola- dijo Mantis un poco enfadado por haber sido interrumpido por Po.

-¿Qué tal con los niños?- preguntó Mery.

-Todo muy bien. Son unos niños muy buenos.

-Sí, se portan muy bien- dijo Mery.

-Por cierto- dijo Po al recordar una cosa que tenía que preguntarle- me preguntaba: ¿me podrías decir donde vive el cuentacuentos?.

-¿La dirección de Art? Claro, aquí tienes su dirección- dijo Mery tras darle un papel en el que había anotado la dirección de su casa- y si necesitas algo más, solo dímelo ¿vale?.

-Vale, lo haré. Muchas gracias por darme la dirección. Oye Mantis- dijo Po refiriéndose a Mantis- vámonos de vuelta al palacio de jade, si no llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento.

-Hasta la próxima Po- dijo Mery.

-Adiós Mery- dijo Po y salió de la escuela.

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Mantis un poco rápido y salió apresuradamente de allí para que la bella recepcionista mariposa no pudiera ver el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro.

-Adiós- dijo Mery viendo como se iba Mantis.

-Rumbo al palacio, viejo amigo- dijo Mantis tras salir de la escuela.

-Pues claro tío- dijo Po y empezaron a andar hacia el palacio.

-Po- dijo Mantis durante el camino.

-Sí Mantis- dijo Po.

-Me estaba preguntado: ¿Por qué le has pedido a Mery la dirección del cuentacuentos?

-Me gustaría hacerle una visita al cuentacuentos. Al parecer va a estar alrededor de una o dos semanas en cama- dijo Po.

-¿Para qué quieres visitarle?- preguntó Mantis.

-Sí yo estuviera enfermo, me gustaría que alguien viniera a verme para saber como estoy- dijo Po.

-A mi también me gustaría Po- dijo Mantis- y sabes ¿que?. Eres una gran persona.

-Oh por favor, para, me estás avergonzando- dijo Po un poco avergonzado porque uno de sus héroes y amigos le dijera algo así- Pero mira que hora es- dijo señalando el sol ya que sabían que hora era, dependiendo de la altura del sol- hay que darse prisa o llegaremos tarde- dijeron y empezaron a correr hacia el palacio.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, así es como estaban nuestros amigos para llegar al entrenamiento antes de que fuera tarde o sino recibirían un castigo super duro por parte del maestro Shifu y, tras un esfuerzo de Po para subir todas las escaleras, a toda la velocidad que podía, llegaron a la entrada del palacio pero eso no quiere decir que fueran más lentos, al contrario, iban incluso aún más rápido que antes, por lo menos Mantis, y entraron casi rompiendo con todo lo que había en el salón de los héroes y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento y cuando atravesaron la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, ahí estaba el maestro Shifu con los otros furiosos.

-Hola alumnos- dijo Shifu mientras se acercaba a ellos- tenéis suerte, acabó de llegar justo ahora.

-Entonces eso quiere decir- dijo Po esperando su respuesta.

-No habrá castigo para vosotros, por lo menos hoy- dijo Shifu y se apartó de Mantis y de Po- Ahora, todos a entrenar-dijo y empezaron a entrenar.

Varias horas más tardes, acabaron de entrenar y fueron a comer. Tras un pequeño descanso para asentar la deliciosa comida que había hecho Po, volvieron a entrenar hasta que acabaron a las 20:00 y Po, al ver que la dirección del cuentacuentos no estaba muy lejos del palacio de jade, decidió ir a hacerle una visita como había dicho a Mantis y así emprendió su marcha en busca de Art, el cuentacuentos.

Un poco antes de las 20:45, encontró la casa del cuentacuentos y tardó tanto en encontrarla porque, aunque no estaba muy lejos del palacio de jade, Po no se sabía muy bien el nombre de las calles del valle de la paz y se perdía cada dos por tres, además tenía que ir con el apunte que le había dado Mery para preguntar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor hasta que dio con una amable señora cerda que le supo indicar donde estaba la casa, y por último, porque tenía que ir mirando cada casa para comprobar si era la casa correcta.

Tras asegurarse de que la casa en frente suya era la de Art, el cuentacuentos, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien le abriera pero no pasó nada así que volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-La puerta está abierta- gritó alguien desde el interior de la casa.

Po, al oír esa frase, abrió la puerta y entró a a la casa y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver como era la casa del cuentacuentos.

Era una casa pequeña formada por un gran pasillo, pasillo en el que se encontraba Po, que conectaba con unas tres habitaciones. La casa parecía tener pocos muebles y poca decoración aunque Po se imaginó que tendría lo necesario para poder vivir en ella y, a pesar del pequeño tamaño de la misma, era una casa bastante acogedora, hogareña y con un toque rústico que le daba cierto encanto a la casa.

De una de las tres habitaciones salían algunos sonidos como de alguien retorciéndose y soltando pequeños gruñidos y Po, sin dudar un momento, se dirigió a la puerta de la que salía esos ruidos y cuando llegó a ella, la abrió lentamente.

Allí, había un caimán de una edad que rondaría por los 40 años, vestido con una túnica de un color grisáceo; él se hallaba tumbado en un futon color caqui, aunque él estaba despierto, y en su frente tenía un paño húmedo mientras que en su rostro, ya con algunas arrugas y patas de gallo, se veía una expresión de dolor y de cansancio y además, se notaba que estaba sudando muchísimo.

Sin duda, él era Art, el cuentacuentos, y Po entró despacio en la habitación para molestarle lo menos posible.

-Hola- dijo Po tras cerrar la puerta cuando entró en el cuarto- ¿señor Art?- preguntó Po al caimán tumbado en la cama.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién es usted?- dijo Art.

-Soy Po, el Guerrero Dragón.

-Oh, es un gran honor que el Guerrero Dragón esté en mi casa, ¿Quiere un té?- preguntó Art mientras hacía el esfuerzo de recostarse para luego intentar ponerse de pie.

-No, no hace falta, no tengo sed- dijo Po para evitar que se levantará y para que Art no hiciera esfuerzos ya que estaba enfermo y Art, como respuesta, se volvió a tumbar.

-¿Y que ha venido hacer el poderoso Guerrero Dragón en mi pequeña morada?- preguntó Art con la voz débil.

-Prefiero que me llamen Po- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Está bien Po, ¿que ha venido a hacer aquí?- preguntó Art de nuevo.

-He querido venir a hacerle una visita ya que yo le estoy sustituyendo en su labor de cuentacuentos.

-¿En serio tu, el gran Guerrero Dragón, me estás sustituyendo como cuentacuentos?- preguntó Art.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que me llamen Po. No me gusta mucho que se me reconozca por el nombre de mí titulo- dijo Po.

-Vale, ¿y por que me has hecho el gran favor de sustituirme?-preguntó Art.

-No sé el motivo, tan sólo se que empezó cuando mi amigo Mantis fue el primer día al sustituirle y al volver al palacio de jade, me ofreció a ir a contarles una historia a los niños y yo, por saber como era la experiencia, pues acepté a ir y tras haber ido a la escuela y contarles mi historia, vi sus caritas llenas de emoción y de alegría y no sé, sentí un impulso de seguir contándoles más historias a los niños para ver esa expresión llena de felicidad.

-Te entiendo- dijo Art mientras se volvía a recostar- ¿No te preguntas como yo, un gran y fuerte caimán, ha acabado trabajando como cuentacuentos?

-En realidad, ¿yo me preguntaba que tipo de nombre es Art?- preguntó Po y se rieron ambos.

-Art es un diminutivo de mi verdadero nombre: Arturo pero como no me gustaba, empecé a hacerme llamar Art.

-Pues ya que lo has mencionado antes, ¿me podrías decir porque te hiciste cuentacuentos?

-Bien, todo comienza en un caluroso verano.

Yo era un chico de unos 23 años que estaba viajando debido a las vacaciones de verano de la universidad para descubrir mundo y ver como vivía la gente en otros lugares de China y llegué a un pequeño pueblo muy al noroeste de China que casi rozaba la frontera con Nepal.

Cómo te he dicho, el pueblo era muy pequeño pero aún así, tenía muchos habitantes, mucha comida y una gran riqueza natural, cosa que me extraño pero que me impresionó al ver árboles casi del tamaño de tres casas de alto.

Yo entré en ese pueblo despreocupado, como solía ir yo por ese entonces, pero algo me llamó la atención: cuando paseaba, veía a la gente corriendo o apartándose de mí o que se metían y se encerraban en sus casas como si el diablo mismo hubiera aparecido ante ellos.

Me temían todos y cada uno de los habitantes.

Yo sabía que los caimanes tenemos esa mala reputación de ser voraces y destructivos y eso, obviamente, hacía que las relaciones con los otros fueran bastante difíciles y complicadas ya que tenían miedo que los pudiera devorar, pero esa vez fue especialmente dura porque cuando fui a un restaurante para comer, el cocinero me insultó y me grito de todo y después, se fue sumando más y más gente a ese festival de insultos hasta que empezaron a tirarme comida y salí pitando de allí.

Estuve corriendo como unos 5 minutos hasta que me detuve al ver una piedra muy grande que usé como banco para sentarme y empecé a quitarme restos de comida de mi vestimenta y de mi cabeza.

Me había apartado bastante del restaurante y estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

En mi cabeza estaba la idea de irme de la ciudad, y lo habría hecho pero esa idea se disipó al ver a un pequeño niño pato enfrente mío con sus manos atrás de su cuerpo, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-Niño- dije bordemente al niño porque estaba furioso por lo que habían hecho los individuos del restaurante- ¿que haces aquí? Tendrías que apartarte de mí.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque soy muy peligroso- dije, intentando que se fuera y me dejará en paz.

-A mí no me pareces peligroso- dijo el niño mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-¿A sí?- dije y le solté un gran rugido, mostrándole mi gran mandíbula llena de afilados y poderosos dientes- y ahora que, ¿sigues diciendo que no soy peligroso?- pregunté al niño.

-Guau, el dinero que te tiene que dejar el ratoncito Pérez con la cantidad de dientes que se te tienen que haber caído de pequeño- dijo el niño y me reí de lo que había dicho, olvidando el enfado que tenía.

-Que gracioso eres niño- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos por la risa- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté.

-Matt- dijo el niño.

-Hola Matt. Yo me llamo Art ¿me podrías decir que tienes a tu espalda?- pregunté.

-Ah, esto- dijo Matt mientras movía sus brazos hacía adelante, enseñándome un gran libro de cuentos llamado los cuentos de la infancia y del hogar- quería leerme este libro pero me he acordado de que no sé leer así que he salido a buscar a alguien que me lo pudiera leer. ¿Te importaría leerme un cuento?- preguntó Matt.

-Claro, pero solo te contaré uno- dije, cogiendo el libro de sus manos y le conté la historia de un par de niños llamados Hansel y Gretel que se pierden en un bosque, acaban en una casa de caramelos y que matan a una bruja que intenta comerse a ambos.

Nada más terminar de contarle el cuento, baje el libro y vi que el niño se había emocionado muchísimo con la historia de este par de pícaros y me pidió que le contará otro cuento con una cara vibrante de emoción y alegría pero le dije que no y que si quería saber más cuentos igual de entretenidos, tendría que aprender a leer.

En ese instante fue cuando descubrí que quería ser cuentacuentos. Toda mi vida se vio marcada desde ese momento y por la actitud de aquel niño y si no hubiera sido por él, no sería tan feliz como lo he sido y por ello, cada vez que cuento una historia a algún niño siempre le doy gracias a Matt por enseñarme mi camino para ser feliz.

-Es una historia muy bella- dijo Po.

-Lo sé, y ahora, deberías irte- dijo Art.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Po.

-Porque ya es tarde y tendrás cosas que hacer- dijo Art.

-Es cierto- dijo Po recordando que tenía que hacer la comida- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Art- Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Hasta la próxima- dijo Po y salió de la habitación y después, se fue de la casa de Art.

Unos minutos después de las 21:30, llegó a la cocina del palacio de jade y empezó a cocinar su típica y habitual pero aún así deliciosa sopa para que cenaran todos por la noche. Tras cenar, estuvieron hablando todos un rato sobre que iban a hacer mañana y sobre otras muchas cosas más para acabar todo yéndose a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron a tiempo para el saludo a su maestro y se fueron a desayunar. Al terminar de desayunar, estuvieron haciendo un intenso entrenamiento de Kung Fu Panda hasta que terminaron y Po, sin perder un segundo y sin esperar a Mantis, se fue corriendo rumbo hacia la escuela para ir, otra vez, a contarles una de sus otras historias junto a los 5 furiosos y al llegar, saludó rápidamente a Mery, la recepcionista y entró en la clase de los niños.

-Buenos días niños- dijo Po.

-Buenos días señor Po- dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy, os traigo otra grandiosa y espectacular historia mía junto a los 5 furiosos que seguro que os gustará y os entretendrá. Esta historia la he titulado...

El torneo de Mahjong.

**Mach: Menuda basura el nuevo título de la historia.  
Mech: Quizás pero eso no significa que no sea alucinante.  
Mach: Eso ya lo veré.  
Mech: Mejor dicho, ya lo veréis. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo, uno muy bello por cierto, y que nosotros ya nos despedimos así que, hasta el próximo capítulo. CHAO.**

**PD: El libro Cuentos de Infancia y del Hogar es de los hermanos Grimm y es una recopilación de cuentos que sabía la gente de Alemania, a principios del siglo XIX y uno de esos cuentos es Hansel y Gretel por ejemplo.  
Lo digo para que se sepa y por ningún motivo más y adiós.**


	19. Mensaje para los lectores de este fic

**Buenas gente, esto, como dice el título, es un mensaje sobre mi fic para la gente que suele lo leer.  
Lo primero de todo es que este fic no lo voy a abandonar, nunca, jamás pienso abandonar un fic si lo he empezado pero últimamente he estado teniendo bastantes problemas con el ordenador y eso me está dificultando la labor de continuar con el fic, así que tardaré un poco en subir otro capítulo.  
Lo segundo es que este viernes me voy a Madrid, a ver mi hermana, la cual amo y llevó tiempo sin ver debido a que se fue de Eramus a Sicilia. ¿Y por qué os cuento esto os preguntaréis? Pues es porque en la ****casa que tenemos en Madrid, no tenemos wi-fi así que no sé si podré hacer algún capítulo o escribir algo durante mi estancia en Madrid, que durará más o menos una semana.  
****Pero, antes de que me vaya a Madrid, creo que me dará tiempo a subir, por lo menos, un capítulo, a pesar de que el ordenador funcione mal.  
****Siento molestaros con mis problemas y demás cosas de mi vida pero si os va a afectar a la hora de leer mi fic, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es explicaros los motivos de ello, pero no me gusta tener que hacer esto.  
Espero que no os haya aburrido demasiado.  
Mecherazo.**


	20. El torneo de Mahjong 1ªParte

**Mechero: Aquí está el comienzo de la 3ª historia de Po: El torneo de Mahjong  
Machetazo: Al final lo has terminado justo a tiempo.  
Mech: Sí, he podido hacerlo antes de nos marcháramos pero ahora dejémonos de charla y que comience el capítulo.  
Mach: Se te olvidaba decir que Kung Fu Panda pertenece a DreamWorks y ahora sí. ¡Dale al cap!.**

Esta historia comienza dos semanas antes de nuestra gran aventura en la peligrosa ciudad de Gongmen (Kung Fu Panda 2) la cual, como ya la sabéis de memoria niños, no os la contaré.

Era un caluroso día de verano, muy, muy caluroso. Parecía que todos los habitantes del valle de la paz nos íbamos a derretir por el calor pero, a pesar del calor, todos en el valle hacían sus labores y nosotros no éramos la excepción. Estábamos entrenando, y eran más o menos las 14:00, en la sala de entrenamiento con un calor insoportable el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre nosotros: Mono con Mantis, Tigresa con Grulla y yo con Víbora.

La lucha entre Víbora y yo estaba muy igualada: Yo tengo un estilo de combate más tranquilo y lento que se basa en esquivar o bloquear los ataques del enemigo para hallar un hueco en su defensa al cual poder atacar mientras que Víbora posee un estilo más rápido y sigiloso, basado en usar su agilidad para confundir al rival y hacer huecos en su defensa para poder atacar libremente al enemigo sin que pueda dar responder pero, para suerte mía, conocía su estilo de combate así que podía defenderme fácilmente contra cualquier ataque que pudiera hacerme pero cada vez que la atacaba, ella tan solo serpenteaba para esquivar mis ataques, frustrándome con que no podía golpearla, pero aún así mantuve la calma y seguí luchando, aunque el combate se veía que era un completo y rotundo empaté.

En un momento determinado, no sé cuando, Zeng entró en el salón de entrenamiento y como todos estábamos entrenando no nos fijamos en su presencia pero Zeng le entregó un pergamino el cual tenía un mensaje para el maestro Shifu.

-No puede ser- dijo Shifu, haciendo que todos paráramos de pelear y que miráramos al maestro.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- preguntó Tigresa y la reacción que tuvo Shifu, fue lo que menos nos esperamos.

-¡SÍ!- gritó Shifu mientras daba saltos de alegría y agarraba el pergamino como si le fuera la vida en ello- ¡Me han aceptado en el torneo de Mahjong!.

-¿Torneo de Mahjong?¿De que está hablando, maestro?- pregunté.

-Cada tres años, se convoca en la ciudad de Urdu a los mejores jugadores de toda China para competir entre ellos en un gran torneo por el honor y la gloria de convertirse en el gran Rey del Mahjong hasta el siguiente torneo de Mahjong, en el cual debe defender su puesto. Este será el decimosexto torneo de Mahjong y me han aceptado como uno de sus participantes.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Grulla- ¿Desde cuando juega al Mahjong?

-Cuando vosotros estabais de misión en algún lugar remoto de China, yo me quedaba cuidando al Valle de la Paz de cualquier posible amenaza de villanos. Un día de esos, me encontraba aburrido y apareció el padre de Po, que estaba igual que yo, triste y sin nada que hacer, así que vino a tener un poco de compañía y trajo el juego de Mahjong y él me enseño a jugar, aunque al principio estuve muy indispuesto a jugar con él y le dije que se fuera a su casa pero he de admitir que tu padre- dijo Shifu mientras me miraba- es una persona muy cabezota y que nunca, nunca se rinde hasta que consigue lo que quiere.

-¿A quién me recuerda?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Sí, ¿a quién te recuerda Tigresa?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Pues a ti- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡QUE!¡Que va!- dije pensando que eso no era cierto.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Tigresa pero para si misma- ¿Y que me dices de cuando tu seguiste aquí entrenando a pesar de que todos no te queríamos aquí?

-¿Y que me dices de cuando nos engañaste a Tigresa y a mí para poder ver la exposición del consejo de maestros?- preguntó Mantis.

-¿Y que me dices de cuando te infiltraste en la prisión de Chorh-Gom para demostrarme que podías trabajar de forma sigilosa?- preguntó Shifu

-¿Y que me dices de aquella vez cuando...?- preguntó Mono.

-Vale, vale. ¡Lo he cogido!- dije, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Mono porque estaba harto de que me echarán en cara tantos errores míos.

-Bueno, ¿por donde iba?. ¡Ah sí! Tu padre siguió y siguió presionándome con jugar al Mahjong y al final se puso tan pesado con jugar que tan solo, para que se callará, le dije que sí, que jugaría al Mahjong, entonces se emocionó mucho y empezamos a jugar.

Al principio, el juego me pareció demasiado complicado y confuso pero tras jugar unas 3 partidas, empecé a cogerle el truco y me gustó mucho así que volví a quedar con tu padre para jugar más partidas y así, un día tras otro, acabé volviéndome un gran jugador de Mahjong.

Un día, vi un cartel que hablaba del torneo de Mahjong así que decidí apuntarme para probar suerte pero nunca pensé que me aceptarían.

Ahí tan solo iban los más grandes y expertos jugadores de Mahjong por eso no creí que iba a tener oportunidad de que me aceptarán como participante pero aquí está- dijo Shifu mostrando el pergamino que tenía en sus manos-. Este es un mensaje de la junta directiva del torneo que dice que me han aceptado como uno de sus participantes.

-¿En serio?- pregunté.

-Sí, además pone que en dos días tenemos que estar en la ciudad de Urdu para la ceremonia de apertura pero no está demasiado lejos. La ciudad esta caminando durante un poco más de un día hacia el oeste, así que saldremos mañana por la mañana- terminó Shifu.

-Pero si ha dicho que es dentro de dos días, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos mañana?- pregunté.

-Tendremos que conocer la ciudad y tendremos que ver como es el hotel en el que vamos a ser alojados por ser participantes del torneo- dijo Shifu.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Exacto, la junta directiva paga la residencia de los participantes en el torneo, así que es gratuito- dijo Shifu.

-BIEN- gritamos todos excepto Tigresa que estaba reflexiva.

-Un momento- dijo Tigresa, cortando con toda nuestra emoción y alegría.

-¿Qué pasa Tigresa?- dijo Shifu.

-¿Y que pasa con el valle de la paz?¿Y si lo atacan?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Tigresa, hace semanas que no hay problemas en el valle de la paz- dijo Mono- y a decir verdad Tigresa, todo se está poniendo bastante aburrido por aquí.

-Sí, es cierto Tigresa, ¿podrías dejar de ser una aguafiestas por tan solo unos días?- preguntó Víbora.

-Vale- dijo Tigresa resignada- pero si tras nuestras salida ocurre algo aquí, tened por seguro que os voy a decir: "os lo dije".

-Mañana por la mañana nos marchamos a Urdu así que, tenéis el resto del día para descansar.

-Entonces eso significa que...- dijo Mantis

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento por la tarde-dijo Shifu.

-Eso es bárbaro- dije por no tener que entrenar.

-Y ahora, me voy a meditar; llamadme cuando sea la hora de comer- dijo Shifu y se fue de la sala de entrenamiento, me imaginé que a su cuarto.

-Yo me quedo a entrenar así que haced lo que queráis- dijo Tigresa mientras empezaba a darle puñetazos a un muñeco de madera móvil.

-Yo me voy a hacer la comida que, aunque no lo parezca, se tarda un tiempo en hacerla- dije y salí de la sala de entrenamiento con rumbo hacia la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina, busqué por las estanterias unos rábanos, fideos, champiñones, nabos, zanahorias, garbanzos, patatas y una olla para empezar a hacer la sopa.

Primero limpié las verduras, después puse agua en la olla, eche los champiñones, las zanahorias y los garbanzos a la olla para darle saber y los puse a hervir y mientras el agua hervía, empecé a pelar las patatas y después corté los rábanos y las patatas en dados y estos trozos los eché en el caldo. Y por último, añadí los fideos y ya solo tenía que esperar a que el caldo tuviera sabor para poder comer sopa (Advertencia: esto me lo he inventado, no tengo ni idea de si así se hace una sopa así que no lo intentéis hacer en casa bajo mis indicaciones porque a lo mejor quemáis la cocina o a lo mejor os sale la sopa más exquisita del mundo. ¡Allá vosotros!) cuando de repente, Mono entró en la cocina.

-Hola Po- dijo Mono sentándose

-Hola Mono, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté dándome la vuelta para verle.

-Me aburría de intentar pensar en una broma para hacérsela a Tigresa y vine a ver como hacías la comida- dijo Mono.

-Pero ¿como es posible?, si a ti te encanta gastar bromas- dije.

-Sí, pero creo que he hecho todas las bromas que existen en el mundo. Aún así sé que queda la broma suprema, una broma tan grandiosa que será recordada por los siglos. No sé cual será pero será algo espectacular- dijo Mono con una mirada de .**  
**

-Seguro que algo se te ocurrirá y ahora, ¿podrías ir a llamar a los demás para que vengan a comer?- pregunté

-Por supuesto que podría hacerlo- dijo Mono y esperé a que saliera por la puerta para llamar a los demás pero Mono se quedó en su sitio.

-¿Irías a llamar a los demás, por favor?- pregunté lo más educado que podía para ver si lo hacía.

-Claro- dijo Mono que se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

-No tendrá ganas de hacer bromas pero hoy si que está muy gracioso- dije cuando Mono se fue de la habitación y volví a poner mi vista sobre los fideos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mono entró en la cocina, de nuevo, en compañía de Tigresa, Víbora, Shifu, Grulla y Mantis y empecé a servirle a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Tigresa, un bol de sopa que todos nos comimos, con mucho gusto.

Durante la comida, cada uno estaba a sus cosas: Mantis y Mono planeando bromas aunque veía que Mono soltaba suspiros de resignación, de vez en cuando, creo que porque las bromas que proponía Mantis ya las habían hecho antes, Víbora y Grulla estaban hablando sobre como sería Urdu y aunque estaba interesado, al igual que ellos, en como sería Urdu, preferí no interferir en su conversación, Shifu y Tigresa estaban hablando, aunque más bien parecía que Shifu estaba dándole lecciones sobre la vida, unas lecciones que ya había escuchado Tigresa antes porque ella, aunque fingía interés en lo que decía su padre, no estaba prestando atención y yo, pues yo estaba tan solo disfrutando del sabor de mis fideos.

Tras terminar todos de comer, recogí los boles y todos se fueron de la cocina porque ese día me tocaba a mí limpiar los platos.

Nunca me había gustado tener que limpiar los platos; siempre había preferido cocinar pero así son las normas del palacio de jade. Cada día le tocaba a uno de nosotros limpiar los platos y el que intentará escaparse de la tarea, se ganaría un duro castigo por parte del maestro Shifu. Pero, aunque no me gustará limpiar los platos, esto me permitía tener un tiempo para pensar en mis cosas, cosa que nunca está demás, ya que de tanto tiempo haber estado fregando los platos, aprendí a hacerlo como si fuera algo automático.

A las 15:30, terminé de lavar todos los platos y me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina para descansar un poco y pensar en que iba a hacer por la tarde porque normalmente la teníamos ocupada con los entrenamientos.

No se me ocurría nada que hacer pero entre pensamiento y pensamiento, se me ocurrió que podría ir al restaurante de mi padre a ayudarle ya que desde que obtuve el título que tengo ahora, el restaurante tiene muchísima más clientela que antes y no tiene ninguna ayuda desde entonces, así que seguro que estaría muy contento de que le echará una mano.

Y con ese pensamiento, me fui de la cocina, pase de largo del salón de los héroes, bajé los muchas escalones del palacio de jade, muchos y muchos escalones y al terminar, me dirigí al restaurante de mi padre y el restaurante estaba tal y como me había imaginado.

Estaba lleno de gente. A cualquier lado que miraba, había gente. En una misma mesa se podía ver a 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, e incluso 7 personas comiendo como si nada. Nunca, hasta ese entonces, había pensado que el restaurante pudiera llegar a tener este éxito entre la gente pero así es como me lo mostraban mis ojos.

-Hijo- oí la voz de mi padre en medio del barullo que había en el restaurante y fije mi vista hacia la cocina, pudiendo ver a mi padre haciendo señas- ven aquí- oí y añadió algo más pero no lo pude oír.

La llamada de mi padre hizo que fuera hacia la puerta de la cocina pero era muy complicado pasar entre aquella multitud que estaba de un lado para otro y me hacían fuerza hacia atrás, dificultándome llegar hasta la puerta de la cocina pero metiéndome entre la gente, como podía, llegue hasta la puerta de la cocina, la cual, atravesé.

-Hola hijo- dijo mi padre girándose, parando de cortar los nabos para la sopa- vamos Po, hay mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo mientras cogía mi delantal de cocinero y me lo ponía para que no perdiera tiempo- venga, venga comienza a cortar verduras.

-Normalmente los padres comienzan con: ¿cómo estás hijo?¿Todo bien?- dije mientras empezaba cortar algunas verduras.

-No hay tiempo para eso hijo y ahora, lleva estos platos a las mesas 2,3,5 y 7- dijo mi padre mientras me daba un montón de platos para entregarlos- y recuerda el lema del restaurante: servir siempre con una sonrisa- dijo mientras me hacía poner una sonrisa-. Venga, ¡hala hala!- dijo, agitando sus manos como señal de que me diera prisa.

Y salí de la cocina con los platos de fideos y tras entregarlos en sus respectivas mesa, volví a la cocina para ayudar a mi padre a cocinar fideos y así toda la tarde: cada plato de fideos que cocinábamos, se los entregaba a toda velocidad a su respectivo cliente y volvía a la cocina para seguir cocinando fideos y luego se los entregaba a un hambriento cliente y así una y otra vez, hasta las 21:15 que ya todo estaba mucho más tranquilo por el restaurante, es decir, sin ese gran montón de clientes que vi cuando llegue al restaurante y ya solo había como unas veinte personas, todas con su plato de fideos así que nos podíamos relajar.

-Gracias hijo, no sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda- dijo mi padre mientras limpiaba la cocina.

-No hay de que papa, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dije mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la cocina.

-Por cierto, ¿no deberías de haber estado entrenando?- preguntó mi padre.

-El maestro Shifu nos ha dado el día libre porque mañana nos vamos a un torneo de Mahjong en el que él participa.

-¡Ah sí! Me contó que se había inscrito en el torneo de Mahjong. Espero que gane.

-Sí, yo también lo espero. Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a la ciudad de Urdu.

-Mañana, ¿tan pronto?- dijo mi padre, sorprendido- Bueno, al menos no te vas a una misión peligrosa así que, no pasa nada.

-Gracias papa- dije y le di un abrazo.

-No hay de que. Ahora, deberías irte- dijo mi padre cortando el abrazo. Seguro que los demás te están esperando para cenar.

-Ostras, pero si ya es casi la hora de cenar, ¿te importa que me lleve unos platos de fideos de aquí?

-Claro, no pasa nada- dijo mi padre y nos pusimos a cocinar unos siete platos de fideos.

Cuando terminamos de cocinarlos, me lleve los siete platos como podía y me despedí de mi padre que estaba cortando verduras ya que le habían pedido otro plato de fideos. Mientras tanto, salí del restaurante y empecé a subir las escaleras, cosa que fue tarea difícil porque los platos se tambaleaban pero logré llegar hasta la cima sin que se me cayera nada, entré en el palacio, fui hacia la cocina y entré en la cocina para ver que ya todos estaban en la mesa, esperando a que hiciera mi aparición.

-Hola chicos- dije al entrar en la cocina , aquí está la comida, venga ayudadme que se me van a caer- dije y Shifu, Mono y Tigresa cogieron 6 de los platos que llevaba encima y se pusieron a repartirlos entre ellos y yo tan solo me senté con mi plato de fideos.

-Eh, ¿como te vas a comer los fideos sin palillos?- preguntó Tigresa retóricamente, dándome con unos palillos.

-Gracias- dije, cogiendo los palillos que me ofreció Tigresa.

-No hay de que- dijo Tigresa y se sentó en su sitio y todos empezamos a comer.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo durante la cena, todo bastante tranquilo aunque hablábamos entre nosotros pero no era algo ruidoso sino más bien como una charla entre amigos, una charla muy relajada sobre Urdu, el torneo y lo que cada uno de nosotros esperábamos de nuestro viaje pero tras comer, Shifu cogió su vaso y golpeo haciendo un ruido, no muy sonoro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo oyéramos, y paramos de hablar para prestarle atención ya que siempre que hacía eso, era para que le escucháramos.

-Escuchadme atentamente alumnos míos- dijo Shifu. Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a la ciudad de Urdu para el más importante torneo de Mahjong de toda China, en el cual voy a participar, así que me gustaría, alumnos míos, que me prometierais que os portaréis lo mejor que podáis. ¿Habéis entendido?- preguntó.

-Sí maestro- dijimos todos e hicimos una reverencia para que viera que lo habíamos comprendido.

-Bien, ahora, ir a vuestros cuartos a hacer el equipaje si no lo tenéis todavía hecho y después a dormir que es tarde- dijo Shifu y todos fuimos saliendo por la puerta, yo el último de todos, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, Shifu se puso delante mío, bloqueándome la salida.

-Tú no Po. Tú aún tienes que limpiar los platos- dijo Shifu.

-Pero, si usted ha dicho que- dije intentando librarme de lavar los platos.

-Po, no intentes librarte de tus obligaciones y ahora, limpiar los platos, es tu obligación así que ¡a fregar!- dijo Shifu y salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Y empecé a fregar los platos, como me había dicho mi maestro, pero mientras los limpiaba me quejaba de eso me tuviera que estar pasando. Era un aburrimiento terrible pero lo malo pasa, y cuando termine, me fui a mi cuarto, hice la maleta y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, el gong sonó más pronto de lo habitual para que saliéramos antes del palacio, y a pesar de ello, teníamos que levantarnos al sonar el gong así que, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me levanté de la cama, me puse mis pantalones y salí para saludar a mi maestro, al igual que todos mis compañeros de Kung Fu, y fuimos a la cocina para desayunar.

Hice unos fideos riquísimos que encantaron a todos y tras haber terminado de comer, el maestro cogió los platos y les echó un agua por encima para limpiarlos un poco y los dejó en el fregadero como para que cuando volviéramos los limpiáramos mejor. Pero no había tiempo para eso, así que Shifu nos mandó a que cogiéramos nuestro equipaje y que los esperaría en la entrada del palacio de jade y cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a nuestro respectivos cuartos a coger nuestro equipaje.

Yo simplemente llevaba una mochila, en la cual llevaba sobre todo comida, bebida, y unos pantalones limpios. Tras revisar que todo estaba en la mochila, la cerré y salí disparado a la salida del palacio de jade ya que sabía que ahí nos estaría esperando.

Cuando llegué a la entrada vi que era el último de todos pero que se le va a hacer, así son las cosas.

-¿Lo lleváis todo?- preguntó Shifu tras revisar que todos estuviéramos.

-Sí, maestro- dijimos todos.

-Pues entonces vámonos- dijo Shifu y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras del palacio

-Sí, rumbo a la ciudad de Urdu- dije, dando un salto de emoción y así comenzó nuestra aventura.

**Mech: Y hasta aquí nos quedamos. Espero que os haya gustado.  
Mach: Este, quizás, ha sido uno de los capítulos más aburridos de todo el fic.  
Mech: Quizás el principio no es de los mejores pero como se suele decir: Lo mejor está por llegar y además, vamos a tener un tiempo para pensar en como continuarla así que sin prisas.  
Mach: Bueno, bueno pero hasta que volvamos, nos despedimos porque no quiero tener que estar aquí más tiempo**

**PD: Me gustaría agradeceros a todos los que me habéis escrito en el último capítulo por el apoyo que me habéis mostrado. Muchas gracias  
****Y desde aquí me gustaría mandar un mensaje a todas las personas que son Guest: Por favor, si no os es molestia, por favor haceros una cuenta.  
****No me entendáis mal, no os estoy obligando sino que ser Guest me ha parecido siempre una inutilidad porque si los que sois Guest, escribís un review, el autor tiene la posibilidad de borraros el review así que sería como si nunca lo hubierais escrito, por eso creo que tendríais que haceros una cuenta en FF, además, así, si a alguno de vosotros se os ocurre un fic, podríais subirlo y por último, pero yo creo que la más importante para mí, es que así os podría escribir un mensaje de vuelta con el review, que es una cosa que siempre hago pero no lo puedo hacer porque a los Guest no se les puede responder así que, por favor, haceros una cuenta.  
****Esto es todo. Espero no haberos aburrido mucho y si hay algún Guest que se ha ofendido pues que me mande un review con sus quejas.  
****Hasta dentro de un tiempo. Adiós.****  
**

**¡QUE TENGÁIS FELICES VACACIONES TODOS!**


	21. El torneo de Mahjong 2ªParte

**Mechero: Hola gente, ya estamos de vuelta de nuestras vacaciones en Madrid. Os he echado mucho de menos.  
****Machetazo: Yo no.  
Mech: Sí, claro.  
Mach: ¿A que te refieres con...  
Mech: No hay tiempo que perder con preguntas sinsentido, así que damos paso al siguiente capítulo diciendo que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. ¡Qué comience el capítulo!****  
**

El viaje comenzó el martes a las 8:00 y desde entonces, anduvimos por los bosques de bambú hasta que al día siguiente, a las 19:00 llegamos a Urdu, una ciudad, muy parecida a la nuestra porque muchas de las casas eran del mismo tipo que las del Valle de la Paz y además, porque el estilo de las calles es igual al nuestro, es decir, las calles eran, sobre todo, una gran calle y una pequeñas callejuelas que salían de esa calle, pero también había unas diferencias bastantes significativas entre ambas ciudades, dos en concreto.

La primera era un gran recinto circular cerrado de unos 10 metros de alto y 15 de ancho. Este recinto tenía los pilares de mármol, una piedra que sirve para hacer esculturas, las paredes estaban hechas de roca caliza, una roca de color rojo, en este caso rojo ya que pueden tener otros colores aparte del rojo, muy duro y resistente a los golpes, y la gran parte del techo estaba hecho de esmeralda, una piedra preciosa de color verde brillante, pero había, en el centro, una zona circular hecha de cristal para que entrará la luz al recinto. En el lado izquierdo del recinto, había una entrada formada por dos puertas de madera de color blanco como de unos 3 metros de alto y 2 de ancho en conjunto y encima de la entrada había un cartel en el que ponía " ESTADIO" en letras de color rojo.

La segunda era un gran edificio cuadrangular de un tamaño tan grande, que ni siquiera me podía imaginar cual era su altura. Era un edificio muy bello, pintado de un color azul claro, muy bonito que recordaba al color del mar, con unas ventanas cuadradas, al parecer, todo era muy cuadriculado por ese edificio, JAJAJA. ¡Em bueno!, ¿Por dónde iba?¡Ah sí! Las ventanas eran cuadradas y alrededor de las mismas, estaban pintadas de color rojo, haciendo que el borde de las ventanas se remarcará mucho a la vista por el contraste entre el azul y el rojo. La entrada no la pude ver desde donde estaba porque estaba tapada por un pequeño porche del mismo color que el edificio.

-Ahí está el hotel- dijo Shifu, señalando el segundo edificio.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tenemos que ir a ese lugar?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Mira encima del porche Po- dijo Shifu.

Miré hacia donde me dijo el maestro Shifu y comprendí como lo había sabido: encima del porche había unas letras de color negro en el que ponía "HOTEL" pero eran unas letras tan pequeñas, por lo menos desde donde yo las veía, que no las había visto antes. No entendí como podía haberlo visto Shifu pero me imaginé que es que tendría buena vista, así que no pregunté.

-Vamos hacia él, alumnos- dijo Shifu mientras empezaba a andar rumbo hacia el hotel.

-Sí maestro- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, cansados por el viajecito que nos habíamos pegado.

Y así, estuvimos andando hasta que llegamos a la entrada del hotel, a las 20:00 y pude ver que la entrada eran dos puertas de cristal tintado pero en ninguna de las dos puertas, había un pomo para poder abrirla y, aparte de las puertas, había una alfombrilla de color negro.

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a entrar si no hay ningún pomo para abrirlas y no son puertas correderas?- dije mientras me acercaba a las puertas

De repente, las puertas se echan hacia los lados y me quede impresionado, al igual que mis compañeros excepto Tigresa y noté un tacto muy extraño en mis pies, muy diferente al tacto de la piedra con la que estaba hecha la entrada; era la alfombrilla y entonces lo comprendí todo: al presionar la alfombrilla, las puertas se abren. No sabía cómo había pasado pero no me molesté mucho en el funcionamiento de las puertas porque teníamos muchas cosas que hacer y no estábamos para perder tiempo, así que entramos en el hotel.

La entrada del hotel, inesperadamente, estaba llena de gente que pululaba por todos lados.

-Perdone señor Po, ¿Qué significa pulular?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Significa "moverse de un lado para otro" y ahora, continuemos con la historia.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente por todos lados, todos ellos moviéndose de un lado para otro, no rápidamente pero si que abultaban aunque eso no nos molestó para llegar hasta la recepción del hotel. Allí, un amable señor cabra, vestido con el uniforme de recepcionista que era apareció de una puerta y nos saludó:

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudaros?- preguntó el recepcionista.

-Hola- dijo el maestro Shifu mientras se ponía de puntillas para que el recepcionista lo viera-. Venimos desde el Valle de la Paz para participar en el torneo de Mahjong.

-Sí, usted debe ser el maestro Shifu- dijo el recepcionista, afirmando en vez de preguntar-. El consejo del torneo nos aviso de su participación en el torneo y nos dijeron que le diéramos un par de habitaciones porque traería compañía y, por lo que veo, no se equivocaron- dijo y se puso a revolver en un cajón que estaba llena de llaves, buscando las llaves de nuestras habitaciones-. Aquí tiene- dijo mientras sacaba del cajón un par de llaves y se las dio a Shifu- La habitación 315 y 316. ¡Qué las disfruten!

-Muchas gracias- dijo Shifu al recepcionista-. Y ahora- dijo mientras daba la espalda al recepcionista y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras,

Nosotros, lo único que hicimos fue seguir a Shifu hacia donde se dirigía ya que estábamos demasiado cansados como para pensar hacia donde ir y tan solo nos guiábamos por nuestro maestro.

-Tenemos que ir a nuestras habitaciones a desmontar el equipaje- siguió Shifu diciendo- y tenemos también que irnos a dormir que mañana será un día muy movido y... - dijo pero no terminó la frase porque se calló y se paró de golpe, haciendo que todos nos frenáramos de golpe.

-¿Por qué ha parado de repente maestro?- preguntó Tigresa.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Maestro?- preguntó Mantis y se acercó para ver que le pasaba.

-No puede ser...- dijo Shifu en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta porque el maestro Shifu ya se había ido.

Shifu estaba yendo por la entrada del hotel, rápidamente, hasta que se puso enfrente de un señor rata.

El señor era de una altura de un poco menos de 1,20, de constitución normal, es decir, que no tenía los músculos remarcados pero estaba en buena forma física. La cara de él mostraba muchas cosas: Tenía un morro prominente, o sea, un morro más largo en comparación que el rostro de su cara que tenia 8 bigotes de color negro, unos ojos rojos como el fuego, muy pequeños pero, aún así, muy impactantes y un pelaje marrón oscuro. Además, el iba vestido con una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros grises, tirando más a negro.

Y junto a él, ya estaba el maestro Shifu que empezó a hablar con el señor y nosotros, que no sabíamos el motivo de la carrerita de Shifu, fuimos hacia ellos con un ritmo tranquilo.

Por el camino, vi que el rostro de mi maestro se iluminaba al igual que la cara de un niño se ilumina cuando es Navidad. Era una cara de pura emoción y felicidad; felicidad contenida. Eso es lo que mostraba su rostro pero parecía que, en realidad, estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, con la fuerza de mil volcanes en erupción. Pero no ocurrió.

Mientras tanto, nosotros ya habíamos llegado hasta ellos.

-Maestro- dije mientras me ponía junto a él-. No nos haga eso de nuevo que nos ha pillado de impreviso.

-Holaaa- dijo el señor rata con un tono de extrañeza.

-¡Oh!Qué modales los míos. Me llamó Po, esta es Tigresa, este es Mantis, este es Grulla, esta es Víbora, este es Mono y por último, el pequeño exaltado es el maestro Shifu- dije, señalando a cada uno de ellos cuando les presenté.

-¿Usted es el maestro Shifu?- preguntó el señor rata, a lo cual no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que sabíamos que era una pregunta metafórica, es decir, que no necesitaba ser respondida- Es un honor conocer a un famoso maestro de Kung Fu- dijo, inclinándose y mostrando así, sus respetos a Shifu.

-No, el placer es mío- dijo Shifu, inclinándose también.

-Bueno- dijo el señor rata, poniéndose normal-. Se me olvidó presentarme. Soy Ray Anderson, el bicampeón del torneo de Mahjong- dijo mientras se señalaba con su mano derecha.

- Un momento, ¿ha dicho tricampeón?- preguntó Mantis.

-Exacto. Desde hace 3 años, he logrado mantenerme como campeón del torneo- dijo Ray.

-Él ha sido el único, en todos los años que lleva el torneo, en aguantar como campeón- dijo Shifu con alegría y emoción.

-Un momento, ¿yo pensaba que el torneo era, tan solo, para la gente que había nacido en China?

-Correcto- dijo Ray.

-Pero si tu te llamas Ray, y ese parece un nombre de Inglaterra- dije algo extrañado.

-En realidad es un nombre de Estados Unidos pero, técnicamente, soy de nacionalidad China- dijo Ray.

Mi padre- empezó a contar Ray- era un sencillo señor rata de nacionalidad estadounidense. Él vino a China a estudiar la cultura china cuando, de repente, conoció a una bella mujer rata de increíbles ojos rojos que le cautivaron como nunca antes le había pasado con cualquier otra mujer.

Él se aprovechó de su trabajo para poder acercarse a la mujer y conocerla mejor y así, poco a poco, surgió el amor entre ambos, luego se casaron y concibieron a un precioso niño rata, aquí, en China aunque ambos estuvieron de bronca por decidir si debía dar a luz en China o en Estados Unidos pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo.

El acuerdo fue propuesto por mi madre que dijo que si el niño nacía en China, él tendría la oportunidad de decidir el nombre de su hijo y aceptó el trato para, aparte de para terminar las peleas entre ellos, poner el nombre de una de las personas más importantes de su vida a su hijo.

Ray, el nombre de su padre, el cual le amó como nadie en el mundo y ahora su hijo continuaría el legado del nombre de su padre y él, además, sería un recuerdo de su padre.

Y tras el nacimiento del pequeño bebé, decidieron quedarse en China a vivir y esta chicos, es mi historia. Esperó que no os haya aburrido mucho- dijo Ray, terminando de contar su vida de forma bastante resumida.

-Una bonita historia- dijo Shifu.

-Sí, es muy bella- dijo Víbora.

-Bueno, ya nos hemos puesto melancólicos, ahora contadme, ¿qué están haciendo aquí los 5 furiosos, el Guerrero Dragón y el maestro de Kung Fu más conocidos de toda China en la ciudad de Urdu?- preguntó Ray.

-Aquí, nuestro maestro Shifu se presentó como participante y le aceptaron para competir- dijo Grulla.

-Entonces, seremos rivales- dijo Ray emocionado-. Espero que lo des todo hasta que nos encontremos cara a cara en el torneo.

-No pienses que me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente- dijo Shifu con una pasión inaudita en él.

-Pero hasta que nos encontremos, te deseo suerte- dijo Ray, extendiéndole la mano a Shifu.

-Suerte a tí también- dijo Shifu y se estrecharon las manos.

-Ahora, tengo que retirarme. Mañana nos veremos tu y yo para la ceremonia de apertura del torneo- dijo Ray.

-¿A qué hora será? Es que no nos han dicho nada sobre ello- dijo Shifu.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible?¡Esta recepción!¡Lo que hay que oír!- exclamo Ray-. En fin, la ceremonia de apertura se realizará mañana por la mañana, a las 11:00, en el estadio pero, ¿que os parece si quedamos a las 10:40, en el estadio para que os cuente de que va la ceremonia de apertura?

-A mí no me importa- dijo Shifu- ¿Y a vosotros alumnos?

-No maestro- dijimos todos.

-Bien, mañana a las 10:40. Adiós- dijo Ray mientras se alejaba de nosotros hacia la salida del hotel.

-Adiós- dijimos todos.

-Bueno, vámonos a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Shifu.

-¡Qué!- exclamé- Pero si estoy hambriento. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer al comedor?

-Po, si aún tienes hambre, cómete los dumplings que tienes en la mochila pero hoy no vamos a ir al comedor porque no hay motivo para ello.

-Pero yo tengo hambre, ¿y vosotros que decís chicos?- pregunté a los 5 furiosos.

-Po, paramos como hace dos horas para poder descansar y comer un poco- dijo Mono.

-¿Y qué?- pregunté.

-Qué con lo que comimos antes, los dumplings que te sobraron son suficiente comida como para aguantes hasta mañana al desayuno- dijo Tigresa.

-Está bien- dije un poco picajoso por el hambre que tenía.

Emprendimos nuestro camino hacia nuestras habitaciones por las escaleras ya que ninguno de nosotros teníamos nada que decir al maestro para no hacer lo que nos había dicho.

Había muchos, que digo muchos, muchísimos escalones para tan solo llegar a un piso y yo me estaba cansando de subir esos escalones que me hacían recordar a las escaleras del palacio de jade pero tuve suerte de que tan solo tuviera que subir tres pisos ya que después me enteré de que este tiene hasta quince pisos. ¡Qué horror hubiera sido tener que subir hasta el piso quince!

Varios minutos más tarde, llegamos al tercer piso y pude descansar de tener que subir más escalones pero seguimos andando sin pausa hacia las habitaciones por un largo pasillo que, al igual que en la ciudad de Kin Jae Wan, tenía muchas habitaciones numeradas para distinguirlas unas de otras.

-Habitación 312, habitación 313, habitación 314- dijo Shifu mientras inspeccionaba puerta por puerta los números de las habitaciones- ¡Está es!¡Habitación 315! Me imaginó que entonces la siguiente habitación será la 316. Tomad chicas- dijo, dándole a Tigresa las llaves de la habitación 316-. Yo y los chicos dormiremos en esta habitación.

-¿No estaremos un poco apretados maestro?- preguntó Grulla.

-Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora entremos para ver como son nuestras habitaciones- dijo Shifu.

Shifu metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación 315 y, con un giro de muñeca, abrió la puerta, dejando ver la habitación en la que estaríamos los chicos durante un tiempo.

Era una habitación grande pintada de verde pistacho, con unas tres camas separadas, de un tamaño bastante aceptable, y dos armarios de caoba con cajones pegados a una pared. Había en la habitación, también, un baño de tamaño normal con una bañera, un váter y una pila para lavarse la cara por las mañanas.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos sitio de sobra para los tres- dijo Mantis que entró en el cuarto nada más que Shifu abrió la puerta.

-Sí, hasta mañana alumnas- dijo Shifu a Víbora y a Tigresa.

-Adiós maestro- dijeron ellas que estaban abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Después, entré en la habitación y dejé mi equipaje junto a mi cama y empecé a comer los dumplings que tenía en mi mochila para que se me fuera el hambre, que se me había hecho más agudo con la caminata hasta llegar a la habitación.

Los comía con ferocidad y una voracidad increíbles por el hambre y, aunque me aliviaron bastante el hambre, quería comer más pero como no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tan solo me eché en la cama y, entre el hambre y el cansancio, me dormí.

Mañana, cuando me despertará, ¡ya podría comer todo lo que quisiera! Ese fue el último pensamiento con el que me dormí.

**Mech: Y vamos a dejarlo por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo con el cual hemos regresado.  
Mach: Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme lo del "si claro" de antes?  
Mech: No me apetece.  
Mach: Serás...  
Mech: ¡Ja! Como si me fueras a asustar con eso. Esto es todo amigos, hasta la próxima chao.**

**PD: Hola gente, esta posdata es para dedicarle este capítulo a una de las personas que más me ha apoyado cuando este fic. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Ani Lawliet y además, aprovecho para felicitarla por su cumpleaños que es hoy, 28 de julio. ¡Felicidades Ani y qué cumplas muchos más!  
****Por último, se me ocurrió hacer un nuevo profile porque el que tengo no me gusta y dentro de poco, tendré un nuevo profile así que miradlo si queréis saber cosas sobre el hombre que hace este fic tan flipante y ahora si que sí. Adiós.**


	22. El torneo de Mahjong 3ªParte

** Mechero: Estamos aquí, otro día con un nuevo capítulo de este fic  
Machetazo: Sí, quiero ver que pasa en este capítulo.  
****Mech: Vale, pero antes di el disclaimer  
****Mach: Kung Fu Panda pertenece a DreamWorks. Y ahora que comience el capítulo.**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por el rugido que me hacía el estómago debido al hambre que tenía. Anoche tan solo comí 15 dumplings así que era normal que tuviera hambre pero, de repente, se me pasó por la cabeza que ya era mañana así que... ¡ya podíamos ir al comedor a desayunar! Entonces me levanté de la cama con gran ánimo y con muchas ganas de ir a comer. Me puse mis pantalones, me fui al baño, me lavé la cara en la pila y salí a ver a mis compañeros de cuarto, que aún seguían en el país de los sueños.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de despertarse- dije mientras aplaudía para que se despertarán.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mantis que se hallaba medio dormido en el sombrero de Grulla.

-Venga chicos, despertad- dije, insistiendo para que se levantarán.

-Pero si son las 8:00 Po. Déjanos dormir un poco más- dijo Mono que se revolvió en las sábanas para intentar dormirse de nuevo.

-No, Po está en lo cierto- dijo Shifu que ya estaba despierto, apoyándome en mi lucha para que se despertarán-, es hora de irse preparando para ir a desayunar y además, es mejor ir sin prisas a la ceremonia de apertura.

-Pero si la ceremonia empieza a las 11:00- dijo Grulla bostezando.

-Sí pero no recordáis que quedamos con Ray a las 10:40 y, entre una cosa y otra, quizás lleguemos tarde y no estaría bien hacerle esperar, ¿no maestro?- dije a Shifu porque sabía que esto le iba a motivar para que me ayudará a despertarlos.

-Estás en lo cierto Po así que, ¡ARRIBA!- dijo Shifu pero gritando la última palabra, haciendo que todos se movieran como locos por el susto que les había dado el grito de Shifu y que se pusieran erguidos y rígidos como tablas para que Shifu no volviera a gritar- Bien, ahora iros a lavaros y a vestiros- dijo a Mono, Mantis y Grulla que fueron al baño como si de un desfile se tratará porque iban uno detrás de otro en un movimiento casi perfecto- y tú Po, ve a avisar a las chicas ya que estás vestido.

-Claro maestro- dije.

Me dirigí a la puerta de nuestra habitación y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no molestar a las demás personas que estaban en sus habitaciones. Fui a llamar a la habitación de Tigresa pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear fui interrumpido por la voz de un ángel pelinaranja.

-Po- dijo Tigresa desde su habitación.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunté, sorprendido porque me hubiera detectado.

-Aún sigues haciendo ruido con los tablones del suelo- dijo Tigresa tras haber abierto la puerta, dejando ver que ya estaba vestida.

Levanté uno de mis pies y lo volví a poner en el suelo, comprobando que hacía un pequeño crujido con la madera del suelo.

-Aún tengo que mejorar mi modo sigilo- dije ocurrentemente.

-Sí, aún te queda mucho por mejorarlo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Tigresa sonreír y cualquiera admitiría que mostraba una sonrisa que te podía arreglar un día triste.

-Eh, ¿y donde está Víbora?- pregunté, intentando que no se me notará el sonrojo que tenía.

Sabía que estaba sonrojado porque sentía un calor en mis mejillas.

-En el baño. Dijo que tenía que arreglarse aunque no sé para que- dijo Tigresa.

-Para estar más guapa- dijo Víbora que salía del baño- ya lo entenderás en un futuro- dijo, volviéndose al baño.

-No lo creo. Po- dijo Tigresa, refiriéndose a mí-, ¿para que has venido?.

-El maestro Shifu quería que os llamará para ver si estabais despiertas. Es que nos vamos a desayunar- dije.

-Bueno, yo estoy lista. Víbora, ¿has terminado de arreglarte?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Sí, ya estoy- dijo Víbora saliendo del baño y vino reptando hasta nosotros.

-Bueno, vayamos a mi cuarto y veamos si están preparados para bajar- dije.

A las chicas les pareció bien así que, después de que Tigresa cerrará la puerta de su habitación con llave, fuimos a la habitación de los chicos y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, se abrió y me dio un golpe en toda la cara, echándome hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

-Oh Po, lo siento- dijo Mono- es que ya habíamos terminado de vestirnos y... perdona.

-No pasa nada- dije, perdonándole por ese pequeño incidente.

-Bueno, ya todos estamos aquí así que, vayamos al comer- dijo Shifu.

-Sí- dijimos todos.

Y nos dirigimos rumbo hacia la entrada del comedor para preguntar donde estaba el comedor pero antes tendríamos que bajar los miles y miles de escalones de la muerte. Resultó que lo duró de esos escalones tan solo eran la subida porque cuando bajé los escalones, no estaba nada cansado.

Después de bajar los tres pisos, fuimos a la recepción y fuimos atendidos por un recepcionista cabra que no era el mismo de ayer pero que era igual de majo que el otro y nos contó que el comedor estaba a la izquierda, en la puerta que estaba al lado de la recepción. Y sin esperar ni un segundo fuimos a esa puerta, no sin antes agradecerle al recepcionista la ayuda que nos había prestado, y entramos en el comedor.

Era un comedor muy amplio, más que el de la ciudad de Kin Jae Wan, y además había muchas más mesas y, por lo tanto, más gente podía comer al mismo tiempo en el comedor. También de otro detalle en el que me fije fue que en el comedor había muchas más variedad de comida que en el comedor, por ejemplo, había cereales en ambos hoteles pero en este había muchos más tipos de cereales, es decir, lo que tenían en el comedor del hotel de Kin Jae Wan, lo tenían y mucho más. Y, aunque no lo pareciera, me fije en que no había demasiada gente en el comedor pero no lo tomé mucho en cuenta ya que los huéspedes del hotel pueden desayunar desde las 8:00 hasta las 10:30.

Nada más entrar, me embargó un sentimiento de emoción y de felicidad al ver tanta comida por los alrededores. Fue tal mi euforia y mi hambre, que no me pude controlar y fui directo a una barra en la que estaban expuesta todo tipo de comida, desde apetecibles manzanas hasta ricos y suculentos duraznos, y empece a devorar todo a mi paso. Cualquier cosa que caía en mis manos era devorado ferozmente. Daba igual que fuera, tan solo me lo comía.

-Madre mía, que malos modales tienes- dijo una voz a mi lado.

Me giré y vi que a mi lado, había un topo con el pelaje marrón claro que medía un poco más de 1 metro de altura, con el morro prominente como el de Ray pero sin tenía bigotes. Poseía unas pequeñas manos y pies pero en sus manos, se mostraban unas largas garras de color negro y en sus pies tenía esas uñas eran de un tamaño bastante normales con respecto a las de sus manos y de atuendo, tan solo llevaba un casco de minero con linterna.

-Hola- dije tras tragarme un trozo de pera-, soy Po ¿Y tú eres?

-Una persona que no tiene tiempo que perder- dijo el topo y se marchó del comedor.

-Pero será maleducado- dije a mis amigos.

-Sí, le dijo la sartén al cazo- dijo Tigresa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté.

-Po, no es muy educado estar comiendo como si hubieras estado 100 años sin comer.

-¿Y qué le voy a hacer si tengo mucho hambre?- pregunté.

-Eso da igual- dijo Shifu- . Lo hecho, hecho está. Tan solo recuerda no comer así para la próxima vez.

-Claro maestro- dije, inclinándome para mostrarle mis respetos.

-Bien. Vayamos a esa mesa vacía a sentarnos- dijo Shifu, señalando la mesa en cuestión.

Fuimos a la mesa en cuestión y nos sentamos para desayunar. Allí, cada uno de nosotros íbamos a nuestra bola y cogíamos comida sin esperar a los demás pero cuando todos nos juntábamos en la mesa, empezamos a disfrutar de esos manjares que había en el comedor.

Tras terminar de desayunar un poco antes de las 10:00 y, tras dejar la mesa un poco recogida, salimos del comedor, nos fuimos del hotel y empezamos a andar rumbo hacia el estadio. Cuando llegamos a la entrada del estadio, ahí estaba Ray esperándonos.

-Hola Ray, no te habremos hecho esperar- dijo Shifu.

-No, tranquilos. Acabo de llegar- dijo Ray-. Ahora, ¿Qué os parece si entramos?

-¿Y no deberíamos decírselo al taquillero?- preguntó Víbora.

-No hace falta. Sí vais con un participante del torneo no hace falta y además, os digo que no tenéis que pagar entrada.

-¡Qué bien!- dije.

-Pero solo sirve si acompañáis a uno de los participantes del torneo, en este caso a Shifu- añadió Ray-. Entremos-dijo y empujó de una de las puertas del estadio.

Cuando Ray la abrió, vi que en el estadio había un pasillo muy largo aunque más bien parecía un túnel con poca luz y al fondo del túnel, había una luz muy intensa.

-Venga, seguidme- dijo Ray y empezó a andar rumbo hacia la luz.

Todos seguimos a Ray ya que nos fiábamos de él y conforme avanzábamos por el túnel, pude ver que por el pasillo había más caminos y que por ese pasillo había unas cuantas puertas pero, de repente, Ray se detuvo antes de que llegáramos a la luz, haciendo que nos detuviéramos.

-Bueno, ¿preparados?- preguntó Ray que fue respondido al afirmar todos nuestras cabezas- Bien, ahora entrad y cerrad los ojos sino os cegará la luz- dijo y entró en la zona luminosa.

Los demás estuvimos dudando en entrar pero, tras unos segundo de pausa, Tigresa entró en la zona luminosa. Esa acción me dio el valor suficiente como para enfrentarme a lo desconocido y entré en la zona luminosa juntó al resto de mis compañeros y mi maestro.

Tras unos segundos que fui cegado por la luz, abrí los ojos aunque con un poco de temor pero todas mis dudas y miedos se fueron al ver el interior del estadio.

El interior del estadio era de forma circular al igual que el exterior del estadio. Estaba formado por un suelo de madera y en él, había unas rayas de color negro que lo dividía en cuatro partes. El círculo estaba delimitado por unas grandes paredes de roca gris y detrás de ella, había unas gradas circulares de unas 6 filas. Se podía acceder a ellas mediante unas escaleras que se hallaban enfrente del túnel, a los lados del círculos y a los lados del túnel.

La luz que había visto en el túnel, provenía del techo porque había una parte del techo que estaba hecho con cristal. Este tenía forma de un círculo grande y el resto del techo estaba hecho de jade.

-Este lugar, es el centro de todo el estadio. ¡Este es la pista de juego en la que lucharemos por intentar lograr la gloria!- dijo Ray dando un giro dramático- Bien, ahora os explicaré de que va la ceremonia de apertura- dijo y nos explicó en que consistía la ceremonia de apertura.

Se trataba de una ceremonia simple: El consejo administrativo del torneo diría a los participantes por orden según su ciudad en China y los participantes tendrían que entrar a la pista en 30 segundos o sino serían descalificados y después, los participantes tendrían que esperar hasta que todas los participantes sean dichos.

-Ahora, os voy a enseñar el vestuario en el que estaremos Shifu y yo. Vosotros podéis entrar pero no entréis al vestuario, al menos por ahora, quiero tener unas palabras con el maestro Shifu. No os importa ¿verdad?- preguntó Ray.

-No- dijimos todos.

-Bien, ahora seguidme- dijo Ray, pasando por en medio de nosotros.

Le seguimos al igual que antes y salimos del campo para regresar otra vez al gran túnel, nos metimos por el primer desvío a la derecha que había en el túnel y seguimos andando por el pasillo en línea recta. Pasamos por delante de unas dos puertas y a la tercera, Ray se detuvo y nosotros, también.

-Bien, este es nuestro vestuario- dijo Ray-. El resto de puertas que habéis visto son vestuarios de otros participantes y en los otros desvíos es igual, largos pasillos con puertas que son vestuarios de otros participantes. Tened cuidado, estos pasillos son un laberinto así que tan solo id a vuestro vestuario y ya. ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijimos todos.

-Vale, ahora quiero hablar con el maestro Shifu- dijo Ray abriendo la puerta del vestuario-. Pasé- dijo y Shifu entró al vestuario y Ray cerró la puerta.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando en los vestuarios, más o menos 2 minutos, y después, salió Ray del vestuario pero no era acompañado por Shifu.

-¿Y el maestro?- pregunté.

-Le he dicho que se quedará aquí para que se despejará un poco. Ahora lo que importa es que tenemos que ir a las gradas. Dentro de poco van a venir espectadores para ver la ceremonia de apertura- dijo Ray.

De nuevo, seguimos a Ray hacia la pista del estado y al llegar allí, nos subimos por la escalera que se hallaba a la izquierda del túnel y subimos como dos filas y allí nos sentamos. Ray, tras despedirse, se fue de vuelta al vestuario y esperamos a que comenzará la ceremonia.

Los minutos pasaban y más gente y más gente iba apareciendo. Todos ellos eran espectadores que habían pagado su entrada para estar aquí y se colocaban por cualquier zona de las gradas en las que hubiera sitio.

A las 11:00, aparecieron tres personas que andaban hacía el centro del campo y cuando llegaron ahí, se colocaron, mirando al público.

El primero era un señor oveja de poca altura que iba vestido con una túnica de color verde, la segunda era una conejita muy joven que iba vestida con una pequeña túnica de color morado y por último, había un mono con una cara bastante arrugada, que mostraba que ya había vivido muchos años y que había tenido muchas experiencias. Iba vestido con una túnica de color azul claro y portaba unas hojas en su mano izquierda.

-Buenos días- dijo la oveja con un micrófono, haciendo que todos los que estábamos en el estadio lo oyéramos- Yo soy Hiroshi. Ella es Narumi- dijo señalando a la conejita- y él es Raito- dijo señalando al mono-. Somos el consejo administrativo del torneo- dijo, cediéndole el micrófono a Narumi.

-¡Esperemos que este sea un gran torneo lleno de emoción y de deportividad!- dijo Narumi, transmitiendo su energía positiva a todo el que le oía.

Narumi le cedió el micrófono a Raito y empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de apertura querido público- dijo Raito con voz muy grave- Aquí en mi mano- dijo mostrando los papeles-, están los nombres de los participantes de este año. Comenzaré a leerlos y los que no aparezcan en 30 segundos aquí, serán descalificados. El primero de ellos es...

No me acuerdo del nombre porque tras varios minutos de oírle hablar, empecé a aburrirme de escuchar tantos y tantos nombre sin que apareciera el de mi maestro. Me aburrí tanto que llegue hasta el punto de dormirme.

Pero mi sueño fue interrumpido porque recibí una colleja de por parte de Tigresa que me hizo despertarme por el dolor.

-¡Auch!- dije- ¿Por que has hecho eso?- pregunté.

-Es que toca el turno del maestro y como no te despertabas pues te tuve que dar un pequeño golpe- dije.

-¡PEQUEÑOOOO!- dije indignado porque el golpe que me dio era fuerte- Pero si el dolor de este golpe me va a aguantar hasta mañana.

-Sabes que podía haberte dado más fuerte- dijo Tigresa.

Sabía que tenía razón así que me calle para no seguir discutiendo.

Después me fije en que en el campo del estadio había un montón de participantes

-El siguiente participante es el Maestro Shifu del Valle de la Paz- dijo Raito, causando revuelo entre el público.

Me pareció normal la actuación de todos en el estadio, porque los grandes maestro de Kung Fu es extraño encontrarlos haciendo algo diferente que se traté del Kung Fu o de defender la villa que está a su cargo.

-¿En serio es el maestro Shifu del Palacio de Jade?- oí entre el público.

-No, será una broma de algún gracioso- se oía entre el público.

El tiempo pasaba y Shifu no aparecía. Yo me estaba empezando a morder las uñas de la tensión que tenía porque ya solo faltaban 10 segundos y si no aparecía, sería descalificado.

-10, 9, 8, 7- iba Raito contando atrás para determinar el tiempo que le quedaba al maestro-, 6, 5, 4- seguía contando y yo tan solo podía seguir mordiéndome las uñas de mis manos aunque estaba apunto de morderme los dedos de las manos porque ya no había más uñas en mis dedos-, 3, 2, 1...

**Mech: Lo vamos a dejar por aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.  
Mach: Oh, pedazo de colleja que le ha dado Tigresa JAJAJA.  
Mech: Sí, bueno, esto es todo lo que teníamos que deciros así que, hasta la próxima. Nos vemos.**

**PD: Hola gente como ya os conté en capítulos anteriores, al finalizar cada mes me gusta deciros el número de reproducciones que logró para ver si supero las del mes anterior.  
****El mes anterior logré unas 1242 visitas, un número de visitas mucho más que aceptable de visitas y este mes he llegado a la friolera cantidad de 1531 visitas.  
Es flipante que haya logrado batir por tanto mi record.  
Me gustaría dar gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic porque hacéis esto posible, y en concreto me gustaría darle unas gracias especiales a todos aquellos que me dejan un review en los capítulos, apoyándome y dándome vuestras opiniones (no especifico quienes porque los que me escriben saben que me refiero a ellos).  
Por último, dentro de poco subiré el nuevo profile pero no he podido terminarlo porque me está dando mucho trabajo y no es que tenga mucho tiempo para escribirlo.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	23. El torneo de Mahjong 4ªParte

**Mechero: Buenas y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Machetazo: Deja las presentaciones y que comience el capítulo.  
Mech: Vale, vale. Tan sólo déjame decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks y que comience el capítulo.**

-3, 2, 1- seguía contando Raito y Shifu aún no aparecía en el campo- 0- terminó de contar y todo el público se decepcionó al no ver al maestro Shifu-. Bueno- añadió Raito, cortando el mal ambiente que se había creado en el estadio-, pues como el maestro Shifu no ha aparecido en el campo antes de que terminaran los 30 segundos él está...

-¿Qué estoy qué?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para mí y mis amigos que venía de detrás de ellos.

Los tres administradores se giraron y vieron algo que ellos no se esperaban ver. Allí, detrás de ellos, se hallaba, en persona, el maestro Shifu. Uno de los grandes maestros del Kung Fu de toda China, estaba allí, delante de sus narices.

Los administradores ni el público cabían en sí de la sorpresa que era ver al auténtico maestro Shifu como un posible participante del torneo.

-Lo lamento pero maestro Shifu usted está descalificado- dijo Hiroshi sin llevar el micrófono pero todos en el estadio le oímos porque había un silencio absoluto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Shifu tranquilamente mientras que yo estaba exasperado por lo que había dicho Hiroshi.

-Porque ha llegado después de que Raito terminará de contar los 30 segundos en los que tenía que aparecer.

-En realidad, llevo aquí todo el rato- dijo Shifu relajadamente.

-¿Cómo?¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Narumi.

-Mirad detrás de mi- dijo Shifu y todos miraron detrás de él, incluido yo.

Detrás de Shifu había una capa del mismo color que el de la pared, tirada por el suelo.

-Antes de que comenzará la ceremonia, encontré esta capa por mi vestuario y pensé que pasar desapercibido entre la multitud y luego aparecer de repente como si nada, sería una buena forma de hacer una entrada en un evento de tal importancia como este, pero es que no he querido interrumpir a Raito mientras contaba pero cuando estabais a punto de descalificarme ya he tenido que intervenir- dijo Shifu.

Entonces los tres administradores del torneo se reunieron en un corrillo y empezaron hablar, me imaginó, sobre que hacer.

Unos pocos minutos después, los tres se separaron y volvieron a mirar al público.

-Bien- empezó a hablar Raito-, en caso de los sucesos acontecidos hace unos momentos, hemos decidido que Shifu, de la región del Valle de la Paz sea- dijo y todo el público, incluido yo, estábamos con el corazón en un puño- ¡uno de los participantes del torneo!- gritó e hizo que el público se volviera loco y que empezará a gritar de la alegría.

¡Casi me dio un ataque al corazón!¡Seguro que había perdido algunos años de vida por la tensión! Pero lo importante era que Shifu era uno de los participantes del torneo.

-Ahora- dijo Raito, tras ver que el público se había calmado-, el último participante es alguien al que todos conocéis y adoráis, el único, el inimitable, el tres veces campeón del torneo de Mahjong, Ray Anderson- dijo y Ray apareció por el túnel saludando al público.

La entrada de Ray causó un gran furor entre el público, incluso mayor que el que había provocado Shifu cuando hizo su aparición. Al parecer, todos allí le tenían un gran respeto y una gran admiración a Ray.

Ray, mientras saludaba al público, se iba acercando hasta los administradores del torneo y cuando llegó a ellos, no sé que les dijo pero, le dejaron el micrófono a Ray.

-Hola gente de Urdu, ¿me echabais de menos? Gritad si es cierto- dijo Ray. La gente empezaba a gritar como locos para mostrarle a Ray cuanto lo habían echado de menos- Perdonad, no os he oído. Es que soy duro de oído- dijo, haciendo que todos se rieran- Así que os lo repitó otra vez: ¿me echabais de menos? Gritad si es cierto- repitió Ray y esta vez el público grito más fuerte que antes, si es que se podía -. Ahora sí que os he oído. No tengo mucho que decir aparte de que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con todos vosotros y que espero que disfrutéis de todo este torneo- dijo, ganándose el aplauso del público.

Ray le cedió el micrófono a Narumi y se apartó de ellos, colocándose justo al lado del maestro Shifu.

-Y esto ha sido la ceremonia de apertura- dijo Narumi encantadoramente-. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y antes de irnos, me gustaría decirle a los participantes del torneo que tienen que estar a las 17:00 para hacer la asignación de puestos en el torneo. ¡Hasta esta tarde!- dijo y los tres se fueron de la pista, dejando a los participantes allí.

Cuando acabó todo, el maestro Shifu vino hacia aquí y nos fuimos junto con los otros participantes y con los espectadores que habían ido a ver la ceremonia de apertura. Recuerdo que todos empezamos a salir del estadio de forma un poco descontrolada pero a nadie le paso nada. Y durante el camino hacia la salida, empezamos a hablar.

-Maestro Shifu- dije mientras avanzábamos por el túnel-, ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso? Sabes cómo nos hemos puesto. Me has dejado el corazón en un puño cuando he visto que no aparecías.

-Sí, ¿a que ha venido esa aparición?- preguntó Mono.

-Perdonad lo que os he hecho sufrir pero creo que era necesario hacerlo. Mientras estaba en el vestuario con Ray, me contó que en este tipo de competiciones hay que labrarse un nombre, es decir, hay que mostrarse como un adversario fuerte y muy complicado, así intimidas a los rivales débiles y solo quedan los rivales realmente fuertes y no se me ocurrió nada excepto hacer una gran entrada. Lo siento- se disculpó Shifu.

-Vale, no pasa nada- dijo Víbora.

-Sí, pero al menos podrías avisar la próxima vez que hagas una locura parecida- dije a Shifu-. Lo digo tan solo para evitar que se me salga el corazón por la boca la próxima vez que pasé- dije.

Todos nos reímos por lo que había dicho.

-Vale, ya os lo diré- dijo Shifu-. Por ahora salgamos de aquí, me estoy muriendo de calor y estar apretujados con tanta gente no me ayuda a que se reduzca el calor.

Y mientras estábamos hablando, casi habíamos llegado a la salida del estadio. ¡Ya podíamos ver el sol muy cerca!¡Estábamos a punto de pasar por la salida! Y... estábamos fuera. El sol nos daba calor con sus poderosos rayos y se estaba con más calor afuera que adentro pero gracias a él sabíamos que eran las 14:00. Nos quedaban 3 horas para llegar hasta el hotel, comer y volver al estadio para la asignación de puestos.

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz a nuestra derecha y al girarnos vimos que se trataba de Ray-. Os estaba esperando- dijo Ray mientras se acercaba a nosotros-. Shifu, grandiosa entrada. Has causado mucho revuelo entre los administradores y has causado una gran histeria entre el público y los participantes. Gran trabajo. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es demostrar lo que vales.

-Sí, pero es que... no sé. Es la primera vez que participo en un torneo y no sé que debo hacer- dijo el maestro.

-Tranquilo- dijo Ray tras soltar una pequeña risa que molestó a Shifu-. La primera vez que participe en este torneo, me sentía igual que tú: perdido y sin saber que hacer, ¿no es así?- preguntó a Shifu.

-Sí- dijo Shifu.

-Ah, relájate- dijo Ray mientras le revolvía el pelo. Unos segundos más tarde paró y Shifu se arregló el peinado- Ya has hecho lo más complicado: impactar al público e impresionar a los rivales y a los administradores. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es jugar. De eso se trata este torneo: jugar y demostrar tu maestría en el Mahjong para ser nombrado el mejor jugador de Mahjong en toda China. Ese es el objetivo de este torneo: determinar quién es el mejor jugador de Mahjong de toda China. Pero te preocupes, tú solo juega y ya verás como todo sale bien.

-Gracias- dijo Shifu. Así lo haré.

-Genial y ahora, tengo que irme. Mi mujer está esperándome en casa- dijo Ray.

-¡¿Tienes mujer?!- dijo Mantis impresionado por lo que había dicho Ray.

-Sí, y dos hijos- dijo Ray, dejándonos con la boca abierta-. Adiós chicos- dijo, pasando por nuestro lado.

Nosotros solamente movimos una de nuestras manos en forma de despedida.

-¿Alguno de vosotros pensaba que...?- preguntó Shifu sin terminar la pregunta pero nosotros comprendíamos a lo que se refería.

-No- contestamos todos a la vez.

-En fin, deberíamos ir al hotel para comer. Mi estómago ya está rugiendo del hambre que tengo- dije y salió un gruñido de mi tripa-. ¿Lo veis?- dije y nos reímos todos excepto Tigresa.

-Sí, deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que Po empiece a comernos- dijo Mono, provocando la risa de todos excepto la de Tigresa.

Nada más terminamos de reírnos, nos marchamos hacia el hotel. Cuando llegamos al hotel, eran las 14:30 y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor porque todos teníamos hambre aunque yo fui el único que lo dijo realmente. Tras llegar al comedor, pude ver que la comida que servían ahora era totalmente diferente a la que había en el desayuno.

Antes había apetecibles y deliciosos bollos de todas las clases, sabrosas galletas, dulces tartas y crujientes cereales de todo tipo pero ahora esa comida se ha cambiado por platos muy suculentos, sobre todo platos hechos con pasta como los macarrones con tomate pero también había platos como ensaladas mixtas, arroz tres delicias, rollitos de primavera y demás comida muy sabrosa.

Pero esta vez no podía hacer como antes. Tenía que controlarme. Le prometí a Shifu que comería de forma más tranquila y relajada. Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, entré al comedor, cogí un plato y empecé a servirme comida poco a poco y sin prisa.

No pensaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero lo logré y fue una comida la mar de relajante y deliciosa, seguramente una de las mejores comidas que he tenido hasta la fecha. Quizás el hecho de comer algo diferente a los fideos ayudó a que la comida fuera más sabrosa y mucho más especial porque pude degustar nuevos sabores y nuevos platos.

Cuando terminamos de comer eran las 16:00 aproximadamente pero aún así estábamos en el comedor porque no teníamos prisa. Quedaba una hora para que tuviéramos que llegar al estadio y tardábamos en llegar al estadio tan solo media hora, por lo tanto, teníamos una media hora para relajarnos y el comedor cerraba a las 17:00. No sé porque cerrarían el comedor tan tarde pero no me importaba. Lo único que sabía es que podía estar con mis amigos y con mi maestro disfrutando de un té verde calentito.

El tiempo pasó volando como cuando estás haciendo algo muy entretenido y divertido y cuando Shifu nos avisó de que eran aproximadamente las 16:25, todos decidimos salir del comedor y nos fuimos rumbo al estadio.

Llegamos al estadio un poco antes de las 17:00 y allí, en la entrada, estaba Ray apoyado en la entrada.

-Hola- dijo Ray acercándose a nosotros mientras levantaba la mano en muestra de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Estaba aquí, tomando el aire- dijo Ray relajadamente-. El campo del estadio está a rebosar y casi no podía respirar así que, como quedaban 5 minutos, pues decidí salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿A rebosar?- preguntó Shifu.

-Sí, hay un montón de participantes. Creo que es el año en el que hay más participantes y además, hay una pequeña estructura en el escenario que quita espacio a los participantes.

-¿De qué estructura es de la que hablas?- pregunté.

-Ya la veréis- dijo Ray. Deberíamos entrar, son casi las 17:00.

-Vale- dijo Shifu.

Ray abrió la puerta de la entrada y la pasamos, atravesamos el gran túnel y llegamos a la pista del estadio.

La pista estaba tal y como había dicho Ray: llena de gente y en la zona norte de la pista, había una pequeña estructura de madera en la cual había dos urnas, una de color azul y otra de color roja. También había una gran pizarra que ocupaba mucho del espacio que hacía la estructura, un rotulador. A los lados de la estructura había unas escaleritas para acceder a la estructura. Y por último, los tres administradores ya se encontraban subidos a la estructura.

Shifu y Ray se unieron a los demás participantes en la pista mientras que nosotros, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, Tigresa y yo fuimos al sitio en el que nos sentamos ayer pero, por desgracia nuestra, había gente en nuestros sitios aunque, tras una pequeña con ellos, nos cedieron los sitios y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos (En realidad, cuando llegaron y vieron que había gente en sus asientos, Tigresa se adelantó y les echó de los asientos).

Unos pocos minutos despues, Hiroshi sacó el micrófono de uno de los bolsillos que tenía su túnica y le dio unos golpecitos para comprobar que funcionaba, produciendo un sonido un tanto desagradable que hizo que todos nos tapáramos los oídos.

-Por lo que veo, se me oye- dijo Hiroshi. Antes de pasar al sorteo de puestos, mi colaboradora, Narumi, quería explicaros como se desenvuelve el desarrollo del torneo. Narumi- dijo, pasándole el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias Hiroshi. Lo primero de todo es que este año, hemos logrado superar nuestro número de participantes y por ello os doy las gracias. Lo segundo es que os voy a explicar como se va a desarrollar el torneo- dijo Narumi y tras una pequeña pausa, habló de nuevo-: El Mahjong es un juego para cuatro jugadores así que, para hacer poder hacer una final, dividimos a los participantes que hay en 4 grupos: A,B,C,D y los líderes de cada grupos juegan la final y el ganador será nombrado campeón del torneo de Mahjong. Para hacer que este torneo no se alargue demasiado, los participantes jugaran partidas por la mañana y por la tarde, a las 12:00 y a las 17:00, y ahora Raito os explicará como vamos a asignar los puestos- dijo y le dio el micrófono a Raito.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Raito con la voz muy grave-. Esta va a ser la forma en la que vamos a asignar los puestos: Cómo os habréis fijado, aquí hay dos urnas y una pizarra. En estas dos urnas hay unas bolas que indican el puesto de cada uno. La primera urna- dijo señalando la urna azul- sirve para designar el grupo de cada participante y la segunda urna- dijo señalando la urna roja- es para designar el puesto en cada grupo.

Ahora, empezaré a llamar a cada concursante como en la ceremonia de apertura y meteréis la mano, primero en la urna azul y después en la urna roja, sacaréis una de las bolas de cada urna y después diréis, alto y claro, el grupo y el número que os ha tocado. Y ahora el primer participante es...

Y así empezó Raito a decir una lista muy grande de participantes que iban escogiendo su grupo y su puesto mientras que yo me aburría como nunca. Estaba tan aburrido que empecé a contar los azulejos que tenía el suelo. Había 356 azulejos, unos 276 de color azul claro y 80 de color negro que daban a la pista la forma de un círculo dividido en cuatro partes.

-Ahora, el siguiente participante en escoger puesto es el maestro Shifu- dijo Raito.

La ovación se hizo presente de forma muy escandalosa y centré toda mi atención en Shifu.

Shifu subió las escaleras que había al lado izquierdo de la estructura y saludó al público. Se acercó a la urna azul, metió la mano y, tras mover la mano un poco, sacó una bola.

-Grupo A- dijo Shifu mostrando la bola blanca con la letra A pintada de negro.

Hiroshi apuntó el grupo del maestro Shifu en la pizarra y le dijo que continuara.

Shifu repitió la misma operación que antes pero esta vez en la urna roja.

-Número 17- dijo Shifu mostrando, al igual que antes, una bola blanca pero esta tenía escrita el número 17 de color negro.

-Bien, ahora ya puede retirarse- dijo Raito.

Shifu se bajo de la estructura por las escaleras de la derecha y se puso con los demás participantes. Los administradores siguieron con su labor de asignar puestos a los demás participantes pero yo no presté atención.

Muchos minutos más tarde, los administradores pararon de llamar a los participantes porque todos ya habían cogido número y grupo y se pusieron a hacer algo con la pizarra. No sabía que estaban haciendo aunque, tras unos minutos de espera, pararon de escribir en la pizarra.

-Bien, esta es la clasificación del torneo- dijo Narumi con el micrófono, que no sé cuando lo consiguió, y se hicieron los tres a un lado, dejando ver lo que habían hecho.

Era un dibujo en el que aparecía cada grupo y cada participante. En él dibujo, la pizarra estaba dividida en cuatro partes, cada parte determinaba un grupo. La primera parte era para el grupo A, la segunda para el grupo B y respectivamente. En cada parte aparecía muchos puntos y alrededor de cada punto, aparecían cuatro nombres.

-En cada uno de los puntos aparecen cuatro nombres de participantes que son asignados a cada punto en función del número que han sacado de la urna roja. Esos puntos representan una partida y los nombres de alrededor son los que la juegan- dijo Narumi y continuó hablando-. Esto es todo por hoy, os esperamos a todos mañana a las 12:00 para las primeras partidas Mahjong. ¡Y a vosotros también, querido público!- dijo y los tres se fueron.

No me fije bien en donde aparecía Shifu en la clasificación así que no sabía quienes serían los rivales de Shifu pero eso ahora daba igual. Lo único que importaba ahora era salir de aquí.

Nos reunimos con Shifu en las escaleras que daban a las gradas de la izquierda y nos fuimos con él afuera del estadio junto con los otros participantes y los espectadores.

A la salida, pudimos respirar aire fresco y vimos que el sol estaba cerca de ocultarse por las montañas. Eran las 20:00 y decidimos irnos a nuestro hotel a descansar cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Eh, ¿adónde vais?- preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas y vimos que se trataba de Ray.

-Al hotel- dijo Mantis.

-¿Os importa que os acompañé?- preguntó Ray.

-No, que va- dijo Shifu y nos dirigimos con Ray al hotel.

Durante nuestro camino, Ray nos contó un poco su vida en la ciudad de Urdu: como fue su primer campeonato, su mujer, sus hijos y lo feliz que era allí.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, pasamos la entrada y nos despedimos de Ray.

-Esperad- dijo antes de que nos fuéramos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Grulla.

-Os quería contar una pequeña cosa antes de que me fuera.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Como ya sabéis, los partidos de Mahjong son de cuatro jugadores- dijo Ray.

-Sí, ¿y que pasa con eso?- preguntó Víbora.

-Estoy seguro de que el maestro Shifu llegará a la final, no sé porque, pero lo sé, yo también llegaré a la final como líder del grupo C pero estoy seguro de que otra persona llegará a la final.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Shifu interesado.

-Se llama Kichiro Kaminari, él ha sido mi rival desde que hace tres años le derroté en la final del torneo de Mahjong y desde entonces, participa todos los años en el torneo de Mahjong para derrotarme. Este año le toca el grupo B y puede ser una terrible amenaza para nosotros

-¿Y cómo es?- pregunté.

-Para que os lo voy a describir si lo podéis ver detrás mío- dijo Ray y todos nos giramos para ver si era cierto lo que había dicho.

No. No puede ser- dije porque ante mí se hallaba el topo que esta mañana me había insultado.

-Hombre pero mira que tenemos aquí, si es el campeón alegrando el hotel con su presencia- dijo Kichiro sarcásticamente. ¿A qué has venido?¿A recordar los viejos momentos?

-En parte sí. Por otro lado acompañaba a mis nuevos amigos al hotel- dijo Ray.

-Oh, tú eres el panda de esta mañana que comía como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Kichiro con sorna.

-Sí, muy gracioso.

-Bueno ¿y de que conoces a estos personajes tan encantadores?- dijo Kichiro remarcando lo de encantadores.

-Pues de que este señor- dijo Ray señalando a Shifu- es uno de los participantes del torneo.

-Ya veo- dijo Kichiro acercándose a Shifu-. Pues espero que des la talla porque sino esto será muy aburrido- dijo y se marchó.

-Pero ¿que se ha creído ese tipo?- dijo Tigresa.

-Perdonadle. Ha tenido una mala racha de derrotas y eso le produce una gran frustación que le hace comportarse así de desagradable- dijo Ray. Bueno chicos, son las 21:00 y me tengo que ir con mi familia. Adiós- dijo Ray y se marchó corriendo hacia la puerta del hotel.

-Adiós- dijimos todos viendo como salía del hotel.

-¿Vamos al comedor?- preguntó Shifu.

-A mí se me han quitado las ganas de comer- dije y empecé a subir las escaleras hacia el piso número 3, seguido por todos los demás.

Acabé cansadísimo tras subir todos los escalones para llegar al tercer piso y no solo por los escalones, sino porque no paraban de molestarme sobre si estaba bien porque era un suceso extraño que no tuviera hambre y yo tan solo les respondía que Kichiro me había enfadado y que así no me apetecía comer pero ellos seguían molestándome con preguntas.

La llegada a mi habitación fue lo mejor porque pude hacer lo que me apetecía: dormir y esperar a que fuera mañana. Así fue lo que hice: me fui a mi cama, aparte las sábanas porque por las noches hacía un calor de muerte y me dormí esperando que llegará el día de mañana entre sueños.

**Mech: Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.  
Mach: Oye, ¿y que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?  
Mech: Eso lo sabrás, al igual que los demás, en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.  
Mach: Maldito hijo de su madre. Cómo le pille... Bueno ya me voy, tengo que cogerle, a ver si puedo sacarle algo de información así que, ¡ARRIVEDERCI!.**

**PD: ****Hola, esto es una posdata para dedicarle este capítulo a una de las personas más importantes con respecto a este fic. Este capítulo se lo dedico a LightResurrection porque s********in Light, este fic no habría sido posible **y aprovecho para felicitarle por su cumpleaños que es el 9 de agosto pero es que no me da tiempo a escribir otro episodio para tu cumpleaños.  
¡Felicidades Light! Según tu profile, cumplirás 16 años y, al igual que me pasó cuando cumplí 16 años, busca el siguiente link: watch?v=C9BTPLG2QEE. Ya verás de que se trata XD.  
**Otra cosa, quiero avisar a todos mis lectores de que hace unos días hice un foro. Se llama Música para todos y en él, la gente puede ver y decir cuales son sus grupos favoritos de rock, pop, etc pero por ahora ahí muy pocos topics porque no he tenido tiempo para hacerlos. Y quiero agradecerle también a Light por su participación en el foro ya que fue él quien me explico como se hacía un foro.  
Por último, aún no he podido terminar el profile porque me urgía más hacer este capítulo que el profile pero para el próximo capítulo ya lo tendré listo. Aún así, lo avisaré en el próximo capítulo si lo he terminado o no.  
Un saludo a todos los lectores desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


	24. El torneo de Mahjong 5ªParte

**Mechero: ¿Qué tal gente? Aquí nos hallamos, otra vez, por un nuevo capítulo.  
Machetazo: ¿Sino porque estaríamos aquí, genio?.  
Mech: También es cierto. Pero ahora, lo importante es que comienza el capítulo, tras el disclaimer de Machetazo.  
Mach: ¿Es necesario?  
Mech: Sí.  
Mach: Vale. Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks. Espero que valga la pena este capítulo.**

A la mañana siguiente, fui despertado por mi maestro, al igual que mis compañeros, porque, según decía él, era muy tarde. Eran las 9:00. 1 hora más tarde que de costumbre ¡Qué horror!- dijo Po sarcásticamente a los niños- Pero bueno, Shifu es Shifu y a él siempre le gusta seguir una rutina para todo, incluso para despertarse.

-Venga chicos, arriba- dijo Shifu mientras seguía insistiéndonos para que nos levantáramos.

Sabíamos que, de cualquier forma, el maestro lograría despertarnos antes o después, y sería mejor hacerlo antes, porque cuanto más tardásemos en hacerlo, serían peores las formas en que nuestro maestro nos despertaría, así que, con un pequeño esfuerzo, nos despertamos y nos levantamos de la cama o del lugar en que durmíamos.

-Ahora, vestiros y lavaros la cara que hoy será un gran día. Yo voy a ver cómo van Tigresa y Víbora. Adiós- dijo Shifu, saliendo de la habitación.

Después de que se fuera el maestro, pensé en volver a echarme en la cama y dormir. La cama se veía muy apetecible y yo estaba muerto de sueño. A mis compañeros también se les pasó el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza porque veía que miraban la cama, o el lugar en el que dormían, con muchas ganas. Pero, en definitiva, decidimos vestirnos y lavarnos la cara, tal y como nos había dicho Shifu, porque sino luego sería más difícil levantarnos.

Primero, nos vestimos con nuestros atuendos típicos: yo con mi pantalón, Mono con su pantalón de color marrón y su cinturón color dorado y Grulla con su pantalón de color azul y con su sombrero.

A Mantis se le excluye de esta parte porque, como ya sabréis niños, Mantis no lleva ropa.

Después, fuimos al baño a lavarnos la cara. El primero de todos fue Mantis porque no tenía que perder tiempo con vestirse, después Mono, Grulla y por último, yo.

Cuando sentí el agua fría en mi cara, todo el sueño que tenía se disipó de golpe. Fue como si me hubiera tomado un café. Me sentí revitalizado y salí del baño, con esa sensación.

Tras salir del baño, no sabíamos que hacer: si esperar a que llegará el maestro en la habitación o si salir a ver que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Mantis diciendo lo que todos estábamos pensando.

-Yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos y esperar- dijo Grulla con convencimiento-. Seguramente Shifu venga a recogernos cuando haya visto como están Tigresa y Víbora.

-No, yo pienso que deberíamos salir- dije. Porque- proseguí- si salimos afuera, podremos ver como viene el maestro Shifu con Tigresa y Víbora e irnos sin esperas al comedor.

-¿Y vosotros que creéis?- preguntó Grulla.

Mantis y Mono pensaban que podían decir y nosotros dos estábamos en ascuas, esperando que era lo que nos iban a decir. Técnicamente esto, era una votación, en la cual, el voto de Mantis y Mono era decisivo para decidir qué hacer.

-Yo estoy con Po, su idea no me parece tan mala- dijo Mono.

-¿Y tú que Mantis?- preguntó Grulla.

-Creo que Po tiene razón- dijo Mantis, concluyendo con nuestra discusión.

-Sí- dije contento por llevar razón-. Lo siento tío- dije, consolando a Grulla.

-¡Bah! Da igual- dijo Grulla.

-Salgamos de la habitación- dijo Po y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Estábamos en la puerta de la habitación. Yo tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, listo para abrirla, cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió sola, dejando ver que el maestro Shifu había abierto la puerta y que Víbora y Tigresa le acompañaban.

-Hola maestro- dije un poco cortado por ese encuentro tan repentino-. Estábamos a punto de salir a ver donde...

-Eso da igual, lo importante es que ya estáis listos chicos, así que andando- dijo Shifu.

Nosotros, haciendo caso a lo que nos había dicho Shifu, le acompañamos a la salida de la habitación, cerró la puerta de la habitación después de que saliéramos y nos fuimos hacia el comedor para poder desayunar antes de la primera ronda del torneo.

Tranquilidad.

Así fue como estuvo el desayuno. Lleno de tranquilidad. No había ruidos molestos, no había gritos, todos los que estaban en el comedor hablaban relajadamente y sin alzar la voz. Tampoco apareció Kichiro, cosa que me encantó, porque no lo soportaba.

¿Quién se había creído ese tipo para burlarse de mí? Uuhh, me ponía de mal humor al recordar cómo me había tratado ese maldito pero, borré esos sentimientos de mi mente. No quería tener la imagen de ese personaje en mi cabeza así que lo único que tenía que hacer, era olvidarme de él y para ello, tenía que olvidar todo lo que me había dicho.

Fue complicado que se me borrará de la cabeza su actitud tan descortés y desagradable pero lo logré. No sé cómo, pero lo logré y disfrute de los deliciosos manjares que había en el comedor.

Nada más terminar de comer, vi un reloj que había colgado de la pared izquierda del comedor. Era un reloj antiguo con detalles florales de unos lirios y crisantemos. Sus flechas eran de color negro, las cuales servían para marcar la hora. Eran las 11:20. No sabía cómo era posible que hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo en el comedor. Pero no fui el único en darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. También se fijo en ello el maestro Shifu, porque se puso de pie y dijo:

-Alumnos, es hora de irnos.

-Sí, maestro- contestamos todos al unísono.

Entonces, nos fuimos del comedor, salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos al estadio para que Shifu pudiera participar en la primera ronda del torneo.

La llegada al estadio, se vio terminada cuando estaban cerca de ser las 12:00 y en la entrada, como parecía siempre que íbamos ahí, estaba Ray, apoyado en ella.

-Chicos, daros prisa o si no llegaremos tarde- dijo Ray, abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Nada más abrió la puerta, empezamos a correr como locos hacia la pista del estadio.

-Eh Ray, una pregunta- dije mientras corríamos.

-¿De qué se trata Po?- preguntó Ray con la voz agitada por la carrera.

-¿Va a ser un hábito que estés esperando en la entrada del estadio, todos los días, hasta que lleguemos al estadio?- pregunté, provocando la risa de Ray.

-No, hoy es la última vez que lo hago. Tan sólo quería que el comienzo del torneo se os hiciera más cómodo- dijo Ray que seguía corriendo, al igual que nosotros-. Y, por lo que parece, lo he conseguido. ¿No es cierto?- preguntó.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí- dije, con una sonrisa en la cara.

La charla me había hecho más corto el trayecto hasta la pista y cuando entramos en la pista, no me sentí nada cansado pero, sobre todo, me fije en que la pista había algunos cambios con respecto ayer.

La estructura de madera que había en la pista ya no estaba y era sustituido por un montón de mesas de madera, con cuatro sillas de color negro alrededor de cada una de las mesas. Otra cosa extraña era el lugar en el que se situaban las mesas. Las mesas estaban puestas, de tal forma, que ocupaban el lugar de cada trozo del círculo que formaba el centro del estadio pero no llegaban a pasar uno de los trozos.

Los participantes estaban entorno al centro del estadio, el público en las gradas, vitoreándonos, y los administradores del torneo se encontraban en el centro del estadio, de frente a la entrada de la pista, junto a cuatro señores cabras que iban vestidas con camisetas a rayas verticales de color negro y blanco y con unos pantalones de color negro.

-Bienvenidos querido público y queridos participantes- dijo Narumi que llevaba el micrófono- Esta es la primera ronda del gran torneo de Mahjong, que decidirá quién de todos estos participantes, es el mejor jugador de Mahjong de toda China. Actualmente, el campeón de este torneo es Ray, la única persona, que ha logrado mantenerse, durante 3 años, como campeón del torneo. ¿Quién será capaz de arrebatarle el título de campeón?

-Bueno- dijo Hiroshi, arrebatándole el micrófono a Narumi que hizo pucheros al ver que había sido interrumpida-, lo siento- dijo Hiroshi sin usar el micrófono al ver los pucheros que había puesto Narumi pero, sin embargo, era oído en el estadio- pero es que te alargas y no tenemos tiempo. ¿Me perdonas por haberte interrumpido?- dijo cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Pues claro, tontín mío- dijo Narumi y se besaron, impactando a todos los presentes en el estadio.

-Ay dios mío- se quejó Raito por la actuación de sus compañeros-. Desde que se han hecho novios esto va de mal en peor. Trae eso aquí- dijo Raito, arrebatándole el micrófono de las manos a Hiroshi, pero él no se dio cuenta porque aún seguían besándose, apasionadamente. Raito le dio un capón a Narumi y a Hiroshi, haciendo que pararan de besarse y se quejarán, por el dolor del capón-. Bien, así va a ser como se desarrollarán las partidas de Mahjong.

Cada sector del círculo, determina a un grupo diferente del torneo. Este trozo- Raito señaló el trozo enfrente suyo, a la izquierda- es del grupo A, este trozo- Raito señaló el trozo enfrente suyo, a la derecha- es del grupo B, el trozo que está a mi espalda, a la izquierda, es del grupo C, y el que está a mi espalda, a la derecha, es del grupo D.

Seguimos con las explicaciones, estos buenos señores que nos acompañan, son los encargados de vigilar a cada grupo de participantes para comprobar que no han hecho trampas. Estos son lo que en otros países se conocen como referí; para nosotros, ellos son los árbitros.

Los árbitros también se encargan de hacer oficial la victoria de cada partida, así que cada vez que una partida esté terminada, nos avisará de ello y nosotros, anunciaremos al ganador de cada partida, en función de su grupo y de la mesa en que se encuentra la partida, y los participantes de dicha partida podrán marcharse del estadio a descansar. Después anunciaremos los participantes que

Por último, y ya para terminar, las mesas están numeradas a los lados de ellas para que cada concursante pueda distinguir una mesa de las otras.

Concluida la explicación del desarrollo de las partidas- reanudó tras una breve pausa-, pasaré a nombrar las mesas y a los participantes de cada grupo y diré dónde se sientan para jugar. Cuando haya terminado de nombrar a todos los participantes Bien, en la mesa uno del grupo A juegan…- Y empezó a decir participantes y mesas. Tantas, que no me acuerdo de ninguna de las cosas que dijo, hasta que mencionó al maestro Shifu.

Él, según dijo Raito, participaba en la mesa número 26, y jugaba contra los participantes Xiao, un cerdo de baja estatura, pero muy gordo y de aspecto un poco atemorizante por la expresión tan sombría que tenía su cara. Iba vestido con una camisa de color grisáceo y unos pantalones bermuda de color naranja, Chang, un pequeño conejo de joven edad, como de unos 20 años, de aspecto amable y grácil, de altura, bastante alta para ser un conejo. Iba vestido con una túnica muy ancha, de color verde pistacho, y por último, Kiai, una bella mujer caballo de largo pelo negro y de maravillosa sonrisa blanca. Iba vestida con una bata de colores muy vivos que le llegaba a la cintura y permitía ver las hermosas y ligeras piernas que poseía.

Los cuatro participantes fueron hasta la mesa 26 y se sentaron en ella, esperando a que Raito terminara de nombrar a todos los participantes para que pudieran empezar a jugar.

Varios minutos, y varios suspiros míos, más tarde, Raito terminó de nombrar a todos los participantes del torneo que ya se encontraban en sus sitios para poder jugar.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos preparados- dijo Narumi que le había arrebatado el micrófono a Raito- ¡Qué comiencen los juegos!

Y los concursantes empezaron a jugar.

Shifu, se veía muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que participaba en un torneo y, como todos os imagináis, estaba nervioso. Pero sabía que a Shifu los nervios no le bloqueaban a la hora de hacer las cosas, así que no temía por él.

Desvié la vista de mi maestro y me fije en el grupo C, en concreto, en la mesa 42. Ahí estaba Ray. Tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo. Demostraba que no le daba ninguna impresión esta competición. Él sabía que pasaría a la final. También dijo que Shifu pasaría a la final y, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que tenía razón. También dijo otra persona que pasaría a la final.

Kichiro.

Esa era la persona que ahora mismo estaba buscando con la mirada y le encontré en el grupo B, en la mesa 19, junto a otros 3 jugadores.

Veía como jugaba y estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que daba el topo. Las fichas parecían que volaban o que tenían vida propia cuando tocaban a Kichiro. A ese topo le pegaba mucho apellidarse Kaminari (Kaminari significa trueno en japonés) porque cada movimiento que hacía, lo hacía a una velocidad inaudita.

Unos minutos más tarde, me empecé a aburrir de ver como jugaban al Mahjong. No le veía el entretenimiento ni la diversión de ver como jugaba la gente al Mahjong. Pero a ellos sí, así que tendría que aceptarlo pero eso no quiere decir que a mi tuviera que gustarme, así que admiré la belleza de aquel estadio tan impresionante.

De repente, las quejas de unas personas que estaban dirigiéndose al túnel para salir del estadio hizo que les mirara y, sin querer, escucharles.

-No me lo creo, es que no me lo creo. No me lo puedo creer- dijo un cerdo que se encontraba entre un pato y un pollo.

-Tranquilízate- dijo el pato que se hallaba a la izquierda del cerdo- no va a servir de nada enfadarte.

-Pero ¿cómo voy a aceptar que un tipo nos ha derrotado en tan solo 3 minutos?- dijo el cerdo retóricamente, captando toda mi atención.

-Disculpad- interrumpí a esos tres en su charla y en su camino hacia la salida- pero no he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación y me preguntaba qué es lo que le pasa a nuestro amigo.

-Bueno pues lo que le pasa a nuestro "amigo"- contestó el pollo, haciendo las comillas de amigo- es que no se esperaba que sufriera una derrota tan aplastante.

-¡Nos ha vencido en 3 minutos!¡Como esperas que asimile algo así!- dijo el cerdo.

-Un momento, ¿quién os ha derrotado en 3 minutos?- pregunté con mucho interés.

-Se llama Wind, juega como participante del grupo D- dijo el pato.

-¿Y dónde está ahora mismo?- pregunté con el mismo interés que antes.

-Quizás no te hayas fijado, pero ya se ha marchado del estadio- dijo el cerdo.

-¿Y cómo es?- pregunté pero, esta vez, de forma más tranquila.

-Se trata de un faisán- dijo el cerdo y paró de hablar.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Créeme, con eso, te será suficiente para identificarle- dijo el cerdo y se fueron los tres por el túnel.

-Pero, ¿y si no me sirve?- pregunté.

-Pues tan solo te diré como último rasgo que es un personaje muy excéntrico- dijo el cerdo.

Excéntrico.

Esa era la única pista, aparte de que es un faisán, para descubrir a un peligroso rival para Shifu.

**Mech: ¿Quién será ese misterioso personaje conocido como Wind? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.  
Mach: Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacías preguntas retóricas.  
Mech: ¿En serio?  
Mach: Sí. ¡Y ESTABA MUY A GUSTO SIN TENER QUE OIRLAS!  
Mech: Pues mala suerte. Bueno, con esto nos despedimos. Espero que os haya gustado. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta luego.**

**PD: Buenas chicos y chicas, siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo cuándo, normalmente, subo un capítulo cad días pero es que he querido terminar la traducción en inglés del primer fic que hice de Kung Fu Panda "el error de Tigresa" y eso me ha retrasado unos días.  
********Otra cosa que también me ha retrasado ha sido el hecho de que al fin he podido terminar mi profile. Ya está subido, así que, si queréis, podéis verlo tranquilamente.  
********Y con esto terminamos.  
********Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Historias de Po.**  
**Mecherazo.**  



	25. El torneo de Mahjong 6ªParte

**Machetazo: Benvenuti al nuovo capitolo de il nostro fic.  
Mechero: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?  
Mach: A nada. Es que ayer vi la saga del padrino y me apeteció hacer una introducción en italiano.  
Mech: Muy bien... Y damos paso al capítulo conque Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. **

-Señor Po- interrumpió la historia un niño.

-Sí, dime- dijo Po, esperando la pregunta ya que sólo le interrumpían cuando tenían alguna duda.

-¿Qué significa excéntrico?- preguntó el niño

-Yo tampoco sabía que significaba excéntrico cuando me lo dijo aquel cerdo pero, por ahora, sigamos con la historia, porque después aparece la explicación de que es excéntrico.

Shifu aún seguía jugando con Kiai, Chang y Xiao pero, por cada minuto que pasaba, Shifu demostraba que tenía un gran talento para jugar al Mahjong, un talento mucho mayor que el de sus rivales actuales. Un talento que entonces, estaba venciendo a sus rivales ni un ápice.

En un momento determinado de la partida, Shifu hizo un movimiento y entonces, los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, no se movieron.

-He... he ganado...- murmuró Shifu. ¡He ganado!- gritó, exaltando al público y asustando a los jugadores que había entorno a su mesa.

-Eso lo comprobaré yo- dijo el árbitro del grupo A y se acercó a la mesa 26, mesa en la que se hallaban Shifu, Xiao, Chang y Kiai-. Aja, uumm, aja- dijo mientras comprobaba las fichas del maestro para ver si era cierto que había ganado. El árbitro, tras inspeccionarlas, se dirigió a los administradores-. Sí, es cierto. Shifu ha ganado- dijo a los administradores y volvió hacia la mesa 26 del grupo A-. Bien, podéis retiraros- dijo el árbitro.

Todos los participantes de la mesa 26 se levantaron, se estrecharon las manos, en símbolo de deportividad y se fueron hacia la salida de la pista. Cuando llegaron al túnel para salir de la pista, Shifu cambio de rumbo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las gradas de la izquierda, subió las escaleras, se detuvo en la fila en la que estábamos, se giró hacia nosotros y dijo:

-Alumnos, vámonos.

-Sí maestro- dijimos todos y nos levantamos del asiento.

Salimos de la fila en la que nos encontrábamos, bajo la atenta mirada de Shifu que observaba cómo nos íbamos de la fila, bajamos las escaleras de las gradas y nos metimos en el túnel. Avanzamos por el oscuro túnel y, cuando casi estábamos en la salida del túnel, nos detuvimos al oír una voz a nuestra espalda.

-Eh, esperad- dijo una voz jadeante a nuestra espalda.

Al volvernos, vimos que quién nos había detenido, con su voz, había sido Ray.

-Puf, anda que os dais prisa para salir- dijo Ray, apoyándose en sus rodillas para descansar un poco. Él respiraba de forma agitada para que sus pulmones recuperarán un poco del aire que había perdido por la carrerita-. ¡Menuda carrerita me he pegado!

-Tú lo que es estar en forma: poco- dijo Grulla, provocándole la risa a Ray que no se tomó a mal el comentario de Grulla.

-Sí es cierto, debería de hacer más ejercicio pero, ¿quién tiene tiempo para hacerlo?

-¿Por qué nos has detenido?- preguntó Tigresa tajantemente.

-Tranquila, cambia ese humor, que no soy vuestro enemigo- dijo Ray.

-Por ahora- dijo Tigresa, incomodando a Ray.

-Perdónala- dijo Víbora mientras reptaba para que Ray la viera-. Es que es una persona muy, pero que muy paranoica- explicó.

-Ah vale. No pasa nada. El caso es que quería felicitar a vuestro maestro por haber pasado la primera ronda. Estaba un poco nervioso por él.

-¿Pensabas que iba a perder en la primera ronda?- preguntó Shifu retóricamente-. Ya te lo dije. No pienso perder hasta que nos enfrentemos.

-Espero que sea cierto porque si no, me voy a enfadar contigo- dijo Ray de broma, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Shifu-. Chicos, me gustaría preguntaros. ¿Os apetecería comer en mi casa?

-Claro. Sería un placer- dijo Shifu.

-Sí. A mí me gustaría ver el lugar en el que vives, Ray- dijo Mantis.

-Y yo a tu mujer- dijo Grulla.

-Y yo a tus hijos- dijo Víbora, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Genial. ¿Qué tal mañana? Nada más acabemos Shifu y yo de jugar, nos vamos a mi casa a comer. Ahora me tengo que ir- dijo Ray y corrió a la salida-, mis hijos y mi mujer me están esperando para comer- dijo antes de marcharse. CHAO- y se desvaneció en la luz de la salida.

-Este tío es una persona extraña- dijo Mono.

-Sí, es el tipo de persona que aparece muy pocas veces en la vida. Reanudemos el camino- dijo Shifu y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

-Sí maestro- dijimos todos y fuimos con él hacia la salida.

Nuestra salida del hotel se topó con una ceguera momentánea, debido al contraste entre la gran cantidad de luz que había afuera con la oscuridad que poseía el túnel. Después de que se nos pasara la ceguera, pudimos ver la ciudad de Urdu y el sol, permitiéndonos saber que eran las 13:45 y reemprendimos nuestra andanza hacia el hotel.

Durante el camino de vuelta al hotel, me fije en que Urdu rebosaba una vitalidad y una energía impresionante.

Las señoras estaban por las calles, tendiendo la colada para que se secará o se hallaban haciendo otras labores del hogar entonando una canción para distraerse con sus tareas. Los ancianos y ancianas se reunían en los bancos que había por toda la ciudad y hablaban de sus cosas. Los adultos se encontraban trabajando en sus respectivos oficios, o se les podía ver en los bares que estaban repartidos por toda Urdu. Allí bebían, comían, jugaban e incluso, en ocasiones, había alguna que otra bronca pero como eran de muy poca importancia, no interveníamos. Los niños estaban en las escuelas, pasándoselo genial con sus amigos mientras aprendían algo nuevo cada día.

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel a las 14:20 y, tras entrar en él, nos dirigimos, sin esperar ni un momento, al comedor.

El comedor, y cuando entre, pude ver que seguía igual que siempre, es decir, las paredes seguían teniendo hermosos colores muy relajantes, con pequeños grabados que embellecían las paredes. Las mesas seguían siendo de varios tipos: circulares y redondas, que estaban decorados con bellos centros de mesa, una rosa en un pequeño florero y un pañuelo con la forma de un cisne en cada uno de los platos que había en cada mesa del comedor.

Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos que estaba libre y cada uno cogió su plato y empezó a servirse. Yo escogí unos tallarines con bambú que tenían una pinta muy deliciosa, un rollito primavera y un poco de ensalada de guarnición. Volví a la mesa y todos mis compañeros ya estaban en ella, comiendo lo que habían elegido con gran gusto y placer.

Nada más sentarme, empecé a comer, lentamente. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre. En el desayuno había comido demasiado pero, eso no tenía sentido. Yo siempre había comido muchísimo a la hora del desayuno y, aun así, tenía hambre para la hora de comer. Pero, entonces, ¿qué me pasaba?¿Qué era lo que me hacía no tener hambre? Y, tras unos minutos de reflexión, me di cuenta de que se trataba.

En mi cabeza, de forma inconsciente, no podía dejar de pensar en Wind. No sabía cómo era, ni siquiera quién era y eso me estaba comiendo la cabeza. Aahh, no podía aguantar más toda esa incógnita. ¿Quién era Wind? Y mientras me planteaba esta pregunta, yo seguía ahí, en el comedor, con mis compañeros, dándole vueltas a los tallarines y ganándome, aunque sin saberlo, las miradas de mis compañeros y de mi maestro que me miraban extrañados.

-Po, llevas como unos 10 minutos dándole la vuelta a los tallarines- dijo Mono-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Oh nada, nada. Es que creo que me ha llenado mucho el desayuno.

-Ah vale- dijo Mono y todos volvieron a comer.

-Maestro Shifu- dije y Shifu levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-Dime Po- dijo Shifu.

-¿Qué significa excéntrico?- le pregunté a Shifu.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto Po?- preguntó Shifu.

-No, por nada. Tan solo tenía curiosidad- mentí.

-Señor Po, ¿No es malo mentir?¿por qué mentiste a tu maestro?- preguntó el niño insistentemente.

Sí, mentir es malo. Y no me gustó tener que mentirle, pero no había motivo para contarles que había un rival tan complicado como Wind, una persona capaz de ganar en 3 minutos, una partida de Mahjong cuando, lo normal, es que duren 30 o 40 minutos. Además podía ser que lo que había dicho el cerdo era una exageración, producto del enfado así que, por esos motivos, no se lo conté.

-Po, respondiendo a tu pregunta, excéntrico significa raro o fuera de lo normal- dijo Shifu.

-Gracias maestro- respondí, agradeciéndole que me respondiera a mi pregunta.

-No hay de que- dijo Shifu y seguimos comiendo, aunque yo con un ritmo lento.

A las 16:15, terminé de comerme el primer plato de comida que llevé a la mesa mientras que mis compañeros, ya habían terminado de comer como unos tres platos y estaban tomándose un té verde. Y, como aún quedaba tiempo para que tuviéramos que irse Shifu a jugar, fui a hacerme un té verde y, cuando se terminó de hacer, volví a la mesa con mi taza de té.

El té que había elegido era un té rojo porque, cuando lo vi entre todas las bolsitas de té, me apeteció probar este tipo de té porque, nunca antes lo había probado. Y al llegar a la mesa, le eché un buen trago a mi té rojo.

Estaba un poco caliente pero no me quemé, y pude disfrutar de un esplendido té.

Los aromas que salían de él y el color que tenía, me recordaron a frutas silvestres. Su sabor era dulce pero, a la vez, fuerte. Un sabor intoxicante que atraía a todos mis sentidos: olfato, gusto, vista, tacto y oído eran complacidos, no sólo por el té, sino por el lugar tan relajante en el que nos hallábamos y, tan solo entonces, me olvidé de Wind, de mis dudas y de mis demás cosas. Tan sólo quería que todo siguiera igual que en ese preciso instante.

-Ah, este té está buenísimo- dije, rompiendo el silencio que había en la mesa. Y todo está muy tranquilo.

-Sí, pero ya es hora de irse- dijo Tigresa, levantándose de la silla.

Todos los demás imitaron la acción de Tigresa y yo me quedé sentado en mi asiento, desconcertado.

-¿De verdad?¿Ya es tan tarde?- pregunté y me giré para el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes.

Eran las 16:20, o por lo menos, eso era lo que ponía en el reloj.

Tan solo teníamos 40 minutos para llegar y llegábamos al estadio un poco más de, o en, 30 minutos. Sí que era hora de marcharse, así que me levanté de la silla, salimos del comedor del hotel. Después, del hotel y, por último, fuimos al estadio.

A nuestra llegada, más o menos a las 16:55 vimos que Ray no estaba allí, en la entrada, esperándonos. Eso no me gustó nada, pero sabía que estaría dentro del estadio, en la pista, aguardando a que empezará la siguiente ronda del torneo, así que seguí andando junto a mis compañeros hacia la entrada del estadio.

La entrada al estadio nos dejó ver, otra vez, un túnel con una profunda oscuridad en la que no se podría haber visto nada, sino hubiera sido por la luz que había en la pista y que permitía que viéramos por donde teníamos que ir y dejándonos ver los múltiples pasillos que había por el gran túnel, que poseían una gran cantidad de puertas en cada uno de los pasillos.

No sabía por qué, pero empezaba a fijarme en todas esas pequeñas cosas que había en el túnel como, por ejemplo, una pequeña grieta que había por la mitad del túnel. Era algo muy pequeño y que parecía poco importante, así que no les importaría arreglar esa pequeña grieta que parecía como el zarpazo de una cría de felina.

Pasamos el túnel y llegamos a la pista del estadio. Todo parecía igual que aquella mañana: el público vibrante, aguardando para ver un gran espectáculo, los participantes se hallaban alrededor del circulo central de la pista y los administradores se hallaban en el medio del círculo central y junto a ellos, los árbitros.

Bueno, había una pequeña diferencia con respecto a aquella mañana: Había muchos menos participantes que entonces. Se podía ver que había descendido el número de participantes. Pero, aún así, todavía había muchos participantes entre los que se encontraba Ray, Kichiro y el misterioso Wind.

Nosotros, Tigresa, Mantis, Mono, Grulla, Víbora y yo, nos fuimos a las gradas para sentarnos en los asientos en los que nos habíamos sentado desde el principio y, mientras tanto, Shifu se unió a los demás participantes.

Cuando llegamos a los asientos, estaban totalmente despejados y nos sentamos. Entonces Hiroshi, que tenía el micrófono en su mano derecha, habló:

-Bienvenidos queridos participantes. Yo voy a ser quién se encargué de nombrar donde van los participantes. En la primera mesa del grupo A están...

Y empezó a nombrar donde iban los participantes del grupo A y me enteré de que el maestro Shifu estaba en la mesa 15. Después a los del grupo B, los del grupo C y, el grupo que más me importaba en ese momento, los del grupo D.

Intenté fijarme en los participantes que decía Hiroshi del grupo D pero eran tantos, como en los otros grupos, que me aburrí de seguir oyéndole decir nombres y nombres de participantes y se me pasó el nombre de Wind. Todos los participantes estaban ya preparados y en sus asientos cuando Hiroshi dijo:

-Qué empiecen los juegos- y empezaron a jugar.

Por un instante, decidí olvidarme de Wind y miré como jugaba mi maestro.

Parecía que estaba más tranquilo que aquella mañana pero aún se le podía ver un atisbo de duda en su mirada, aunque se le veía mucho mejor. Mucho más relajado, mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Mucho más Shifu. Y cuando me fije en que no necesitaba que le mirará para apoyarle, porque no lo necesitaba. Él podía ganar perfectamente solo, así que empecé a buscar a Wind con la mirada.

Iba mirando el grupo D, mesa por mesa y di, según la descripción que me dio el cerdo, aquel faisán que había en la mesa 22, era Wind.

Excéntrico era la palabra idónea para definirle.

Quizás fuera una persona muy normal pero su aspecto mostraba lo contrario.

El faisán aparentaba tener algo más de 40 o por lo menos eso era lo que me decían las pocas arrugas y patas de gallo que tenía en su cara, que también tenía una pequeña barbita de chivo y un bigote fino partido en dos partes (en plan feel like a sir), ambos de color negro. Tenía llevaba una túnica de color azul claro con mangas de color verde que tenía unos grandes botones cuadrados blanco y un cinturón verde.

Hasta ahora todo sería un aspecto muy normal, sino fuera porque la túnica tenía unas hombreras que estaban hechas por tres grandes fichas de Mahjong. También porque llevaba unos pendientes que eran fichas de Mahjong, un sombrero negro decorado con cinco fichas de Mahjong que estaban dos por detrás, dos por lados y una en la parte frontal.

Se le veía muy confiado en sus posibilidades para ganar la partida porque le daba tiempo, incluso, a soltar alguna que otra carcajada mientras jugaba pero que no se oía por el ruido que había en la pista.

Unos pocos minutos después de que le encontrará, Wind mostró sus fichas, dando así a entender que ya era el final de la partida. El árbitro del grupo D fue a la mesa 22 del grupo D y determinó que era así. Wind había ganado la partida y todos los jugadores se retiraban de la mesa, excepto Wind.

No sabía qué era lo que hizo quedarse allí pero no le di muchas vueltas a esto. Tan solo asumí que se quedó allí, sin motivo aparente, y volví la mirada hacia mi maestro.

Pude ver que ya tenía dominada la partida, aunque aún tardaría en lograr ganar la partida pero se veía que iba a suceder. Por otro lado fui a mirar a Ray, que estaba en el grupo C, mesa 17, jugando, con una cara de aburrimiento, como si esto fuera un juego para él, como si esto no tuviera ningún interés para él.

Por último, busqué a Kichiro, que estaba en el grupo B, mesa 6. Él se veía tranquilo pero aún así dándolo todo, cuando, de repente, mostró sus fichas, el árbitro llegó y dijo que Kichiro había ganado. Entonces, los participantes de la mesa 6 se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron de la pista, y el árbitro se fue a ver a los administradores para decirles quién ha sido el ganador de la partida de la mesa 6.

Shifu seguía jugando con sus rivales pero faltaba muy poco, mientras tanto, Ray terminó de jugar.

Había ganado su partida, cosa que no me sorprendió porque, por algo era el tricampeón del torneo de Mahjong. Después, cuando se tenía que ir del estadio, se dirigió a las gradas, en concreto en dónde estábamos, se acercó a nosotros, nos dejó un mensaje para Shifu y se marchó.

Varios minutos más tarde, me fije en que Wind ya no estaba en la pista pero no me dio tiempo a preguntarme dónde estaba porque Shifu logró, en ese instante, la victoria frente a sus otros contrincantes, después de que el árbitro del grupo A determinará que era cierto, se levantaron y se fueron de la pista, excepto Shifu que se dirigió a las gradas para vernos.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos, nos levantamos, bajamos de las gradas y salimos de la pista del estadio. De camino por el túnel, me acordé de que tenía que decirle el mensaje que me había dado Ray.

-Maestro- dije, acercándome a él mientras íbamos por el túnel.

-Dime Po- dijo el maestro sin parar de andar.

-Ray nos dejo un mensaje para usted- dije y Shifu frenó.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Shifu con curiosidad- ¿Y que dice el mensaje?

-Dice: Enhorabuena Shifu, nos vemos mañana en la pista- dije, transmitiéndole el mensaje de Ray.

-Ya veo, él sabía que iba a ganar. Este hombre es increíble. Sigamos hacia delante- dijo Shifu y reemprendimos nuestra marcha.

Al salir del estadio, vi que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por detrás de las montañas, indicando que eran las 19:30 pero eso no era importante como para que nos detuviéramos, así que seguimos andando y nos fuimos al hotel, al cual llegamos a las 20:00.

Nada más llegar, nos dirigimos al comedor pero fuimos interrumpidos por una voz que se encontraba a nuestro lado.

-Es un placer encontrarme con usted, maestro Shifu- dijo la voz que tenía, un extraño acento que no pude entender.

Todos nos giramos allí y vimos, a alguien que no me esperaba ver. Era Wind.

-Perdona ¿Y tú eres?- preguntó Mono.

-Soy Wind y soy, al igual que su maestro, un participante del torneo de Mahjong- dijo Wind con su extraño acento y se acercó a Shifu-. Le he visto jugar. Es usted muy bueno. Espero que juguemos en la final- dijo y le tendió la mano a Shifu.

-Yo espero también llegar a la final- dijo Shifu, aceptando el gesto de Wind y estrechándole la mano, en señal de respeto mutuo.

-Oiga- dije, interviniendo en medio de la conversación- ¿de dónde viene ese acento tan extraño?

-PO- gritó Shifu, asustándome- ¡Deberías haber aprendido que no se deben hacer ese tipo de preguntas!

-Da igual- dijo Wind, interrumpiendo la terrible bronca que me iba a caer-. La curiosidad es algo muy importante. Por eso hemos llegado a donde estamos y por ella, llegaremos aún más alto, así que no pasa nada.

El acento- dijo Wind, reanudando la charla-, me viene del lugar de donde provengo.

Mi aldea es una ciudad fronteriza con Rusia y, al estar en tanto contacto con los rusos, por las debidas relaciones comerciales entre ambas naciones, se nos fue pegando el acento ruso, poco a poco, y ese acento, se nos fue inculcando desde pequeños. Y esa es la historia de mi acento.

-Muchas gracias por responder a la pregunta de mi alumno- dijo Shifu.

-No hay de qué. Y ahora, si no os es molestia, me voy a mi cuarto, a descansar. Pero antes de irme, te deseo mucha suerte maestro Shifu- dijo Wind.

-Gracias, igualmente- dijo Shifu y Wind se fue, subiendo las escaleras.

Tras un momento de no saber qué hacer, nos acordamos de que íbamos a ir al comedor y nos dirigimos a él.

-Qué tipo más raro- dijo Mantis.

-Sí, es como un perro verde- dijo Mono y ambos se rieron, ganándose un coletazo de Víbora.

-No os burléis de la gente por su aspecto. ¡Eso es de gente muy superficial!- dijo Víbora pero yo no prestaba caso.

No sabía porque pero ese Wind no era trigo limpio. Había visto en su rostro, una extraña media sonrisa que me había puesto los pelos de punta, y no sabía que pensar. ¿A qué venía aquella media sonrisa?¿Serían imaginaciones mías?¿Quizás esa media sonrisa tan solo fuera eso, una media sonrisa?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, pero mi cuerpo respondía a lo que hacían mis compañeros y les seguí hacia el comedor. Cené, sin disfrutar de la comida porque mi mente estaba en otro lado. Después, salimos del comedor y empezamos a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta nuestro piso.

Mi mente estaba en otro lado, y eso hizo que no se centrará en el cansancio que me hacía subir las escaleras. Por ello cuando subí las escaleras, no estaba nada cansado y seguí andando hacia las habitaciones y me dormí, haciéndome preguntas sobre Wind.

Lo único que no sabía, era que mañana iba a suceder algo, que nunca jamás me habría esperado.

**Mech: Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy. Antes de despedirme, me gustaría decir que estaré un tiempo sin subir capítulo porque me voy a ir de vacaciones en un par de días o en menos. Así que, quizás, no pueda responderos a vuestro reviews. Pero, por lo menos, lo intentaré.  
Mach: Oh, que mierda. Pero, ¿que se le va a hacer?  
Mech: No será mucho tiempo así que, nos veremos en poco. Pero hasta entonces, nos despedimos. Espero que os haya gustado. Los reviews son bienvenidos y eso es todo. Hasta luego.**


	26. El torneo de Mahjong 7ªParte

**Mechero: Hola gente, por fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones. Siento que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto pero, ya estamos de vuelta.  
****Machetazo: Anda que no has tardado en volver.  
Mech: Bueno, lo importante es regresar. Y ahora, con decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks, podemos empezar.  
Mach: Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos despertados, de nuevo, por el maestro Shifu pero esta vez nos levantó a las 8:00 de la mañana. En esta ocasión no me importó demasiado despertarme tan pronto porque, aparte de que dormí lo suficiente, estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla.

En mi sueño, estaba en un museo, viendo unas obras de arte, cuando, de repente, aparece una mujer jaguar, sin ropa, que me agarra de la mano y me lleva con ella. Parecía como que alguien le estaba persiguiendo. Intenté hablar con ella pero no me podía responder, porque tenía la boca cosida.

Entonces, sin saber por qué, el museo desapareció y todo a nuestro alrededor era una tenebrosa oscuridad pero, aún ese estado, la chica me siguió arrastrando con ella y, desde esa oscuridad, apareció la cara de Wind por los lados, que soltó una carcajada maléfica y siniestra.

Tuve mucho miedo y confusión al ver a Wind aparecer de entre las tinieblas como un fantasma. Era como si esa carcajada tan tétrica fuera dirigida hacia mi, y mi miedo fue mucho mayor que mi confusión.

Después, apareció del suelo, en frente nuestro, una gran planta carnívora, cuyas poderosas raíces no estaban enterradas en el suelo, sino que se hallaban en la superficie, fuertes y largas como si de látigos se tratará. Su tallo y hojas verdes se alzaban con majestuosidad, mientras que su pinza era de color rosado y con aspecto mucho más desagradable.

La jaguar paró de golpe al ver el terrible ser que se hallaba ante nosotros, pero yo no me enteré de la planta porque intentaba respirar por la terrible caminata que me dio la jaguar.

-Por favor, espera- dije, jadeante por la caminata- Puf, que cansancio- dije, pero me fije en que no estaba mirándome a mi, sino a algo que había detrás mío. La mirada del jaguar estaba marcada con la más pura expresión del miedo- ¿Qué es lo que estáaaaaaaaa?- dije, tras darme una vuelta, viendo a la peligrosa y temible planta carnívora.

Nada más darme la vuelta, la planta carnívora soltó un poderoso chillido que casi me destrozó los tímpanos, nos agarró con tres de sus muchas poderosas raíces, abrió sus poderosas pinzas, dejando ver una gran boca de color verde que estaba goteando una gran cantidad de saliva, y nos devoró.

En ese momento, fue cuando el maestro me despertó y salí de aquel sueño, aunque más bien era una pesadilla, sin fin.

Después de una pequeña pausa para respirar, me fui al baño para despejarme un poco con el agua fría que había en la pila del baño, al igual que hacía todas las mañanas desde que uní a los 5 furiosos y al maestro Shifu en el palacio de jade. A continuación, me vestí con las prendas que siempre suelo llevar y, como los demás en la habitación ya estaban listos y me estaban esperando, salimos de nuestra habitación y nos fuimos hacia la habitación de nuestras amigas para llamarlas.

Tras llamarlas y que salieran de su habitación, ya vestidas y arregladas, o al menos Víbora porque a Tigresa eso de arreglarse siempre le ha parecido una tontería y una perdida de tiempo, fuimos al comedor para poder tomar el desayuno.

El desayuno estuvo como siempre: delicioso.

Terminamos de comer como a las 10:00... ¡No! A las 10:15 fue terminamos de comer y, como aún nos quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que nos tuviéramos que salir del hotel para dirigirnos al estadio, empezamos a hablar sobre diferentes temas: el torneo de Mahjong, lo bien que lo estábamos pasando y, el tema que me pareció principal, los demás participantes.

Gracias a ese tema, pude hablar con los demás sobre las extrañas sensaciones que me había transmitido Wind. Todos me dijeron que estaba loco. No me extraña que me dijeran eso.

Él se había comportado de una manera muy amable y respetuosa con todos nosotros el día anterior pero, aún así, yo tenía la extraña sensación de que ese Wind no era trigo limpio. Shifu me explicó que lo que me pasaba era que la extraña vestimenta de Wind me había hecho ver lo que no era, aunque Shifu me lo explicó, tan solo, con la típica frase de "las apariencias engañan".

Entre tema y tema de conversación, fue pasando el tiempo y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya eran las 11:35.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamo Shifu, levantándose de la silla- Son las 11:35. Vamos chicos, daros prisa que si no llegaremos tarde- y todos nos levantamos apresuradamente de nuestros asientos.

Salimos del comedor a toda velocidad, al igual que de la salida del hotel, y corrimos hacia el estadio como si la vida nos fuera en ello o como si el mismísimo demonio nos estuviera persiguiendo.

Logramos llegar al estadio, cansados y sudados por la carrera sobre todo yo que me encontraba jadeante y casi sin energías, a las 11:55, y entramos por la entrada del estadio.

Durante el camino hacia la pista, nos pudimos relajarnos un poco, coger aire y refrescarnos un poco porque, como ya sabréis niños, en el túnel estábamos resguardados de la luz solar y, por tanto, del calor. Además, había por el túnel, alguna que otra pequeña brisa ocasional que me aliviaban del sudor que tenía por todo mi cuerpo.

Seguimos andando y llegamos, justo a tiempo, a la pista porque, justo en ese momento, empezaron a decir donde jugaba cada participante. Shifu se colocó junto a los demás participantes y nosotros, nos dirigimos hacia los asientos que solíamos ocupar en las gradas.

Mientras subía las escaleras de las gradas, me giré para ver la pista y me fije en que el número de participantes se había reducido considerablemente. Estaba seguro de que el número de participantes no llegaría siquiera a 300 participantes, pero no lo comprobé porque no me interesó saberlo. Subí los pocos escalones que quedaban para llegar a la fila 5, que era la fila en la que nos sentábamos siempre, y nos sentamos en los asientos en los que nos sentábamos habitualmente.

Cuando me senté, pude ver que Shifu ya estaba jugando en la mesa 5 junto a otros 3 participantes, de los cuales no me acuerdo quienes eran ni como eran. Pero, nada más ver a mi maestro, desvíe mi mirada hacia el grupo D, en busca del extraño personaje que apareció ayer por la noche: a Wind.

Le hallé en la mesa del 9 grupo D. Se le veía muy tranquilo y despreocupado, como si aquella partida no fuera nada más que un entrenamiento pero, no por ello perdía la vista de los movimientos que hacían sus contrincantes.

Cuando le vi, volví a sentir aquella sensación y, a pesar de que intenté olvidarme de ese sentimiento paranoica hacia Wind, no podía dejar de sentirlo. Sabía que mi paranoia era por su extraño aspecto, o eso fue lo que me dio a entender Shifu, aunque creía que había algo más debajo de aquel faisán, algo oscuro y siniestro.

Pero decidí no darle más vuelta a aquello y volví mi mirada hacia el maestro pero, pude ver donde estaban Ray y Kichiro.

El primero de ellos se hallaba en el grupo C, mesa 12, jugando con unos rivales ya más complicados que los de las rondas anteriores porque estaba dando todo lo que tenía en esa partida, y el segundo de ellos se encontraba en el grupo B, mesa 1, jugando con unos rivales muy expertos del Mahjong, pero eso no pareció amedrentar al pequeño topo, sino que jugaba aún más apasionadamente.

Los minutos pasaban, veía como jugaban los cuatro pero, por momentos, vi como cada uno de ellos fue ganando sus partidas, excepto Shifu que aún seguía jugando, y se iban de la pista por el túnel. Y yo, mientras veía como se iban los únicos participantes que conocía, me centré totalmente en la partida de mi maestro.

Era una partida realmente emocionante. Shifu estaba jugando increíblemente bien pero se veía que tenía una partida muy difícil. Sus rivales eran jugadores experimentados y, si mi maestro quería ganar, tendría que dar el 100% pero, mientras veía la partida de mi maestro, me vino una urgencia inesperada: tenía que ir al baño a mear.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar eso justo ahora? Era lo que pensaba mientras intentaba aguantarme las ganas de orinar para poder ver la gran partida que estaba disputando mi maestro pero, a cada segundo que pasaba, las ganas de mear aumentaban considerablemente, complicándome disfrutar de la partida.

No quería tener que irme al baño y perderme esa partida tan emocionante pero, al final, vi que era más importante ir a mear que ver la partida de mi maestro.

-Voy al baño- le dije a Tigresa, para que no se preocupara por mí, con mis manos en mis zonas bajas para aguantarme el pis.

Entonces, salí de la fila, baje de las gradas y me fui de la pista pero, tras meterme en el túnel, frené al pensar que en donde iba a hacerlo porque, no podía hacerlo allí, en medio del túnel, y me acordé del vestuario en el que se metieron Shifu y Ray para tener una charla en privado y allí habría, seguramente, un baño.

Así que, recordando el recorrido hacia el vestuario, cogí y gire en el primer pasillo que había a la derecha y anduve hasta llegar a la puerta número 4.

Por un momento, tuve mis dudas sobre si era esa la puerta correcta, y me gire pare ver la puerta 3, intentando recordar cual era la puerta correcta. ¿La 3 o la 4?¿La 3 o la 4? Pensaba mientras intentaba aguantarme las ganas de mear.

Mi memoria me decía que era la puerta 3 pero, mi instinto me decía que la puerta 4 y, al final, decidí guiarme por mi instinto y me puse ante la puerta 4. Abrí la puerta, muy despacio pero no la abrí mucho, más bien la abrí como una pequeña rendija porque, nada más poner mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, pude oír voces de gente en su interior y, guiado por mi curiosidad, decidí observar quienes eran los que estaban hablando en el vestuario y de que estaban hablando.

Por desgracia mía, cuando abrí la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver el interior del vestuario, estaba muy oscuro como para ver quienes eran los que estaban en su interior aunque pude ver que había tres personas, dos de ellos bueyes.

-¿Cómo sabía que eran bueyes?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Pude distinguirlos por el gran contorno que hacían sus cuerpos, aún estando ambos de espaldas a míC..

Pero no pude distinguir al tercero de ellos, porque se encontraba más alejado de la puerta que los bueyes.

-Bien maestro, ¿Para que quería vernos?- preguntó el buey de la izquierda.

-Quería avisaros de que el plan, se realizará en la ceremonia de clausura del torneo.

-¿Y que quiere que hagamos hasta entonces?- preguntó el buey de la derecha.

-Por ahora, lo único que quiero es que paséis desapercibidos para el consejo de administradores. Si ellos se enteran- reanudó la voz misteriosa tras una pequeña pausa- de algo de nuestro plan, no podremos llevarlo a cabo así que, conque hagáis eso por ahora, me es suficiente. ¡Ahora, iros!- ordenó la voz misteriosa con rudeza.

Los bueyes tan solo asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, ¿que voy a hacer?- pensaba mientras daba vueltas por mi alrededor para ver donde poder esconderme y me fije en que había una gran papelera entre la puerta 3 y 4.

Era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera, así que fui hacia la papelera y me metí en ella, agradeciendo de que no hubiera cáscaras de plátanos ni nada parecido e intentando que no se me viera la cabeza, así que me cubrí con unos papeles que había allí.

Unos segundos después de esconderme, salieron del vestuario dos grandes bueyes, vestido con unas batas muy largas de color azul, atadas con un cinturón de color verde.

Los bueyes pasaron delante de mi y, aunque no torcieron la cabeza en ningún momento ni dieron la impresión de que sabían de mi presencia, me recorrió un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

Cuando vi que se habían alejado lo suficiente, me quedé allí, esperando a la última persona que faltaba por salir del vestuarios.

Pasaban los segundos y esos segundos, se iban haciendo minutos y, tras no sé cuantos minutos, decidí salir de la papelera porque parecía que no iba a salir en un rato y me acerqué a la puerta para oír algo.

Puse mi oreja en la puerta y oí el sonido como de una puerta cerrándose. Sin dudarlo, abrí la puerta y busqué el interruptor de la luz.

Tras dar un montón de manotazos por las paredes, di con el interruptor de la luz y al apretarlo, se encendió una luz que iluminó toda la instancia, permitiéndome ver que justo enfrente de la puerta por la que había entrado, había otra puerta, que estaba entre abierta.

-Oh mierda- dije al ver la puerta y fui hacia ella.

Abrí la segunda puerta y vi otro pasillo de túnel. Miré por mi alrededor y me fije en que en el ultimo pasillo por la izquierda, vi la sombra de un extraño personaje, cruzando la esquina de un pasillo. Seguramente ese ser, era el líder de un plan misterioso y posiblemente maligno, así que empecé a correr detrás de él para pillarle.

Al llegar a la esquina que había cruzado aquella persona misteriosa, vi que la sombra de él estaba cruzando otra esquina de un pasillo pequeño y, al llegar a esa esquina, vi que ese ser, había entrado en una de las muchas puertas que había por el pasillo y pase por aquella puerta que me depararía, una increíble batalla contra aquel ser...

O eso pensaba, porque al cruzar la puerta pude ver que había escapado del estadio por la ventana que había en el vestuario.

-Maldita sea, se me ha escapado- dije enfadado-. Oh mierda, se me había olvidado que me estaba meando encima- dije al recordar las ganas de mear que tenía y me lleve, instintivamente, las manos a la entrepierna.

Pensé en lo lejos que me hallaba del vestuario de Ray y me puse a moverme un poco, bamboleantemente, para intentar aguantar las ganas de mear.

Sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo al vestuario de Ray, así que decidí mear en el baño de aquel vestuario. Me imaginé que a los que usarán ese vestuario comprenderían mi situación y que no les importaría que hiciera uso de su baño. Fui al baño que había en el vestuario, el cual tenía una encimera con dos pilas con grifos para lavarse las manos, unas toallitas de papel para secarse las manos, unas duchas y los váteres.

Me dirigí hacia uno de ellos como si de una bala se tratará, cerré la puerta del váter, me baje los pantalones y empecé a mear.

-Oh sí, ¡Qué gusto!- dije, descargando el depósito.

Cuando terminé de orinar, tiré de la cadena, me subí los pantalones, abrí la puerta, me lave las manos, me las sequé y salí del baño.

Nada más salir, me encontré con una jirafa como de unos 2 metros, vestida con una camiseta ancha de color azul celeste y unos shorts de color amarillo.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- gritó la jirafa, destrozándome los tímpanos- ¡UN PERVERTIDO!

-No, no soy un pervertido- dije, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Dónde esta el pervertido?- dijo una perra, vestida con una camisa a rayas de color negro y naranja y un pantalón rojo fucsia, que apareció detrás de ella, con una gran bolsa de deporte.

-¡AHÍIIIIII!- gritó histérica, señalándome.

-Toma esto, maldito bastardo- dijo la perra, sacando de la bolsa un libro gordísimo y me lo tiro a la cabeza.

Por suerte, pude esquivarlo a tiempo.

-No soy ningún pervertido- grité, intentando razonar con ellas mientras esquivaba los objetos que me tiraba la rata.

-¡Veté de aquí!- grito la jirafa, histérica.

-Vale, ya me voy- grité.

-¡Lárgate!- dijo la perra, tirándome una piedra mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

La esquive y logré salir ileso del vestuario aunque del vestuario salió una taza que me dio en toda la cabeza, rompiéndose en trozos, cerré la puerta a toda velocidad y me dolí del golpe que había recibido.

-Perdone señor Po- interrumpió uno de los niños-, ¿qué significa pervertido?

-Em- dijo Po mientras pensaba: _Genial, lo has vuelto a hacer. Ni aposta podrías haberla cagado tanto-._ Pervertido significa inútil.

-Y por ser un inútil, le tiran un mogollón de objetos. No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Nunca intentéis comprender a los adultos pero, volvamos con la historia.

Bueno, salí del vestuario, cogí una gran bocanada de aire y la solté.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y vi que se trataba de Raito.

-Hola Raito, ¿no debería estar en el estadio, junto a sus compañeros?- pregunté.

-Iba rumbo hacia mi vestuario porque se me habían olvidado los caramelos de menta para la garganta, cuando oí un gran alboroto por aquí y decidí venir a ver que pasaba.

-Oh, aquí no pasa nada- dije.

-Pues eso no es lo que me da a parecer esto- dijo Raito y me mostró un trozo de la taza-. Anda aparta- dijo, echándome hacia un lado y acercándose a la puerta.

-Pe... pero...- tartamudee pero Raito no se detuve y siguió hacia delante.

Abrió la puerta y vi a las dos chicas de antes.

-¡Oh no! Es el hombre de antes- dijo la jirafa.

-¿Qué quieres pedazo de pervertido?- dijo la perra.

-Tranquilícense señoritas. Cuéntenme que ha pasado aquí- dijo Ray con un tono de voz tranquilizante.

-Pues- dijo la jirafa-, nosotras habíamos terminado de jugar nuestra partida y volvimos aquí para recoger nuestras cosas y, cuando quiero darme cuenta, este individuo se hallaba saliendo de nuestro baño con una cara de felicidad muy extraña.

-¡Me perdí de camino al vestuario de mi amigo y tenía ganas de mear!¡Por eso entré aquí!¡Para poder ir al baño!- grite, intentando explicarles lo que me había pasado

-Claro- dijo la rata con sarcasmo, eso es lo que le dirás a todos. ¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó.

-¡No soy un pervertido!- grité, enfadado por los comentarios ofensivos de la perra.

Entonces, empleo una feísima discusión entre la perra y yo, mientras que Raito y la jirafa intentaban que nos tranquilizáramos, sin lograr pararnos.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?- gritó una voz muy conocida a mi derecha, muy fuerte, y ambos nos detuvimos para ver quién era.

Descubrimos de que se trataba, por desgracia para mí, de Shifu.

-Maestro Shifu, ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunté.

-Terminé de jugar hará como unos 5 minutos y cuando fui a ver a mis alumnos, me dijeron que te habías marchado y como te habías ido hace rato, decidí venir a buscarte. Los demás están aún en los asientos del estadio pero porque se le ordené, sino hubieran venido a buscarte como locos y solo habrían logrado perderse.

-¿Y cómo ha quedado?- pregunté.

-Gané la partida, muchas gracias por preguntar; y ahora, ¿que esta pasando aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Pues lo que pasa es que su alumno es un PERVERTIDO- dijo la perra, remarcando la última palabra.

-¿CÓMOOOO?- dijo el maestro y pude ver que se formaba un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-No es lo que tu piensas maestro. Yo estaba buscando el vestuario de Ray y al final me acabé perdiendo y, como no me aguantaba más las ganas, me metí en el vestuario de estas chicas, sin saber que era de chicas, me fui al baño a hacer mis necesidades naturales, y, al salir del baño, me encontré con ella- dije, señalando a la jirafa-, que empezó a gritar como una loca e intenté explicarles lo sucedido, apareció ella y empezó a tirarme un montón de objetos de una bolsa y, por poco, logré salir de ahí con vida.

-Eso es lo que te mereces por pervertido- dijo la perra.

-¡Qué no soy un pervertido!¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces!- dije enfadado.

Nuestras miradas chocaban como si de rayos se trataran y si las miradas mataran, ambos estaríamos ya a dos metros bajo el suelo.

-Chicas- dijo Shifu, mirando a las chicas, y se inclinó- siento las molestias que les ha podido causar mi alumno.

-Pero maestro, sino he...

-Po, ya hablaremos más tarde- dijo Shifu, tajantemente.

-Aceptamos sus disculpas maestro Shifu- dijo la perra- Y ahora, nos gustaría cambiarnos, así que adiós- dijo y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno- dijo Raito, que había pasado desapercibido durante un buen rato-, yo me voy a mi vestuario, a por mis caramelos de menta. Adiós- y se marchó de allí.

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo Shifu y empezamos a andar hacia la pista para recoger a mis amigos.

-¿Sabes por donde vamos?- pregunté cuando empezamos a andar.

-Sí, me acuerdo del camino- dijo Shifu y se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Ninguno de los dos queríamos hablar del tema, pero sabía que tenía que hablarlo con él, antes o después, y mejor antes que después.

-Escuche maestro, yo solo fui a ese vestuario porque tenía ganas de mear, no era por...

-Lo sé Po- dijo Shifu con una tranquilidad desconcertante.

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunté extrañado- ¿Entonces porque se disculpó con las chicas?

-Po, en ocasiones, es más importante pedir perdón por las acciones de uno, aunque no se hagan con mala intención; si las acciones de una persona, causan problemas a otra, su deber es disculparse. ¿Lo has entendido?- preguntó Shifu.

-Sí maestro- dije y sonreí.

Después, recorrimos un par de pasillo, llegamos hasta el túnel central y entramos en la pista.

Estaba desierta, no había nadie ni en la pista ni en las gradas, a excepción de mis amigos.

-Alumnos- dijo Shifu, haciendo que se pusieran de pie- nos marchamos- y todos bajaron las gradas.

Empezamos a andar por el gran túnel, rumbo hacia la salida cuando Mono me pregunta algo:

-Po, ¿por qué tienes trozos de taza en la cabeza?

-Ya te lo contaré más tarde- contesté-. Es una historia muy larga.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegamos a la salida del estadio y, como siempre, fuimos deslumbrados por la luz del y, tras esperar unos segundos a que se me pasará la ceguera, vi a Ray en la salida del estadio.

Él, al vernos, se acercó a nosotros

-Hola, espero que recordéis que hoy coméis en mi casa- dijo Ray y se dio la vuelta-. Vamos- dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para que le siguiéramos.

Y todos le seguimos para descubrir como sería el lugar en el que vivía el tres veces campeón del torneo de Mahjong, Ray.

**Mech: Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena.  
Mach: Guaa, dios. Como las lía Po, JAJAJAJA.  
Mech: Sí, ha sido muy gracioso pero ahora tenemos que despedirnos.  
Mach: Está bien.  
Mech: Bueno, os esperamos en el próximo capítulo de Historias de Po, dejad vuestro reviews con vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo y nos vemos.**


	27. El torneo de Mahjong 8ªParte

**Mechero: Hola gente, y bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de Historias de Po.  
Machetazo: En este episodio se mostrará la muerte de todos los personajes, así que a partir de ahora el rated será M.  
Mech: ¿Pero que narices dices?  
Mach: Nada, es que me aburría y quería gastarle una pequeña broma a los lectores.  
Mech: Pasando de él. Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks.**

El lugar por el que Ray nos llevaba para llegar a su casa, estaba en un desvío,un poco alejado de la ciudad de Urdu, que nos condujo a un sendero lleno de árboles, cuyas hojas reflejaban la luz del sol, y un pequeño arroyo que tuvimos que atravesar para continuar nuestro camino.

Los minutos pasaban, el camino seguía hacia adelante y creía que nunca íbamos a llegar a su casa hasta que, sin previo aviso, vi una pequeña casa de color blanco, que parecía antigua, de estilo rústico, con pequeñas ventanas de forma cuadrada, con puertas movedizas hechas de madera y tela blanca, y con un pequeño riachuelo que terminaba en un gran estanque.

Era una casa muy simple pero al mismo tiempo, era muy bella.

Su belleza se veía resaltada por los árboles y el riachuelo que se encontraban a su alrededor. Esto le daba un toque más hogareño a la casa y, por lo tanto, la casa parecía un hogar muy agradable.

-Bueno, esto es mi humilde morada- dijo Ray ante la puerta de casa-. Pasad- y arrastró la puerta hacia la izquierda, dejándome ver la entrada de la casa.

Ray paso por la puerta y lo demás hicimos lo mismo que él.

Cuando pase por la puerta, pude ver como era la entrada en profundidad.

La entrada estaba formada por un pequeño amuleto de la suerte hecho con cinco varillas de metal y una bola de madera que vibraba al son del viento que pasaba por la puerta, produciendo, al golpearse la bola de madera con las varillas, un suave y agudo sonido, un poco desagradable pero no muy molesto, una mesa decorativa con varias plantas que tenían unos olores realmente aromáticos. También había en el recibidor, un pequeño escalón y, enfrente de la puerta principal, había un gran pasillo que conectaba con varias habitaciones.

-Vamos chicos, mi mujer tiene que estar en el salón, haciendo la comida ahora mismo- dijo Ray y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo.

Todos seguimos a Ray por el pasillo y, mientras tanto, me fije en que las paredes que había por el pasillo tenían un diseño diferente a las de la entrada, que eran de piedra con un marrón claro, y estas tenían el mismo diseño que la puerta principal de la casa.

Me distraje tanto con las paredes que no me di cuenta de que Ray se había parado ante una puerta, y todos los demás con él, pero me dio tiempo a reaccionar y pude parar antes de chocarme con ellos. Ray abrió la puerta sin dudar y entró a la habitación. Los demás, como no sabíamos que habría adentro, entramos con él a la habitación.

La habitación era amplia, tenía una pequeña lámpara de aceite colgada en el centro de la habitación, que no estaba siendo usada en esos momentos porque no hacía falta, ya que la estancia estaba muy bien iluminada por una puerta que estaba hecha de cristal, que había en la pared de enfrente de la puerta por la que entramos en la habitación, esa puerta daba a una zona con hierba muy amplia. También había un montón de cojines para sentarse a un lado de la habitación.

En el centro de la habitación había, aparte de la lámpara de aceite que antes he mencionado, un caldero pequeño de color negro verdoso, colgado a la altura de alguien que estuviera sentado y debajo del caldero, en el suelo, había una pequeña zona cuadrada con ceniza. Pero lo más importante de la habitación, era la mujer de Ray, que se encontraba vigilando el caldero, que estaba hirviendo algo.

Era un señora hamster como de unos 30 y pocos o veinti muchos años, con unos rasgos faciales un poco marcados pero se veía que se cuidaba porque su piel se veía sin ninguna arruga, y unos ojos de color negro que eran resaltados por su pelaje blanco de una altura un poco menor que la de su marido, como de un 1.10. Iba vestida con un kimono de color verde y anudado con un cinturón ancho de color rosa fucsia y llevaba un pequeño broche con forma de rosa enganchado al kimono, a la altura del pecho.

-Hola cariño- dijo Ray y se acercó a su mujer. Nada más estar cerca de ella, la besó, dejándonos a todos sin saber hacia donde mirar o que hacer.

Tan solo esperábamos que terminará el beso para ver que pasaba, pero el beso fue interrumpido por la mujer bruscamente.

-Ray, delante de los invitados no- dijo la mujer un poco cortada, tras romper el beso.

-Saori, ¿qué nos ha pasado?- preguntó Ray -Antes nos tirábamos horas besándonos, a pesar de la gente que estuviera a nuestro alrededor, y veíamos la luna llena, y veía como la luz de la luna embellecía ese dulce rostro que tienes y luego por las noches...

-Ray, para por favor- interrumpió la mujer con un gran sonrojo. ¡Estás avergonzándome!.

-Sí, lo sé. Y me encanta verte así de sonrojada- dijo Ray y la agarró de la cintura, haciendo que se removiera en sus brazos.

-Perdonad- dije, con un poco de incomodidad para captar su atención.

-Uh sí, chicos- dijo Ray, soltando a su mujer, esta es Saori, el amor de mi vida y mi esposa- presentó a su mujer.

-Oh, calla- dijo Saori, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-Hola, yo soy Po- dije, presentándome-, estos son Tigresa, Víbora, Mantis, Grulla, Mono y nuestro maestro, Shifu- dije, señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras les nombraba.

-Es un honor tener aquí a los más grandes luchadores de Kung Fu de toda china. No es como su Palacio de Jade pero espero que se encuentren a gusto en nuestra casa- dijo, inclinándose ante nosotros.

-Muchas gracias a vosotros por invitarnos a comer a su casa- dijo el maestro muy respetuosamente.

-No hay de qué. Ahora Ray, ¿te importaría ir a llamar a nuestros hijos para que vengan a comer?- preguntó Saori a Ray, dejándome perplejo, a pesar de que sabía que Ray tenía hijos.

-Claro, ¿dónde están?- preguntó Ray.

-En el jardín trasero- contestó Saori y Ray salió de la habitación por la puerta de cristal-. Bueno señores, coged un cojín y sentaros alrededor del caldero.

-Vale- contestamos y cogimos cada uno un cojín del montón de cojines que había a un lado de la habitación.

Pusimos los cojines alrededor del caldero, ocupando medio círculo.

-Yuriko, Takumi- oí lo que decia Ray desde afuera-. ¡Venid que ya es hora de comer!

-¡Bieeeen!- oí que gritaban dos voces agudas.

Un minuto más tarde, paso por la habitación Ray con dos niños pequeños, cogidos de las manos de Ray, el de la izquierda, era una niña y el de la derecha, era un niño.

El niño de la derecha y la niña se parecían mucho en los rasgos faciales, pero se les diferenciaba fácilmente por su vestimenta.

El niño de la derecha iba vestido con una camisera de color negro con un dibujo de la luna llena de color azul blanquecino y unos pantalones de pana de color beige. Y la niña de la izquierda iba vestida con una camiseta de color blanco con el dibujo de un ángel con un ángel y una falda de color violeta.

-Hola chicos. Os presento a mis hijos. Este es Takumi- dijo Ray, levantando al niño con su brazo derecho y le dejó en el suelo-, y esta es Yuriko, mi pequeño ángel- dijo levantando a la niña de la izquierda y la dejó al suelo. Bueno niños, estos son...

-¡Los cinco furiosos, el maestro Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón!- gritaron los niños y se fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

Se detuvieron ante nosotros

-Hola, soy un gran admirador vuestro- dijo Takumi. Se podría decir que soy vuestro fan número 1.

-No, eso es mentira- intervino su hermana, alejándose de nosotros-. Yo soy su fan número 1.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Takumi, sarcásticamente, apartándose de nosotros y alzando la mirada a su hermana.

-Desde 10 minutos antes que tú- contestó Yuriko con sorna, aunque no entendí por qué.

-¡Otra vez con los 10 minutos!- exclamó Takumi, exasperado. ¡Qué importa que tú nacieras 10 minutos antes que yo!- y en ese momento, entendí lo que había dicho ambos. Ambos eran mellizos y, por lo que había dicho Takumi, ella era la mayor y él era el pequeño-. ¡Lo único importante es que me soy el mayor admirador de los 5 furiosos y del Guerrero Dragón!

-¡No!¡Yo los admiró aún más que tú!- gritó Yuriko.

-¡Mentira!- exclamó su hermano.

-¡Verdad!- exclamó Yuriko.

-¡Mentira!- gritó Takumi, alzando mucho la voz.

-¡Verdad!- gritó Yuriko, alzando mucho la voz.

-¡Basta ya niños!- gritó Tigresa, como si de un rugido se tratase, asustando a los niños, que se escondieron detrás de su madre y de su padre.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso de repente.

-Lo... lo siento es que...- tartamudeaba Tigresa mientras se intentaba disculpar.

Ray y su mujer habían tenido una mirada muy dura hacia Tigresa con lo ocurrido pero, mientras Tigresa se intentaba disculpar por su actitud, ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y se rieron, dejando a todos perplejos y conmocionados pero, sobre todo, a los niños, que se apartaron de sus padres.

-¿De qué os estáis riendo?- preguntó Mono.

-Es que... Es que- dijo Ray intentando parar de reír pero las ganas de reír eran más fuerte que las de hablar con nosotros.

-Lo que pasa es que- continuó Saori, tras quitarse las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos por la risa- también nos habían entrado unas ganas terrible de gritarles y Tigresa se nos ha adelantado- y Ray y Yuriko volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Pero las risas no duraron mucho y, después de que se secaran las lágrimas, de que sus hijos les hicieran pucheros por lo que habían dicho ambos padres y de que consolaran a sus hijos por lo ocurrido, Ray, su mujer y sus hijos se sentaron alrededor del caldero y nosotros les imitamos.

-Cariño, ¿qué hay de comer?- preguntó Ray.

-Pues hoy he preparado...- dijo Saori, abriendo la tapa del caldero- Arroz con tempura de verduras.

-Oh sí, tiene buena pinta- dijo Ray.

-¡Qué bien! Pues ve a por los platos para empezar a repartir el arroz y a por unos cubiertos- ordenó Saori.

-¡Volando va!- exclamó Ray, saliendo de la habitación.

-Y de paso, trae servilletas- dijo Saori, gritando un poco.

-Marchando- dijo Ray por el pasillo.

-Tiene buena pinta, pero creo que no será suficiente para todos- dijo Mantis.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Yuriko.

-Créannos- dijo Grulla.

-Nuestro amigo Po, aquí presente- dijo Mono, alborotándome un poco el pelaje de la cabeza-, es un pozo sin fondo y tan solo el arroz no será suficiente como para llenarle.

-Pues que bien, porque he hecho patatas a la brasa- dijo Saori.

-¿Y dónde están?- pregunté, con un apetito importante.

-Aquí- dijo, señalando la zona cuadrada con ceniza que había en el suelo, debajo del caldero.

Yo no entendí nada, al igual que mis compañeros. La mujer de Ray no dijo nada, tan solo puso sus manos en la zona cuadrada y empezó a mover la ceniza que había en el centro, moviendo las cenizas hacia a un lado.

A los pocos segundos, pude ver que había algo de color amarillo dentro de la zona cuadrada, pero las cenizas no me permitieron verlo bien, aunque eso cambió cuando Saori metió la mano adentro y sacó esas cosas amarillas.

Eran patatas, un montón de patatas, pero no eran patatas normales, sino que eran patatas a la brasa.

-¡Hum!- sonó por detrás y me giré a ver quién era. Era Ray, que llevaba en su mano izquierda un montón de servilletas y palillos chinos, y en la derecha unos 11 platos para repartir el arroz-. Qué buena pinta tienen las patatas a la brasa.

-Sí, pásame una servilleta- dijo Saori y Ray le dio una servilleta tras haber dejado todo en el suelo, cuidadosamente.

Saori, tras recibir la servilleta, empezó a limpiar la patata de ceniza y le dio un soplido final que hizo que se quitará lo poco de ceniza que quedaba en la patata.

-Toma, dale un muerdo- dijo Saori, ofreciéndome la patata.

-Gracias- dije, con un poco de duda.

Nunca había probado las patatas a la brasa, así que no sabía si me iba a gustar pero no podía hacerle el feo de no probarla. Acerqué la patata a mi boca, que se acercaba titubeante, y le di un pequeño mordisco mientras cerraba los ojos para saborearla mejor.

La patata por dentro, aunque no lo aparentaba por fuera, estaba caliente pero no tan caliente como para que me quedará y vi que la patata no estaba nada mal, es más, estaba muy rica.

-Está rica- dije después de tragarme el trozo de patata que había mordido-. Está calientita por dentro y blanda por dentro. Está deliciosa.

-Muchas gracias. Eso es por el método que usó para cocinarlas- dijo Saori mientras cogía los 11 platos para empezar a servir el arroz.

-¿Y cómo las preparas?- preguntó Víbora.

-Pues esta zona que veis aquí- dijo, señalando a la zona cuadrada tras haberle dado un plato con arroz y verduras a su hijo- aunque parezca muy pequeña, es ancha y, en el fondo del todo, hay, como aquí, un montón de ceniza, así que cuando quiero cocinar algo a la brasa, hecho las brasas ahí, echó un poco más de cenizas, que cubren a las brasas, y pongo lo quería cocinar encima de la cenizay, por último, vuelvo a taparlo con ceniza.

Lo que la gente no sabe- continuó Saori mientras seguía repartiendo platos a los comensales- es que la ceniza es un buen conductor del calor y, al cubrir todo con tantas capas de cenizas, logró que el calor de las brasas pasen por las patatas, sin quemarlas, logrando así que estén calentitas y tiernas por dentro- dijo, terminando de servir el arroz con tempura de arroz y se quedo con el último plato que había servido.

La comida fue una disfrute, no solo por los deliciosos platos que había hecho Saori, sino que estuvo muy entretenida y muy divertida con Takumi y Yuriko haciendo de las suyas, con Ray que hacía alguna que otra cosa a su mujer que la avergonzaba y la sonrojaba.

Acabada la comida, todos dejamos los platos en el suelo.

-La comida estaba deliciosa- dije.

-Sí, la comida de mama está muy buena- dijo Yuriko.

-Y ahora que hemos terminado de comer- dijo Takumi, y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hermana- ¡es hora de jugar!- dijeron ambos al unísono y salieron de la habitación.

No sabía que estaban haciendo y en mi cara se formó una mueca de extrañeza, que desapareció rápidamente al oír un ruido por el pasillo y, a los pocos segundos, aparecieron Takumi y Yuriko con un gran balón de fútbol.

-Es hora de jugar- dijeron ambos y pasaron como un huracán por en medio de la habitación, desordenando todo.

Después, los niños salieron al jardín por la puerta de cristal.

-Niños cuidado- dijo Saori al ver como atravesaban la habitación y como salían al jardín-. Me voy afuera, a vigilar que no se hagan daño.

-Pues yo voy a recoger esto un poco- dijo Ray. ¡Es increíble como pueden desordenar una habitación en un momento!- exclamó.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Saori que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de cristal pero se detuvó-. Chicos, ¿queréis salir a ayudarme? Estos niños de hoy en día tienen un montón de energía y sería más fácil vigilarles con más gente.

-O también podrías ayudarme a limpiar el cuarto, ¿que decís?

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Mono mirando a Saori-. Tengo que quemar toda esta abundante comida.

-Yo también- dijo Víbora.

-Entre limpiar una habitación y vigilar a unos niños pues...- dijo Mantis, haciendo como si no supiera que decir aunque ya sabía que iba a decir- prefiero vigilar a los niños.

-Lo mismo que Mantis- dijo Tigresa.

-¿Y usted Maestro Shifu?- preguntó Ray con un tono de esperanza.

-Yo tengo ganas de ver un poco de sangre nueva- contestó Shifu. Esa vitalidad tan exuberante, esas ganas de descubrir y de aprender, me animan mucho. Lo siento.

-No importa- dijo Ray un poco cabizbajo-. Ya lo limpiaré, solo.

Esa imagen de Ray tan cabizbajo, me hizo sentirme culpable y por ello, dije lo que dije.

-Yo me quedo a ayudar a Ray- dije.

-¿En serio?- dijo Ray, entusiasmado.

-Sí, yo no estoy ahora mismo como para correr detrás de unos niños- contesté.

-Bien- dijo Saori-, ahora que ya está todo decidido, cada uno a lo suyo- dijo Saori y se fueron mis compañeros y mi maestro de la habitación al jardín. Saori, antes de irnos nos dijo:

-Espero que no seas haga pesado- y se fue de la habitación por la puerta de cristal, dejándola cerrada.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo Ray y empezó la limpieza.

Estuvimos como unos 10 minutos de limpieza entre recoger y limpiar los platos, los cubiertos y el caldero y poner un poco decente la habitación, que antes parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán por ahí.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar, ambos estábamos sudando, no solo por el trabajo que habíamos hecho, sino por el calor que hacía.

-Al fin, hemos terminado pero ha valido la pena. Mira como ha quedado el cuarto- dijo Ray, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Sí, ha quedado muy bien- dije, con unas gotas de sudor cayéndome por mi frente.

-Yo me voy a salir, a ver que tal lo llevan los demás, ¿te vienes?- preguntó Ray.

-No, yo me voy a quedar aquí, descansando un poco- dije.

-Cómo quieras- dijo Ray y salió de la habitación.

La verdad es que no quería descansar; me encontraba bien en ese sentido pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para estar solo. Eso de que hubiera una conspiración detrás del torneo me había puesto muy paranoico con respecto a quién podría ser el líder de aquel misterioso plan. Además de no saber quién era el que había creado el plan, no sabía siquiera de que iba ese maldito plan, pero eso, después de pensar un poco, no me importaba.

Si lograba saber quién era el que había diseñado el plan, podría ponerle fin a su plan antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer nada pero, no sabía por donde empezar ni que hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer?¿Quién será?¿Quién será? pensé mientras me ponía las manos en la cabeza y cerraba los ojos para ver si esto me ayudaba para pensar en algo del tema pero no sirvió para nada cuando, de repente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz aguda.

-Señor Po- dijo una voz enfrente mía y abrí los ojos para ver quién me estaba hablando.

Se trataba de Yuriko.

-Hola Yuriko, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté, sorprendido.

-Es que tenía sed y quería ir a beber un vaso de agua. ¿Qué te pasa?¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó Yuriko

Me di cuenta de que aún tenía las manos en mi cabeza y las baje, un poco avergonzado de que Yuriko me viera así.

-No, no me pasa es que...- dije, intentando buscar que decirle pero me di cuenta de que no podría mentirle a aquellos ojos tan tiernos que me miraban y se lo conté- tengo un problema.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que unas personas traman algo, seguramente para dañar a mis amigos, y no sé que hacer- contesté.

-Oh, ¿Y sabe de quienes se tratan?- preguntó Yuriko.

-Solo sé de dos de ellos y solo los conozco de vista; pero lo que me está realmente causando problemas es que no sé quién es su líder. Si supiera quien es, podría acabar con el y con su plan con mi barbarosidad.

-¿Y por qué no vas a por los dos que conoces y les interrogas?- preguntó Yuriko.

-Porque no sé donde están esos dos. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar de Urdu y lo segundo es que si me alejo de mis compañeros y de mi maestro durante mucho tiempo, empezarán a sospechar de que estoy ocultando algo.

-Pues sí que es un problema- afirmó Yuriko.

-Sí que lo es- dije un poco triste.

Los segundos iban pasando y ninguno decía nada.

-¿Y se los has contado a los demás?- preguntó Yuriko.

-No se lo he contado- contesté-, es que no he querido preocuparles.

-Ah- dijo Yuriko y, unos segundos más tarde, habló- Mi padre dice que cuando se necesita buscar a un sospechoso por un crimen, siempre hay que razonar quién querría hacerlo y porque motivos. Además, dice que lo más importante es descartar a posibles sospechosos porque así, al final, se llegará hasta el auténtico culpable.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido eso- dije, un poco más animado- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dije, sonriendo-. Pero recuerda: esto es un secreto, así que silencio- y Yuriko asintió con la cabeza.

Justo cuando terminamos de hablar, la puerta de cristal se abrió y Ray, Mono, Grulla, Víbora, Shifu, Mantis y Tigresa pasaron a la habitación.

-Dios mío, ¡Qué energía tiene ese niño!- exclamó Mono con cansancio.

-A que si- dijo Ray que estaba mirando-. Yuriko, ¿no ibas a beber un poco de agua?

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado- dijo Yuriko y se fue de la habitación por la puerta de madera.

-Espero que Yuriko no te haya incordiado mucho- dijo Ray.

-Tranquilo, tu hija no me ha molestado- dije.

-Pues espero que hayas disfrutado de todo porque nos tenemos que ir- dijo Ray.

-¿Ya tenemos que irnos?- pregunté.

-Sí, o sino llegaremos tarde para la siguiente ronda.

-Está bien. Debería despedirme de Saori, Yuriko y Takumi- dije y me puse de pie.

-No hay tiempo para ello- dijo Ray-. Además, no quiero que mis hijos se tomen a mal vuestra marcha.

-Lo entiendo- y salimos todos de la habitación.

Fuimos caminando por el pasillo, llegamos a la entrada principal de la casa y salimos de la casa, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Ray, tienes un buena familia- dije, tras salir de la casa.

-Lo sé- contestó Ray-, y por ello doy gracias a Dios todos los días- dijo, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo-. Venga continuemos nuestro camino- y todos asentimos.

Y así, empezó nuestro camino de vuelta al estadio para una nueva ronda del torneo de Mahjong.

**Mech: Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, porque tardaré un poco de tiempo en subir el siguiente episodio.  
Mach: ¿Y eso por qué?  
Mech: Es que tengo que irme de nuevo a Madrid, este miércoles, y allí, como he dicho otras veces, no tengo internet y además, no podré escribir allí.  
Mach: ¡Qué asco!  
Mech: Sí, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Hasta aquí todo por hoy, dejad vuestros reviews, dando la opinión sobre este capítulo, y ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo**

**PD: Hola gente, soy Mecherazo, el creador de este, y de otros fics, y, como siempre hago cuando pasa un mes, es contaros cuantas visitas he tenido este mes, en comparación con el mes anterior para ver si he logrado superar mi record de visitas.  
El mes pasado logré la friolera de 1531 visitas en mis fics y este mes he conseguido ****1,442 visitas.  
No he podido superar mi record pero esto, aunque me da mucha rabia, me motivará para escribir más y también quiero decir que, aunque no he superado mi record, estoy entusiasmado con la cantidad de visitas que tengo y, además, mucha más gente va dejándome más opiniones sobre cada fic mío y estoy muy contento de eso y por ello, quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que veis cada capítulo y, sobre todo, quiero darle las gracias, especialmente, a aquellas persona que me escriben reviews, dándome su opinión sobre cada episodio y animándome a seguir con mis fics.  
Si no fuera por vosotros, no habría llegado hasta donde he llegado y por eso, os lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.  
Un enorme saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.  
**


	28. El torneo de Mahjong 9ªParte

** Mechero: Buenos días y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Machetazo: Mechero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Madrid.  
Mech: Al final solo estuve cuatro días en Madrid. Volví hace 2 días y he empezado a escribir como un loco por los 4 días sin poder subir nuevo capítulo.  
Mach: ¿Y qué tal por Madrid?  
Mech: Pues, la verdad, muy bien. El primer día conocí una chica en un bar cercano de mi casa y...  
Mach: Para ya de hablar. Di el disclaimer para que comience el capítulo.  
Mech: Cuanto echaba de menos tus groserías. En fin, Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks.**

Volvimos de la casa de Ray al estadio, por la misma ruta por la que habíamos venido antes. Todo parecía igual que cuando recorrí aquel camino, salvo que el sol se encontraba más hacia el oeste.

Y yo, por el camino de vuelta, intenté concentrarme para resolver quién podría ser el creador de un posible plan maléfico, pero es muy complicado hacerlo cuando tienes que atravesar un arroyo, hacer caso a lo que te dicen tus compañeros para que no sospechen de que te pasa algo y, por el final del camino, pegarte una carrerita para que tu maestro no llegué tarde a la siguiente ronda de un torneo.

Llegamos al estadio un poco sudados y con un pequeño cansancio, pero contentos porque habíamos llegado justo a tiempo para la siguiente ronda del torneo. Entramos en el estadio, atravesamos el largo y oscuro túnel, que nos condujo hasta la pista del estadio.

Allí, cada uno de nosotros ocupo sus puestos: Ray y Shifu, en la pista, con los demás participantes que quedaban y los restantes del grupo, en las gradas, viendo las partidas de ambos y apoyándoles en cuerpo y espíritu .

Cuando llegué a mi asiento, en la fila 5, me fije en que ya había muy pocos participantes, así que decidí contar cuantos quedaban.

-33, 34, 35, 36- dije, contando a los participantes que quedaban en la pista y señalándolos uno a uno para que no los contará de nuevo- 37, 38, 39...

-¿Qué haces Po?- preguntó Tigresa, que estaba a mi lado derecho, interrumpiéndome en mi labor.

-Tigresa, por favor, no me interrumpas- dije, aún a riesgo de que Tigresa me pegará-. Si quieres te lo cuento luego, pero ahora déjame terminar.

-Pero, ¿terminar el qué?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Sshhh- dije para que parara de hablar- Creo que iba por el 39. Sí, el 39. 40, 41, 42- y reanudé mi conteo, bajo la mirada de la líder de los 5 furiosos.

Los segundos fueron pasando y mi voz había bajado de volumen para que Tigresa no pudiera oírme pero, ahora que lo pienso, no tiene sentido lo de bajar el volumen de mi voz, porque después se lo iba a contar pero, qué se le va a hacer. A lo hecho, pecho.

-61, 62- susurraba, señalando a los últimos participantes que quedaban- 63 y 64.

Terminé de contar.

Solo quedaban 64 participantes, incluyendo a Ray y a Shifu y, haciendo unos cálculos matemáticos, me aseguré de que eso significaba lo que pensaba que significaba.

-Oye Po, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Tigresa.

-Chicos- dije, mirando hacia mi derecha y todos se giraron para verme.

-¿Qué pasa Po?- preguntó Mono.

-Eso es lo que he preguntado antes y no me ha hecho caso- dijo Tigresa, un poco irritada.

-He estado contando los participantes que quedaban en esta ronda y he descubierto que son 64 participantes.

-Entonces, eso significa...- dijo Mantis, esperando que terminará su frase.

-Significa que esto son los cuartos de final- concluí.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Tigresa, inexpresivamente.

-¡Y qué!- exclamé, sorprendido por la actitud de Tigresa.

-Tigresa, piensa en ello, que significa eso de que esta ronda sea los cuartos de final.

-Pues que quedan, sin contar esta ronda, dos rondas más para determinar al campeón.

-¿Y cuando se harán esas rondas?- continuó Víbora, para ver si Tigresa llegaba hasta la respuesta.

-Se harán las rondas, si el horario de partidas es como el de siempre, mañana, la semifinal a las 12:00 y la final a las 17:00- dijo Tigresa y una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza porque dijo:-. Entonces, solo queda un día para que nos vayamos- dijo muy alegre.

-En realidad- intervinó Grulla, que parecía ausente en esta conversación-, quedan 2 días ya que la ceremonia de apertura no se hace justo después de la final.

-En definitiva- dijo Tigresa-, solo quedan 2 días para que podamos marcharnos de aquí y volver a los entrenamientos.

-Jo, yo quería estar más tiempo sin entrenar- dijo Mono.

-Mono, ya has podido descansar varios días, así que no te quejes- dijo Víbora.

Eso era lo que significaba para ellos, pero no lo que significaba para mí.

Para mí, significaba que sólo quedaban 2 días para que el plan de esos extraños que vi en aquel vestuario comenzara y también significaba que solo tenía, sin contar ese mismo día, un día para descubrir quién podría ser el líder de aquellos bueyes y de un secreto plan que tenía que ver con el torneo de Mahjong.

Entonces desconecté de todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Cada ruido que había en el estadio se disipaba. El ruido de cada ficha de Mahjong moviéndose, cada estornudo o cada conversación entre la gente que había en el estadio ya no la oía porque había logrado la máxima concentración.

-¿Y cómo es eso de la máxima concentración?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Es una sensación en la cual parece que no hay nada, salvo tú y el objetivo al que te enfrentas- contestó Po.

Y entonces, comenzó mi pensamiento para buscar al líder.

Primero, pensé en que tendría que estar relacionado con el torneo, así que sería una de las personas que estuviera ahí, en el estadio, y empecé a razonar quién del estadio le vendría bien sabotear el torneo de Mahjong y así, descarté a los espectadores del torneo, ya que a ellos solo les importaba ver interesantes y emocionantes partidas de Mahjong y, por lo tanto, no tendría sentido que un espectador fuera el líder. Y, por descarte, solo quedaban los participantes.

Nada más se me ocurrió esta idea, descarté al maestro Shifu, ya que, aparte de que no es de hacer trampas, el día en el que descubrí lo del plan, él estaba jugando, o sea, Shifu tenía un coartada perfecta.

En ese momento, no se me ocurrió nada, pero sabía que en mi recuerdo estaba la respuesta para hallar a esa misteriosa persona que tanto estaba pasando por mi mente. Con un poco de esfuerzo mental, logré recordar que pude ver un poco la figura del líder, no del todo, solo pude recordar en su altura.

Sería como de un 1 metro o 1.10 y, de esta forma, pude descartar a todas las personas de más altura, como jirafas, osos y otros animales. También descarté a los participantes más bajos , tales como los conejos y los insectos. Y así, por tanteo, solo quedaban 9 posibles sospechosos, entre los que se encontraban Wind, Kichiro y Ray.

En alguna parte, leí que la mayor parte de los crímenes, aunque en este caso no era un crimen pero para deducir quién era el culpable me servía igualmente lo que había leído, eran producidos por las personas más cercanas a la víctima. Por ese motivo, descarté a los otros 6 posibles sospechosos y me centré en Ray, Wind y Kichiro, ya que eran los más cercanos a mí.

Ray no podía ser el responsable de un plan para acabar con el torneo de Mahjong ya que, aparte de por su forma de ser, el torneo de Mahjong era su única fuente de ingresos porque él no trabajaba. Y que tiene que ver el torneo de Mahjong con esto os preguntaréis. Pues bien, el sentido de todo esto es que, además de entregar una copa en la ceremonia de entrega de premios, se otorga un premio de 1.000.000 de yuanes al campeón del torneo. Y mi mente fue hacia mi siguiente sospechoso: Wind

Wind es una persona muy excéntrica y, al mismo tiempo, muy misteriosa, no solo por la forma en la que nos conocimos, sino por las extrañas sensaciones que me producía al recordar la media sonrisa que vi en su rostro cuando nos despedimos y, cuando descarté a los otros 6 sospechosos, mis primeras sospechas fueron destinadas hacia él sin dudarlo un momento.

Creí que él sería el culpable, pero algo en mi interior me decía que eso no era posible y, aunque no quería creerlo, descubrí algo en mi mente que me hizo afirmar que Wind no era culpable: el acento. El acento de Wind era totalmente diferente al del aquel desconocido ser y, aunque no quise reconocerlo, el acento de Wind, inculcado desde niño por las relaciones entre su pueblo con Rusia, hizo que Wind saliera de mi cabeza y me centrará en el único sospechoso que quedaba: Kichiro.

En ese momento todo cobró sentido: Kichiro siempre ha jugado en las finales del torneo de Mahjong y siempre ha perdido frente a Ray. La rabia por nunca haber logrado vencer a Ray en partida le ha enfadado tanto que se ha llegado a obsesionar con ello, tanto, que incluso a podido llegar a maquinar un terrible plan para destruir este torneo, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le ha dado.

Cuando deduje esto, desvié mi mirada hacia Kichiro y vi su rostro.

El rostro que antes me parecía de una persona desagradable, ahora lo veía como de una persona fría, sin escrúpulos, capaz de hacer lo que sea por cumplir sus propósitos, sin importar si tiene que pasar por encima de alguien.

-Po-, dijo una voz a mi izquierda, que me saco de mi estado de concentración, y me giré para ver que era mi maestro- ¿me estás escuchando?

-Perdone maestro, es que no le he oído. ¿Qué me decía?- pregunté.

-He dicho que ya he ganado mi partida, así que nos marchamos. Entonces han salido tus compañeros de sus asiento, pero tu te has quedado ahí parado. ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Shifu.

-No, nada. Tan solo- dije, poniéndome de pie- estaba distraído y por eso no le escuché- y salí de la fila, poniéndome junto a mis compañeros.

-Ah, vale- dijo Shifu y bajamos las escaleras que conducían a la pista.

Llegamos hasta la pista del estadio y nos metimos en el túnel oscuro, pero yo, antes de entrar ahí, volví mi mirada hacia la pista, para ser más exactos, a Kichiro.

Me fije en que en su cara se veía una notable sonrisa. Seguramente estaría a punto de ganar la partida y esa sonrisa sería para festejar su futura victoria pero a mí lo único que se me venía a la gente es el desprecio que tenía hacia el topo por ser el posible líder de un plan maléfico, y desvié mi mirada de golpe.

No soportaba siquiera verle, porque el estómago se me ponía malo solo de pensar en lo mala persona que podía llegar a ser Kichiro, me metí en el túnel y ande rápido para pillar a mis compañeros, que ya me habrían sacado una pequeña distancia.

-Eh chicos, esperad- dijo para que pararan porque, aunque no iban muy rápido, si seguían andando, no les iba a pillar.

Mis compañeros se pararon y se giraron para verme.

-Po, ¿por qué ibas tan rezagado?- preguntó Grulla.

-Es que me había quedado, para ver a los participantes que faltaban- dije, sin especificar a quién de los participantes había mirado.

Y seguimos caminando por el túnel, hasta que salimos del mismo y vimos la ciudad de Urdu.

Deduje que, por la inclinación del sol y por el color del sol, eran las 20:00 y había una maravillosa puesta de sol que se ocultaba por el monte, cuyos rayos de sol caían sobre la ciudad, dándole un aspecto más bello.

Esto lo pensé por el camino de vuelta al hotel y, cuando caminaba por la ciudad, vi que lo que había pensado era cierto. Todo parecía cobrar un nuevo color, gracias a los rayos del sol, que daban un aspecto diferente a los edificios que había por la ciudad.

Llegamos al hotel y me fije en que los rayos del sol también habían hecho que la fachada del edificio tomara un color anaranjado que me parecía impresionante.

Pasamos adentro del hotel, fuimos al comedor y cenamos, aunque yo cené menos de lo normal.

Tras comer una suculenta, aunque pequeña por mi parte, cena, nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones para irnos a dormir.

Cada día que pasaba, me acostumbraba más y más a subir ese montón de escaleras, aunque eso no significaba que no me cansaba al subirla y llegué hasta el tercer piso con el alma en el suelo.

-Po- dijo Tigresa, que se encontraba enfrente mío, sin un ápice de habla.

-¿Sí Tigresa?- dije, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Claro, ¿por que no?- dije, habiendo recuperado un poco mi aliento.

Tigresa se recostó contra la pared y me preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Po?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dije, sosteniendo su mirada con su mirada.

-Quizás no sepa de sentimientos pero he estado contigo el suficiente tiempo como para saber como eres y saber cuando algo te está ocurriendo, así que dime que te está pasando.

-Tigresa no es nada, te lo puedo asegurar- dije, intentando convencerla.

-Po, sé que estás mintiendo- dijo Tigresa, rompiendo todas mis defensas-, pero, ya qué no quieres contármelo, no te molestaré con ello- dijo y se fue hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta, que previamente había abierto Víbora.- Buenas noches.

-Bue... buenas noches- dije, tartamudeando.

Me quedé impactado por lo bien que me conocía Tigresa y así, en un estado de impresión, entré en mi cuarto, y el de mis compañeros y mi maestro.

-Hola Po- dijo Mantis al verme entrar.

-Hola chicos- dije, alzando mi cama mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Mono.

-Tigresa quería hablar conmigo- dije, sentándome en mi cama.

-¿Y que quería?- preguntó Grulla.

-Nada importante- contesté.

Entonces me desvestí, me metí en la cama, apagamos la luz y todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero yo me fui a dormir con el pensamiento de que Tigresa me conocía y, por lo tanto, significaba que ella se preocupaba por mí y eso me alegro muchísimo y me dormí con una gran sensación en mi corazón.

**Mech: Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.  
Mach: Yo espero que todos os pudráis in DA HELL.  
Mech: ¡Qué majo eres Machetazo!  
Mach: Muchas gracias. Tú también lo eres.  
Mech: ¿En serio?  
Mach: No, tan solo lo decía por cortesía.  
Mech: Ay, que más da. Nos despedimos de vosotros, dejad vuestras impresiones sobre este capítulo en vuestro reviews y ya nos leeremos de nuevo. Adiós.**

**PD: Hola gente, siento molestaros pero hoy quería contaros unas cosas con respecto a este fic y a otro fic que estoy haciendo de Kung Fu Panda y de otra cosa.  
La primera cosa es que este fic ha llegado lograr hasta la friolera de 103 reviews. Es flipante lograr tener tantos reviews, tantos como para que llegue a tener 3 cifras, es como PUAH (digo mientras me estalla la cabeza). En serio, nunca creí que llegaría a tener tantos reviews. Yo creí que llegaría a los 100 reviews en la cuarta o quinta historia que contará Po, pero no me imaginé que los lograría tan pronto.  
Por ello quiero dar gracias a todos los que me escribís reviews, pero, en concreto, me gustaría dar las gracias especialmente a aquellos que me escribís regularmente.  
Gracias a LightResurrection, que, como siempre he dicho, sin él no habría podido hacer este fic, a KRIIIS, que siempre me da su más sincera opinión sobre cada capítulo, a Ani Lawliet, que desde el comienzo de este fic ha estado mostrándome su apoyo incondicional, a Miguel el romántico, un gran bro, al que le deseo suerte con sus fics ya que empezó no hace mucho, y a DannyNeko que, aunque no me escribe tan usualmente como los demás, siempre critica mis fics como él solamente sabe.  
Segundo y último tema del que quiero hablar es sobre la actualización de mi segundo fic que, por si no lo habéis leído se llama El alcohol no es tan bueno como creemos.  
Lo último de lo que quiero hablar es que el día 16 de septiembre, volveré al instituto y, por ello, tardaré más en poder actualizar mi fic, así que espero que entendáis los motivos de porque tardo en subir capítulo.  
Ese fic lo actualizaré cada dos veces que haya actualizado este fic, así que lo próximo que suba será, seguramente, un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Esto es todo por ahora. Espero que no os haya aburrido demasiado.  
****Un saludo desde España.  
****Mecherazo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Mechero: Bienvenidos gente, estamos en un nuevo capítulo de Historia de Po y, aparte, tengo un pequeño mensaje que daros.  
Machetazo: ¿Y de que se trata?  
Mech: Lo contaré al final del capítulo para no entretener a los lectores hasta que hayan terminado de leer el nuevo capítulo, pero por ahora di el disclaimer.  
Mach: Vaaaaale. Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks.**

A la mañana siguiente, me levante pronto, debido a que tenía un asunto pendiente con el baño.

-¿De qué asunto se trataba?- preguntó inocentemente un niño, provocándole un pequeñísimo sonrojo a Po.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia así que, lo dejaremos pasar- dijo Po, un poco cortado.

Bueno, tras salir del baño- reanudó el panda la historia-, me fije en que en un reloj que teníamos en la habitación, ponían que eran las 7:57. Faltaban 3 minutos para que fueran las 8:00, así que no supe si debía volver a la cama y dormir esos 3 minutos que faltaban o si lavarme la cara para despejarme, y despertar a mis compañeros de cuarto.

Y al final opté por la segunda opción.

Me volví al baño, abrí el grifo del agua, cogí un poco de agua con mis manos y me la eché en toda mi cara.

El contacto del agua fría contra mi cara hizo, al instante, que todo el sueño que tenía se disipara, como si de un mal sueño se hubiera tratado y ahora, que ya estaba despierto, solo me quedaba hacer una cosa por hacer: despertar a los demás.

Salí del baño, me puse en medio de la habitación y empecé a pensar en como podría despertarles.

Pensé en un millón de formas para hacer que todos se levantarán, pero al final decidí hacerlo de la forma más simple que conozco: al modo Shifu.

Vi que en el reloj ponía que eran las 8:00 y, cogiendo todo el aire que podían retener mis pulmones, grité:

-¡DESPERTAD!- grité, haciendo que se despertarán de forma abrupta .

-¿Qué sucede Po?¿Ninjas, samurais?- preguntó Mono, que se acercó a mi en postura de batalla, por la impresión de mi grito.

-Sí, Po, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Shifu, que estaba un poco exaltado.

-Oh nada, tan solo es que son las 8:00. Era hora de despertarse- dije y, de repente, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-A ver si me he enterado bien- dijo Mantis, intentando asimilar lo que había dicho-. Dices que nos has metido un susto de muerte, ¿sólo para despertarnos?

-Más o menos, sí- dije y todos se volvieron hacia sus camas, excepto Shifu.

-Anda, sal de la habitación y déjanos dormir en paz- dijo Mono, que ya se había arropado con las sábanas de su cama.

-Sí, por favor, no nos molestes- dijo Mantis, que estaba recostado en el sombrero de Grulla.

-Alumnos- dijo Shifu, acercándose un poco hacia Grulla, Mono-lo que ha hecho Po, aunque de mala manera, era lo que tenía que hacer. Son las 8:01 y tendríamos que estar despiertos, y a punto de salir de la habitación para ir a ver si las chicas están preparadas.

-Solo un minuto maestro Shifu- dijo Mono, revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

-Ni un minuto, ni nada- dijo Shifu, con voz autoritaria. Despertad ahora mismo o sino lo que ha hecho Po para despertaros, os parecerá un paseo por el campo- y a Shifu se le cambió la expresión seria de su cara, por una expresión siniestra.

Todos mis compañeros, asustados por lo que había dicho Shifu, se levantaron.

-Bien, ahora id a lavaros- dijo Shifu.

-Sí, maestro- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron al baño en fila.

-Y tú Po, ve a la habitación de Tigresa y Víbora y pregunta que si están preparadas para ir a desayunar- dijo Shifu.

-Claro, maestro- dije y salí de mi habitación.

Me dirigí, tranquilamente, hacia la habitación de las chicas. Llegue medio minuto después de que saliera de mi habitación, me puse delante de la puerta de la habitación 30 y di unos golpecitos en la puerta para que abrieran la puerta. Los segundos pasaban y al final alguien abrió la puerta.

Era Víbora, que traía consigo un par de flores de cerezo en su cola.

-Hola Po- dijo Víbora, con un ritmo de voz un poco acelerado.

-Hola Víbora. He venido, de parte de Shifu, para preguntar si estabais listas para bajar a desayunar.

-Oh, pues aún no estamos listas- dijo Víbora y se colocó las flores a ambos lados de la cabeza-. Ahora sí que estoy lista, pero Tigresa está terminando de vestirse.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunté, sin creérmelo.

Y cómo no me creí eso, moví la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver si era cierto eso, pero mi vistazo a distancia de la habitación de las chicas hizo que recibiera, de parte de Víbora, un latigazo en toda la cara.

-Señor Po- dijo un niño, interrumpiendo la historia de Po-. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te golpeo la maestra Víbora? Si tú no estabas haciendo nada malo, solo querías comprobar si era cierto lo que te había dicho.

-Manías de las mujeres niños- contestó Po-, no intentéis entenderlas.

-Vale- afirmaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, nos habíamos quedado en el momento en el que Víbora me dio un latigazo.

Víbora me había dado un latigazo, torcí mi rostro y empecé a tocarme la zona en donde me había golpeado.

-¡No mires!- dijo Víbora, un poco enfadada.

-¡Está bien, está bien!¡No miraré!- dije, un poco fuerte.

Víbora, qué no confiaba en que fuera a cumplir lo que había dicho, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y por qué aún no se ha vestido Tigresa?

-Es que, justamente cuando nos has llamado, Tigresa se estaba terminando de duchar y ahora mismo estará terminando de vestirse, así que no tardará mucho.

-No, si a mí no me importa esperar un poco.

Entonces, Shifu y los demás salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde estábamos nosotros, o sea, en frente de la puerta de la habitación 316.

-Hola chicos, ¿Y Tigresa?- preguntó Mono.

-Está adentro- dijo Víbora, adelantándose a mí que también iba a contestar a Mono- terminando de vestirse. Tened un poco de paciencia.

-Paciencia, ¿para qué?- preguntó una voz al lado nuestro.

Me giré, al igual que mis compañeros, pero no me hacía falta hacerlo porque reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Era Tigresa, que estaba saliendo de la habitación, ya vestida, y, nada más salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se la guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Shifu, retoricamente- Vamos al comedor, a desayunar.

Ninguno de sus alumnos dijimos nada, simplemente seguimos al maestro Shifu, con rumbo hacia el comedor.

Para ello, tuvimos que andar hasta el comienzo del tercer piso, después bajar el multillón de escaleras que había para bajar hasta la planta principal del hotel y por último, ir hacia el comedor, que, como ya os he dicho niños, estaba en una puerta hacia la izquierda, cerca de donde estaba la recepción.

Entramos por aquella puerta junto a la recepción, vimos el gran y espléndido comedor al que íbamos todos los días a desayunar, a comer, y a cenar y, aunque el comedor siempre era lo mismo, no paraba de impresionarme el gran tamaño del mismo y la gran variedad de comida que había para escoger que, aunque siempre era la misma, no te cansabas de comer lo mismo, porque estaba delicioso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo del comedor y cada uno de nosotros, fuimos, por nuestra cuenta, yéndonos a coger el desayuno, pero después primer día de estancia en el hotel, hicimos como una pequeña regla no hablada, por la cual las personas que terminarán de elegir lo que se iban a tomar, debíamos esperar a los demás en la mesa, sin comer, hasta que los demás hubieran terminado de elegir y de sentarse a la mesa.

De este modo, todos comíamos juntos y la mesa no se volvía un caso. Además, así podíamos mantener una agradable conversación entre nosotros. Por esa serie de motivos era por lo que existía aquella regla no hablada del comedor.

Todos, tras dar unas cuantas por el buffet, cogimos lo que íbamos a coger; unos cogimos más que otros, pero eso no era lo importante, lo único importante es que ya estábamos todos allí.

La comida estuvo muy animada al principio gracias a unas charlas sobre la situación del torneo, sobre lo mucho que vamos a echar de menos la ciudad de Kulla, las ganas de Tigresa por volver a entrenar, un chiste de Mantis y Mono que provocaba la risa a muchos de nosotros, excepto a Tigresa, que se enfadaba con ambos, ya que la usaban como blanco de sus chistes, hasta que, durante las risas, hice un movimiento con el cuello, debido al dolor en la tripa que me estaba provocando por reírme tanto, mis ojos se fijaron en una de las mesas del fondo.

Ahí, en esa mesa del fondo, estaba Kichiro, comiéndose una manzana con su diminuta boca de topo, mientras se le pasaban por la cabeza, o al menos eso pensaba, planes maquiavélicos para destruir el torneo de Mahjong.

De repente, mi risa se cortó de forma brusca nada más verle.

Desde que había llegado a la conclusión de que él era la cabeza pensante de un plan secreto y malvado. Cada vez que le veía, me veía embargado por un sentimiento irracional de odio hacia él. No sabía porque, pero no podía soportar mirarle. Bueno, en realidad sí que sabía porque le odiaba tanto, aunque no quería admitir el motivo.

Era por el miedo.

El miedo a perder a mis compañeros.

Sabía que cada uno de ellos 6 eran capaces de defenderse perfectamente solos, pero si algo malo llegará a pasarles, y yo no estuviera allí para ayudarles, sería mi fin. El fin de mi vida, tal y como la conozco. Sentiría un vacío en donde antes estaba mi corazón. ¿Por qué dije antes? El motivo es muy simple: porque ellos, con su muerte, se habrían llevado parte de mi corazón hasta que al final, no quedaría nada en donde antes se encontraba mi corazón.

Y por ello, odiaba a Kichiro.

Kichiro representaba una amenaza para todas las personas a las que quería, y a las que quiero actualmente, y no permitiría que él dañará a mis amigos, aunque ello significará volverme en un paranoico que cree que hay conspiraciones por todos lados y arriesgar mi vida por ellos. Me daba igual todo eso. Solamente quería protegerles, aunque no dejé que eso me obsesionara. Pero volvamos con la historia, porque nos hemos desviado un poco del tema.

Cuando me centré en mirar a Kichiro, no me había fijado en que, al parar de reírme tan de golpe, había llamado, sin querer, la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-Po- dijo Víbora, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y me centré en ella- ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, no me ocurre nada- contesté.

-¿Y qué era eso que estaba mirando tan fijamente?- preguntó Mono.

-Lo que estaba viendo era...- dije, intentando pensar en algo que se pudieran creer- la bandeja de las tartas de chocolate, solo queda el último trozo de tarta y ese trozo tiene grabado, en letras mayúsculas, mi nombre- me levanté de la mesa, cogí el plato que había usado anteriormente, y me dirigí, rumbo hacia la bandeja de las tartas de chocolate.

-¡A por él, tío!- exclamó Mantis, dándome ánimos, aunque no los necesitaba para coger un trozo de tarta.

En verdad, no me apetecía aquel trozo de tarta- contó Po y los niños, que no eran tontos, le echaron miradas acusadoras. Bueno, un poco si que me apetecía, pero la tarta era una excusa para que no me siguieran preguntándome si me pasaba algo, o cosas por el estilo, aunque, eso sí, la tarta estuvo exquisita.

Cuando termine de comerme la tarta, en mi mesa, claro está, el maestro Shifu dijo que era hora de irnos y, instintivamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el reloj que había en el comedor. Según el reloj, el maestro Shifu tenía razón.

El reloj marcaba, con sus manecillas, las 11:17.

Tardábamos en llegar al estadio 30-35 dichosos minutos de aburrimiento y de cansancio porque, antes no lo he mencionado niños, para llegar hasta el estadio había que subir una gran cuesta, debido a que se encontraba en la ladera de un pequeño monte y eso nos quitaba mucho tiempo en subirlo, sobre todo a mí.

Y todos, hicimos caso a lo que nos dijo Shifu, nos pusimos de pie, salimos del comedor, después del hotel y ya solo teníamos que llegar hasta el estadio.

Unos casi 40 minutos más tarde, llegamos al estadio y, porque aún nos sobraba un poco de tiempo, entramos al estadio sin darnos demasiada prisa.

Tras atravesar el túnel oscuro, llegamos a la pista, la cual estaba llena de espectadores, pero era todo lo contrario en lo que se podía decir con respecto a los participantes y mesas. Solo quedaban, contando al maestro, 16 participantes y 4 mesas, eso significaba que esa ronda eran las semifinales.

Shifu se puso con los demás participantes, en concreto, junto a Ray, que le miró y le mostró una sonrisa, y Shifu, como respuesta, le mostró la suya; nosotros, mientras tanto, nos dirigimos hacia la grada en la que nos solíamos sentar y allí estaban nuestros asientos, libres, como si todos supieran que estos sitios tenían dueño (y, obviamente, lo sabían).

-¿Esto funciona?- comprobó Hiroshi que el micrófono estaba encendido y funcionaba. El micrófono, tras la prueba de Hiroshi, hizo un ruido muy desagradable que destrozó los tímpanos a todas las personas que se encontraban en el estadio-. Bien, funciona- concluyó Hiroshi. ¡Bienvenidos otro día más al torneo de Mahjong!¡Esta ronda es la semifinal!¡Los que ganen esta ronda, pasarán a la increíble final!- e Hiroshi iba a continuar hablando, pero se fijo en que ya no tenía el micrófono, sino que lo tenía su novia.

-¡Ánimo, queridos participantes!- exclamó Narumi, transmitiendo parte de la energía tan positiva que poseía- ¡Ya os falta poco para lograr vuestro objetivo!¡Sólo os falta hacer el último esfuerzo!

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!- refunfuño Raito, de forma muy fuerte, y le quitó el micrófono- A los participantes que hoy ganen, quiero que se coloquen junto a nosotros para hacer la presentación de los finalistas. ¿Entendido?- y todos los participantes afirmaron- Bien, que los participantes del grupo A se coloquen en la mesa 1, los del grupo B en la mesa 2 y así sucesivamente.

Todos se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos: Shifu en la mesa 1, junto a pequeño conejo, un ganso y un cuervo, Kichiro en la mesa B, con un pequeño macaco, un gallo y una lagartija Ray en la mesa C, junto a un sapo, un lobo y una araña, y Wind en la mesa D, con un rinoceronte, un gato negro y un chimpance.

-¡Qué comience las semifinales!- anunció Raito y empezaron a jugar.

Yo decidí olvidarme, por un momento, de lo de Kichiro y me concentré en la partida de Shifu.

Vi que el maestro ya no estaba como al principio del torneo: nervioso, dubitativo, sin saber que hacer. Ahora se veía más relajado y más seguro de sí mismo, con respecto al torneo. Se podría decir que confiaba en sus posibilidades de ganar y se veía en la actitud a la hora de jugar que estaba mostrando, aún así, sus rivales eran mejores de lo que me imaginaba y a mi maestro le costó vencerles.

El primero en derrotar a sus rivales fue Wind, tras 17 minutos de que comenzará la partida.

No era un logro tan impresionante como lo que me contó aquel cerdo que jugó contra él, pero, para ser la final, era impresionante que pudiera lograr eso en 17 minutos, ya que normalmente una partida dura entre 25 minutos y 45 minutos. Wind, que había terminado de jugar, se acercó hasta los administradores y se quedo allí, esperando a que los demás terminarán sus partidas.

Después fue el turno de Ray, que derrotó a sus rivales en 28 minutos, a continuación fue Kichiro, que venció a sus contrincantes en 30 minutos y, por último, pero no menos importante, Shifu, que superó a sus rivales, en una partida complicada, en 35 minutos y todos, al igual que Wind, se levantaron de sus sitios cuando habían ganado y se pusieron junto a los administradores.

-¡Y esto ha sido todo!- concluyó Raito¡Las personas que pasarán a las finales son Shifu, del Valle de la Paz, Ray, de la ciudad de Urdu, Kichiro de la región de Denian, y Wind, del pueblo de Steliprov!¡Quiero recordar a los participantes que la ronda final será, como siempre, hoy, a las 17:00!

Entonces, toda la gente que estaba por las gradas empezaron a dispersarse, con rumbo hacia la salida.

Nosotros, que ya sabíamos que iba a pasar, nos pusimos de pie y nos bajamos de las gradas; luego apareció Shifu desde la pista y nos metimos en el túnel.

El túnel estaba a punto de reventar, llenísimo de gente, podría haber asegurado que no cabía ni un alma más allí. Durante nuestro duro paso por el túnel, empecé a pensar y llegue a una conclusión.

No era una conclusión brillante, ni nada por el estilo, tan solo era una conclusión que tenía en mi mente: A las 17:00 comenzará uno de los momentos más importantes para mi maestro. Después, pensaré en la conspiración, pero por ahora, voy a pensar en ayudarle en todo lo que pueda.

**Mach: Esto es el final del capítulo y ahora, Mechero, ¿te importaría contarnos que es eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir?  
Mech: Ah sí, quería avisar que el siguiente capítulo de Historias de Po tardará un tiempo en que lo suba, debido a que tengo que informarme de cómo se juega al Mahjong para describir la partida final de una forma menos redudante, que como lo he hecho últimamente, pero, a cambio, subiré próximamente un capítulo de El alcohol no es tan bueno como creemos.  
Mach: En definitiva, a los que les guste El alcohol no es tan bueno como creemos, pueden alegrarse porque dentro de poco habrá nuevo capítulo y los que prefieran Historias de Po, pues a joderse y a esperar.  
Mech: Resumiendo, así es. Pero vamos a dejarlo ya. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejad, si os apetece, vuestras impresiones sobre este capítulo mediante un review o por PM y hasta la próxima vez que no encontremos por FF. Adiós.**


End file.
